Dragon Tail: Edolas
by Optimus524
Summary: It was has been weeks since Hiccup and his friends have defeated the Oración Seis and they now have two new members of Team Asgard. However, soon their entire world will be tossed up side down when they find themselves in a parallel universe that is the complete opposite to theirs.
1. Underground Trouble

It had been many weeks since the defeat of the _Oración Seis_ and finally things seem to return to normal or as normal as it could be in Dragon Tail Guildhall. Hiccup was to her table with Astrid and the two of them were enjoying a very nice meal.

"It's nice that things are finally calm down," said Astrid as she took a piece of strawberry cake.

"I have a feeling it won't last for long," said Hiccup as he too took a piece of strawberry cake. "Let's face it things are never normal round here."

Astrid laughed. "Good point."

Hiccup then saw the corner of his eye Merrill, the newest member, staring at the request board along with her cat Stormfly.

"Fine anything?" Adelaide asked.

"I'm not sure, there's so many," she said.

"Let me know when you find one," Adelaide smiled.

"She seems to be fitting in quite well," said Hiccup looking at Merrill.

"She's still a bit shy though," said Ruby as she took a seat beside them.

"It's to be expected," said Hiccup. "Especially after what just happened with her."

He can never get rid of that sad look on her face when the day she realised that her guild head and nothing more than an illusion.

"I just wish the same could be said for Stormfly," said Toothless as he climbed onto the table.

"Get a little crash, huh?" Ruby smirked.

Toothless suddenly turned pink. "No… well, maybe. But that's not the case."

"I have to agree with Toothless," said Ragnar as he leaned over the bench. "She hasn't exactly warmed up to anyone. She considers everyone rude and she refuses Merrill to be out of her sight."

"She'll come around," Hiccup assured.

"You know, funny how much she's like you Astrid," Ragnar smirked.

"What?" Astrid glared.

"I'm just saying that you want exactly warming up to anyone when you first came here," said Ragnar holding out his hands defensively.

Astrid opened her mouth, but then closed it. "Good point."

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled over the bar.

"Yeah, dad?" said Hiccup getting up.

"I've got a job for you and I'd like you to take Merrill along with you, you know show the ropes," said Stoick.

"Don't we get a say in this," Stormfly snapped as she and Merrill may the way over to him.

"Hiccup is her tutor and she is far too young to go on a solo mission, even if she is with you," said Stoick firmly. "Besides, it won't be too much trouble. It's a request from King Barkel, he's got a slight goblin problem."

"The Dwarven King," Hiccup blinked.

"Aye, you know, son," said Stoick. "In fact he asked for you personally."

Hiccup frowned. "I only met him once and I was with Gobber."

"I suppose he's heard of your exploits as Night Fury," Astrid shrugged. "Though I wish I was going with you."

Stoick shook his head. "Dwarfs a very private, especially in own kingdom, I'm sure they will allow Merrill and your feline friends to accompany you, but no one else."

"Okay, I'll leave right away," said Hiccup as heat of the job request form. "Come on, Merrill were off to Zabtorl."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go," said Merrill nervously looking up at Stoick.

"Now, Child, how do you think you going to manage if you don't work on your confidence," Stormfly scolded.

"You'll be fine Merrill, goblins shouldn't cause us too much problems," Hiccup assured.

* * *

Once they pack their bags they left Berk and took the carriage to Zabtorl.

"So you've been to Zabtorl?" said Merrill as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I was about your age, but that was mainly defending a caravan that was holding some valuables for the Royal family," said Hiccup as he laid back with his hands over his head. "It was just me and Gobber and a few dwarven soldiers. It was a two-day journey, but it was quite peaceful apart from the random bandit attacks. Anyway, King Barkel was very pleased when we presented him his caravan."

"What was in it?" Toothless asked.

"Not sure, except that it was something from one of his ancestors," said Hiccup. "The dwarfs treat their ancestry quite serious. It's everything to a dwarf especially those living in Zabtorl."

"Here we are," said the driver.

They soon reached the base of a very tall mountain and not far away they could see a fortress carved right into it. As they got closer they saw that it was guarded by heavily armed dwarfs in shining armour.

"Halt," said a dwarf as they approached the doors. "None shall enter except Zabtorl's own."

"King Barkel asked for my assistance," said Hiccup holding out the job request form.

The dwarf took it and examined it. "Very well, but mind yourselves and know you do anything against the law you will be imprisoned."

"We'll behave ourselves," Hiccup assured.

"They seem very strict," said Merrill.

"Like my dad said the very private, only a handful of people that you seen their kingdom," said Hiccup as large doors opened.

They walked down a glittering corridor made of pure marble and they saw more guards watching as they walk past. Even despite their eyes been coloured by their helmets Hiccup knew they were keeping an eye on them as they walked past.

* * *

Once they reached the end of the corridor they found something completely amazing. The entire mountain was hollow from top to bottom and they could see carved in the mountain itself were houses. It was illuminated by strings blowing rocks that Hiccup recognised as sunstone, a special type of mineral that glowed even in the deepest darkness

In the centre was a large palace that was no doubt where the king and his Royal family sat. The bottom look like it went down forever and they can only see thing bit of light coming from the lava and sunstone that flowed into the mountain.

"Wow!" said Merrill as she leaned over the edge looking down into the depths.

"Be careful, Child," Stormfly advised. "If you lean any closer you might fall."

"Come on, even if she did we would have been able to catch before she hit the bottom… if there was one," said Toothless.

"You be quiet, tomcat," Stormfly hissed.

"How about we go and see the King," Hiccup suggested.

The Palace was connected by long stone bridges that ran across the entire mountain and as they walked they could hear the sounds of chisels digging into rock.

"What's that noise?" Merrill asked.

"It's the miners," said Hiccup looking over the edge. "The digging deep into the mountain finding any precious stone they can. In fact they have tunnels that scratch or across Septem. It's how they are the richest of all the races, even more than my race."

"But don't your people ruled the land?" Merrill enquired.

"We rule the surface as true, but it's the dwarfs that rule the ground below," said Hiccup. "And unlike us they don't worship gods, they respect their ancestors and believe that it is them give them strength in the darkest of times."

"So, they believe their ancestors live among them guiding them," said Toothless.

"I suppose that's one way to put it, but in some ways they are," said Hiccup and looked at the mountain. "Stone sometimes record events and under certain conditions they play them back."

"Wow!" said Merrill.

"Come on, with best not keep the king waiting," said Hiccup.

* * *

The Palace was probably the most magnificent place that Merrill had ever seen. It stood right in the middle of the mountain almost as big as Nirvana and as they walk through the holes they saw statues of dwarfs that were no doubt the Kings and Queens of the past.

They soon found the throne room and there sat on the phone was an old dwarf with a white beard a golden crown rested on his head and his fingers covered in jewels, emeralds, rubies, sapphires you name it he had it.

"Ah, you have grown since last I saw you young Master Hiccup," said King Barkel.

"It is an honour to meet you again your Majesty," said Hiccup bowing slightly.

"And who is this young lady with you?" he asked to looking down at Merrill.

"I'm Merrill Sliverleaf," said Merrill doing a little curtsy.

"She's our newest member of Dragon Tail and insisted that she comes along with me," Hiccup explained.

"I see, did he also insisted you taking a pair of cats?" King Barkel asked looking down at Toothless and Stormfly.

"I would have come with Merrill even if he told us not to," said Stormfly.

"And where Hiccup goes I go," said Toothless.

King Barkel blinked slightly than a bemused smile appeared on his face. "I see."

"My father said that you had a goblin problem," said Hiccup.

"Yes, goblins have become a bit more daring lately and they've been attacking miners," King Barkel explained. "Normally our guards would be able to handle them, but this is to be a lot more than usual."

"And you want us to clear them out," Hiccup guessed.

King Barkel nodded. "And will be awarded quite handsomely if you do this for us."

"We shan't let you down your Majesty," said Hiccup bowing.

* * *

They soon exited the Palace, escorted by a guard towards the cave that the king wanted clear.

"So, why do you think goblins are attacking the miners?" Merrill asked.

"Any number of reasons, warmth, food, money, truth is a governor attack anyone for any reason, but for them to give the dwarf so much trouble it is unusual," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, goblins aren't the brightest of creatures and they're extremely greedy," said Toothless. "They would kill each other even for a scrap of food."

"Clearly that's not the case now," said Stormfly.

"It could be a cave and has blocked them from their favourite hunting grounds," Hiccup surmised. "Either away we need to get rid of them."

"This is it," said the guard.

"Is anything as you can tell us?" Hiccup asked.

"Only to watch your heads," said the guard.

"Really helpful," Toothless muttered.

* * *

It felt like an hour as they walked through the tunnels, but fortunately the light from the sunstone were lighting the way through the tunnels. The tunnel was big enough for two people, but it was clear that it was only designed to carry minerals outside the mine.

"How on giving your take is to get to the mine?" Merrill asked slightly nervously.

"Come, Child, you should not show fear," said Stormfly.

"To be honest I don't know how far this tunnel leads us," said Hiccup. "Drawers have a tendency for long tunnels and sometimes they reached dead ends."

"We can't be too far from the mine," said Toothless.

He was right, they weren't.

The tunnels soon led them to a large cavern. There were scaffolding's, train tracks and pickaxes scattered around. However, there wasn't any sign of any dwarfs in fact it looks as if no one had been in that mind for a long time.

"The most abandon it because of the goblins," said Hiccup looking slightly troubled. "Which indicated spattered the abandoned and the entire mine."

"Yeah, dwarfs are very territorial and they would fight over even the smallest piece of land," said Toothless looking around.

"What that?" Merrill whimpered.

"What was what, Child?" Stormfly asked.

"I heard something," said Merrill quivering slightly.

Hiccup studied the mine and kept his ears open. Sure enough he could hear the sound of something coming towards them. It was hard to describe, but it sounded like the chatter of bats however he knew very well they weren't bats.

He then looked up and suddenly saw climbing down the walls with goblins. They look like a combination between dwarfs and elves, but with razor sharp teeth. They wore rags over their bodies and were carrying crudely made swords and other sorts of weapons.

"Time to do our job," said Hiccup as he pulled out _Inferno_.

Merrill handbag and watched as Hiccup charge straight through the goblins. It was clear that the goblins were outmatched as Hiccup sliced through their weapons with the greatest of ease. Hiccup then ignited _Inferno_ and at once the goblins fell back fearfully.

"What happened?" Merrill asked Toothless.

Toothless blinked at Merrill. "You mean you don't know?" Merrill shook her head. "Goblins are afraid of fire which is why they spend most of their lives in dark tunnels."

"So, that's why the king asked for Hiccup to come here," said Merrill.

Toothless nodded. "Yes, someone who is able to use fire like Hiccup is ideal to deal with goblins."

"So he really didn't need me," said Merrill slightly disheartened.

"Now, Child, if you wish to prove yourself now is the time," said Stormfly. "You can't just sit back and let Hiccup do all the work."

Merrill watched as Hiccup slaughtered the goblins that came anywhere near him. Then slowly she began to make away towards him, but then she tripped on a stone and fell flat on her face.

"Not what we wanted," said Toothless rubbing his forehead.

Hiccup turned and saw Merrill flat on her face of course the goblins took advantage of this and disarmed him. Then before he could recover a goblin bit hard on his left forearm.

Fortunately his armour protected him from the razor sharp teeth, but barely. He managed to toss the goblin off, but he could see a few spots of blood trailing down his arm. He then looked up and found himself surrounded by goblins.

The goblins then began to punch, kick and bite him and soon he collapsed. Merrill looked up helplessly as she saw the beating Hiccup was taking.

"We got a help him!" Toothless cried.

"Merrill, you're the only one who can save him!" Stormfly yelled.

Merrill looked on and realise that she was right, because if she did not do anything Hiccup would die. She then got to feet and began to take in a deep breath.

" _Sea Dragon's Roar!_ " she cried.

Then suddenly a whole burst of water exited from her mouth and slammed into the goblins. Soon they all found themselves being washed away unseen that they were outmatched one by one they began to retreat deep into the tunnels.

She then rushed up towards Hiccup and hovered her hands right over him. At once they began to glow green she began to heal him. In no time at all his wounds began to heal and his eyes opened.

"Nice going," he said smiling. "I knew you had it in you."

Merrill stared at him. "You only pretended to be beaten up?"

Hiccup sat up. "You really think a bunch of goblins could have taken me down. I was simply trying to increase the confidence." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Merrill, you're stronger than you believe all you lacking is confidence. I was exactly the same."

Merrill looked at him. "You were?"

"Of course I was, I was the only son of Stoick the Vast one of the most powerful Viking on the continent and my magic was pathetic. But in truth it was my confidence that was the problem, but I never gave up and I overcame my confidence problem."

Merrill looked at him and then smiled.

"That's classic Hiccup," said Toothless shaking his head. "He always tries to lead by example."

"But he could have gotten himself killed," said Stormfly.

Toothless just smiled softly. "I think he knew that Merrill would let that happen."

* * *

They soon returned to the palace and were greeted by cheerful King Barkel.

"I see you were successful for driving out the goblins, young Hiccup," he said joyously.

"Actually, you have Merrill to thank for that," said Hiccup gesturing to Merrill, who was hiding behind him.

King Barkel laughed. "Stronger than she looks it would seem." He then snapped his fingers and card marched up with a chest, he opened it up and it was full of gold and jewels. "This is your reward, but tell me did you discover why there were goblins in the mine?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh, well, at least the goblins will think twice before invading our mines now."

* * *

They soon made their way outside and Merrill looked up at Hiccup, who is carrying the chest.

"Did you truly meant what you said?" she asked.

Hiccup looked down at her. "Of course I meant it and King Barkel was right, you are a lot stronger than you look."

Merrill just looked at her hands and wondered if what Hiccup said was true. She then clutched her hands and youth for now on that she would try to be more confident in her abilities.

She then ran up to Hiccup joyfully.


	2. Gildarts

It was a nice peaceful morning at Dragon Tail and Ruby can help but notice how Merrill and Stormfly were setting themselves in nicely in the Guildhall.

"Gotta say, you two are looking right at home in Dragon Tail," she smiled.

"Yeah," said Merrill smiling back.

"Actually, we live in the girls only dorm," said Stormfly plainly.

Merrill looked Ruby curiously. "How come you don't live there too, Ruby?" she asked. "It's really nice and cosy."

"Yeah, well, I didn't find out about it until _after_ I got my place," said Ruby rubbing the back of the head. "Besides, the rent there is like hundred thousand Jewel a month. My apartment is way more affordable and I'm broke."

Merrill and Stormfly laughed.

Suddenly Speedfist rushed inside. "Big news!" he yelled.

Suddenly they heard a loud horn blowing.

"What's up?" Ruby asked confused.

"Sounds like a horn," said Merrill and Stormfly in unison.

Look down at them from the first floor, Hiccup looked down at Toothless.

"That only means one thing," he said.

Inside most of the guild members looked up excitedly.

"Yeah!" Snotlout cried.

"That's awesome," said Ragnar.

"Gildarts is back in town," Hiccup smirked.

"Gildarts is back!" everybody cheered.

"Gildarts?" Ruby blinked. "Who's that? Are they in the guild, I don't think I have even heard of them before."

"He is the strongest Viking in Dragon Tail," said Adelaide.

Ruby stared at her. "Are you serious!" She then looked at Astrid. "I thought Astrid was top dog around here?"

Astrid just smiled. "All modesty aside, I don't even hold a candle to him."

"I bet this guy is the king of breaking stuff then," Ruby moaned.

"You don't know the half of it," said Hiccup as he appeared right next to her.

Ruby then looked the cheering crowd still somewhat confused.

"It's great that he's back in all, but I don't understand why everybody is going totally nuts?"

"Look how happy they all are," said Merrill cheerfully.

"They're certainly more out-of-control than usual," Stormfly agreed.

"It's only natural, that everyone's excited," Adelaide shrugged. "He's been gone quite a while. Five years in fact."

Ruby stared at her. "That's so crazy. So what has he been doing?"

"Well, we have regular job requests and S class quests, above those are SS class quests and above those are called decade quests."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Decade quests?"

"Their job is that no one has been able to complete in less than ten years, hence the name decade quest," Astrid explained. "Actually, Gildarts took on an even higher level job than that. A century quest."

Ruby looked at her. "You've got to be kidding! Who in their right mind would take on a job that would last a hundred years?"

"Him," said Astrid simply.

"Gildarts his one not to hold back and he spent most of his time travelling. In fact the longest he stayed hears about a month," said Hiccup.

"Which is why he didn't help us against _Phantom Lord_ ," said Astrid.

Out on the town people were beginning to panic.

"Gildarts is back!" a man yelled.

"Everybody better get ready for him!"

Floating over the city were crystal balls spreading the word out about Gildarts' return.

"Prepared to commence Berk Gildarts Shift!" they yelled over the city. "Citizens please take your designated positions immediately!"

Back at the Guildhall, Stormfly was frowning slightly.

"I'm all for festive, but this is just ridiculous," she said.

"They sure are excited," Merrill shrugged.

Ruby were slightly confused. "What the heck is a Berk Gildarts Shift anyway?"

"Step outside and save yourself," said Astrid as she crossed her arms with a slight smile on her face.

Ruby, Merrill and Stormfly followed Astrid advice and looked outside the Guildhall and at once began to panic. For the entire city was moving and shaking uncontrollably.

"Are we having an earthquake?" Stormfly asked.

"Relax, it's quite normal," said Hiccup, who appeared right beside them.

His designation of normal was slightly strange, because the buildings were moving apart from one another until there was a straight line right across the city to the Guildhall.

"Berk just split in two!" Ruby gasped.

"A precautionary measure for Gildarts Crash Magic," said Astrid.

"As soon as he destroyed everything that he touches it's much better for everyone if he stays clear of their homes and businesses," Adelaide explained.

"Hey, Gildarts has a habit of walking in a straight line," said Hiccup shaking his head.

"You mean he walks right through them!" Ruby yelled in bewilderment. "You mollified the entire town just because he's clumsy!"

"Wow, he sounds amazing," said Merrill in awe.

"Yes, amazingly stupid," Stormfly said under her breath.

Everyone stood at the door as they watched a figure heading straight towards the Guildhall. He was wrapped in a brown cloak, but you couldn't mistake in his muscular body. His face was battle hardened as if he saw every single war a manageable with his long blonde hair rolling down his back.

"Welcome home," said Adelaide smiling.

Ruby stared at him as he approached Adelaide. "He's the most powerful guy in the guild?"

"Uh, sorry, to bother you miss, but I'm looking for a guild that used to be around these parts, called Dragon Tail," he said to Adelaide.

"This is it," she said. "Remember me, Adelaide?"

Gildarts stare at her. "Adelaide? Wow, you sure have grown up a lot little girl." He then looked around the Guildhall. "And did you change some stuff around the Guildhall, too?"

"He didn't notice that outside?" Ruby asked in bewilderment.

"A lot is happening the last five years," said Hiccup.

Gildarts looked at Hiccup slightly dumbfounded. "Hiccup? Is that you?"

"Sure is," said Hiccup smiling.

"You certainly grown up a lot as has your reputation, Night Fury," he smirked.

Hiccup blinked. "You heard about that?"

"I heard a few things well on the road," Gildarts shrugged.

"It's nice to see he hasn't changed," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

Gildarts looked at all the members that are gathered around. "I see a couple of new faces around here, too. A lot has happened while was gone."

"Gildarts!" Stoick called from the bar.

"Ah, Stoick, nice to see you're still in shape," said Gildarts as he approached him.

"How do the job go?"

Gildarts was silent for a moment and laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. Stoick sighed taking a wild guess from his reaction.

"No good," he said. "Way too much for me."

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

"No way!" Ruffnut cried.

"That's Gildarts!" Tuffnut gasped.

"He failed," said Snotlout slightly crestfallen.

"He's joking, right," said Tuffnut.

"I can't believe he just gave up like that," said Ragnar.

"I've never known him to fail a job," said Hiccup in bewilderment.

Ruby couldn't help but think about the century quest and wondered how strong it must have been for the strongest member and Dragon Tail. She began to wonder what it took to actually complete the quest.

Astrid, however, could read her mind. "I know what you're thinking over there and you should stop. There's no way!"

"Oh, I wouldn't think of anything at all," said Ruby fearfully.

Stoick crossed his arms and looked at Gildarts quite solemn. "I see, the job was too tough."

"Forgive me, for bringing shame to the guild," said Gildarts shamefully.

"No," said Stoick shaking his head. "You've only brought yourself back in one piece. That's no small feat in itself, as far as I know you're the only one who has made the journey home alive."

"Thanks chief," said Gildarts as he walked away. "Now I need to get back home and start actually feeling alive. Rest my weary bones." He then came to a stop and looked at Hiccup. "Oh, Hiccup, stop by later. I've brought something back for ya."

Hiccup frowned.

"Well, I'm out of here you guys," said Gildarts. He then headed straight towards the wall and a second later it shattered into a million pieces. The newest member of the Guild's just stared in awe while everyone else groaned.

"I was afraid of that," said Adelaide.

"You could use the front door you know!" Speedfist yelled.

Hiccup crossed his arms. "Wonder what he's got for me."

"Good question," said Astrid. "I didn't see him with a package or anything."

Hiccup shrugged. "I better go find out what it is, you coming, bud?"

"Sure am," said Toothless as he flew after Hiccup.

Ruby looked at Astrid. "Are Gildarts and Hiccup especially close or something?"

"You could say that," said Astrid. "He may be a completely different level than Hiccup, but they been pretty good friends as long as they've known each other."

"Oh yeah? But has gone out on quests most of the time?"

"True, but you forgetting that Hiccup was partly raised in the guild he knows every single member in the guild since he was a baby. He was a sort of mental to in fact it was him that suggested that Hiccup should take that five year long journey."

* * *

Astrid then began to remember five years ago, she, Hiccup and Ragnar had just returned from a job.

"Well, then went well," said Hiccup as they walk through the forest.

"Yeah, it could have a lot worse," said Ragnar.

"Worse? You and Astrid nearly destroyed an entire village," Hiccup pointed out.

" _Nearly?_ " Astrid pointed out. "If Snotlout and the twins took the job there just be a pile of rubble."

"She's got a point," said Ragnar.

* * *

They soon found their way back into the Guildhall where Stoick was waiting for them.

"Ah, I see you are successful and in end up destroying an entire village," said Stoick.

"One time, one time and they don't let you forget it," Ragnar grumbled.

"Yeah, in fairness dad that time it was a giant attacking them in a lot more harder to put down than orcs," Hiccup reminded.

"Fair enough, son," said Stoick. "Anyway, the mayor was quite pleased and at least I don't have to file more people work for the council and like Snotlout and his team."

Hiccup groaned. "What do they do this time?"

Stoick rubbed his forehead. "Destroyed half a town including the mayor's office?"

"At least it wasn't the whole town," said Ragnar.

"The council is still on my back about this," Stoick grumbled. "Anyway, you three better go and enjoy yourselves."

* * *

Hiccup decided to do a bit of fishing in the forest.

"Is this what you do for fun?" said a voice.

Hiccup turned and was quite surprised to find Astrid, who, unsurprisingly, had her axe in her hand.

"Sometimes things the guild or a bit hectic for me," Hiccup shrugged and concentrated back on his fishing. "I enjoyed out here, the peace and quiet."

"Me too, but I spend most of my time training," Astrid shrugged.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Suddenly felt a tug on his pole. "I've got a bite!" He pulled with all his might and, ironically, caught a haddock.

"Whoa," Astrid stared. "That's a big one."

Hiccup looked her into the haddock. "Care for dinner?"

In no time at all he was cooking the haddock for their dinner. The two of them ate in silence, both of them feeling quite awkward with one another.

"So, nice evening," said Hiccup, who cursed himself the moment the words escaped his lips.

"It is," said Astrid.

Hiccup sighed. "I don't know why you want me on your team?"

"It's not _my_ team it's _ours_ and I trust you," said Astrid.

"But you and Ragnar do all the work, and just stuck on the sidelines," Hiccup sighed.

"So that we don't go overboard and destroy an entire village," Astrid pointed out. "Don't forget if it weren't for you we probably would destroy that village."

"Yeah, but am the weakest member in the guild I can barely create a spark let alone a fireball," Hiccup moaned resting his head on his hands.

"Hiccup, you're a lot stronger than you believe," Astrid assured. "I mean, never once have you given up and that's what I like about you."

Hiccup looked at her, he still didn't know much about Astrid's past and he didn't wish to pry into it. Still, he couldn't help but think that something that must've happened to her especially in the state he found her in three years ago.

"Come on, we better get back to the guild, said Astrid picking herself up.

* * *

It was dark when they walk through the woods and the mist was quite thick that they could barely see their hands in front of their faces.

"It suddenly got dark all of a sudden," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but were two members of the Dragon Tail guild I very much doubt will get into any trouble," said Astrid.

Of course, she was wrong, a few seconds later something hard-hit against Hiccup's face and he was sent flying into a tree.

He looked up, slightly dazed, and can make the brief outline of Astrid being surrounded by tall dark figures. It took a moment to realise that they were orcs.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup saw that an orc had Astrid and arm lock. No doubt they caught by surprise before she could _requip_ into something defend them off.

"Quite the catch," said one orc.

"What shall we do the other one?"

"Kill him!" said the orc leader.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled frantically.

"Get your hands off her," said Hiccup as he slowly got to his feet.

The orcs laughed.

"The thing is a good fight!"

"Maybe we shouldn't keep them and have around to make us laugh!"

"Kill them already grow tired of him," said orc leader.

The orcs then made their way towards him and Hiccup knew he would not stand a chance against them. He thought that would be the end of him, but then suddenly the orcs at advance towards him were blown away by something powerful.

Hiccup looked up and saw Gildarts standing right in front of him. Apparently he just landed on the ground with a mighty thud that blew the orcs away.

"You really are a nasty stupid scum, aren't you?" he said.

"It's Gildarts!" Hiccup cheered.

"Who are you calling names human!" growled the orc leader.

Orc leader then charged and pulled out a massive greatsword and slammed it down on top of Gildarts. However, he did not move and simply extended his hand out and the swords shattered into a million pieces.

"Let me explain how this thing is going to go from here," said Gildarts smirking slightly. "Your gonna release the girl, turn around and walk away."

"We hear you loud and clear!" said the orc leader.

At once the orcs released Astrid and ran as fast as they can away from Gildarts.

"I could have taken them," Astrid grunted.

"Sure you could, but I did want to hurt their feelings that they got beaten by a girl," Gildarts joked. He then looked at Hiccup, who was still clutching his arm painfully. "You all right, Hiccup?"

"I'm fine," Hiccup assured. "Just my pride a little hurt."

Gildarts chuckled. "You've grown out to be quite the man, Hiccup." Hiccup looked up unsure how he became a man after that little display. "There's a whole lot more about being a Viking then just having magical power. About having guts and standing up for those who can't help themselves no matter what the odds may be, and you've got guts."

Hiccup was speechless and then Astrid punched him on the arm. "Ow!"

"That's what I've been telling you all along," said Astrid crossing her arms.

"Seriously, is it always going to be like this, because—" Hiccup moaned. He then stopped when Astrid kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly as he looked at her. "I could get used to it."

Gildarts just smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup and Gildarts were playing a little game of catch while Astrid and Ragnar watched. The thing was Gildarts had a tendency of throwing the ball quite hard and every time Hiccup quartered he had to shake his hand to none the pain.

"Still having problems with your magic you," said Gildarts as he tossed the ball to Hiccup.

"Yeah, I can barely produce a spark," said Hiccup wincing as he caught the ball.

"The maybe you need to find a different style," Gildarts advised.

"That's the problem, I've been trying, but none of the Fire Magic styles seem to suit me."

"The maybe instead of looking in a book, perhaps you should find a true master." Hiccup looked up. "I suggest that you go on a bit of a journey, smell the flowers, be one with nature. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for."

Ragnar looked at Astrid. "What do you think?"

"I think he's right," said Astrid. "Hiccup has spent the guild longer than us is yet to reach his full potential. I think a change of scenery would do in the world of good."

* * *

Back in the present, Hiccup and Toothless were making their way over to Gildarts house.

"I wonder what he's got," Hiccup wondered.

"I've got to say I'm interested to," said Toothless.

Hiccup and open the door of Gildarts house and entered. They found him sitting in a chair next to a fire.

"Hey!" he said.

"Nice to meet you," said Toothless.

Gildarts blinked at Toothless. "Since when do you have a talking and flying cat?"

"It's a long story," said Hiccup.

"I don't doubt it," said Gildarts.

"So? Why did you want did you want to show me?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute, but first how you and Astrid doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hiccup stared at him. "Oh, you know about that."

"Please, the two of you are following for each other the moment you met," Gildarts chuckled. "I'm just surprised it took you this wrong. So tell me how you finally admit your feelings to one another?"

"Let's say it was a bit hectic and a long story," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Can't wait to hear it," said Gildarts leaning back in his chair.

"First, what you want to show me?" Hiccup asked crossing his arms.

Gildarts face then suddenly turned grim. "While I was gone, I met a dragon." Hiccup's eyes widened. "I heard the dragons disappeared two years ago and since you yourself are a Dragon-Slayer I figured you should know. I doubt it's the one who taught you it was a Bewilderbeast."

"They're one of the rarest dragons of them all, even when they were around," said Hiccup stunned. "It was said that they could control other dragons and that its icy breath came from Niflheim itself." He then looked at Gildarts. "Where was it?"

"Sacred Mountain Zoner, he's the real reason why I failed in my quest."

"I take it from your grim expression that there's more to it," said Hiccup.

"Yes," Gildarts got up and removed his cloak. Hiccup and Toothless gasped in horror, one of his arms and legs was replaced with a prosthetic and he was wearing bandages over his waist. "It was over before I knew what hit me. It ripped off my arm and my leg, then it gutted me. Your master may be a different kind of creature, but I'm telling you this Bewilderbeast is no friend to anyone. There's not a man that can beat him."

"And hopefully a Dragon-Slayer can," said Hiccup as he left.

"Hold on!" Toothless yelled as he followed.

"Hey, cat," said Gildarts and Toothless stopped in mid-air. "Better make sure you have his back all right. There may not be a man out there that can beat that thing, but may be a Dragon can. There is hope for Hiccup."

* * *

It was evening and Stoick was outside on the balcony looking towards the sunset.

"There are now three Dragon-Slayers in this guild, Valka," he said. "I had hoped that you would be here to guide them on the path, but alas we are where we are. It's just as Gothi foretold, we are standing on the cusp of a new era."


	3. Midgard

It a nice peaceful morning in Berk and a couple approach the gift shop just outside the Dragon Tail Guild. Mulch and Bucket were manning the store like always.

"Do you have any Eret figures left do you?" the man asked.

"It's nice to see some diehard fans to support our Vikings," said Mulch as he pulled out an Eret figurine onto the desk. "And you got here just in time, too. This is my last one."

The woman examined it and noticed a pedestal with an empty slot. "Wow, there's even a stand for cat in case he gets one."

"Man, you guys think of everything," said her boyfriend.

Mulch looked to the figurines of Hiccup and Merrill who had their feline friend standing next to them. "Well, we figured it was a trend so we designed with the future in mind."

"I like cats, can I get a cat?" Bucket asked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Guildhall a few of the members were cheering quite loudly.

"Jeez, calm down!" Agatha yelled furiously. "It's barely past noon."

"That's very funny, Agatha," said Gobber. "Can't remember the last time you didn't start boozing after lunch."

"A difficult you did to your stomach in must be made of iron," said Spitelout.

"I can hold my liquor!" Agatha snapped turning on them. "When was the last time I got trashed and acted like a maniac?"

"Yeah, right, you've got a good point," the two of them said as Agatha took a drink.

Fishlegs to found the yelling quite annoying as he looked down at the books in front of him.

"Come on, I didn't think this would be this hard," he muttered.

"Hey, what are you reading their?" Ingrid asked as she and Helga appeared.

"Oh, the book of poems written in ancient elven," he said simply.

Ingrid and Helga stared at him.

"You say like that's the easiest thing in the world," said Helga dumbfounded. "Are you seriously reading that thing?"

Fishlegs looked at them. "It's difficult, but I can understand most of it."

The two of them just stared at him dumbfounded.

Ruby was sitting next to Merrill, who would been very quiet.

"Why are you so fascinated with February seconded two years ago?" Ruby asked curiously.

"It's because that's the day the dragons that trained me and Hiccup both disappeared, so I guess it's always on my mind," she shrugged.

"I wonder what happened, because according to Hiccup apparently Eret's dragon, Metalicana, disappeared that very same day."

"Do you have any thoughts on the matter?" Stormfly asked placing a cup of tea down.

"Maybe they all went on a dragon picnic?" Ruby shrugged.

"An interesting idea, I actually never thought that one before," said Merrill. She then frowned. "Then again now that you mention it I've always been afraid they'll just decided to abandon us. If that's the case when you think they've been hiding all this time?"

"It's not like a dragon will be hard to find," said Toothless as he floated down onto the table. "I mean they are quite big."

Stromfly scolded him. "No one asked you?"

"Hey, I'm only joining the conversation," said Toothless crossing his paws.

"And no one asked you to join!" she yelled at him. She then jumped off the table and walked off. "I don't have time to waste on someone so annoying."

"Hold on a minute Stormfly," said Merrill.

Stormfly just huffed and continue to walk off.

"She's never been friendly, now is down right harsh," said Ruby. She looked down at Toothless. "You're right little guy?"

"I'm fine," said Toothless though he was clearly hurt.

Merrill jumped of the table ran after Stormfly. "What's your problem? Why were you so mean to Toothless?"

Stormfly didn't say anything in fact she was just thinking on how annoying an England they all were.

"Something is definitely up," said Toothless and he went after her.

"You know, it's like that Stormfly treats Toothless the worst out of everyone," Ruby noted. She looked at Merrill. "You have any idea why?"

"Trust me, I wish I knew," said Merrill.

* * *

Toothless finally managed to catch up with Stormfly.

"Okay, what is it?" Toothless asked.

"What's what?" Stormfly asked.

"What did I do that made you so mad?" Toothless asked.

"It's more complex than you think," said Stormfly crossing her paws.

"Then how about you explain it?"

"You know, you can't protect Hiccup," she said turning her back on him.

Toothless just stared at her.

Stormfly then looked up into the sky and saw storm clouds covering the sun. "However, I will protect Merrill. I must, she's the only thing that matters to me."

She then walked off and Toothless followed her determined to have his questions answered.

"Hang on, me and Hiccup are best friends just like the two of you and I protected him just as many times as he saved me."

Stormfly came to a stop and said, without looking at him, "You may believe that," She then turned to look at him, "but you simply can't and do you know who you are."

Toothless standard her confused and watched as she walked off. She meant by finding out _who he was?_ He already knew who he was, but now he wasn't so certain. He just watch as she walked off and turned to find Eret staring down at him.

"What are you looking at?" Toothless asked.

"None of your business," said Eret walking off.

* * *

It was now raining heavily and there was some eerie feel to it as if something bad was going to happen soon. Merrill had left the Guildhall in search for Stormfly.

"Stormfly!" she yelled. "Stormfly! Where are you?"

She then spotted Stormfly in the distance and automatically ran up towards.

"I've been looking all over for you," she said.

Stormfly sighed. "Oh, Merrill, you're going to catch cold been out of this mess without an umbrella."

Merrill bent down. "Same goes for you."

The two of them looked at one another with firmed stairs.

"Stromfly, why are you so mean to Toothless and the rest of them after all they done for us?" Merrill asked. "Could you at least try to be a little bit nicer to everyone?"

Stormfly huffed and crossed her paws. "I don't see the need for it." Merrill groaned. She then looked up at. "As long as I am with you there just complications."

"Jeez, I don't understand you sometimes," said Merrill.

Then suddenly they heard footsteps and saw a cloaked figure heading towards them. It was Mystogan, but this was the first time the two of them had seen him.

"Who is this?" Stormfly asked curiously.

"Hello, Merrill," he said.

Merrill's eyes widened as she recognised his voice. "Wait… I know that voice."

Stormfly just stared realising who it was.

"I never considered the chance he would join this guild," said Mystogan as he removed his mask. The two of them just stared dumbfounded as they stared at the face of Jellal.

"Jellal? It's you!" Merrill gasped.

"Impossible, I saw you be taken into custody myself," said Stormfly.

"The man arrested in the Nirvana incident wasn't to me," said Mystogan.

"What?" Merrill gasped.

"Then how do you explain your uncanny resemblance?" Stormfly asked.

"My name is Mystogan of Dragon Tail," said Mystogan. He then looked down at Merrill. "When we first met… seven years ago… I was unfamiliar with the ways of this world, I told you my name was Jellal."

Merrill and Stormfly's eyes widened.

"You mean—" Merrill stared has she realise that the man in front of him was the boy she met seven years ago and he nodded and tears ran down her cheek. "You're my Jellal. I was afraid that you had forgotten all about me. I can't believe you really here. I missed you, I wish I disobeyed and kept following you back then."

Mystogan held his head down in shame. "And I wish I had been able to let you follow me." Merrill kept on crying and he felt even more guilty. "I'm sorry, but we don't have time for tearful reunion right now."

Merrill and Stormfly stared at him.

"Do as I say—" He then toppled over as if he was exhausted. "—you must leave the city as quickly as you can." He then fell over.

"Jellal!" Merrill yelled.

"I was unable to complete my mission," he said.

He then looked up at the clouds and saw them swirling around and remembered how this phenomena had happened seven years ago when he ordered Merrill to leave. However unlike last time it had grown ten times the size and was now big enough to swallow the entire city.

Merrill and Stormfly studied him wondering what was wrong. "The Anima has grown much too large and now it is impossible for me to contain it on my own. Very soon, Berk will cease to exist."

Merrill stared at him horrified. "No, it cannot just vanish," she said. "There has to be something we can do."

"I'm sorry, Merrill, but the city's destruction is an avoidable," Mystogan said closing his eyes. "You need to evacuate, right now."

"What about everyone in the Guild?" Merrill asked. Mystogan didn't answer, but answered the question for her. "What's going to happen to them? Tell me!"

* * *

Unaware of the danger, the Dragon Tail members were just staring at the downpour outside.

"Jeez, looks like than be stuck for while," said Ruby.

"Yep," Agatha agreed.

"I hope you don't think I courses," said Heather.

"Bad weather just happens," Ragnar shrugged.

"True, but I've never seen it this bad," said Hiccup looking at the rain.

"What's it matter it's just rain?" Snotlout grunted.

However, Hiccup had a bad feeling that something awful was about to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merrill was refusing to leave until Mystogan gave her a straight answer.

"Please, I won't leave until you tell me!" Merrill begged.

Mystogan didn't even look at her. "Very soon… all of them will perish."

Merrill then ran off in the direction of the Guildhall.

"No Merrill!" Stormfly yelled.

Merrill stopped and looked at them. "Someone's got a warn them."

"There's no time for that," said Mystogan. "You need to get a safety immediately."

"I would never abandon my friends," Merrill said spitefully. She then turned and looked at him. "I have a home again. And if it's going to vanish I'm going with it!"

She then ran off towards the Guildhall as fast as her legs could carrier.

Mystogan looked down at Stormfly. "And what about you? I don't suppose you can convince her."

He then winced in pain and Stormfly looked at him. "I honestly don't know."

She then ran off after Merrill in the hopes to convince to leave.

* * *

Back at the Guildhall, things are looking a bit lively. Hiccup and Ragnar were playing a game called Maces and Talons.

"You know you can concede any time you want," said Hiccup as he moved one of his pieces along the board.

"I could say the same to you," said Ragnar cool as he did the same with one of his pieces.

Heather was watching the game with great interest. "You know I've never anyone like them before," she said Agatha, who was busy drinking as usual.

"How so?" she asked.

"I mean Hiccup moves his pieces in a way that both protects his pieces and surprises enemy and when he loses a piece Ragnar always remained quite cool under pressure."

The twins meanwhile were busy playing one of their practical jokes on Fishlegs which involved a whoopy cushion and itching powder.

"Guys, and busy reading a book about Elven lore," said Fishlegs as he scratched himself uncontrollably.

"Boring!" said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, who in their right mind would read when good pranking is an option," said Tuffnut.

"I like to see prank me, I'm way too smart for that," said Snotlout smugly right up to the point where we stepped in a lasso trap and was now extending upside-down from his heel.

"Lokied!" the twins yelled.

"I expect to see the Guildhall in tact when I return," said Stoick as he placed a coat and made his way towards the door.

"Wait, you're actually going into that typhoon, sir," Ruby blinks. "What for?"

"Oh, I'm just heading to the temple I'll be back soon," he said.

They watched him leave the Guildhall and Ruby looked at Gobber.

"Do you have any idea why Stoick would suddenly visit the temple in this storm?" she asked.

"Aye, lass, this would be the day that Valka disappeared," said Gobber grimly.

"Wait… Hiccup's mum?" she blinked. "Then how come he isn't going with him?"

"Well, you never really knew his mother while Stoick spent about twenty years with the lass," Gobber shrugged. "The memory is a lot more painful to him than to young Hiccup."

"Can't even imagine not even known your own mother," said Ruby looking at Hiccup, who was still playing against Ragnar.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar curiously. "So was going on between you and Heather?"

"What you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"Come on, I know that you have a crush on one another I'm just wondering how come you haven't acted on it," he said.

"You're one to talk, you've had a crush on Astrid for eight years," Ragnar pointed out.

"Yes, but the differences Heather won't break your arm if you look at her wrong."

Ragnar opened his mouth and close it again. "Good point. Anyway, and your question I just not sure what to say."

"Well, you could say do you fancy going out with me," Hiccup offered.

"I think about it," said Ragnar. "Oh and one more thing, you've lost."

Astrid took a seat next to Ruby, who was slouching on the table.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just wish that something interesting would happen," she groaned.

"Be careful what you wish for," said Astrid.

* * *

Merrill saw the Guildhall insight and ran as fast as she could towards it, but ended up tripping over her own feet. She pulled herself up and then noticed the clouds above were circling in a threatening sort of way.

She looked at them closely and saw a light flash within its maelstrom and realise what that meant. She continued running towards the Guildhall in the hopes to warn every one of the coming danger.

However, she was too late, lining began to shoot from the maelstrom and the entire town began to shake. Then one by one the buildings began to disintegrate.

"It's the Anima," said Mystogan.

Merrill ran even faster towards the Guildhall.

"Get out!" she yelled at the top of her voice. "Something bad is happening! You have to leave the—"

Then suddenly the entire Guildhall began to walk and vanished into thin air. Dust covered everything making it impossible for Merrill to see anything beyond it and it was followed by a huge explosion that knocked off her feet.

* * *

When Merrill came to, she found herself lying a large pile of dust. She pulled herself up discovered that she was now in a wasteland that used to be Berk. Everything was gone, the buildings, even the people had vanished and she was all alone again.

"The Guildhall, it's gone," she gasped. "And the city, all with it. Where did it go? H-How could a city just vanished like that?"

She looked around frantically for any sign of life praying to _Tarbal_ that she wasn't alone.

"Is anybody out there!" she yelled at the top of her voice. "Answer me!"

She heard nothing and then fell to his knees crying. "No… their gone." She looked at her hands. "I'm all alone. Why am I the only one who gets left behind? Is there some law in the world that I can't have a home or family? Does it have to always be this way?"

Then suddenly she saw an arm shooting out of the ground and seconds later Hiccup emerged out of the dust looking extremely confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Hiccup?" Merrill gasped.

"Merrill?" Hiccup blinked. "What's going on?"

Merrill's eyes began to water as relief filled her body. She wasn't alone which relieved her greatly.

"Hiccup, do you have any idea what is happening?" she asked.

Hiccup pulled himself out of the rubble and dusted himself off. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"This is all that's left," she said.

"Come again?"

"A giant hole opened up in the sky and the Guildhall, the town and everyone else got sucked into it. I haven't seen anyone, I'm afraid you and I are the only ones who made it out alive," she cried.

Hiccup then pulled into a hug. "It's all right, I'm here for you and don't you worry will find out what has happened and make sure everyone returns safely. I promise."

Merrill looked up at him and nodded. "But why were we spared?" she asked.

"Well, the only thing that we have in common is that we're Dragon Slayer is," said Hiccup pulling away from her.

"That's exactly why," said a voice.

They turned and saw Stormfly flying towards them.

"Stormfly!" Merrill gasped with relief. "You're safe! I thought I lost you."

"In fact, you were lucky that you were Dragon Slayer or you would have suffered the same fate as the others," said Stormfly ignoring Merrill's previous comment. "Not that I care, all that matters to me is that you're alive."

"Stormfly," Merrill gasped in horror.

"I've had enough," said Hiccup marching towards. "I am sick with your attitude. I don't see why you're so hostile to everyone except for Merrill, especially when we gave you no cause."

"At the moment my attitude is not what should concern you," said Stormfly looking up at the clouds. "What should is the fact that the Anima took everyone and now they are lost."

"Anima?" Merrill gasped remembering that was what Mystogan had called the maelstrom.

"The giant hole in the sky? It's actually the gateway to Edolas… the world on the other side."

"Edolas?" Merrill frowned.

"And how do you know of this and how come you haven't then taken by the storm?" Hiccup asked.

Before Stormfly could answer, Toothless appeared flying towards them frantically.

"What's going on?" he asked in shock. "Everything's disappeared!"

"Toothless," said Hiccup with relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Merrill.

"The reason why I appear so unformed about Edolas… it because I'm from there," said Stormfly as if nothing had happened. Everyone stared at her and then she looked at Toothless. "As is the one you call Toothless."

Toothless eyes widened.

"Wait, you can't be serious," said Merrill.

Everyone just stood there in silence or in Toothless and Stormfly's case floated in silence.

"I'm sorry, child, but it's true," said Stormfly sympathetically. "The tomcat and I are to be blamed for this atrocity."

Toothless was specious beyond comprehension.


	4. Edolas

Hiccup and Merrill were still standing in the wasteland that used to be Berk. The two of them were quite stand with what Stormfly had said.

"Edolas?" Hiccup blinked.

"That's correct," Stormfly nodded. "A world that exists independently from the one we know. And unfortunately a world that began to lose its magic."

"The running out of magic there," said Merrill.

"You mean by that?" Hiccup asked.

"How is that even possible?" Toothless frowned.

"Unlike here, in Edolas magic is a finite resource, without limits of its use it will one day disappear for ever," Stormfly explained. "In an attempt to restore their rapidly diminishing magic power reserves the king of Edolas developed a spell that would absorb it from another world. Our world. It is as a powerful spell indeed, he called it Anima. That is what opened the hole in the sky."

"So… that's it," said Merrill realising why Mystogan abandoned her all those years ago.

"Six years ago they began setting up Anima vortices all along the barrier between our worlds'. That the experiment did not go as they planned. It seems as if someone had made it their goal to close them, one by one."

Stormfly crossed her paws. She had her suspicions when Merrill told her what happened with Jella, however the story made more sense if he was actually Mystogan. It was clear that he was the one that had closed the Anima.

She then continued. "But this Anima was simply too large, no one was strong enough to close it. And verse the guild and everything surrounding it was absorbed."

"Why did they go after Dragon Tail?" Hiccup frowned.

"I told you, to provide more magic power to those in Edolas."

"So they chose Dragon Tail, because it has a lot of top-class Vikings? Because there was more power to take?" Merrill gasped.

"That's correct," Stormfly nodded.

"I don't believe it, I've never seen anything so selfish in all my life," said Hiccup.

Toothless had been silent for quite a while trying to process this information. He then looked up at Stormfly. "You're sure about this, Stormfly?" he asked. "This happened because of you and me? It's our fault?"

"Indirectly, yes," Stormfly nodded.

"What you mean _indirectly_?"

"The King interested us to complete another mission entirely, something that was totally independent from the one involving Anima and magic absorption."

Toothless eyes widened.

"But that doesn't make sense," said Merrill confused. "How can I be true when you were born in this world? You are hatched out of an egg."

"Same with Toothless, I was the one who found him," said Hiccup.

Stormfly nodded. "Indeed we were. To be perfectly honest, I myself have never personally set foot in Edolas." Everyone looked up. "I was born in this world and I spent my entire life here. It's exactly as Merrill said, but we were in printed with this knowledge.

"The details of our mission of Edolas are part of what makes up a very being. He and I were born to carry out this mission, for our kingdom. So why…" She then looked at Toothless. "So why don't you know the first thing about it?"

Everyone looked at Toothless, who himself was confused.

"I don't know," said Toothless.

Stormfly huffed and turned her back on him. "Anyway, that's what I meant by indirectly. The Anima that did this originated from our homeland. So, that's why were partially to be blamed."

"And… what is the mission that you're on, Stormfly?" Merrill asked worriedly.

She closed her eyes. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Please, tell us," Toothless begged. "I want to know more about where I came from and why I'm here."

"I said I can't tell you and that's final!" she snapped. "You know it, but you don't remember."

Toothless ears drooped.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Okay, guys, listen… now the cat has been let out of the bag we should head out," he said. "We've got to get to Edolas."

Stormfly turned on him. "Have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

Merrill stared at Hiccup. "Mean it?"

"Oh, he does," Toothless smiled.

Hiccup then looked up at Anima overhead. "Listen, if all of our friends are up in Edolas then we've got no choice but to go and help them out."

"Are they really there?" Merrill asked.

"I would assume so," said Stormfly. "But even if we find them, I'm not entirely sure we can save them and what's more if we can in fact reach Edolas I can't guarantee that we'll be able to return here."

"Personally, if none of our friends are here what would the point be about coming back here, well except for maybe looking for Ingeel anyway," said Hiccup.

"I feel the same," said Merrill.

"We should at least try to say for them," said Toothless. "They would have done for us."

Stormfly shook her head and looked them. "I may have only recently stumbled into a member of Dragon Tail, but I am indeed a part of the guild. And like I said I'm indirectly responsible for what happened today so not completely against taking you there, but if I am to do this I need to lay down some very firm ground rules.

"Returning to Edolas I will be abandoning my mission, one handed down by the kingdom itself, a traitor, I cannot be risk being spotted by anyone who would know my identity. We will all need to be in disguise."

"Are you sure you want to do this Stormfly?" Merrill asked.

"I am. I've made up my mind." said Stormfly. She then looked at Toothless. "And listen tomcat, another rule is that you're not to pry into the details of our mission."

"All right," said Toothless.

"Thirdly, the side for the information I was given at birth I know nothing about the layout of Edolas. I cannot be the navigator."

"All right," said Hiccup.

"And most importantly should I or the tomcat do anything that institutes a betrayal towards you… kill us without hesitation."

They all stared at her.

"But that's crazy," said Toothless. "I would never do anything to—"

"Do we have a deal or not!" Stormfly asked.

Hiccup and Merrill looked at each other and though they did not like it they knew they had no choice in the knowledge one another.

Stormfly then summoned her wings. "Let's go," she said as she flew upwards. "Tomcat hold onto Hiccup."

"I take it with fly there," said Toothless.

"We have wings for that reason, so we could one day return to our homeland in Edolas," Stormfly explained.

"Looks like were heading out," said Hiccup.

"Right," said Toothless, though it was clear that he was still troubled.

Moments later, both he and Stormfly had grabbed hold of Hiccup and Merrill were now flying up towards the Anima.

"Tomcat, don't hold back your magic power!" Stormfly yelled.

"Right," said Toothless.

The two of them then increased speed causing both Hiccup and Merrill to scream.

"We'll enter Edolas through what remains of the Anima… when I give the signal give it everything you've got!" Stormfly yelled.

They kept on increasing the speed of they headed deeper into the Anima. Lightning was shooting out in all directions and it was hard enough trying to avoid it and keep and at the same speed.

Both Hiccup and Merrill were having a hard time withstanding the speed they were going at and if they were dragon slayers they would probably have blacked out already.

"Now!" Stormfly yelled.

The two of them then began to glow and they zoomed straight into the Anima at a blinding light speed. All four of them were blinded by the light that surrounded them forcing them to close their eyes.

* * *

Hiccup managed to open his eyes. "I'll be there yet?" he asked blinking several times to adjust his eyes.

He soon realised that they were there, because he found himself in an unknown place and it was marvellous. There were floating islands everywhere with water running down them and told mountains surrounded by forests. On the ground he could see a large forest directly below them and it looked as if it covered the entire land.

"Where actually here," said Stormfly in awe as she looked around at their surroundings. "We made it."

"My roots, my home," Toothless gasped.

"Look at all these floating islands," said Merrill in wonder.

"I have to say, you come from a pretty cool place, bud, don't you think?" said Hiccup.

"I don't really know what to think," said Toothless.

"It's so strange," said Stormfly as she watched some birdlike fish flying past. She then looked down at the trees and plans which were unusually shaped. "And wondrous."

"I've never even seen trees like these," said Merrill.

"Whoa, look up ahead," Hiccup gasped. He had just found a river floating in midair with fish jumping out of it. "As a river in the sky. Can you believe it?"

"Okay, everyone get a grip on themselves, remember were not here on a sightseeing trip," Stormfly reminded. "So, be sure to keep your wits about you."

Merrill smiled. "I know, you're right."

"Okay, you've made your point," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly Toothless and Stormfly's wings vanished and they found themselves falling. Fortunately they had quite a soft landed as they fell through unusual plants I was shaped like balloons.

"My wings don't work," Toothless groaned.

"How come you can't fly anymore?" Merrill asked slightly winded.

"I told you, magic is a limited resource in this world," Stormfly reminded.

"Oh yeah, Stormfly, you're right," said Merrill. "And I guess I do feel a little strange."

"As do I, but we need to still try and find the others," said Hiccup.

* * *

They soon managed to lower themselves down off the plans and were now walking through the woods, but they had absolutely no idea where to go.

"How we find them if no one knows their way around?" Toothless asked.

"He's right, everything smells differently around here," said Hiccup as he sniffed the air. "There's too many new smells here that I'm confused."

Merrill began to taste the water in the air. "Yeah, it's weird, the water in this place is like nothing like I have a taste before."

"We don't even know what we can eat here," said Toothless.

"Well, there has to be something eatable around here," said Hiccup.

"Another about food," said Stormfly indignantly.

"So, where are we going anyway?" Merrill asked.

"No idea," said Hiccup. "But we can hardly just stay in one place."

"His right," said Stormfly.

* * *

They walked about what felt like half an hour still they had not found any sign of intelligent life let alone our village or something.

"We haven't run into a single person," Merrill noted.

"Is it some kind of forest world?" Toothless asked.

"Surely not, we'll still need disguises," said Stormfly.

"But from where?" Merrill asked. "There's nothing."

Hiccup suddenly came to a stop.

"Well, I've still got my helmet and I've got a cloak for you Merrill, but I'm afraid I don't really have anything for Toothless or Stormfly," said Hiccup as he handed Merrill a cloak.

"Then we'll have to stop the next village and get something," said Toothless.

"If there is a village around here?" said Merrill as she wrapped herself with the cloak and pulled the hood over her head.

They kept on wondering around the forest, but still found no sign of life or civilisation of any kind then suddenly they saw the flying river they saw earlier.

"It's a flying river we saw," said Hiccup pointing.

"I've never seen anything like it before," said Merrill.

"And appears we're not alone," said Toothless.

The all looked and found a man fishing over the cliff right into the flying river.

"As a man over there," said Merrill.

"He must be an Edolas native," Stormfly surmised.

"Thank Tarbal," said Merrill signing with relief. "He looks like a normal person."

"What did you expect people here to look like?" Toothless asked.

"Giving we should ask for directions or something?" Hiccup asked.

"So that he can warm the authorities, I think not," said Stormfly.

"Then how do you suggest we find the others?" Hiccup asked.

"While I know the task is difficult we should not draw attention to ourselves," Stormfly said firmly.

* * *

So they left the man behind and continue to wonder around the forest aimlessly.

"We been wondering for hours," Toothless moaned.

"Stop you're complaining," said Stormfly.

"Well, if we ask that man for directions like I suggested we probably wouldn't be in this mess," Hiccup muttered.

"Or, most likely, we would be neckdeep in trouble."

"Hey, did any of you hero weird noise a second ago?" Merrill asked.

"I didn't hear anything," said Hiccup.

Then they saw something appearing out of the water, like some sort of giant fish.

"Wow, that's one big fish," said Toothless.

However, they discovered it was a lot bigger than they first thought, because when it shone out of the water it was about twenty feet tall with razor sharp fangs in its mouth.

"No, that's one big fish," said Hiccup.

"Too big," said Stormfly.

Hiccup tried to set his fist on fire, but nothing happened. "Damn, I've got not able to use magic here."

"So where does that leave us" Merrill asked.

"Simple, we run," said Hiccup.

And so they did they ran for their lives across the forest as the giant fish follow them looking extremely hungry.

"It's gaining on us!" Merrill yelled.

"We're going to have tough time fighting if we can't use magic," said Hiccup.

"And it gets worse," said Merrill. "All this running and screaming and being chased by this monster is really going to attract a lot of unwanted attention."

"Well, if you have an idea open," said Hiccup.

They soon exited from the forest and then found themselves at the edge of the cliff of the floating island.

"Great, just perfect," said Hiccup.

"It's a dead end," Merrill whined.

"And actually you've to calm flyers out of here," said Hiccup.

They turned the giant fish headed towards them, but fortunately it had a tough time stopping and slighted ride of the cliff. They watch as it fell into the flying river below them, much to their relief.

"That was too close," said Toothless.

"Yeah, but we can even fight an overgrown fish how going to have any hope of finding ourselves in this new land without our magic," said Hiccup grimly.

"I'm just glad that everyone is all right," said Merrill.

"The question is what do we do now?" Hiccup asked looking down at Stormfly. "We still don't know where we are and we haven't got a disguises for you and Toothless."

"We just have to keep looking around," said Stormfly.

* * *

However, a few hours later and they were still no close in finding a village. Then they suddenly came to a stop when they saw two travellers ahead of them, clearly mother and son.

The strangest thing was they were extremely silent and their expressions were that of fear.

"It would seem as if we've found more unwanted attention," said Stormfly.

"Well, what should we do now?" Merrill asked.

"Uh, hello," said Toothless waving at them. "We're not from around these parts and we seem to have gotten a little lost in this forest—"

Then suddenly the two of them went on their hands and knees and bowed in front of them.

"We're sorry, it's not our fault we swear," said the mother.

All of them looked at them blankly.

"Mighty Exceed, please forgive us and let us leave with our lives," said the boy.

"Exceed?" Hiccup blinked.

"I wonder who they're talking about?" Merrill wondered.

Stormfly narrowed her eyes.

Hiccup then walked up. "Uh, listen, we mean you no harm we just simply want to ask you a few questions. Some of our friends are here and we were hoping—"

The two of them screamed when Toothless looked at them and then ran for their lives as if something deadly was chasing after them.

"Okay, that was weird," said Hiccup.

They wanted a little further, quite confused about how those two travellers reacted.

"It's strange, but I think those people seem to be afraid of Toothless and Stormfly," said Merrill.

"I got that feeling to," Hiccup nodded.

"But we're not scary at all," said Toothless. "But they acted as if I could kill them the moment I looked at them."

However, they were not able to dwell on this, because Hiccup stepped on a mushroom and it seemed too expanded when he placed his weight against it.

"Now what's happening?" Stormfly groaned.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Toothless.

He was right, the mushrooms shot up a sword back into the air. They then started bouncing of larger mushrooms and kept on bouncing and they crashed into some sort of house.

Fortunately, no one was in there, but unfortunately it was not exactly a soft landing.

"This is getting ridiculous," Hiccup groaned as he pulled himself up.

"I know what you mean," Merrill whined.

"Where are we now?" Hiccup asked.

"It looks like some sort of warehouse," said Toothless.

"Although I am well beyond the provisions of taking extensive measures, let's see if there's any clues in here we could use to disguise ourselves," said Stormfly.

"I should be fine with my armour, but I think you need a change of clothes Merrill," said Hiccup as he fountain clothes about her size. "I suggest you go behind that screen over there and get changed."

"Right," said Merrill taking the close he handed to her.

Even Toothless and Stormfly were able to find some disguises, though he was very unsure how they were going to help consuming they were talking cats. Then again he didn't know if there weren't any talking cats.

"I suppose this will have to do for now," said Stormfly, who now looked like a belly dancer that you would find in an exotic brothel.

"I think this suits me," said Toothless, who was wearing some sort of armour along with a cape.

Hiccup then notice something outside the window and gasped.

"You see something, Hiccup?" Merrill asked as she emerged from behind the screen, now wearing some sort of schoolgirl outfit and with a hood covering her ears.

"I sure do," said Hiccup. "It's Dragon Tail."

Everyone rushed over to the window and saw that he was quite correct. However, it wasn't a gigantic building any more it looked like some sort of hollow tree, but it still had the Dragon Tail emblem upon it.

"It's in disguise, too, but I recognise it anywhere," said Hiccup as they rushed towards the Guildhall.

"Hold on!" Merrill yelled running after him.

"Hey, wait for us!" Toothless yelled as he and Stormfly followed.

* * *

They soon reached the front door, but when they entered it was slightly different. The tables and chairs look like mushrooms and everyone were wearing different clothes than what they were wearing before.

"Is it just me or does something seem kinder different?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, but I could care less as long as they're all here," said Hiccup.

"I suppose you're right," said Merrill.

"I'm afraid Toothless is right," said Stormfly crossing her paws. "There is something wrong here. So I would remove your disguises just yet."

"Well there's the request board," said Toothless pointing at the opposite end of the Guildhall.

"I know it looks different, but surely would be okay to remove our gear," said Hiccup as they sat down at a table.

"Look and you'll see," said Stormfly.

They look towards the request board and their mouths fell ride open. Heather was wearing very little of clothing, especially around the waist and showing quite a bit of cleavage, and she was wearing a miniskirt.

"Well, I'm off," she said as she swung her hips around. "I've just taken on a very major job."

Then Ragnar appeared and he was completely out of the ordinary. He was bare-chested with bandages around his arms and covered in tattoos. He then did something that was completely out of character, he slapped Heather's butt.

"Surely don't want me around?" he said licking his lips.

Heather gave him a very seductive smile and pulled her body closer. "I wouldn't mind you tagging along."

"You know, those two spend most of our time chatting with either the hottest girls of the handsomest boys," said Speedfist, who was wearing a suit.

"Tell me about it, gets on your nerves," said Wartihog, who was stuffing his face.

"Okay, those two aren't acting normal," said Hiccup. "I've known Ragnar for a long time and he's no Playboy."

"Yeah, and Heather is no bimbo either," Toothless nodded.

"And it gets weirder," said Stormfly gesturing towards a nearby table.

Hiccup looked around at his mouth fell open. There he saw the twins and Snotlout and they were acting completely out of character. The twins were wearing glasses and wearing lab coats, while Snotlout was listening with great intent to their conversation, but looking completely unsure of himself.

"I say that we should try to assess our target before we try to apprehend him," said Ruffnut.

"I fully concur, he must be studied and to be taken down quietly," Tuffnut nodded.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll try and not mess anything up," said Snotlout.

"Come on, Mulch, we've got a job to do," said Bucket.

"What job? You know we were doing a job?" said Mulch as he followed Bucket.

Gobber and Spitelout also looked quite different. Gobber's good hand was shaking uncontrollably making it impossible for him to forge anything and Spitelout didn't look like his boastful and cocky self.

"You care for a drink, Miss Agatha?" Gobber asked.

"Yeah, you can do with relaxing for a bit," said Spitelout.

Agatha look like some sort of lady noblewoman and looked more in place with a tea party than at a tavern.

She shook her head. "Don't be so silly you to," she said dismissively. "I've never touched a drop of alcohol. Why start now?"

Then they saw Fishlegs, who looked as if he couldn't string two words together. He just stood there in a dull expression on his face with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Okay, something is seriously wacky," said Hiccup.

"Yet all gone topsy-turvy," said Toothless.

"Hey!" a fierce voice yelled. "Who the heck are you?"

They turned, expecting to see Astrid, but instead was staring straight at Ruby. Ruby was dressed in a black punk outfit with her ponytail being held together by a skull hairband.

"Oh boy," said Hiccup.

"I don't believe it," said Merrill.

"I've never seen you before so what are you doing in our Guild?" Ruby demanded fiercely.

"I'm scared, Stormfly," Merrill whimpered.

"It's all right, Child, what is going on around here?" Stormfly frowned.


	5. Dragon Hunter

Hiccup and the others were staring nervously at Ruby, who had a very frightening look about her, wondering how they were going to explain them being here.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Ruby demanded.

Hiccup took a deep breath and looked straight at Ruby. "Easy… we can explain everything Miss…"

"Ruby… Ruby Scar," she said crossing her arms.

Hiccup blinked, she had a different surname now, it was clear that things were not what they seem.

"We just found your Guildhall and thought we could stay for a bit," he said calmly.

Ruby looked at them curiously. "Are you from another guild?"

"In a manner of speaking," Hiccup shrugged.

"Looks we got refugees from another guild," said Gobber.

"The master would want to speak with them," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"And she will one she gets here with Astrid," said Ruby. She then turned on them and glared at them. "For now mind yourselves and if I see you compromising the safety of this guild you'll wish you never been bought."

"Understood," said Hiccup.

"That was close," said Toothless.

"The thing this place what they're mine somehow?" Merrill asked.

Stormfly noticed Adelaide, who looked like a normal cheerful self. "It's great we got more Vikings here, welcomed the Dragon Tail," she said waving from the bar.

"Well, at least not all of them have gone weird," said Hiccup. "Adelaide looks just the same."

"Good, because I didn't want to deal with an out-of-control Adelaide and Ruby at the same time," said Toothless.

"What are cats doing here?" Fishlegs asked looking down at Toothless and Stormfly.

Everybody came to a sudden stop and then stared down at Toothless and Stormfly.

"Cats!" they cried.

"How do they get inside?" Tuffnut asked.

"Those are normal house cats those are Exceeds," said Ruffnut.

"Just what we need," Ragnar growled.

"Should we do something?" Heather asked.

Toothless looked at Stormfly.

"I think a situation has gone from bad to worse," he said.

"What the heck is going on!" Ruby yelled glaring at Hiccup.

Hiccup quite sure how to answer and leaned over towards the others. "Have you noticed that everyone seems to freak out at the word Exceed," he whispered.

"I have," said Stormfly.

Toothless removed his helmet. "How about we all just come down," he said.

Adelaide then bent over towards Toothless curiously. "They sure do look a lot like them," she noted. "Now I understand why everyone is so on edge."

"Careful, Adelaide, it may bite you" said Spitelout.

"Doesn't exactly look threatening," said Ragnar.

"You may be right," said Snotlout. He then looked at everyone else. "Don't worry, the little guy just looks like Exceeds."

"Whatever you say," said Heather sceptically.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Wartihog.

"That makes two of us," said Speedfist.

"You better put your helmet back on," Stormfly advised.

"All right, all right," said Toothless place in the helmet bag over his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to anyone, a masked warrior was running longer side a young blonde girl. They kept on looking over their shoulders as if something terrible was chasing them.

"We need to warn them," said the masked warrior.

"I hope we can get there in time," said the blond girl.

"We must."

* * *

Ruby was looking at Hiccup curiously.

"All right, mister, I want to know who you are and where you came from and you better hope I like answers," said Ruby fiercely.

"Ruby is scary," Merrill quivered.

"Listen it's just like you said we are from another guild and it was destroyed what more do you want?" Hiccup asked.

"For starters a name, both yours and your guild," Ruby glared.

"Listen, my name is… Dagur and I came from the… Blue Pegasus Guild," said Hiccup.

"Blue Pegasus?" Ruby raise an eyebrow. "That guild was destroyed last year and I never heard of someone called Dagur from there."

"That's because I was quite new and hadn't made a name for myself, I don't quite remember what happened, because I got hit in the head during the commotion next thing I knew our entire Guildhall was destroyed."

Ruby didn't exactly look convinced and looked at the others. "What do you guys think?"

"Well, his story does make a lot of sense," said Ruffnut.

"And why else would he come here, if he was here mild the King he would have sent an entire will be down upon us right now," said Tuffnut.

"I don't know, I still don't trust those cats," said Heather.

"But I don't explain why little goes with him," said Snotlout.

"Hard to trust someone who wears a helmet," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"Yes, why is that?" Ruby asked turning on him.

"Pure vanity," said Hiccup. "I got some terrible scars I don't like show them off in public."

"I think we should wait until the master returns," said Adelaide. "It is up to her whether we have new guild members are not."

"Fine, but I'll be keeping an eye on you," Ruby warned.

"Won't have it any other way," said Hiccup.

She then turned to the twins. "You to better get a contraption ready, I don't want the king's army catching us with our trousers down."

"On it," said the twins slightly fearfully.

Hiccup sat down next to Merrill and took in a big sigh of relief.

"I was a bit of touch and go," he said.

"At least they bought your story," said Merrill.

"Yeah, but how do you think that will hold," said Hiccup.

Merrill looked around curiously at the Guild members. "I recognise most of the people here, but I haven't seen Astrid yet."

"Don't you remember they mentioned she was with the master," said Hiccup. "Though I am curious on how different she would be."

"She could be ten times as furious was or as harmless as a butterfly," said Toothless.

"Yeah, I can't but help think how different she would be," Merrill nodded.

"It is kind of exciting," said Toothless.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, the masked warrior and the young blonde girl was still running as fast as their legs could carry them. The blond girl looked up and saw in the distance and armoured warrior heading straight towards the Guildhall.

* * *

Meanwhile back of the Guildhall, Ruby had pulled Hiccup towards her.

"Okay, Dagur, I wanna see what you're made of," she said fearfully.

"Mostly it skin, blood and bone," he said sarcastically.

That was a bad move, because Ruby then punched him hard in the gut and then dealt a powerful elbow right on top of his head. He soon found himself face first on the floor.

"Okay, did not see that one coming," said Toothless.

"Poor guy," said Merrill.

"You shall have a funny way of welcoming people," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head. "I mean if this is you friendly hate to see when you're aggressive."

"Keep talking funny guy and will see how long you last," Ruby scowled.

"Wow, that guy's got some guts talking back to Ruby like that," said Ragnar. "I'm beginning to like this guy."

"I've never seen anyone act like that before," said Agatha dumbfounded.

Hiccup finally managed to pull away from Ruby and sat down at his table where he was soon joined by Ragnar.

"You sure can take a beating," he said.

"I'm used to it," he shrugged. "Trust me my girlfriend was almost as rough on me as she is."

"Oh, you got yourself a girlfriend," said Ragnar curiously. "What's she like? Hot?"

"If you talk to her like that you'll find yourself in the hospital," said Hiccup. "I tell you she's got fire and a hot temper to match, but underneath that attitude lies the beating heart of a Valkyrie."

"Oh, you seminar disturb the fires," said Ragnar leaning over to him.

Merrill, Toothless and Stormfly were still slightly complex with what they've stumbled into.

"I don't get it, the acting is it they don't know us and the attitudes are completely different," said Toothless.

"What you think could happen to them?" Merrill asked.

Stormfly frowned. "We thought this world was the opposite to our own, but that's not the case. If it were surely Adelaide would behave indifferently, but the biggest proof is right there."

They turned and their eyes widened, because right in front of them was an older version of Merrill. However, unlike their Merrill, she was completely human and clearly had a bit more of an attitude.

"Hey, Merrill, that trimmed their looks, like you," said Speedfist gesturing to Merrill. "A little you."

"Hey, you think so?" said the other Merrill.

"Now that you mention it they do look similar," said Wartihog.

"You saying that's me," Merrill gaped.

"This is bad," said Stormfly. "We still not have met this version of Hiccup and his story won't last forever, especially when the guild master returns. We should leave as quickly as possible."

"Why? What's going on?" Toothless asked.

"These people, there are not are missing friends," said Stormfly. "This is in the Dragon Tail we've been looking for. They're not opposites… they're different people entirely… they've been Edolas citizens from the beginning."

They all stared at her. "It's not as crazy as it sounds, think of it as a parallel world. Edolas has its own separate history and culture, so it's possible for completely separate Dragon Tail to exist."

"No way," said Merrill.

"Okay, now my head really hurts," said Toothless.

"Okay, but of these people are not friends where we supposed to find them?" Hiccup asked.

"What are you babbling about?" Ruby asked.

"You expect me to know that?" Stormfly asked crossing her paws. "If I did we wouldn't be on this wild goose chase."

She then grabbed Toothless and headed towards the door.

"We should remain in this place a minute more, come now," she said as she ran.

"Stormfly!" Merrill yelled. "Where will we go?"

"The Royal City, if there are any clues to the whereabouts of our friends were sure to find them there."

However, before they could leave the door slammed open and mask warrior appeared and right next to her was Astrid. This version of Astrid looked a lot more timid and terrified in their version.

"We've got big trouble," said the masked warrior, who was female. "The Dragon Hunter is here!"

Everyone, apart from them, gasped in horror. Whoever this Dragon Hunter was equally frightening to the bone.

Ruby then noticed Toothless and Stormfly trying to leave and stopped them at once.

"Where you going? You wanna die, don't you dare walk out," she warned.

Everyone was in a panic and they were just confused.

"How is that possible?" said Wartihog.

"How could she trackers down so quickly?" Speedfist yelled.

"Those monsters from the kingdom, will they never stop hunting us?" said Agatha fearfully.

"I don't know we can get out of this one," said Gobber.

Toothless looked at Stormfly. "The kingdom?"

"They're the ones who Anima in the first place and send the two of us to Midgard for our mission," Stormfly reminded.

"If that's true, then you and me are the enemies of Dragon Tail," said Toothless in horror.

They then noticed the twins were operating some strange kind of device and it was quite freaky seen them acting as though they know what they were doing.

"Preparing reactor for ignition," said Ruffnut.

"Setting in coordinates," said Tuffnut.

"Automated error correction in five… four… three… two… one…"

"Mark connected!"

"Running magic power to shock absorbers."

"Just setup the Teleportation Circle already!" Ruby yelled.

"It's not as easy as it looks you know," Ruffnut snapped.

"Just casted before he gets here!" Ruby ordered.

"We're trying, don't rush us!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Will the three of you just shut!" Ragnar yelled impatiently.

"Who is this Dragon Hunter?" Hiccup wondered.

The entire guild and began to shake and everyone was panicking still.

"Magic power output at forty percent to Teleport criticality," said Ruffnut.

"Forty-three…" said Tuffnut.

"What's going on here?" Toothless asked as the guild shook violently.

"Please let it work, please let it work," said Astrid quivering, which was an entirely new site and something Hiccup never thought he would see in his entire life.

"Okay, that's just freaky," he said blinking.

"It will be all right, Astrid," the masked warrior assured.

"Can the two of you speeded up or something!" Ragnar yelled.

"You wanna walk instead!" Ruffnut snapped.

"Output at sixty-one…" said Tuffnut.

"Two minutes Teleport!"

"What's going on?" Merrill asked.

"He's here!" Snotlout cried looking out of the window.

Hiccup looked out of the window and then saw something huge flying straight towards them.

"What is that?" he gaped.

"The Dragon Hunter," said Toothless.

"What a monster," said Stormfly.

"I with the kingdom send that out to Dragon Tail? Merrill asked puzzled. "I don't understand."

"Are you that out of the loop?" said the Edolas Merrill.

"What you mean?" Merrill asked looking at her.

"The King ordered all guilds destroyed to protect the limited magic supply," said the Edolas Merrill simply. "Out of all of them, only one is still standing and it's this one."

Merrill gasped in horror.

"I don't know where you think you are, but this is Dragon Tail and were a Dark Guild."

Merrill's eyes widened.

"All right! We finally reached criticality!" Ruffnut announced.

"Now! Activate shock absorbers!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Teleportation Circle, deploying!" Ruffnut yelled as she palled a believer.

Add one that everyone began floating up in mid-air.

"Now what!" Hiccup yelled.

"What's happening to me?" Stormfly yelled.

"This is crazy," Toothless moaned.

"Everyone grabbed hold onto something quickly!" Ruby yelled.

"Brace yourselves!" said the masked warrior.

"I hate teleportation," Hiccup moaned.

Then everyone was blinded by the light.

* * *

Outside the huge beast came diving down straight towards Dragon Tail, but before he could do anything the tree trunk leading to the ground and vanished just as it slammed on top of it.

"Drat," said the armoured warrior.

"Hmm, Teleportation Magic," said a voice.

The warrior turned and saw a handsome black haired warrior with a goatee walking up to the crater with his hands behind his back. Attached to his back was a large two-handed sword and he looked into the crater great interest.

"To think they stooped to deploy a spell that uses such an enormous amount of power in one shot," he said shaking his head. "My, oh my, aren't Dark Guild sure are wasteful."

"I didn't realise you were here, Viggo," said the warrior.

"Hmm, this is truly concerning," said Viggo looking about him. "Those dragons are quite a resource for bunch."

"You shouldn't praise insect, you should squash them quickly," said the warrior as he began to remove his helmet.

"Hmm, yet they managed to escape you how many times?" said Viggo raising an eyebrow. "These insects are resilient, but they can't keep up the act much longer. Their demise is as certain as the sunsets. Did you hear the giant Lacrima plan was a success, almost hard to believe? Anyway, all captains of the Magic Warfare Unit are to return to the Royal City."

"So, Midgard's Dragon Tail has been destroyed?" said warrior began to lift off his helmet.

"More precisely it has been absorbed, you have to hand it to your father, he certainly has style," said Viggo looking up at the warrior. "Wouldn't you agree Prince Hiccup."

Indeed the armoured warrior was Edolas, but the major difference was that he had both legs and look way more arrogant and hotheaded than the Midgard version.

"And what of the Midgard Vikings, who were also exhorted by the Anima?" he asked.

"They're enjoying their stay, as part of a giant Lacrima."

Edolas Hiccup smiled evilly. "Excellent, then Edolas' magical supply should be filled to capacity for quite some time."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dragon Tail Guildhall had reappeared in a desert landscape far away from Edolas Hiccup and Viggo.

"That was close, but we made it," said Ruby getting to her feet.

"We really need to sort out the landing on that thing," Ragnar groaned as he helped Heather up.

"No kidding, I dunno how much longer I can live with that thing," Heather grumbled.

"What happened?" Merrill mumbled.

"I think the guild change location," Toothless groaned.

"As did my stomach," Merrill whined.

"Oh, my head," said Hiccup as he got up and didn't notice that his helmet had fallen over the process.

Everyone turned and stared straight at him.

"It's him!" Astrid screamed.

"How did he get in here!" Snotlout gaped.

"What?" Hiccup frowned.

Suddenly Ragnar had his hand around his throat.

"Knew there was something off about you," he growled. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

"What's going on?" Merrill asked.

"Yeah, trying to murder him!" Toothless yelled indignantly.

"Because he's the Dragon Hunter," Ruby snarled and the freer you have been helping him.

"Wait, Hiccup is the Dragon Hunter!" the three of them gasped.

"Not for much longer," said Ragnar squeezing his grip.

"Wait!" said the masked warrior.

Everyone turned to look at and found that she had removed her helmet. She was round about fiftyish with blue eyes and auburn hair tied in three long ponytails. Everyone started as she slowly approached Hiccup and looked down at his cheek where his scar was located.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?" she gaped.

Everyone stared at her, Hiccup most of all as freed himself and Ragnar's grip.

"Do I know you?" he asked rubbing his neck.

"No, you are only a babe," said the woman she then gave him a mixture of joy and guilt. "But mother never forgets."

Hiccup stared at her as did everyone else, because he was face-to-face with his mother, the Stormcutter.


	6. Key of Hope

Everyone one was in dumb silence and it was either because they were staring at Hiccup, whose counterpart seemed to be hell-bent on annihilating every single member of the Guild, or the fact their guild master happened to be his mother, which he was quite shocked himself.

"But—but you died," said Hiccup confused. "Astrid saw you die."

"No I didn't," said Astrid confused.

"He doesn't mean you Astrid," said Valka softly. "You see this is not the Hiccup you know, because he's not from this world."

"Are you saying he's an alien?" Fishlegs asked dumbly.

"Don't be dense," said Ragnar. "And am I supposed to buy that this…" He gestured towards Hiccup… "Guy happens to come from a parallel universe and is in actual fact a member of this guild and your son."

"It is a lot to swallow, I admit," Valka admitted.

"Valka, you can't be serious," said Ruby shaking ahead.

"I can explain this later, Ruby," Valka promised. She then turned and looked at Hiccup curiously. "Right now I'm curious why you're here, son."

Hiccup founded unusual to finally meet his mother after twenty years after finding out she had been in a slave camp in died in it during the uprising Astrid caused.

"It's a long story and am still not clear how you're alive," said Hiccup shaking his head as he sat down.

"The King of Edolas has been trying desperately to open multiple Anima's one of them was directly over the Tower of Valhalla," Valka explained as she sat down at a table opposite Hiccup. "I cannot understand how I got pulled it, but my theory is that my counterpart he had perished and the psychic link found me and I was pulled in. I soon discovered my magical power was useless here and began wondering until I found Dragon Tail. But how did you get here?"

Hiccup began explaining everything that happened at Berk and his mother listened with great interest. The other members of the Guild were looking at each other strangely, apparently they were still finding it hard to believe that he had anything to do with their guild.

"And that's about it," said Hiccup.

"Very troubling, very troubling indeed," said Valka.

Edolas Merrill then stared down at their Merrill, who had removed her hood, revealing to them that she was an elf.

"Are you saying this little girl is the other world me," she gaped. "And that she is an elf."

"Uh, hi," said Merrill awkwardly.

"I thought elves were just fiction," said Speedfist looking at Merrill's ears.

"I take it from your expressions that there are no elves here," said Hiccup.

"In fact, Hiccup, there are no elves or dwarfs," said Valka.

"Not only are in a world with limited magic but in a world where only humans rule," said Hiccup stunt. "This world gets weirder and weirder."

"Is he calling us weird?" Ragnar scowled.

"Ragnar, lighten up, don't you think this is just as unusual for him as it is for us," said Astrid placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't honestly say you believe this crap," he said turning on.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed he is missing a leg," said Ruffnut.

"An elf standing right next to him also indicate they come from another world," said Tuffnut. "I put it possible for us to go to this world and see its marvels for ourselves."

"Yes, can you imagine it an entire world full of magic and filled with fictional creatures," Ruffnut pondered.

Valka looked at Hiccup. "You mention Astrid, I take it she joined up with Dragon Tail."

"Yes, pretty much after that was a rebellion she washed up at our shores and we took in," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Valka looked at him curiously. "You haven't said much. I expected you to be angry for me to abandon you by not coming home straightaway. After all I had many opportunities."

"I'm just glad to see my mother," said Hiccup. "I mean it's not every day you discover your mother is a guild master from a parallel world."

"At least you can see I'm not boring," Valka joked causing the two of them to laugh.

"Anyway, we need to get to the Royal city, can you help?" Hiccup asked.

Everyone gaped at him.

"Hiccup I am afraid it is a lot more complicated than you think," said Valka.

Hiccup crossed his arms. "Many guests my father is the king." Valka stared at him. "It makes sense, you haven't exactly mentioned him at all."

"Yes, he is, and he's nothing like your father in Midgard, son," said Valka. "He's cold and heartless and power hungry, I've been doing all I can to keep the members of this guild alive."

"But if we don't our friends will be converted into magic power be lost forever," said Merrill.

"Listen, I know this is the last thing you want to hear little me, but I think it's best that you forget them," said Edolas Merrill. Merrill gasped at her. "Anyone who would defy the King of Edolas is as good as dead. He has a mighty army, at his beck and call."

"There's only so much magic power in our world, there's not much left of it," said Snotlout. "It won't be too long before we completely run out."

"It's the King's greatest fear, so we try to keep all the magic to himself," Ragnar said bitterly. He then looked at Heather. "Is not like dear?"

"That's correct," said Heather. "Which is why he ordered all magical guilds to be disbanded."

"At first everybody tried to ignore the order," said Wartihog.

"But the Royal Army's Magic Warfare Unit started to wipe them out one after the other," said Speedfist.

"I'm afraid this guild is the only one left and sadly they did not escape unscathed," said Valka.

"Yeah, we lost half of our comrades to the Royal Army," Speedfist said miserably. "And our master, they killed him."

"We all would be dead by now if it wasn't for Valka," said Ragnar. "Though admittedly I don't know how much longer we can last."

"You should stay away from the King," said Astrid. "You should go back to your own world while you can.

Hiccup shook his head. "No way, I'm not going to leave my friends to his mercy."

Everyone gasped.

"You expect me to leave while my friends are trapped, then you're wrong. There's no way in Valhalla that I would leave them behind and save my own skin."

Everyone looked at him blankly.

"But you'll be killed," said Astrid staring at him.

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm a Viking, it's an occupational hazard."

Valka just shook her head. "You are stubborn as your father. In that case, Ruby and Astrid will accompany you and get you as close as they can to the Royal city. Meanwhile, I'll see if I can't find any more information."

"Valka?" Ruby blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Ruby, they'll need you if they have any chance of success and Astrid knows a lot about Edolas' history."

They watched as Valka left through the front door.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Royal City of Edolas, which is the headquarters of the joint chief of staff, muscular bald headed warrior with a curved sword and a black moustache and goatee was staring at the large Lacrima floating one of the nearby islands.

He was walking beside Edolas Hiccup and Viggo.

He whistled. "Look at the size of that thing. I've never seen a crystal that large in my entire life."

"Yes, I saw when I arrived, Ryker," said Edolas Hiccup. "It certainly is exquisite."

"It has the magic power of tens of thousands of Midgard people," said Ryker.

"Which I've been told is the equivalent of about one hundred Vikings, not to mention it also houses lives of countless others," said Viggo.

"Ah, come on, you're gonna bore me with all the details, brother," said Ryker. "What difference does it make, all that matters is that it's holds a massive amount of magical power."

Ryker was the fourth captain of the Magical Warfare Unit, is entire unit was practically full of mercenary's that either serves him through fear or utter devotion to their kingdom. All others he crashed under his heel.

Viggo Grimborn was his younger brother and captain of the third division of the Magical Warfare Unit, he was also the chief strategist for the King. His entire unit mostly contained assassins, trappers and spies that crackdown on black-market magic stores.

Edolas Hiccup, the prince of the kingdom, and better known as the Dragon Hunter, was the captain of the second division of the Magical Warfare Unit. While hot-headed and arrogant, he was a natural leader and earned the respect of his troops. He had been put in charge of wiping out all the remaining Dark Guilds and thanks to him only one remained.

"Do you guys understand how powerful this Lacrima is, it has enough power to annihilate the entire kingdom," said Ryker.

"Indeed, we will have to proceed with caution when extracting its power," said Viggo.

"Your Highness," said a croaky voice. He turned and found old man who was short and squat with silvery grey hair. "When will you wipe out that Dragon Tail guild?"

"Byro," Edolas Hiccup glared.

Bryo laughed with a creepy laugh. "You don't want to tarnish the name Dragon Hunter."

Byro was Chief of Staff of the Edolas Royal Army and was always on his back whenever he returned without wiping out Dragon Tail, much to his annoyance.

"Dragon Tail is the only magical guild that has not been disbanded," Byro continued. "I realise they're difficult to track down and constantly on the move, but your father's patients is at it end."

"No need to rush the Prince," said Viggo stepping in. "The day the gods fails the Dragons is cloaked in hand."

"They think they're tough, but those Dragons don't stand a chance against him," Ryker added.

Byro laughed again.

"I've had enough that laugh of yours, Byro," said a new voice.

They turned and saw a brown large muscular humanoid cat in armour approaching them.

"There you are Skullcrusher," said Edolas Hiccup.

"I can't stand the sound of it," Skullcrusher muttered glaring down at Byro. "It grates on my nerves.

Skullcrusher, captain of the Edolas Royal Army first division Magical Warfare Unit. This man he was the king's right-hand man and top general, he was in charge of every single soldier in the army and the captains, including the Prince, answer to him.

"What's your deal," Ryker glared. "You always walk around like you're so much better than the rest of us. But guess again."

Skullcrusher glared at him. "You'd be wise to watch your mouth."

"Your enough how mood, aren't you?" Viggo noted.

Skullcrusher grunted and walked off.

"It appears he's displeased with the recent increase of armament," said Edolas Hiccup.

"Well, as a military man himself he should be delighted," Viggo frowned.

Edolas Hiccup frowned. "One might think, but our kingdom has nearly unified the entire world. I have to admit, I don't see any reason for us to further build our arsenal either."

Viggo frowned. "Perhaps it has something to do with the pockets of _resistance_ still out there."

Edolas Hiccup glared at him. "We're perfectly capable of handling them ourselves."

Ryker crossed his arms. "What other two of you babbling on about."

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room, the Edolas version of Stoick was sitting on his throne will crown on top of his head and unlike his counterpart this Stoick was power hungry and would do anything to gain even a small amount of power.

"You're Majesty!" a voice cried. He looked up and saw a small girl running towards him as quite a speedy pace. "You're Majesty!" She soon came to a stop right in front of his throne and saluted. "I've just been told that will be able to extract magic power from the giant Lacrima in four days time, as scheduled."

The little girl was named Valyya and was the assistant to the Chief of Staff to the Royal Army. This meant that she spent most of the time we messages from Byro to the King.

"It was a success," she finished.

"It's not enough," the king grumbled.

"It's not?" Valyya frowned.

She then ran off to inform Byro of this, but came to a stop and ran right back.

"Can you repeat that one more time?" she asked.

The King frowned. "I said it's not going to be enough, Valyya."

"With all due respect your Majesty our calculations are saying that it's just quite the opposite. That Lacrima contains the entire power of a Midgard city which it be more than enough to keep our kingdom supply for the next ten years."

"I won't be satisfied until my kingdom of Edolas is free from all restrictions." Valyya gulped as he got to his feet. "I know there's only one way that can happen. In order to be free what we need is a source of everlasting magic power!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone a cloaked figure was making his way to a nearby town through the desert. The surprising thing was that this was the Midgard version of Eret.

"Should have known they be carded up to some crazy place like this," said Eret looking down at the city. "Yeah, just my luck."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Edolas versions of Ruby on Astrid relating Hiccup and the others through the desert. Hiccup once again had a dawn on his helmet and Merrill had to keep her hood up. The two of them could bring as much unnecessary attention as possible.

"Oh, I see they caught wind of you guys because the townspeople mistook you for Exceeds and reported you," said Ruby looking down at Toothless and Stormfly.

"I'm just shocked that my counterpart would do something so despicable," said Hiccup.

"Listen, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, but it's hard for me to believe that you would have anything to do with Dragon Tail," Ruby snapped.

"He does seem pretty bad here," said Merrill.

"There is no Viking in Edolas who isn't afraid of him," said Ruby darkly. "When you see his face you're as good as dead."

Astrid looked at Hiccup and even despite him wearing a helmet, she knew he was looking at her with a wondering look.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"Sorry?" Hiccup asked.

"You've been looking at me strangely ever since you laid eyes on me," she frowned.

"It's—it's just that I miss my version of Astrid," said Hiccup looking away.

Astrid frowned and whispered to Toothless. "What's up with him?"

"Well, you see," said Toothless in the back of his head awkwardly. "The two of you are in a relationship."

Astrid stared at him. "Your—your joking."

Toothless shook his head.

Astrid then looked at Hiccup, who was now walking beside Merrill. "Nobody wants to rescue his friends so badly."

They soon reached the edge of a cliff.

"Well, here we are," said Ruby looking over the cliff. "The city is down there."

At the bottom of the valley they could see a small town. The town looked as if it was made of solid lock and clearly the architect was drunk when he built them, because they looked very out of place.

"Never seen a town like this before," said Hiccup.

"Thank Thor, it felt as if we'd never make it here," said Toothless.

"It's very strange looking," said Merrill.

"Well, let's get going," said Stormfly.

Merrill then looked at Ruby and Astrid.

"Hey, thank you for coming with us," she said smiling.

"You shouldn't, it was on Valka's orders," said Ruby crossing her arms.

"Ruby, be nice," Astrid sighed.

"Anyway, you'd better follow me," said Ruby as they began to descend into the valley. "You're going to need some magic weaponry otherwise you're not going to last very long."

"Don't worry about me, I've already got something that's quite capable," said Hiccup tapping the hilt of _Inferno_. "And it doesn't generate any magic."

"Really?" said Astrid amazed.

"It's true," said Toothless.

* * *

They were in the city of Louen and as they began wondering around its marketplace with Ruby as their guide.

"It wasn't that long ago that you could buy and sell magic here just like anything else," said Astrid as they wandered through the marketplace. "But then the Royal Army started hunting down guilds and now buying and selling magic is strictly forbidden. What's even worse is that possession is a crime."

They soon reached an old magic store that was boarded up.

"Seriously," said Hiccup looking at the two girls. "You can get in trouble with having it?"

"One of our people have always been able to use it?" Merrill asked.

Ruby on Astrid stared at them.

"What?" Ruby frowned. "Hold on. We don't know how to explain it to you any more clearly. If you have magic you just have to get rid of it or else you'd get busted or worse."

Hiccup and Merrill stared at her and then looked at each other.

"I might be mistaken, but magic spells are treated like objects in this world," said Stormfly.

"You mean like the dwarfs," said Toothless.

Stormfly nodded. "Just like the dwarfs they cannot produce magic from their bodies. Instead it stored within objects like Lacrima and combine those objects with weapons or daily necessities in order to create magical items. Clearly these items are what considered magic here."

"So basically like the dwarfs they can't produce magic spells, but use magic tools," said Hiccup crossing his arms.

"Are you saying in your world you can use magic from your bodies," said Astrid staring at them. "Never heard of such a thing."

"Yes, in our world the only ones who can't use magic dwarfs so they craft magical items from the Lacrima that is buried beneath the ground or any other magical stones."

"We can discuss this later," said Ruby wondering to a nearby alley. "There's a black market magic just down the stairwell. Trust me, you're going to need this stuff if you're going to travel."

"Black-market?" Merrill blinked.

"Not surprised," said Hiccup. "How else are people supposed to sell magic illegally."

* * *

Meanwhile also within the city, Eret was wondering around, but unlike the others he had no clear plan on what to do.

"Now what?" he wondered as he leaned against the wall. "Where am I supposed to go from here? Well, I suppose I'll just have to start asking around."

He lowered his hood and started to approach several people and first went up to a man.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked.

However the man said nothing and simply walked off much to his confusion.

"You could have just said no," he muttered.

He attended to ask someone else, but everyone he attempted to ask just simply walked off as if he had the plague.

"Jeez, and I for the people in my ward had bad manners," he mumbled.

He then noticed three goons looking at him with large smirks on their faces.

"One thing is the same, no matter where you go there's always some clown that can be convinced to help ya," he said as he approached them.

"You looking to start something with a spunk?" said one of them.

"Step off you lousy horsefly," said the second man.

Eret narrowed his eyes. "You've got a lot to learn about insults, pal."

"Ah, cut the crap, we've got no time for a lecture," said the first man.

"You don't like horseflies how's maggot?" said the second man.

The three of them then laughed.

"It wasn't that funny," said Eret, who was now starting to get annoyed.

He then head-butted the first man and he toppled over like a sack of potatoes.

"That's it! You wannabes of me!" cried the other two.

They then swung their fists at him, but the moment they made contact with his head they pull back in pain. They clutch their hands, because to them it was like punching through an iron wall. Eret then took this opportunity to punch the two of them and he grabbed the first man by the scruff of his neck and pulled him towards him.

"Listen, a giant Lacrima should have popped up somewhere around here recently and you're gonna tell me where to find it," Eret threatened and then tightened his grip. "So talk!"

"I don't know where it is!" he cried.

"That so?" said Eret sceptically. "Then let me jog your memory."

"Please, don't hit me!" he begged. "We really don't know I swear." He then looked at his two friends, who had recovered from Eret's attack. "Isn't that right fellas?"

The two of them nodded ferociously.

Annoyed, Eret released the man. "All right, fine. Guess I'll ask someone else. You're off the hook, now go get lost."

The three men sighed with relief.

"What's with you Eret? How the heck did you get so strong?" the first man asked looking slightly puzzled.

Eret looked up.

"No joke," said the second one. "I never took you for the kind of guy who goes around picking fights with people."

Eret quickly realised that they were talking about his Edolas version of himself.

"Tell me, what does this Eret do here for living?" he enquired. The three of them just stared at him dumbfounded. "I'm not him, we just look alike okay."

"You joking?" said the first man. "Come on, you look exactly alike the guy."

"Just answer the question. Tell me what he does or read a knuckle sandwich?"

"He's one of those freelance journalists and has a reputation for being way too nosy."

"Journalist?" Eret blinked.

"Yeah, that guy has written a bunch of magazines and newspaper articles ragging on the King."

"He's a real busybody," said the second man. "So no one in town can stand."

Eret crossed his arms. "Well, that explains why nobody will give me the time of day here." He then looked up. He then chuckled slightly. "This Eret is a freelance journalist, better get the scoop on him."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the black market magic shop, Hiccup and the others were looking for the merchandise.

"Wow, take a look of all the weird stuff they've got for sale," said Toothless looking at the shelves.

"This must be the musty shop I've ever been in," said Stormfly.

The shopowner laughed. "That's because it's full of priceless historical antiques, my dear. The old scratch and unpleasant smells what sets my items apart from the rest. They have flavour."

"That's great, but we don't care about flavour," said Ruby. "Usability what matters most to us." She then looked at the others. "There's a lot of counterfeit so be careful to double-check everything before you buy."

Hiccup frowned item that caught his interest. He opened the container and gave it a bit of a sniff that once you recognise the smell. "Magic chalk."

"Magic what?" Astrid asked.

"Magic chalk, it's mostly used to create magic circles," Hiccup explained. "Useful when you're laying traps of defences, but not much use in a straight up fight."

"Then leave it," said Ruby.

"Actually, it may prove useful," said Hiccup.

"My, my, you certainly know your stuff," said the shopowner.

"I was raised in a magic guild so I know quite a bit about different brands of magic," said Hiccup.

Merrill had found some sort of blue container. "Can we get this one, please?" she asked.

Stormfly frowned. "Why'd you wanted?"

"Look how cute and tiny it is," Merrill smiled.

"Come now, you know better than to choose based on cuteness, Child," said Stormfly rolling her eyes.

"This pretty little gizmo is called a Water Shatter Cannon," said the shop owner. "All you have to do is pull these two pieces apart to open it and watch it work its magic."

Suddenly water began to drip out of the container and Merrill smiled.

"Wow, it's Water Magic, this will be perfect for me," said Merrill smiling.

"What a keen you have Miss," said the shop owner.

"Okay, will take both of them," said Hiccup.

"Great, thank you for your business," said the shopowner. "Together they'll cost you twenty thousand, but are not the price down to eighteen because I like ya. How does that sound?"

"Sounds really expensive," said Hiccup crossing his arms.

"Well, these items are very hard to come by sir," the store owner pointed out.

Ruby then looked at Hiccup. "Wait a sec, probably should have asked this first, but do you have any money?"

"Ruby, our entire city was absorbed and when I mean the city I mean every single building and unsurprisingly I don't carry eighteen thousand on my person at all times."

"He's got a point," said Astrid.

"I would pay for them, but all I've got are crackers in my pocket," said Merrill.

"It looks like that you'll have to pay for them, Ruby," said Hiccup.

"Fine," said Ruby sounding very annoyed. "I'll pick up the tab for you, but just this once."

"No!" cried the shopkeeper. "I can take your money after everything you've done for me Miss Ruby. My shop will be closed if you hand help me when the Royal Army searched it."

"Come on, there was no big deal," said Ruby dismissively. "I was just letting you hand."

"You took out an entire platoon with nothing but your bare fists," Astrid pointed out.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," said Hiccup.

"In any case, I would be delighted if take them as a present from me," said the shop owner.

"Really? Thanks, I really appreciated," said Ruby.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Hiccup.

Minutes later they were outside with their merchandise.

"You know the way that guy was talking, it sounds like a pretty big deal around here," said Hiccup.

"Is this some way we can pay you back?" Merrill asked.

"Well, there's one thing," said Ruby and she looked at Astrid, who nodded. "If you guys would mind we'd like to hear a little more about this other Ruby on Astrid of yours."

* * *

Moments later they were at a cafe and after explaining, in great detail, about their Ruby on Astrid. Edolas Ruby laughed uncontrollably and Astrid just looked dumbstruck.

"Wait, you're kidding, I'm writing a novel," she laughed. "And I'm a rich girl that has magical spirits and keys."

"I find it hard to believe that line this fearless warrior, who brings terror into opponents," said Astrid stunned.

"I suppose it is a bit hard to believe from your point of view," Hiccup admitted. "As much as it hard to believe for me to believe that I would be some arrogant Prince, who is hellbent on annihilating every single magical guild in the kingdom."

Merrill began to fiddle with her magical item that she bought in the store.

"I can't seem to remember how to use this thing, do you?" she asked.

"Dummy," Ruby snapped. "You can't pull that thing out in public, I told you magic is banned in our world. You could get in big trouble for just having that thing."

"Sorry," Merrill quivered.

She then turned and looked at Hiccup. "I still don't understand why you'd and get something with a bit more convincing of a bit of chalk. I mean what good is that going to do?"

"Well, I've got something that doesn't rely on magic to assist me in a fight and I have a feeling it'll come in handy soon," Hiccup smiled.

Stormfly looked at Ruby on Astrid. "So, magic used to be part of everyday life here like it is in our world?"

"It used to," said Astrid. "But now things have changed, the kingdom went and still a part of our culture from us."

"Why would they want to do that?" Toothless asked.

"Because they want to keep the magic power to themselves," said Ruby angrily.

"Well, if you want to save our friends are going out to face the entire might of the Royal Army, no way around that," said Hiccup.

Ruby then stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "That's the craziest thing I've heard," he snapped. "There's no way we'd stand a chance against the mass of the Royal Army."

"In a straight up fight may be, but will find a way to sneak around," said Hiccup. "Of course, we still do know a way around this place."

"You really are serious aren't you?" said Astrid staring at him.

Hiccup shrugged.

"There they are!" a voice cried.

"Cordon off the area!" a never voice yelled.

They turned and saw armed soldiers right behind them.

"The Royal Army," Ruby gasped.

"Your Dragon Tail Vikings aren't you," said a soldier.

"Stay right where you are," another soldier warned.

"How do they find us?" Stormfly asked.

"So I must spotted us and tipped off the Royal Army," Toothless guessed.

The soldiers then charge straight towards them with their weapons held high.

Hiccup then pulled out Infernal and then set it ablaze, much to the surprise of Ruby on Astrid.

"Turn to see what the Royal Army is all about," said Hiccup and charged at them.

"He's crazy," said Astrid.

They watched as Hiccup engaged the Royal Army and while he was holding his own it was clear that he was extremely outnumbered. They kept on blocking their attacks kicking and punching whenever he could, but out his magic he knew he didn't stand much of a chance.

"Hiccup can't hold them forever," Toothless panicked.

Merrill began to fiddle with her magical item trying to open it. "I just have to open it," she said as she struggled to open it.

Eventually she was able to do so, but it did not have quite the effect she wanted. It created a massive tornado of water and all of them were sucked right into it.

"What did you do, Merrill?" Hiccup yelled.

"I don't have a clue!" Merrill yelled.

They soon landed in what can only be described as a warehouse of some sorts. One she recovered Ruby looked for holding the door and saw the Royal Army running past.

"Well, we got away from the Royal Army, but now were stuck in the city," she said.

"Clearly the magic in this world is terrible," said Hiccup.

"No kidding," said Merrill.

"What do we do now?" Toothless asked.

"Isn't there any other way out of here?" Stormfly asked looking at Ruby on Astrid.

"Not that I know of," said Ruby.

"I can't think of one either," said Astrid.

"We found you Dragon Tail!" a voice cried.

At once they began to panic, but then they had a very familiar voice just outside.

"Hey, let's go of me!" Ruby's voice yelled.

Everyone looked at Ruby, whose mouse had not moved. "What that—"

They opened the door ajar and their eyes widened, because right in front of them was Midgard Ruby surrounded by the Royal Army.

"Your Ruby, aren't you?" said a soldier grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, I'm Ruby! Now get your grubby hands offer you jerk!" she yelled.

"Ruby?" Hiccup gasped.

"The other me?" Edolas Ruby gasped.

"The resemblance is uncanny," Astrid gasped.

"Carried out, that hurts!" Ruby yelled.

"Hold on, what's Ruby doing here?" Toothless asked.

"I—I have no idea," said Stormfly.

"Let go!" Ruby yelled.

"We've got to save her," said Hiccup rushing outside.

"Wait!" Edolas Ruby yelled, but too late.

They then noticed Ruby taking out Scorpios Gate Key. " _Open! Gate of the Scorpion!_ " Ruby cried.

"Wait, Ruby!" Merrill yelled rushing outside also. "That won't help, because our magic doesn't work here!"

" _Scorpio!_ " Ruby cried.

Then to their amazement Scorpio appeared right beside Ruby.

" _Sand Buster!_ " Scorpio yelled sending a massive sandstorm at the Royal Army.

They watch as the Royal Army was scattered across the city by the immense sandstorm.

"Magic?" Hiccup gasped.

"No way," said Merrill.

"Whoa, how did she do that?" Edolas Ruby asked stunned.

"I—I don't know," said Astrid speechless.

Ruby then turned and looked at Scorpio. "Sorry to skip out on you, but I've got a hot date with Aquarius denied. Later," he said and vanished.

"Ruby?" Hiccup gaped lifting his visor.

Ruby turned and looked at them. "You guys! I missed you!" she cried running towards them.

"Okay, now I'm thoroughly confused," said Hiccup looking at the others as he placed his visor down.

"No kidding," said Toothless.

It was then that Ruby then noticed the Edolas version of herself and stared at them.

"That's me!" she gaped.


	7. Teleport Circle

Everyone was staring at each other, but the ones that were most shocked had to be the two Rubys.

"Wow," said Edolas Ruby. "I knew we look alike, but seeing her is freaking me out."

Ruby looked at looked at the others. "Is she the… Edolas version of me."

"Yes," said Hiccup he then jested over towards Astrid. "And she's the Edolas version of our Astrid."

Everyone just stared in silence, but was suddenly brought back to reality when the soldiers of the Royal Army appeared.

"There they are!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"I'm afraid the introduction will have to wait," said Stormfly.

"If we stay here we're all going to get caught," said Toothless.

"Okay, Hiccup do what you do best," said Ruby pointing at the soldiers of the Royal Army.

"With what exactly?" said Hiccup crossing his arms.

Ruby frowned. "With your magic obviously. Your Viking right?"

"We haven't been able to use our magic ever since we got here," said Hiccup. Ruby just stared at him and then he turned on her. "And I like to know how you're able to use yours."

"I have no idea," said Ruby.

"Ruby you're our only hope!" Toothless cried.

"Give those brutes the what for!" Stormfly yelled.

"If we get captured then all our friends are good as dead," said Merrill.

Ruby nodded and looked towards the soldiers of the Royal Army. "So, this means and the strongest member of Dragon Tail."

"Never mind that and take them out!" Hiccup barked.

Ruby then pulled out Aries' key. " _Open! Gate of the White Ram!_ _Aries!_ "

Aries then appeared, looking quite nervous.

"Uh… hello," she said nervously. "Leave everything to me. I'll do my very best."

Edolas Ruby and Astrid turned and stared dumbfounded.

"Wow, what kind of magic is that?" said Edolas Ruby.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it," said Astrid.

The soldiers were just as surprised

"That girl came out of thin air!"

"It is a Demon!"

"Does magic like that exist?"

Ruby then turned to Aries.

"Okay, Aries you think you can take these guys?" she asked.

"Well… I'll try," said Aries unsurely. She then summoned a massive amount of wool " _Wool Bomb!_ "

She then tossed the wool at the soldiers which expanded and caught them, but apparently they look very happy about the attack.

"Is this an attack?"

"So comfy."

Aries looked at Ruby as if she made a tragic mistake. "Oh no, I don't think it's working Ruby. I'm useless after all."

"Oh, it's working all right, let them have another volley!" said Ruby.

"Go! _Wool Shot!_ " Aries cried.

Aries then began blasting little bursts of pink wool at the soldiers which attach to them, and, like her _Wool Bomb_ attack they seem to relax into it.

The rest of the soldiers charged, but they slammed into a wall made of wool.

" _Wool Wall!_ " Aries yelled.

And just like our other attacks the soldiers relaxed into it as if they were in Valhalla.

"I could get used to this."

"This is our chance to run," said Ruby looking at the others.

"Is that your liking?" Aries asked nervously. "I'm sure I'll do better next time. Take care of yourself Ruby."

She then vanished.

They then ran as fast they could out of the city.

"I suppose that's one way to take out an army," said Hiccup.

"Wow, I'm strong," said Ruby joyously. "For real, this feeling rocks!"

Both the Edolas Ruby and Astrid looked at one another still trying to process what had just happened.

"Is this the power of Midgard magic?" said Edolas Ruby Ruby.

"If so, it's incredibly powerful," said Astrid.

* * *

They eventually found themselves in a Forest and found a safe place to rest.

"While we have this moment, we should figure out her next move," Stormfly advised.

"Let's begin about how you got here," said Hiccup looking at Ruby.

"Oh yeah, we were worried about you because we heard everyone in the guild had been turned into a giant Lacrima," said Merrill.

"Horologium and Mystogan rescued me just in a neck of time," said Ruby.

"You mean your clock man," Toothless blinked.

Stormfly's eyes widened. "Mystogan was there?"

* * *

Ruby then began to explain what had happened back in Midgard just after the Anima had exhorts the Guildhall and the city.

Horologium shot out of the dust and opened his door to allow Ruby to exit. The moment she was out she just stared at the wasteland that used to be Berk.

"Hey, what in the heck happened here?" she asked. "Are we still in Berk?"

"My apologies," said Horologium. "In the heat of the moment I like the time to explain what was going on. If I had not acted as I did, your fate would be the same as your guild mates."

"Their fate?" said Ruby stunned. "What you mean by that?"

"I sense a distortion in the fabric of space-time, fearing for your safety I use my own power to appear. I protected you by placing you inside me," he explained.

"But what about all the others?" Ruby asked fearfully. "Did anyone else in the guild making out? Or am I the only one?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Ruby, and afraid I don't know the answer to those questions," said Horologium apologetically.

Then out of the thin air came Mystogan.

"I'm glad to see that you made it out all right," he said. At first Ruby thought it was Jellal and clearly Mystogan could understand her confusion. "Do not fear, I am Mystogan."

"Mystogan?" Ruby blinked.

"To save our friends you'll need to act quickly," said Mystogan.

Stromfly just stared bewildered.

"Incredible," she said.

"He's survived the Anima too," Hiccup blinked.

"Yeah, then he gave me the rundown of what's been going on," said Ruby.

Ruby stared at Mystogan completely bewildered.

"Wait a minute, they were taken to another world? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" she yelled frantically.

"I wish I had more time to explain, but we lacked that luxury," said Mystogan. "It won't be long before the entrance to Edolas closes."

"Let me get this straight," said Ruby tried, self-down. "You want me to go through that hole in the sky to another world."

"More or less," said Mystogan as if the situation was completely normal. "It's up to you to rescue our friends. While you're doing that, I'll remain here and see if I can't find any other survivors." He then pulled out a container that contained red balls. "You'll need to eat one of these."

Before Ruby could protest, Mystogan tossed a small red ball into our mouth and she swallowed it. She felt no different, in fact the red ball seemed not to have any effect over her at all.

"I'm sorry, but we can't delay any longer," said Mystogan. He then extended one of his staffs. "Make haste."

"You can't be serious," said Ruby. "I don't even know where to start looking for anyone—"

Then suddenly there was a bright light covering her.

"Go, Ruby, you can do this," said Mystogan.

Ruby then turned into a beam of light and rose straight up through the Anima screaming. When she came to she discovered that she was no longer in the wasteland of Berk, but hanging from a cliff overlooking a valley.

* * *

"Then I started searching anyone I might know and then eventually ran into the six of you," Ruby finished.

"I don't understand," said Merrill slightly confused. "How come Mystogan is the only one who knows about Edolas."

"I like to know who that guy really is," said Hiccup crossing his arms.

"If we're lucky we may get to ask him," said Ruby.

"Well, I like to know why your magic works in Edolas and ours doesn't," Toothless frowned.

"I wish I knew the answer to that question," said Ruby looking at her feet. "If Hiccup really can't use any of his power I don't know how were supposed to win."

During this conversation the Edolas Ruby and Astrid had both remain quiet. They had no idea how to cope with this sort of experience.

"So, you bonehead still wonder take on the kingdom all by yourselves," said Edolas Ruby.

"Of course we do," said Hiccup.

"If we don't save our friends, who will?" said Toothless.

Edolas Ruby and Astrid looked at one another, unsure how to answer that question.

"Is that really hard thing to believe?" Ruby asked.

Edolas Ruby looked at them. "You'll fight them, even though you can't use any magic? That suicide."

"You won't even be able to get to the courtyard," said Astrid.

Ruby then got to feet. "Are you deaf? One of us still has an entire arsenal… that's right everyone sit back while Dragon Tail's strongest member takes this problem by herself. I'm fired up!"

"Da, da, da, we're dead," said Hiccup miserably.

"I suppose we'll just hope for the best," said Stormfly.

"Looks like we got a plan," said Toothless.

"You've got this in the bag, Ruby," Merrill cheered.

Both Edolas Ruby and Astrid just looked at one another and back to Hiccup and the others. It was clear that these Midgardains were crazy, but they both had the same feeling that they might be able to change this world for the better.

* * *

They stopped at hotel in the next city in order to rest and come up with a new plan in order to enter into the Royal city. While the Rubys went to take a shower the rest of them were looking at a map on the table.

"Hopefully we can figure out where were going if we use this map," said Merrill as she laid it flat.

"That's weird, it looks way more like Midgard than I thought it would," Toothless frowned.

"This is where we last saw the Edolas Dragon Tail," said Stormfly pointing at the map. "The giant frog beast chased us somewhere in this vicinity, Louen is where we ran into Midgard Ruby and were currently holed up here in the port city of Sycca. We'll have to secure passage overseas in order to reach the Royal City."

"Our friends are half a world away," said Hiccup.

"And that's half a world full of Royal Army soldiers that we'll be dodging around every corner," said Merrill. She then looked at Hiccup. "It could take as weeks to get anywhere near the capital."

"I may have an idea away to at least get close to the capital at a much faster rate," said Hiccup.

Then the two Rubys appeared with nothing but a towel around them and with wet hair.

"Wow, this is nuts," said Edolas Ruby. "She's just like me, we've even got the same freckles on our bums."

Ruby was deeply embarrassed by this. "What are you saying? I don't have freckles anywhere!" she yelled.

"Should I even be in the room," said Hiccup rubbing his forehead.

"He's got a point," said Astrid.

"Like I care," said Edolas Ruby.

"You should!" Ruby snapped.

"Like looking for a cracked mirror," said Toothless looking at Stormfly.

Hiccup just crossed his arms and remained silent.

"See something you like?" Edolas Ruby asked seductively and place a hand over her towel. "I could show you more."

"Don't you dare!" Ruby yelled.

"I was actually thinking about my Astrid," said Hiccup.

Edolas Astrid looked at Hiccup. "You know it's really creepy scene you care about me or any version of me."

"Sorry, I just miss and so do my bruises," said Hiccup shaking his head.

Astrid frowned. "Bruises?"

"Our Astrid had a habit of punching him on the shoulder whenever he does something stupid or crazy," said Toothless.

"Which is all the time," said Stormfly.

"Hey," said Hiccup.

"And the way," said Toothless wanted to change the subject and looked at the two Rubys. "I was thinking that this reminds me the time when Gemini around."

"Yeah, now that you mention it," said Hiccup now looking at the two Rubys again.

"Germ-a-what?" said Edolas Ruby confused.

"A couple of Celestial Spirits I'm contracted with," Ruby explained. "They can turn into perfect lookalikes of other people." She then grabbed the Gemini key from a key purse and held it up. " _Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!_ "

Gemini then appeared in the form of Ruby much to Edolas Ruby and Astrid's bewilderment.

"Ta-da, Gemini at your service," said Gemini.

"Wow," said Edolas Ruby dumbfounded.

"This is becoming a bit much," said Astrid rubbing her forehead.

"If you thought two was great try a triple dose of hotness," said Ruby.

"I think I'm gonna take a lie down," said Hiccup getting up and leaving.

Once he came back he was relieved to see that there were only two Rubys left and that they were wearing their pyjamas.

"You know, even without Gemini around its almost impossible to tell the two of you apart," said Hiccup.

Edolas Ruby looked at her counterpart. "I don't suppose you have got one of those ghost things that's good with a pair of scissors, do ya?"

"Yeah, in fact I have the perfect spirit for that job," said Ruby.

Cancer then appeared and transformed his pincers into a pair of hands and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"It's been a while since you called me, baby," said Cancer.

"Are you call with him calling you baby, like that?" Edolas Ruby asked.

"If you are him then you gonna freak when you meet Taurus," Ruby smiled.

Cancer began trimming down Edolas Ruby's hair shortening it. "I hope you like you knew do, baby?"

"There shouldn't be any trouble telling us apart now, don't you think?" said Ruby.

"Are you sure you're okay with chopping it off?" Ruby asked frowning. "I mean, mine took forever to grow out."

"Yeah, it's just hair," Edolas Ruby shrugged. "It's not serving some great purpose by being longer so why does it matter?"

"'Cause every lady should have pride in the do they support, baby," Cancer answered.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Edolas Ruby rubbing the back of the head.

She then wandered off towards the window and looked at the night sky.

"In a world like this you tend to forget the little things like boy and girl that separates you from your friends. In the end, we're all just survivors."

"If it's that tough why did everyone in your guild seemed so carefully?" Toothless asked.

"Well, yeah, of course they did. It's important to keep your spirits up, even if you've got to force them every single day and when we can't bring ourselves to smile we remember there's people in this world who need us. Even if that means were labelled a Dark Guild. Dragon Tail will always be there to lend a helping hand."

Hiccup smiled. "Then I guess, that still isn't enough in the end." Ruby blinked slightly confused by that statement. "Nothing, I'm just rambling."

Astrid then looked towards Hiccup. "You said you had a plan to get into the Royal City."

Hiccup looked at and then remembered their previous conversation. "Oh yes, but first I want to know how you came up with that Teleportation Magic."

"It wasn't easy," said Astrid and she pulled out a piece of parchment. "This parchment had everything we needed in order to conjure it, but it's listening and ancient language of no one speaks. The twins were only able to figure out enough to make it work, but the landing is sometimes random especially if we are in a tight situation like the one you found us in."

Hiccup looked at the parchment in his eyes widened. "No wonder he had difficulty, its ancient elven."

Everyone stared at him.

"But—but there are no elves here," said Merrill.

"Actually, that might not be entirely true," said Hiccup. "You see before the Dragon Wars in our world there was this old legend that said that the elves travel to other worlds. It was said they had the ability to travel between worlds or at least that's what Theron told me whether it's true or not is another story."

"This parchment is thousands of years old," said Astrid looking at it. "How longer were these Dragon Wars?"

"Well, the Dragon Wars ended about seven hundred years ago, unfortunately most of the records of the war were destroyed that people believe it started about a thousand years ago."

"And it could be possible that the elves did come to Edolas," said Ruby.

"It is quite possible," Hiccup nodded.

"I don't see how this is going to help us get anywhere close to the Royal City," said Edolas Ruby crossing her arms.

"But with this parchment I can create our own Teleportation Circle with this," said Hiccup pointing out the Magic Chalk he bought in Louen. He then smirked that Edolas Ruby. "And you said it would be useless."

Edolas Ruby just glared at him.

"But I can barely translate any of it, what hope do we have of creating our own Teleportation Circle if we can't read the text?" said Astrid confused. She then looked at Merrill. "Unless Merrill is able to read ancient elven."

"Oh no," said Merrill shaking ahead. "I can make a few words, but I'm not fluent."

"Neither my, but I can translate enough in order to create our own Teleportation Circle," Hiccup smiled.

"Then it looks like we've got a plan," said Stormfly.

"Then let's get some good night sleep," said Toothless.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup, who was sleeping on the couch, was woken up by the elves coming from Ruby.

"You've got be kidding me!" she yelled. Hiccup woke up with a start. He noticed Ruby holding a note in our hand and shaking her fists furiously. "I can't believe myself!"

"You're certainly energetic first thing the morning, aren't you?" said Hiccup rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Stormfly asked, looking dreadfully tired.

"Little Miss Me, packed her bags and took off for us last night," said Ruby holding out the note.

Merrill looked the note and read it out loud, "'Keep walking for three more days and you'll get to the Royal City, I'm going back to my guild now. Good luck and try not to get killed.'"

"That definitely sounds like Ruby… uh, my Ruby anyway," said Astrid.

"Then I guess you didn't know," said Hiccup looking at her.

"My Ruby has a habit of taking off whenever she wants and leaving without a word," Astrid sighed.

"What was all that about lending a helping hand?" Ruby growled. "If I get my hands on her I'll ring her scrawny neck."

"So, would you saying it is that you have a scrawny neck too," said Toothless.

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled storming off.

"There's nothing we can do, other Ruby said she wasn't going to fight and we should respect that," said Merrill as Ruby cursed angrily.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed.

"Are you saying I should just forgive this?" Ruby asked turning on them. "Someone with my face should never abandon people in need."

"Ruby, it's no big deal," said Hiccup tiredly.

"It's true!" Ruby yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edolas Ruby had just exited the hotel with a rucksack over her shoulders.

She previously for they might change this world for the better, but now she believed it was a foolish idea.

She then began to run through the city thinking about how lazy she had been. Change and be brought out by outsiders, it should be down by the people who lived in Edolas. If they could pull off their suicide rescue plan then more power to them. However, they should be the only ones taking the kingdom down a peg, it was time for the Edolas Dragon Tail to quit running from their problems.

She had to convince everyone to stand up and defy for this world together. She could only hope that Valka agreed with, but knowing that her husband and son were in danger she had no doubt she would agree to this.

* * *

Eret had managed to find his way into the Royal City and right away entered into a pub. The moment he entered he heard several people discussing about a Lacrima.

"Did you hear?" said a guy. "The going to extract magic power from that huge Lacrima in two days."

Eret then slowly made his way to the bar and sat next to a black haired man wearing a fine suit.

"Yeah, it kind of freaks me out to be honest," said his friend. "I mean where the heck did they harvest all that power from? An alien world or something?"

"I hope they know what they're doing out there," said their drinking buddy. "Messing with magic power like that could be trouble."

"Careful, sounds like you're questioning the methods of our great king."

"Uh… no that's not what I meant at all," he said nervously. "I'm loyal."

The friend then raised his hand. "Relax, don't worry. Everything will work out in the end, just leave it to his Majesty and Edolas will be sitting pretty.

"Interesting conversation," said Eret and the man next to him at the same time as they rose from their seats. "You three mind telling me what you know in greater detail?"

The two of them looked at each other and Eret eyes widened, because he was face-to-face with his Edolas counterpart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others had left the city of Sycca. They agreed that they should create the Teleportation Circle outside the city so they will attract the attention of the Royal Army.

Hiccup was already drawing it out with the Magic Chalk he acquired from the black market dealer and what he was doing that Astrid was sharing a book with Ruby and whatever it was about seem to be quite interesting judging by her face.

"Well, she's not screaming anymore," said Toothless.

"Good to know you can cheer Ruby are by letting her read a rare book," said Merrill smiling.

"What's that book about anyway?" Hiccup asked looking up.

"I complete history of Edolas," said Astrid.

"I take it by the look on your faces that it's quite interesting," said Hiccup smiling.

"You bet there is," said Ruby. "For example did you know that there is a ton of history about some tribe called the Exceeds?"

"Oh, we've actually heard about them already," said Merrill. "Everyone really got scared when they started talking about them."

"You word if you knew anything about them," said Astrid.

"Well, you can tell us about them later, because I've just about finished," said Hiccup.

"You sure this will work?" Ruby asked placing the book down. "You don't have any magic in this world."

"I may not be able to produce magic, but with this incantation that Astrid provided I'm sure I can get it working," said Hiccup as he placed the finishing touches of his Magic Circle.

"Just follow this Magic Circle take us?" Toothless asked.

"Just outside the Royal City, I didn't think was a good idea if asked to appear in the town centre with everyone watching, do you?"

"His right, we need the element of surprise," Stormfly nodded.

"Okay, now gather around inside the circle," said Hiccup.

All five of them made their way into the centre of the circle along with Hiccup, who then placed his hands together.

 _"_ _Ver em'an to an or ma' nuven'in_ _,"_ Hiccup recited in elven.

Suddenly the Magic Circle began to glow and then they vanished into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eret was describing his situation to his Edolas counterpart, who was taking notes with great interest.

"So, to summarise, you were sent to this world by one Mr Mystogan with nothing but a simple explanation and the shirt on your back," Edolas Eret wrote.

"That could sum up my entire life up to this point," said Eret. "Getting used to this place is no picnic, I'll tell you that much."

"This is gonna be the bizarre story of my career."

"Well, dah, how often do you make yourself in a bar?" Eret said as he took a swig of mead.

Edolas Eret looked up and chuckled. "I must say, your simple perspective is certainly refreshing."

"Seems you've made a name for yourself as a muckraker around here," said Eret as his counterparts at down in a chair next to him.

"Indeed, investigative reporting is my life's true calling. Seeking out truth and enlightening the masses."

"Truth isn't an easy concept, but you've got some haters," said Eret. He then smiled slyly. "In fact, there are a few losers that are munching dirt because they thought I was you."

"While I thank you for taking care of such annoyances for me, I apologise for the inconvenience," said Edolas Eret as he took a drink himself. "Truth be told, I've become the thorn in the side of many powerful organisations. My articles have covered numerous problems for the King and the government over the years, but as long as I can put pen to paper I'll write the truth."

Eret smiled. "You know when I heard about this place I thought it would be completely different from my world—"

The two Erets looked at each other.

"But you and I are almost exactly alike," they said in unison.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I think it's time we discussed about saving your friends," said Edolas Eret.

"Yeah, and since you know your way around this place I could use your help," said Eret.

"Then let's get to work," said Edolas Eret.

The two of them and pay for their drinks and then left the pub as if they were long lost brothers.

After making sure they weren't overheard Eret leading closer to his counterpart. "Some pals of mine are around here to. Ironically, one of them is the counterpart of your beloved Prince knowing him he'll try and find a sneaky way into the palace."

"Unfortunately, Viggo might very well catch them, that man is never surprised by anything," said Edolas Eret. "I'll let you know the moment they strike, I've got contacts everywhere. The King can't scratches nose without me knowing it so keeping tabs on them should be easy."

"I'm counting on you," said Eret. "I'll lie low until you give me a word."

"Then I wish you luck," said Edolas Eret.

The two of them then walked off into very different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Royal City, Hiccup and the others had just reappeared on the outskirts. The moment they appeared both Astrid and Ruby toppled over, looking quite sick.

"That was unpleasant," said Astrid rubbing her stomach.

"I know what you mean," Ruby moaned.

"Well, unpleasant or not it got us here," said Stormfly pointing towards the city.

"And our friends are somewhere in the middle of that," said Hiccup.

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can take you," said Astrid. "It'll be dangerous for me to wonder in the middle of that and you guys don't need any more attention."

Hiccup nodded. "We can take it from here."

"I wish you luck," said Astrid.

Astrid then watched as they wandered down the hill towards the Royal City and can help but think how brave they were.


	8. Welcome Home

Hiccup and the others made their way into the Royal City and noticed that everyone was cheerful. They saw men drinking with one another, the women giggling as they shopped around and children playing in the street as if everything was normal.

"Everyone so happy," said Ruby.

"It's not what I expected, I thought this place would be dark and scary," said Merrill.

"Not exactly my idea of a dictatorship that's for sure," Ruby frowned.

"Yeah, we were able to enter the city without fighting a single guard," said Hiccup and even with his helmet on the two girls could tell that he was deeply concerned.

"Compared to the other towns we've been to it's like a fair," said Ruby crossing her arms.

"I'm sure it's because they steal magic everywhere and horde it off here," Stormfly guessed. "They then gloss over their pride to make it look more patentable to the general public."

"Well, it's not working for me," Ruby muttered.

Once they turn round the corner Merrill saw whole crowd of people.

"Hey, guys, it looks like there's something going on over here," said Merrill.

Ruby looked at the crowd. "Are they having a parade or something?"

"Let's find out," said Hiccup as he and Toothless wandered off.

Stormfly glared at the two of them and yelled, "We're here for business not pleasure! Remember?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Hiccup as they wandered over to the crowd.

"How can get a bad feeling about a crowd?" Ruby asked catching up with them.

"Because of that," said Hiccup pointing.

Ruby looked and her eyes widened, because right in front of them was a giant Lacrima the size of a temple. There was a small plinth and surrounding the entire crystal were soldiers from the Royal Army.

"No, that's a Lacrima," Merrill gasped.

"A giant one," Ruby added, "which means—"

"All of our friends are inside of the," Toothless finished.

"And if you look closely, you can see there's a missing piece," said Stormfly noticing the jagged pieces.

"What? You mean there's more of that thing somewhere?" Ruby gasped.

"Makes sense," said Hiccup crossing his arms. "They show enough of the Lacrima to please the public and hide the rest for themselves."

Then suddenly appearing on the podium was the King and he looked exactly like Stoick, but looking into his eyes Hiccup could see the power hungry look behind them and knew that this was not his father. Then appearing next to him was his counterpart looking quite smug as pleased about the cheering clouds ignorance.

Edolas Stoick raised his hands in the air and the people cheered at the top of their lungs.

Unknown to Hiccup and the others, Eret was watching not too far away from behind a stone pillar.

Hiccup looked around and noticed the tearful faces and people placing their hands together as if their prayers had been answered. It proved his theory about pleasing the crowd with a small piece of the Lacrima, but of course that raised the question where the rest of it was.

"Children of Edolas, it brings great joy to my heart to tell you that our Anima program has produced enough magic power to last another decade!" Stoick announced.

"Produce it? More like stole it," Toothless grumbled.

"Please, control your temper tomcat," Stormfly snapped.

"Let us rejoice together, let us sing and dance, let laughter roar through our sacred kingdom!" Stoick yelled at the top of his voice. The crowd cheered uncontrollably, much to the dismay of Hiccup and the others. "The power within this Lacrima belongs to all loyal subjects of their homeland, today we hold our future in our hands to ensure its prosperity into tomorrow and beyond. Therefore we must swear to protect this gift from Valhalla with our very lives!"

The crowd cheered once again. "My dear children, today I shall make most solemn pledge to you as your benevolent ruler." He then slammed his staff into the Lacrima which began to crack. "I will bring you more power so much more power than you can possibly imagine."

Pieces of the Lacrima fell from it and Hiccup clenched his fists. He knew that those pieces belong to his friends that any damage to it could kill them. It got even was when the crowd began to cheer for the King and for their homeland.

From behind the pillar Eret snorted. "Man, what a joke, the people here are bunch of suckers. They fell for his whole act hook line and sinker." He then walked off. "Now what am I going to do about this?"

"Let's leave," said Hiccup looking at the others. "This celebration is making me sick."

* * *

Later that evening, they booked a room at a hotel so they could plan the next move. However, all of them, except for Stormfly, who was drawing something on a piece of paper, were all extremely depressed and couldn't think of a single idea.

"We really need a good idea," said Hiccup looking at the castle. "About our magic we can't just march through to the front gate and all due respect Ruby had you can take on the entire army." He then got another began pacing up and down. "What we really need is a secret entrance in order to sneak into the castle."

"Even if we did get into the castle we don't know how to change them back from a crystal," said Merrill.

"The King will just have to tell us that himself," said Stormfly.

"But he'll never do that," said Merrill.

"And if he's anything like my father brute force won't work," said Hiccup crossing his arms.

Ruby then got an idea and looked at Merrill. "Do you really believe that the King knows how to change them back?"

"Probably," said Merrill.

"Then we still have a chance," said Ruby getting up. "If we can get close to the King we can pull this off."

"You have a plan I take it," said Hiccup curiously.

"How do we save them?" Merrill asked.

"With Gemini," Ruby smiled. "Remember, not only do they have the power to turn into the people they touch, but they can also read the minds of who they turn into. Which means that able to transform into the King they'll also be able to tell us everything he knows."

"It's not gonna be easy," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, the timing is going to be critical with using them, because they can only transform into someone no more than five minutes and they can only remember a couple of people at a time, readily just two, so there's that."

"It's a good plan, but we still lack the means of entering into the castle," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, no joke, he always has a lot of guards surrounding him," said Merrill.

"I've come up with a plan for us to get into range," said Stormfly holding out a diagram of the Royal City.

Everyone stared at her.

"As with any paranoid ruler and the castle was originally constructed there was a tunnel built as an escape route which links up with the mineshaft just outside of the city wall," Stormfly explained.

"There is?" Merrill said joyfully. "But how do you know about it?"

"It's just in my head, coming to me in little bits and pieces," Stormfly explained. "From the moment we first set foot in Edolas it is as though I have a mental map that slowly being filled in."

"I haven't felt anything like that," said Toothless crossing his paws.

"If we can find that tunnel then we may have a real shot at getting close enough to the King," said Ruby.

"Well, looks as if we've got a plan," said Hiccup. "I suggest we go under the cover of night."

Stormfly nodded in agreement. "Until then we should get some good night's sleep."

* * *

About midnight, Hiccup and the others exited from the city towards the mining shaft that Stormfly had mentioned. Stormfly was leading them with the map she created in the hotel.

"We should be arriving at the entrance of the tunnel any moment now," said Stormfly.

It and take them long to find the entrance, and by the looks of it it had been deserted for years.

"Is this it?" Merrill asked.

"Yes, I'm positive," Stormfly nodded.

"Then let's go," said Hiccup.

"Stop," said Stormfly.

"Now what?" Hiccup asked.

"I understand time is of the essence, trust me, but will need a source of light in the tunnel," said Stormfly.

"I've got that covered," said Hiccup pulling out _Inferno_ , he then extend the blade and set it alight. "Follow me."

Hiccup then led the way with _Inferno_ shining brightly.

"So can you still eat fire?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I believe so, it seems that I am only unable to produce fire, but my other _Dragon Slayer_ abilities still work," said Hiccup.

"I wonder why?" Ruby frowned.

"It's because the ancient ritual that was used to make into _Dragon Slayers_ ," Hiccup explained. "The ritual plan to be rewrote our body's physiology so that were part dragon now."

"Wow," said Ruby awestruck.

"Sadly, it still means were unable to use our magic," Merrill groaned.

"Well, let's just focus about saving our friends right now," said Ruby and began looking at the mineshaft's walls and notice the broken support beams and discarded tools all over the place. "Looks like nobody's been here in awhile."

Suddenly Stormfly came to a stop. "But the light out right in front of us," she ordered.

Hiccup shone the flames right in front of them and they saw a dead end right ahead of them. It looked like that it was closed off by the miners a long time ago and etched on the wooden planks were the letters, _KY-2c_.

"That's our link," said Stormfly.

Ruby tapped against the wooden beams trying to understand how thick the wall could be. "It sounds pretty thick and I think it's been fortified by some sort of magic."

"Does that mean this is a dead end?" Hiccup asked.

"We'll have to find a way to get for it, I'm sure the passage leading to the castle on the other side," said Stormfly.

"Guess we're going to have to break it down," said Toothless.

"That'll be no problem," Ruby smiled. "Because I know somebody who can bust right through it."

She then pulled out Taurus' key. " _Open! Gate of the Golden Bull!_ _Taurus!_ "

Then appearing out from the ground came Taurus.

"Bring on the muscle!" Toothless cheered.

"If you're looking for brute strength Taurus is definitely the Celestial Spirit you want to call on," Ruby smiled. "Now plough through that wall, Taurus, will you!"

"Of course, Miss Ruby, because you always know I'm in the ploughing mood," Taurus smiled.

"Then knock that thing out of our way!" Ruby ordered.

"I'll make it vamoose," said Taurus as he approached the blocked off tunnel.

He then swung his fist straight at it and punched right through and kept on repeating the process.

"Boy, he's strong," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, you can say that again," said Ruby.

When the dust settled they found the blocked off tunnel no longer blocked off and so that it carried on.

"Hey, look," said Ruby pointing.

"There's a passageway," said Merrill.

"Impressive work," Toothless smiled.

"That wall wasn't so hard to move, Miss Ruby," said Taurus.

"Thanks for your help, Taurus," Ruby smiled.

"Anything you, Miss Ruby," Taurus smiled affectionately before vanishing.

Stormfly looked down at the passageway that Taurus had opened for them. "Whether or not this passage leads to the castle remains to be seen," she said.

"You've been right about everything so far, I'm sure this is where we want to go," said Merrill.

Stormfly didn't look convinced and Toothless look deeply troubled about something and Hiccup notice this at once.

"What's wrong, bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked up at him. "Hey, why do you think I'm not getting any kind of map inside my head?"

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"I mean I'm from Edolas like she is and supposedly we were both sent away on the same mission, so how come I don't know anything?" Toothless asked.

"We agreed not to talk about that, remember?" Stormfly reminded.

"I know," Toothless sighed.

"I can't give you an explanation that's just seems how it's working out," said Stormfly placing her paws on her hips.

"For now we've gotta keep moving forward," said Ruby.

"Right," Merrill nodded.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed.

They then began to wander deeper into the passageway.

"I hope this thing doesn't cave in on us," said Hiccup looking at the rotten support beams.

"Shut up, Hiccup, you're gonna jinx us," Ruby quivered.

"This mineshaft is pretty old and rundown, isn't it?" said Merrill looking around.

"I wonder what it was used for?" Toothless wondered.

They kept on walking and Stormfly kept on looking at the map she drew out.

"Let's see, now in about fifty paces we'll take a left," said Stormfly and a few paces later they found a crossroads. "We should be turning here."

* * *

It wasn't long until they wandered into a cavern.

"This looks more like a cavern than a tunnel," Ruby noted.

"Yes, and I believe this cavern is directly underneath the castle," said Stormfly.

"I don't understand how you're doing all this, but I'm so glad you're on our team," Ruby smiled.

"I'm perplexed as well, but like I said the map matches gets more and more filled in."

"You're amazing, Stormfly," said Toothless sounding impressed.

"Well been able to find a way through here surely to be the easy part," said Stormfly. "But what will be truly amazing will be sneaking in and out of the king's royal chambers undetected. As defenceless as we are now, this mission will be over the moment we're spotted."

"Now don't forget we could always use my magic if we get into a pinch," Ruby reminded.

"With all due respect Ruby I doubt you can take on the entire Royal Army single-handed," said Hiccup. "The sites you need to save your strength in order to use Gemini against my father's evil twin. Don't forget there's a limit to how many spirits you can summon in a row."

"Okay, good point," said Ruby slightly disappointed.

Merrill looked down at Toothless. "Is everything okay, Toothless?"

"I think so, but has got this nagging feeling at the back of my skull," said Toothless.

Despite this they carried on down the cavern, but then out of nowhere a sticky substance wrapped itself around Ruby.

"Ruby?" Hiccup yelled.

"What is that?" Merrill asked horrified.

Everyone turned and found Ruby trapped in some sort of sticky substance and she was unable to free yourself.

"Oh no, I'm stuck," she said as struggle to free herself.

Then before Hiccup and Merrill could do anything the same sticky substance wrapped itself around them.

"Can't, reach my keys," Ruby groaned.

Next second they found themselves surrounded by the Royal Army.

"Royal troops," Toothless gasped.

"Why are there so many down here?" said Ruby terrified.

"How in the heck did they find us?" said Toothless confused.

Stormfly just stood there shaking uncontrollably.

"So, these are the magic users from Midgard," said a voice.

The eyes widened, because appearing out of the shadows was the Edolas Hiccup.

Edolas Hiccup then turned and looked at his counterpart. "The resemblance is uncanny, but I find it hard to believe that I would ever be a part of a lonely guild." He then turned and looked at Ruby. "And it's remarkable that you resemble so much like Ruby Scar." He then looked at Merrill. "And I thought elves were just fiction."

"And I find it hard to believe that I could be so arrogant and pig-headed," Hiccup growled.

"I'd watch your turn, because unlike you I'm the Prince of this land," he then looked at his soldiers. "Take them away."

"Yes my Lord," they said.

Hiccup, Ruby and Merrill were then dragged away roughly by the soldiers.

At once Toothless and Stormfly ran after them.

"Hiccup! Ruby!" Toothless yelled.

"Merrill!" Stormfly cried.

However, they were soon stopped by Edolas Hiccup, who looked down at them with a fixed stare.

"Great Exceeds," he said.

The two of them gasped as Edolas Hiccup and the remaining soldiers bowed at their feet.

"I am honoured to welcome you home," said Edolas Hiccup.

Hiccup and the others stared in horror.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," said Hiccup honestly.

"Who are you Merrill and Toothless?" said Merrill. "I thought you were our friends."

"We are most grateful for your help for capturing the intruders," said Edolas Hiccup.

Toothless stared at Stormfly, who was quivering uncontrollably. He had no idea what to say for he was just as confused as she was.


	9. Extalia

Hiccup and Merrill were tossed right into a cell by Ryker. Hiccup was the first to cover and ran towards the cell door that his counterpart was closing.

He placed his hand around the bars and glared at him. "Where are the others?" he demanded.

"Others?" Ryker frowned.

"Yeah where our friends, Ruby, Toothless and Stormfly," Merrill demanded getting to her feet.

"Who's Ruby?" Ryker frowned. He then realised who they were talking about. "Oh, you mean the redhead, a pretty little thing, but unfortunately we have no use for her. So she is going to be executed."

Hiccup slammed his fists against the bars. "If you touch one hair on her head it'll be the last thing you ever do or else burn you down to a pile of ashes," he threatened.

"My, my, aren't you spirited," Ryker smirked. "You're certainly nothing like our Hiccup, for starters he would know when he was beaten and would have just surrendered. I'm beginning to wonder if all Midgard Vikings are just as ferocious as you."

"You're going to execute Ruby," said Merrill horrified. "What will happen to Toothless and Stormfly?"

"No need to worry about the Exceeds," Ryker assured.

"His name is Toothless," Hiccup snarled.

"The _Exceeds_ ," Ryker continued not registering that he heard Hiccup, "have accomplished their mission so we took them back to their homeland. In fact and betting the little guys have claimed their reward and having a feast as we speak."

"What?" Hiccup roared.

"What you mean? What mission?" Merrill asked horrified.

She then remembered the mission that Stormfly had mentioned back on Midgard. She then furiously shook her head. "No way, that's not possible! I don't know what kind of mission you sent her on, but I know Stormfly abandoned it!"

Ryker laughed. "Oh yeah, she actually completed it like a pro."

Hiccup and Merrill stared at him.

"That can't be," said Merrill. "What are you making them do for you?"

Ryker looked at them quite amused. "You mean you still haven't figured it out yet?"

* * *

Meanwhile outside, there was quite a festival going on and quite a lot of guards were guarding the lacrima in the town square.

One of the guards and noticed Edolas Eret taking some notes down in his notebook. He was so busy taking down, he noticed that the guards were pointing their spears at him until they were right in front of him.

"What are you doing and who are you?" said one of the guards.

"Oh, I'm just your average journalist," said Edolas Eret calmly. "I'm covering the ceremony and would love to ask you a few questions that is if you wouldn't mind."

"I've got no comment now beat it," said the guard.

"I see the King has troops stationed around the northern side of the Plaza, is it therefore safe to assume that there are soldiers stationed on the southern side of it as well?" Edolas Eret asked.

"Get out of here," the guard warned.

Edolas Eret took the hint and walked off. "Sorry gentleman, I didn't mean to disturb you."

* * *

Meanwhile the Midgard Eret had positioned himself in one of the towers and was looking down at the Plaza on the notice all the guards that surrounded the lacrima and not to mention the civilians surrounding the place.

"Just great," he muttered. "Can't rush in with all those people down there. They could wind up getting hurt when the soldiers attack. What am I going to do now?"

He then looked down and noticed his Edolas counterpart wondering within the crowd. He gave a quick look indicating that he had something planned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless awoke to find himself in a bed alongside Stormfly.

"What the—where are we?" he said taking his surroundings. He then began to shake Stormfly awake. "Stormfly, wake up."

Stormfly awoke. "Tomcat? What is this?" she asked looking around. "What in the world—happened to us?"

"All I know is we were knocked out and woke up here," said Toothless. "This weird place, I know I've never been here before."

Stormfly then looked down at her feet.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked.

Stormfly shook her head. "It seems my information was actually a trap."

"That's not true, I'm sure it was just a coincidence they found us," Toothless assured. "It wasn't your fault, Stormfly."

However, she wasn't convinced. "I betrayed poor Merrill. I swore that I would protect no matter what." She then began to burst into tears. "This is all my fault."

That's when the door opened and the two of them looked up in their eyes widened, because right in front of them was a cat like themselves with ginger fur and he was dressed in a manner that indicated he was a soldier. They just stared, because he bore a strong resemblance to Olatrand.

"I beg your pardon," he said. "Are you the ones that recently completed a Midgard mission?"

"You've got of the kidding," Toothless blinked.

"Nice perfume," said the cat.

"You're a cat like us?" Toothless blinked.

"Don't be silly," said the cat looking insulted. "I'm no mere cat, I'm an Exceed just like you."

"Mr Solatrant, Sir," said a new voice and they found another cat wondering inside. He was dressed smartly and had brown fur. "I've been told this is the first time they've been to Edolas. In fact some doubt they've ever seen another Exceed before."

"Really," said Solatrant, crossing his paws. "Well, I had no idea. Welcome I am Solatrant the captain of Extalia's Royal Guard."

"And my name is Grump, otherwise known as Extalia's Minister of State," said Grump. "Congratulations on your mission."

"Our mission?" Toothless blinked.

He noticed that Stormfly was still upset. "It will be okay, Stormfly," he assured.

"I know this is rather sudden, but the Queen would like to see you," said Solatrant. He then headed towards the door "Follow me."

"The Queen, seriously?" Toothless yelled.

He then looked back at Stormfly, who was still down in the dumps. "Don't worry, Stormfly. Just leave everything to me. The first thing we need to do is get the lay of the land."

However she still remained silent.

"I promise I'll protect you, Stormfly," he assured clenching his paw.

They followed the two Exceeds and noticed there were two other Exceeds guarding the door.

"Excellent work men," said Solatrand.

"Sir," they said.

"There's cats everywhere," said Toothless.

"I bet you're excited, aren't you?" said Grump.

"I might be if I knew what the heck was going on," said Toothless narrowing his eyes.

They soon reached the end of the corridor and Toothless eyes widened, because right in front of him was a village and everywhere he looked he saw other Exceeds.

He was completely speechless for he had never seen anything of it's like before he met Stormfly he always assumed that he was the only one of his kind and now is discover there was an entire city of his kind.

All of them were acting as if they were humans, telling wild stories, buying supplies and teaching the young. He even saw some kids playing in the streets.

"Land of cats," he said in awe.

"Look at Sir Solatrand," said one of the Exceed as they walked past.

"Sir Grump how are you today?" said another Exceed.

"I'm great, thank you for asking," said Grump.

"Hey, check it out, is that them?" said an Exceed looking at Toothless and Stormfly.

"Yes, they're the ones that completed their Midgard mission."

"Your heroes!"

"At chick is pretty hot, I wonder if she's with that guy."

"Everybody is a cat here," Toothless blinked.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, my friend," said Grump. "Where Exceeds here, we stand above the humans. It's our duty to guide them each and every day."

"I've never heard anything like this before," Toothless frowned.

Grump didn't hear him. "And that beautiful site before you is the Exceed Kingdom Extalia."

Toothless eyes widened as he saw a large castle coming into view.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Royal City, the festival had just begun and drummers were drumming through crowds of people towards the giant lacrima.

In the middle of the crowd was Edolas Eret, still taking notes down and wondered closer to one of the guards.

"I see things are finally getting underway," Edolas Eret noted.

The guard nodded. "The kingdom would be much more stable after this."

"Well on the southern side of the Plaza, let me ask you security is tight on the eastern western side as it is here?" Edolas Eret asked curiously.

The guard shook his head. "No, but only because there's not enough room for anyone to hide there."

"Oh really, is that so?" said Edolas Eret.

The guard quickly realised his mistake. "Please don't like that in the article, it'll give me trouble."

"I would never do such a thing," Edolas Eret assured. "I assure you that I'm completely aware what's appropriate what to write in and what's not. I strive to be a fair journalist."

The garden look convinced, but there was very little he could do about it.

Edolas Eret slowly moved through the crowd as the parade reached the lacrima. He then began to read through his notes. There were troops stationed in north and south side, but just north of the southside was undermanned. According to his sources the ceremony will be held south of the lacrima.

He then looked up at one of the towers where his Midgard counterpart stood and tilted it hat giving him a signal. He then moved his finger where the guards were undermanned and Eret caught on at once, for his counterpart started moving again.

"I see, well here goes nothing," said Eret.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless and Stormfly had just entered the Royal city in Extalia and kept following Solatrand and Grump.

"You see in our world, humans are foolish and inferior species," Grump explained. "So it is our duty as Exceeds the keep them under control."

"In case you haven't noticed they have a nasty perfume," said Solatrand.

Toothless notice that Stormfly was still looking depressed he wasn't quite sure how to comfort her. It soon became clear that it will be up to him leading them if they found a way to escape.

Grump continued with their education. "Our Queen watches over the humans and governs them from this castle."

"She has an absolutely delightful perfume," said Solatrand dreamily.

"It would be dangerous if the humans numbers were to get out of hand, so the Queen determines which humans are unnecessary and have them executed," Grump explained.

Toothless eyes widened. "Why would she want to do that?"

"To help restore the magic power that's dwindling from our world… at least that's what the Queen said. You see not only does she governs the humans of this world, but she controls the humans from Midgard as well along with the elves."

"But what about dwarfs?" Toothless asked.

"Well, since they do not possess any magic power it was deemed unnecessary to control them."

"And she decides which people live or die?" Toothless asked sceptically.

"Yes, our benevolent Queen has that authority," Solatrand nodded. "After all, she is a goddess."

"A goddess?" Toothless eyes widened.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Royal city, the celebrations were going underway and both Erets were taking out their positions. They had only one shot and they had to make it count.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Royal city of Extalia Stormfly finally looked up.

"This mission the Queen sent us on," said Stormfly and then looked down at her feet. "I remember. It's coming back to me, this mission has been imprinted on me since I was born."

Strangely enough both Solatrand and Grump looked at each other slightly surprised, but Toothless wasn't paying any notice as he looked at Stormfly.

"The Queen chose me to help her control the human, elf and dwarf population… I was ordered to eliminate… the Dragon Slayer Merrill."

Toothless' eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean, Stormfly?"

"Please don't ask," Stormfly snapped at him.

"I've been waiting patiently long enough, you still haven't told me what this mission of ours was all about and now you tell me that your mission was to eliminate Merrill!" Toothless yelled, but then his eyes widened as realisation hit him. "No way, does that mean— my mission was to—? No, it can't be true!"

"I'm sorry," said Stormfly sympathetically. "I thought you were better off not knowing the truth."

"I just can't—believe it. My mission was to eliminate Hiccup!"

* * *

Back in the dungeon of the Royal City, Ryker had just explained what Toothless and Merrill mission was in the two of them just stared at him in horror.

"That can't be right," said Hiccup.

"No way," said Merrill.

Ryker just smiled enjoying the horrified expressions on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Plaza, the crowd was growing restless the Royal Army looked as if it was ready to convert the giant lacrima into magic power. Quite a few of their Vikings were holding up staffs which began to glow and the lacrima too began to glow.

Both Erets knew that they couldn't wait any longer or else their friends would be lost forever.

Meanwhile in Extalia, Toothless was still processing their mission.

"I was supposed to have eliminated Hiccup," he said quivering.

"Will you just calm down, tomcat," Stormfly snapped. She then turned and looked at Solatrand and Grump. "Let me make one thing clear, we didn't accomplish our missions nor did we ever intend to do so. Why is everyone talking to us as if we have?"

Both Solatrand and Grump looked at one another quite shocked.

"Do you think its amnesia?" Solatrand asked.

"Perhaps, you see, there are countless side-effects overriding that are still widely unknown—"

"Answer me!" Stormfly demanded.

"Of course, please allow me to explain," said Grump. "About a year ago our beloved Queen sent one hundred Exceed eggs to Midgard in the hopes of better controlling the human and elf population. After they hatched the information they had been given would lead them to seek out and eliminate the Dragon Slayers.

"Then one day, this situation changed, you see when the humans created Anima we were presented with a new and exciting possibility. With its invention we realise than rather killing Midgard humans and elves we can convert them to magic power and its well-known Dragon Slayer are the most powerful of the human and elven Vikings. Therefore instead of eliminating them you were order to bring them into custody."

Toothless and Stormfly looked at the two Exceeds with horrified faces. Stormfly then fell to her knees shaking uncontrollably and Toothless was just the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dungeons Ryker had just finishing explaining Toothless and Stormfly mission to Hiccup and Merrill. The two of them just stared in horrified, unable to speak and unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"This is excellent," said Ryker. "We finally got our hands on you. You both have so much of a _Dragon Slaying Magic_ inside of you are we gonna do now is extract it from you.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Plaza, the crowd began cheering as the Royal Army began to extract the magic power from the giant lacrima.

Eret looked up at it and you that he had to hurry, but with it being so crowded it was almost impossible to move let alone fight.

Edolas Eret knew to it was the time to act and pulled out a strange contraption out of his pocket. He then began to move as close as he could towards the lacrima.

One of the spectators notice the device in his hand. "Hey, what the heck is that thing?" he asked.

"Oh, this," said Edolas Eret gesturing to the device and is hand. "Well… uh… fireworks for the magic power extraction. Cool, huh. Watch this!"

He then activated the device which sent up a flare straight up into the sky.

"Fireworks!" someone cried.

"That's awesome, I hope they shoot some more."

A guard saw it completely confused. "What that—"

The guard next to Eret was equally as confused. "Nobody said anything about fireworks."

Eret looked up and saw the sparkles in the sky and noticed that they made the letter "N".

"Guess one letter is not enough," said Edolas Eret noticing the guards were still where they were meant to be. He then pulled out more similar devices. "Let's go all out!"

He then fired them in up into the sky and each one credits on letter. Eret could now see the word "NORTH" in the sky.

"The north," he said.

"And the rest is up to you, my friend," said Edolas Eret and walked away.

"Soldiers!" Eret cried trying to make his voice as much militarily as possible. "That must be some kind of warning! We must protect the lacrima! I suspect there's someone suspicious at the north side of the Plaza!"

"What?" said a soldier.

"We gonna do something," said a soldier next to him. "That's the rear side of the lacrima, we don't have many men positioned there."

"Keep your forces here and I'll take the others north. Push the crowd back for their safety."

"Yes sir," said the soldier as his commander took several men to the north. He then looked at the crowd and slowly he and his men began to push them back. "You heard the man, everyone please move back."

Everyone except Eret moved. "All right, it's about time for me to make my move, here goes," he said.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I said move back!"

Eret then removed his robe and charge straight towards them.

"That Mystogan guy maybe a weirdo, but I've got no other choice but to trust him for right now," said Eret.

The guard attempted to stop him, but their eyes widened at his arm turn into a metal club.

" _Iron Dragon Club!_ " Eret roared smashing through the guards.

Edolas Eret could tell by the sound of the fighting and the way the soldiers were getting confused that the plan was working.

"It's going precisely as planned," he said and walked off.

" _Iron Dragon Sword!_ " Eret yelled as his arm turn into a metal sword of spikes. He then slammed it against the lacrima. "There's no stopping me!"

He then slammed his sword against the lacrima once again and this time it began to glow brightly. The crowd began to panic and Eret smile, but then his face turned to surprise.

"What the—"

* * *

Meanwhile in Extalia, Toothless and Stormfly were still trying to figure out what was going on and were now crying.

"Judging by your reactions it would appear that overwriting your orders remotely may not have been the best idea," said Grump.

"However, everything worked out in the end, you were still able to bring the Dragon Slayers to us despite the erroneous orders," said Solatrand. "The humans have been tasked with magical extraction, which is their conversion of magic power. After all, they are proficient at that sort of thing."

"No, it can't be," said Stormfly, shaking her head as he fell to all fours. "I came to Edolas—I came here with my own free will."

"Afraid not," said Grump. "You are acting on the will of our fair Queen."

"But I lead everyone to the channel to try and save them."

"It may have appeared that way to you, but actually we were the ones who guided you there."

"No, it can't be. All I ever wanted—all I wanted was to protect Merrill, she's all that matters to me."

"What you experienced was actually a self-delusion," Grump explained. "When your order is changed from eliminate to capture your duty became too protecting the Dragon Slayers to ensure they were not killed."

"That's not true!" Stormfly yelled.

"Whether you like it or not your every move up to this point has been completely controlled by us," said Solatrand firmly.

Toothless kept on crying, but they weren't of sadness they were of anger. He then got to his feet and clenched his paw as he remembered all the happy times he had with Hiccup. He refused to believe that any of it was fake.

He then looked up and glared at Grump and Solatrand. "Let's get one thing straight," he said in anger. "When not your puppets!"

Both Grump and Solatrand were taken aback, apparently had not expected this.

Stormfly just stared at Toothless. "Tomcat?"

"You've got all wrong," said Toothless glaring at the two of them with rage he had never felt before. "We're members of Dragon Tail we don't work for you!"

It was then that the three of them felt a massive surge of power coming from Toothless the likes of which they had never seen before. Grump and Solatrand were nearly knocked off their feet because of that power and they just stared in horror at Toothless.

Stormfly just stared at Toothless, still crying, but in amazement. "Toothless?"


	10. Fly, to Our Friends!

Everyone's eyes were now gaze upon Toothless, that burst of magical power he sent was like nothing they had ever sensed before. It was powerful and it seem to nerve the other Exceeds as they stared into his green eyes.

"Can't be… black fur and green eyes," said Grump. He then looked at Solatrand. "Sir Solatrand, do you think he could be—?"

Toothless never for the rest of that sentence, because he grabbed Stormfly's paw and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Come on, Stormfly!" he yelled. "We're leaving!"

Grump and Solatrand just stared at them dumbfounded.

"Let them come after us, I'm never going to abandon my friends!" Toothless yelled defiantly. "I promised were going to save you!"

Stormfly just stared at him.

"He is—the Black Winged Exceed!" Grump cried.

"The Exceed that spells doom for our people and the young lady has become a Fallen," said Solatrand.

"We cannot allow him to live and as for the girl been in Midgard for too long and has been tainted by the imponderable essence of that land and has lost her divinity," said Grump grimly.

"Then we must pursue them!" cried Solatrant.

"A fallen and the Black Winged Exceed are running loose in the city!" Grump yelled.

"Royal Guard, hunt them down!" Solatrand ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Royal City, both Hiccup and Merrill were sitting in the dungeon.

"I don't believe it," said Hiccup. "Toothless would never turn his back on us. That's just impossible."

"I know, I find it hard to believe that Stormfly would betray me like this," said Merrill pulling her knees closer to her.

Hiccup looked up at her and smile. "Hey, don't listen to anything they say. Friendships are everlasting and cannot be faked not even by the most powerful of magics."

"Are you sure?" Merrill asked looking at him.

"I'm positive."

Merrill smiled and felt a little better.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby had just regained consciousness and the first thing she noticed she was in a cell and she was trapped in a wooden stock that were hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey, when did this happen?" she said looking at the stocks. "Is this a joke or something? Someone's head is going to roll if I'm not out of this out of this thing soon!"

She then remember that they had then captured in the mine and taken prisoner.

"I remember now, we were captured in the mine," she said to herself. "We had got so close and then—it was over. They took us all away."

She then looked towards the cell door and knowing that there were only a couple of guards standing there she yelled at the top of her voice, "If you jerked at my friends and go to rip you a new one! Do you hear me?"

"Unfortunately," said the guard outside herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Extalia, the Exceeds in the town had a rumbling sound heading towards them.

"What's that ruckus about?" said a ginger Exceed.

They all turned and saw something heading towards them in the distance. A few seconds later they saw Toothless, who was still holding Stormfly's hand and running as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Everybody get out of the way!" Toothless yelled.

It was then they saw several large Exceeds running behind them with their swords drawn. Everyone they ran past were extremely confused but the two newcomers were being chased by the Royal Army that were being led by Sir Solatrand.

"Don't let them get away!" Solatrand ordered.

They ducked just as an Exceed swung his sword at them. They kept running through the streets and that's when Toothless saw a hand gesturing them from down an alley.

"This way," it said.

Not sure what to do, Toothless followed their hand and found it belong to a large ginger Exceed wearing armour.

Toothless stared at him. "Who are—?"

"A friend and right now I'm your only chance to get out of there," said the Exceed.

Before they could say anything he lifted them up and tossed them in a cart full hay.

"Stay quiet and you'll be all right," said the Exceed.

They could then hear footsteps running towards them and knew it was the Royal Guard and the Exceed had vanished. Toothless and Stormfly remained quiet and still as the Royal Guard ran past, but one of them knocked off one of the chocks prevented the court from rolling down the hill.

Then Solatrand fell to the ground exhausted, it became very clear that he wasn't the best soldier in the Royal Guard. Unfortunately, when he felled over he knocked off the other chock and class right in front of the cart.

"Not tired, not at all," he panted. "I must apprehend the Black Winged Exceed and the Fallen at once and live up to the Queen's expectations. It shouldn't be a problem, am healthy and young—"

It was at that point that the cart began to roll away and it ran over Solatrand and kept on rolling down the hill with Toothless and Stormfly inside. The two of them screamed as they rolled down the street smashing through market stores and creates until they exited the city.

They kept on rolling down the hill unable to stop and it kept bouncing around every time ran over a stone. Stormfly was thrown off when they ran over a particularly large one and would have fallen off if Toothless had and grabbed her.

"Hold on, Stormfly!" Toothless yelled.

"Toothless!" Stormfly yelled.

"Don't worry I won't let you go again!" Toothless promised.

Stormfly only nodded miserably.

Toothless turned around just in time as they ran off the edge of a cliff. He pulled Stormfly close towards him and they bounced around on the ground. The cart was now in pieces and Toothless, who took the full impact, was groaning loudly.

"Are you okay?" Toothless groaned.

"Well, nothing seems to be broken," said Stormfly as she pulled herself up.

She then looked over the cliff and her eyes widened for right in front of them was the giant lacrima. It was ten times the size of the lacrima they saw in the Plaza in Royal City.

"Toothless! Look at that!" Stormfly cried.

"A giant lacrima in the sky," Toothless gasped.

"It even bigger than the one in the Royal City."

"Our friends must be inside that one. I thought the one in the city look too small."

Stormfly then looked down. "Speaking of which."

Toothless looked down and saw the Royal City directly below them. "Whoa, what the capital doing so far below us, it's tiny."

"Extalia must be built on one of the floating islands," Stormfly guessed. "In other words this is how everything is positioned."

"But… how are we supposed to get back down to the city?" Toothless frowned.

"Until we can use our magic I'm afraid we may be stuck up here," said Stormfly.

The two of them sighed knowing how helpless they were now.

"Hiccup," said Toothless.

"Merrill," said Stormfly.

"How you little varmints!" a voice yelled behind them. "What in the Queen's bridges you all doing in my field?"

They turned and found a white Exceed standing directly behind them. From his attire he looked like a farmer and he was carrying a prohoe in his hand.

"Oh no, they found us," Toothless panicked.

"I was expecting the couple of deadbeats, but I got troublemakers instead," he grumbled. "You're the Black Winged Exceed and the Fallen."

Toothless blinked he wondered why people keep on calling him the Black Winged Exceed, because by the sounds of it was something bad. However, that was a question for another time right now they were in big trouble.

Toothless held his paws up ready for a fight, but he doubt he could do much.

"You better get out of here," the farmer warned.

"Fine, but how?" Toothless snapped.

"Keep your peepers peeled for that runaway cart!" yelled Solatrand voice. "It is somewhere to find it at once!"

They looked up and saw the vague outlines of Solatrand and his soldiers upon the cliff. If this Exceed drew their attention they were done for.

"There already on our tails," Toothless groaned.

"You two better scram," said the Exceed.

"All right, we will," said Toothless.

"Then you better come to my place."

This surprised the two of them, but they had very little choice in the matter and so they followed him.

* * *

They walked for about ten minutes before they reached a small farm on the edge of the island. It actually looks quite quaint and peaceful.

"What about those soldiers?" Toothless asked.

"Don't worry kid, they won't find you here," said the Exceed.

"Hello, dear," said a new voice and they turned to find a never Exceed. She had black fur motherly face and was holding a basket of vegetables. "Did you finish working out on the field is already?"

It was then that she noticed Toothless and Stormfly. "Ah, I see we have some guests," she said smiling. "We've been expecting you."

"You have?" Toothless blinked.

"A friend of ours informed us, in fact he's in the house right now waiting for you," she said smiling.

"Thanks, I'm Toothless," said Toothless.

"And I'm Stormfly," said Stormfly.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Brightstar and you've met my husband Starfang," she said smiling. "Now why don't you come inside our guest is waiting for you."

* * *

Once they ended inside base found the same ginger Exceed they met in the alley, the one who help them escape.

"I see you finally shown up," said the Exceed.

"Okay, what's going on?" Toothless asked now more confused than ever.

"Understandable and for reference my name is Cloudjumper and I'm a friend of Valka's," he said smiling.

Both Toothless and Stormfly stared at him.

A few minutes later they found themselves at a table opposite Cloudjumper and Starfang.

"I suppose you have many questions," said Cloudjumper and Toothless and Stormfly nodded.

"How about we discuss this over a nice meal," said Brightstar as he placed a fish on the table. "It sounds as though you've had a rough day."

"Do you mind explaining why you're helping us?" Toothless asked.

"Well, for starters like your female friend here me and my wife are Fallens," said Starfang.

"Yes, my husband was so vocal against the kingdom they chucked us out and we've lived on this little farm ever since," said Brightstar.

"Okay, but what about you?" Stormfly frowned.

"I met Valka about seven to eight years ago, the humans had just started to create Anima and Valka fell in. At first I was going to report, but she convinced me otherwise and ever since then I've been secretly sending information to her. It's helped quite a number of times especially with the Guild she is sworn to protect."

"Okay, but what about me?" Toothless asked frowning. He then looked at Starfang. "You called me the Black Winged Exceed?"

Cloudjumper then leaned in closer. "Tell me are your wings black?"

Toothless frowned of the question. "Yes."

Cloudjumper looked at Starfang and Brightstar and they nodded. He then looked back at Toothless and took a deep breath.

"There's an old legend among our people that's roundabout a thousand years old," Cloudjumper began. "The details are sketchy, but it depicts of the calamity that fell on Edolas that nearly resulted in its destruction. No one truly knows what this calamity was, but many believe that it has something to do with an Exceed with black wings. So, naturally people say that the Black Winged Exceed's presence is a sign that Edolas' destruction is imminent."

"You can't really think that Toothless would destroy Edolas do you?" Stormfly asked.

"You senses power when he stood up against Grump and Solatrand, did you not?" Cloudjumper asked and Stormfly nodded silently. He then looked at them grimly. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what I believe, it's what others believe. I however find it hard to believe that a single Exceed would ever destroy their home or even have that sort of power, but the fact of the matter is people are scared of things they do not know and so naturally they feared the Black Wing Exceed."

"Any who, if you're saying here you have to work here," said Starfang.

"I suppose that sounds reasonable," said Toothless scratching his cheek.

"I had better head back to the city before they realise I'm missing," said Cloudjumper.

"Stay safe," said Brightstar.

* * *

About an hour later, both Toothless and Stormfly had been given fresh clothes and a hefty meal they began to help the farmers around the farm. Toothless was assisting Starfang with prowling the field. He kept on digging his prohoe.

"Better put you're back into it," said Starfang.

"Give me a break, I've never done anything like this before," said Toothless.

"I'll give you a break the moment you finish doing your work!" Starfang yelled.

"Okay, okay, no need to shout," Toothless muttered under his breath.

Starfang glared at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Toothless said quickly.

An hour passed and Toothless completely exhausted.

He panted and looked at Starfang. "Do you truly work with these heavy tool every day, sir?" he asked. "I feel like I'm going to break my back."

"That means you're one with the tool," said Starfang. "It's work that comes from the heaviness of your heart and soul. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," said Toothless looking and sure.

Meanwhile the house, Stormfly was assisting Brightstar with cutting the fruit with a carving tool.

"My, my, you're quite skilled," Brightstar noted.

"It's pretty simple," said Stormfly smiling. "All done."

"Thank you, dear" Brightstar smiled.

Stormfly then drops the carved fruit she cut into the bowl of soup Brightstar was holding. Then the two of them watched as Toothless and Starfang prow the field.

"Well, they're getting along," Brightstar chuckled as Starfang yelled at Toothless.

In the field Toothless was completely exhausted.

"Can we take a break?" he asked.

"If you can talk, you can work kid," said Starfang.

"Why don't you strongmen take a breather for a bit?" Brightstar yelled across the field. "We've made some cold drinks!"

"Sweet mercy," said Toothless in relief.

"Right, we can take a little break, but then it straight back to work," said Starfang.

Toothless groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby was still sitting in the dungeon and she had been removed from the stocks, but now her hands were tied by some sort of gooey substance.

"I'm glad they let me out of that wooden piece of junk, but if they had substituted with this flaky blob?" she muttered as she tried to free herself.

She then turned to the cell door. "Hey out there!" she yelled. "I don't suppose we can do anything about the group, huh? Just seems a bit excessive that's all!"

"We should have put someone her mouth," said the guard as Ruby continued to yell.

"Jeez, are all Midgard deaf or something? How do they put up with this?" the other guard asked.

Ruby realised that they had neglects to take her keys and reached out for Taurus' key, but when she tried activated nothing happened. He became clear that her magic was not working and she suspected that had something to do with the gunk on her hands.

"Man, this sucks, I hope the others doing better?" she moaned.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in Edolas, Edolas Ruby was standing in the wasteland and then she heard a noise. She turned and saw that Astrid was approaching her on a motorbike and he stuck her from out.

Astrid came to a stop right in front of her.

"We need to get back to the Guild, we've got work to do," said Ruby.

Minutes later she was riding behind Astrid as they drove across the landscape.

"That Hiccup sure knows his stuff, he used that Magic Chalk to create a Magic Circle and teleported us just outside the Royal City," Astrid explained as they drove along. "Anyway, I left them must get my hands on this thing. They were pretty serious about taking on the Royal Army."

"At least it's better than running," said Edolas Ruby. "So, how much fuel do we have and how you heard anything from Valka?"

"I've heard nothing from her, it's like she's disappeared," said Astrid. "As for the bike, I'm afraid we don't have enough to make it to the Guildhall. We may be walking for the last mile or two. Anyway what's the plan?"

"I'll tell you once we reach the Guildhall," said Ruby.

* * *

Meanwhile up in Extalia, Toothless back at work sweeping the roof.

"Great for the old-timers is let us hide here, but does he have to work me like a dog the whole time?" he muttered.

"You wanna take a chance with the soldiers or sweep the roof spotless?" Starfang yelled across the field.

"I'll sweep!" Toothless yelled. "How did he hear me from over there?"

He then looked up at the sky and looked slightly depressed.

"This isn't really the time for me to be doing this," he said to himself. "Come on, your friends are in trouble and they need you to help to help them out."

He then slipped and would have fallen off the roof he hadn't grabbed hold of the edge.

"Keep getting distracted and you'll hand scrub the toilet," Starfang warned.

"Okay, okay!" Toothless yelled.

"Once you finish with the roof your chopping firewood for an hour, got it?"

"I go it," said Toothless pulled himself back onto the roof.

* * *

Inside the house, Stormfly was drinking a nice cup of tea and could hear Starfang yelling at Toothless. Brightstar was on the opposite side doing some sewing.

"You haven't smiled this whole time," Brightstar noted. "I'm sure you can brighten the entire room." She then sighed. "Are things really so bad that you can't crack a smile?"

Stormfly looked at her cup of tea and saw her reflection within the brown liquid. "I'm just not in the smiling mood, that's all."

"It sounds as if something painful must've happened." Stormfly looked at her. "It may seem bad now, but you'll smile again."

"I doubt it."

"You say that, but trust me it'll happen."

Stormfly wasn't so sure she looked at her cup of tea. She then began to remember the time she had with Merrill.

* * *

Stormfly was flying away and Merrill was running after her.

"Stormfly! Wait up, I'm coming with you!" Merrill yelled.

Stormfly ignored her until she heard Merrill tripping over her own feet.

"Elves are clumsy," she said turning to look at her. "Look here, if you're going to keep getting hurt trying to follow me why do it?"

"Because—"

"You don't even have an answer, you should go back to the Guild."

"I don't want to, because you and me friends now aren't we?"

Stormfly was slightly taken aback by this. "You and I are friends?"

Merrill smiled. "Yeah, of course."

* * *

Toothless had now finish with the roof and was now busy cutting firewood.

"And that's more like it," he said.

"You take a nap back there? Quit slacking or your never catch up," Starfang barked.

Toothless looked in his eyes widened, because there was a whole pile of firewood right behind Starfang.

"How did you cut the wood that fast?" Toothless blinked.

Starfang didn't answer.

"Okay, I'll show you I can do it," said Toothless as he began to cut the firewood of a much faster pace. "You're not going to win this one!"

Starfang too then began to cut the wood and now they were having a small race to see who could cut the fastest.

"You're not beating me kid," said Starfang.

"We'll see old-timer," said Toothless.

"I'm ain't old yet," Starfang barked.

Soon they were down to the last pieces of wood.

"Okay I'm down to one more," said Toothless.

"Hey, that makes two of us," said Starfang.

The two of them then cut the last piece of wood and once it was over and done with the two of them looked at one another. Seconds later they laughed their heads off.

"That's enough I would one day," said Starfang looking at their piles of firewood. "You did good kid."

"I've never been so sweaty in all my life and that's saying something," said Toothless panting.

"Then you better take a bath," said Starfang.

After taking a bath, Toothless joined Stormfly on the porch and took in the rays of the sun.

"That was the most relaxing bath of my life," said Toothless as he tried to savour the memory.

Stormfly was still contemplating everything that had happened over the past twenty-four hours.

"I betrayed her," she said miserably.

Brightstar soon joined them and smiled down at Toothless. "Good work out the young man. Feels great to relax after hard work and a nice bath doesn't it?"

"Sure does, I needed that," Toothless nodded.

"So tell me, Toothless and Stormfly you're not from here, were you hatched in Midgard by any chance? Were you given names by someone there?"

"Yeah, by my pal, Hiccup," said Toothless getting to his feet.

"I two was named, by a friend," said Stormfly miserably.

"And now they're being held captive in the Royal City below, we've gotta save them, because it's our fault that there," said Toothless.

Brightstar nodded understandably. "So you intend to rescue your friends?"

"That's why I'm a Fallen," said Stormfly. "Caring about other races seems to be bizarre concept to here."

"I don't think it's bizarre at all, in fact it's wonderful," said Brightstar. "If someone is your friend it shouldn't matter what race they are. After all even if we may look different on the outside, internally our hearts share the same shape."

Stormfly frowned. "I'm afraid I don't follow your logic."

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that love is the same no matter who you are."

Toothless nodded in agreement, but Stormfly looked away miserably.

"I wish that applied to me," she said. "Regardless of the shape of my heart, or the love it has to give, it's not under my control. Even now I cannot be sure but the word I'm saying are mine or part of someone else's plan."

"I know they're your words, Stormfly," said Toothless firmly. "You're too strong for someone to control you."

Stormfly looked up surprised and Brightstar just smiled.

"And I know our hearts want the same thing. To defeat the Royal Army and save our friends."

"Think we can?" Stormfly asked.

"I know you can," said Brightstar. "Things may seem a little confusing for you for the moment, but you should never give up hope." She then looked at Toothless. "You've got a powerful warrior that will be by your side for the journey."

Toothless felt his face getting hot.

"I understand you may feel that you've lost your heart, but I think you found it long ago." Stormfly just looked at her not sure whether to believe that not. "Now all you have to do is learn to embrace it. Believing it and trust your feelings of love."

Her words managed to root themselves in Stormfly's heart and then she smiled.

"There you are, you see, a wonderful smile was just waiting to come out," Brightstar smiled. "I'm just glad that I got to see it."

"You surprise me Miss Brightstar," said Stormfly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the Exceeds we've met so far all believe themselves to be celestial beings in the Queen's divine. They even called humans inferior species."

"Ah, yes," Brightstar nodded in understanding. "Truth be told I used to believe the same thing. In one day our beloved Queen took our children from us. One hundred children still in their eggs were taken from their homes, they gave us no warning and we were told just to accept it.

"The Queen had chosen them to eliminate the Dragon Slayers, they were all sent to Midgard against our wishes. When we oppose the cruelty of the project we were exiled. We never even got to see children faces.

"After that everything changed, we realised the lie we've been subjected to. She wasn't a god and the rest of us certainly weren't creatures of light, we were just parents. Once we realise this the lines between human and Exceed all but vanished for us, it didn't matter.

"My husband was once the Queen strategist, but he felt the same way as I did if not more so. He quit his job and began tearing the truth to all those who would listen, naturally were exiled immediately."

"The two of you had better hurry," said Starfang as he appeared. "Cloudjumper just sent a message saying that your friends are in danger."

"But dear, it's much you soon," said Brightstar.

"No, he's right, we don't have time to lounge around anymore," said Toothless. He then looked at Stormfly. "Our friends are down there and we've got to do everything we can to make sure they get home."

Stormfly nodded.

"At least you finally get it," said Starfang crossing his arms. "Scaredy-cat can't do nothing, I swear these kids these days need it spelled-out for them."

Toothless soon realise what they needed to do.

They soon left the farmhouse and gave one final wave to the two farmers that had gave them so much help.

"Thanks a lot, old-timer you to ma'am!" Toothless yelled. "We'll never forget you!"

"Just get going!" Starfang yelled.

"Take care of each other, you hear!" Brightstar yelled.

The two of them then began running down the cliff towards the edge.

"Hey, Stormfly," said Toothless looking at Stormfly. "Don't know about you, but I feel like we were destined to meet those two today?"

"Yes, I feel the same way," Stormfly agreed.

"When we first came to Edolas I wasn't sure about a lot of things, I felt like I was lost."

"So did I, but now—"

"The path is clear," Toothless finished.

The two of them then jumped off the cliff and fell down towards the Royal City, however the two of them were perfectly calm not afraid of falling. As they fell the two of them grabbed each other's pause and looked down towards the earth with a determined look.

"We won't let our past hold us back," said Toothless. "We've got to fly forwards and protect our friends."

As they flew down Stormfly accepted that they were Exceeds, which was the only race in Edolas that was born with magic power. The only reason why they were able to use their magic because they lost their sense of who they were, but now they knew that being Exceeds doesn't define. Their hearts told them where they needed to go and their wings take them there.

Once they realise this their wings appeared and they flew across the sky as if they flew around in Edolas a hundred times.

"Let's go, we can't keep everybody waiting," said Stormfly.

"Right behind you," Toothless nodded.

At the farm both Starfang and Brightstar watched as the two young Exceeds the way.

"Would you look at that, Star, the boy can fly after all," said Starfang.

"The way he flies does remind me of you, Fang," Brightstar smiled.

"And he certainly got your heart," Starfang nodded.

The two of them were both teary-eyed as they watched Toothless flying away into the distance. They remember the fateful day when the Queen took their children and they watched in horror a guard took their egg away, a black egg.

"And he found such a wonderful girlfriend," Brightstar cried as she rubbed that he is out of her eyes.

"He's a hundred years too early to bring girls back to the house," said Starfang as he tried to help back his tears.

"He's grown up into a fine boy who cares deeply for his friends," said Brightstar.

Starfang pulled his wife close to him and she cried into his shoulder. "I know, and I couldn't be more proud of him."


	11. Code ETD

In the Royal City of Edolas, Edolas Stoick was sitting at a table with his captain's and Byro and his assistant. There were discussing about the recent capture of Hiccup and the others.

"It is as the legends foretold, we have proven beyond a reasonable doubt that the magic be Midgard Vikings comes from within their very bodies," said Byro.

"Hmm, they're much like the Exceeds in that regard," said Viggo.

"Careful not to inflict their abilities, the Exceeds are far more powerful."

"Hold on," said Valyya puzzled. "You mean even that Ruby girl is like that? She has magic inside of her body too?"

"Indeed, she does," said Byro.

"Then we've got to keep her alive," said Ryker.

"She must be terminated," said Edolas Stoick. "The Exceeds Queen, Holystorm, has given explicit orders any discussion to the contrary is a waste of time and breath."

"The order came from the Queen herself?" Valyya gasped.

"I do not like it, but we cannot defy the will of the Exceeds," Edolas Hiccup grumbled.

"It does seem like a gigantic waste," Ryker grumbled.

"However, our technology is lacking at the moment, we have not yet been able to perform magical extraction from the human body," said Byro.

"So, then, what shall we do with the two Dragon Slayers, sir?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Those two are not quite human, in fact one of them isn't even human she is what's known as an elf, as for our dear princes counterpart he seems to be a strange human amalgam," Bryo explained. "Excess for experiments with them could one day deliver us everlasting magical power."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Ryker smiled.

"Hey, totally cool," said Valyya.

"Is it strange that I'm looking forward to an experiment on myself?" Edolas Hiccup asked.

"He's not you, son," said Edolas Stoick. "Though I must admit, he does intrigue me."

Edolas Hiccup looked up. "What you mean by that?"

Edolas Stoick ignored him and turned his eyes upon Bryo. "Very well, Bryo, you should have much work to do."

"Indeed," said Byro.

"As an added precautionary measure, began extracting the magical energy from the Midgard lacrima immediately."

"Right away."

"Then I'll begin the execution of our redheaded friend," said Edolas Hiccup.

Soon every one of them, except Skullcrusher left the chamber with excited looks on their faces.

"I can hardly believe there were about to have our own magic power," said Ryker.

"It is an amazing thought," Viggo nodded.

"Then soon nothing will stop us from accomplishing our goals," said Edolas Hiccup.

Edolas Stoick turned his eyes upon Skullcrusher, who just sat there solemnly.

"Is there something troubling you, Skullcrusher?" Edolas Stoick asked.

"My Lord, if I may ask about this recent surge of our armaments?" Skullcrusher asked.

However he saw the firm look coming from Edolas Stoick and he took that as his answer. "I see. Please, excuse me."

Skullcrusher then got to his feet and left the chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby was still in the dungeons contemplating what had happened in the last few hours.

"I can't believe it all," she said. "Toothless and Stormfly are creatures called Exceeds… and Exceeds are kind of like Valkyries in this world. They are above the humans, that means there Queen is like a god. She has absolute control over all of it, her word is never questioned or challenged. She has final say over who lives or dies in Edolas. One being with that much power, the whole thing is crazy, how could anyone choose to live like this?"

She then heard footsteps and saw the figure of Edolas Hiccup. "My, you have done research on our world and you very thorough," he said.

Ruby's eyes widened as Edolas Hiccup opened the cell door. "Hiccup? Is everybody all right?"

"Yes, there all quite safe," said Edolas Hiccup.

"What a relief," Ruby sighed.

"Your attitude is puzzling to say the least, do you truly understand the situation you're in?" Edolas Hiccup asked crossing his arms. "It's far from envious."

"Yeah, you've got a point there," Ruby admitted. "It's just that look and sound like my Hiccup. So, I guess I automatically let my guard down for a minute."

"Ah, you mean the runt we captured," said Edolas Hiccup. "I must admit I do find it quite amusing to find that I would be a part of such a wretched guild."

He then grabbed her and pulled her away from her cell forcing her to walk until they reach the balcony.

"I've heard more than enough," he said. "Obviously I am not that Hiccup."

He then grabbed her by her shirt and pulled over the balcony. Ruby looked down, they had to be about a hundred foot from the ground and she knew she wouldn't survive such a fall.

"I've earned my title as the Dragon Hunter, no one has killed more Dragon Tail Vikings than I have."

"No, clearly you're not, because the Hiccup I know would never kill someone in cold blood," Ruby spat.

"Trust me I do not find the pleasure of killing such a beautiful young woman, but I have no choice in the matter," Edolas Hiccup smirking.

He then released her and she began to fall towards the ground. Hiccup listen to her screams as he fell close and close it was the ground.

"Ruby!" cried a familiar voice.

Ruby looked up and saw Toothless and Stormfly flying down towards.

"Toothless? Stormfly?" Ruby gasped.

Edolas Hiccup stared down in puzzlement as he saw the two Exceeds flying down towards Ruby.

"Those two Exceeds…" he said stand.

"Everything is going to be okay, me and Stormfly came back to save you!" Toothless cried.

Toothless tried to grab Ruby, but missed. Fortunately, Stormfly managed to catch Ruby before she hit the ground.

"Thank you so much," said Ruby with relief. She then noticed the first time their wings. "Hang on, how come your wings are working again?"

"Our wings were fine, but our hearts were weak," said Stormfly.

"We'll explain later," said Toothless as he assisted Stormfly with carrying Ruby.

They flew up into the came to the balcony where Edolas Hiccup was standing and he looked extremely confused.

"But why?" he asked. "The Queen—she gave the order. This Midgard girl was to be executed immediately?"

"The order has been rescinded," said Stormfly.

"I'm sorry," said Edolas Hiccup. "Although you may be an Exceed, you don't have the powder terminate a directive handed down by the Queen herself."

Toothless looked at Stormfly and had no idea how they were going to get out of this one.

"I respectfully ask you hand over the girl at once."

"Do you not know your place?" said Stormfly, crossing her paws. "Bow down!"

Toothless stared at her.

"You are in the presence of greatness here, of loyalty. I'm the eldest daughter of Queen Holystorm, but you may call me divine Princess Stormfly of Extalia."

Everyone stared at her.

At once Edolas Hiccup went down on his knees. "I beg your forgiveness, your grace."

"Where is Me—I mean that two Dragon Slayers?" said Stormfly in her best commanding voice.

"In the basement of the West Tower," Edolas Hiccup answered.

"I command you to release them at once," Stormfly commanded.

"I'm afraid I can't, I may be the Prince, but afford it belongs to my father, I'm truly sorry," said Edolas Hiccup apologetically.

"I won't accept your excuses!" Stormfly roared.

"Yes… it's unacceptable, but—" said Edolas Hiccup regretfully.

"You're Highness!" a voice cried. "She's a Fallen Exceed and the other is the Black Winged Exceed! They've been officially banished from the kingdom of Extalia!"

They turned and found Skullcrusher running towards them with several guards at his heel.

"That doesn't sound good," said Ruby. "Do you know who he is?"

"No, I've never seen them before," said Toothless.

"We need to go now," said Stormfly flying off.

"I thought you were some sort of princess," Ruby muttered as Toothless followed her.

Edolas Hiccup clenched his fists in anger, he had never been so humiliated in all his life. He then slammed his fist on the stone floor and grind his teeth.

"How dare they," he said through gritted teeth.

"Attention all soldiers! There are exiled Exceeds escaping with a prisoner of the court! The Exceeds are white and black, terminate with extreme prejudice!" a guard yelled.

* * *

As they flew around the castle, Ruby looked at Toothless and Stormfly with an appreciated look.

"You saved me, thank you," she said.

"I thought you would be angry," said Stormfly.

"Why? About what?" Ruby asked confused.

"Because where the ones that got you captured in the first place."

"Well, you made it up by rescuing me," Ruby smiled and looked up at Toothless. "Right, Toothless.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby," he said apologetically.

"Maybe it would be a different story if you hadn't come back to get me, but forget about that for now. I'm still shocked to hear that Stormfly is a princess in this world."

Toothless frowned. "You do realise that she was bluffing, don't you?"

"Toothless is right, it was a bluff and am grateful it worked," said Stormfly.

Ruby blinked, that had to be the first time she heard her call Toothless by his name not tomcat. She can help but smile as she listened to their conversation.

"Regardless, we need to focus on the task at hand," said Stormfly now looking serious. "Which is trying to rescue Merrill and Hiccup."

"Well, Edolas Hiccup said they were in the basement of the West Tower," said Toothless.

Stormfly nodded and then she noticed the smile on Ruby's face. "Why you smiling, Ruby?"

"Oh, nothing," said Ruby. She then noticed that they were flying towards a tower. "Is that the West Tower, there?"

Ruby then heard something behind them. "Hold on, what's that sound?"

Ruby turned and saw about a hundred flying cats with swords heading straight towards them.

"Surrender now, exiles, escape is feudal," Solatrand yelled.

"Whoa, that's a lot of flying cats," said Ruby.

"Now men, go!" Solatrand commanded.

"Yes sir!" the Exceeds cried.

"We're are exposed in the air like this," said Stormfly. "Let's get to the ground."

"That's not such a good idea," said Toothless looking towards the ground. "They're all over the ground to!"

Toothless was right, because on the ground were hundreds of soldiers from the Royal Army and their captains.

"Ruby, can you use your Celestial Magic?" Stormfly asked.

"I'm pretty sure this sticky stuff is blocking my powers," said Ruby gesturing to the sticky use tied around her hands.

* * *

Edolas Stoick looked over the balcony and saw the Exceeds flying down towards them.

"What's the meaning of this?" he growled.

"The Extalian Royal Guard," said Valyya. "They've invaded in pursuit of the exiles. What will we do?"

Edolas Stoick continued to glare at the approaching Exceeds. "Initiate Code ETD! Right away!"

Then over the castle of the guard began to blow horns and flanks with the Edolas Royal crest began to rise.

Edolas Hiccup gasped. "We're using Code ETD?"

"I don't believe it," said Ryker.

They watched as more guards began to activate strange looking machinery and pointed them directly at the Exceeds.

"This is the last line of defence in our homeland security arsenal and he went right to it," said Viggo rubbing his chin.

"We have to get inside immediately!" Stormfly yelled.

She led them towards an open window and they just got inside just in time.

"Code ETD initiate!" a guard yelled.

That's when the strange looking machinery activated and fired a strange blue light directly at the Exceeds. All of them were caught in the blast and they all screamed in agony, whatever the machine was doing it seemed painful.

"How dare you take up arms against the Exceeds you will only humans!" Solatrand yelled in agony.

"Why would they firing on them like that?" Stormfly gasped.

"What the heck is going on here?" said Ruby confused. "I thought people in Edolas practically worshipped the Exceeds."

"I think it some kind of rebellion," Toothless gasped.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it would be wise to use confusion to our advantage," said Stormfly. "It may be our only chance to rescue Merrill and the others."

"Agreed," said Toothless.

However there escape did not go unnoticed by Edolas Hiccup. "The exiles, they've taken away the prisoner," he said. He then looked to his men. "Call for more defence, send them to the West Tower!"

"Yes, you're Highness," said the guard as they ran towards the West Tower.

The Exceeds but trapped in the energy wave that the humans had fired upon them and there was no way to escape.

"Your pay dearly for this, humans!" Solatrand threatened. "Define the Queen will cost you your lives!"

Then the energy dissipated and what remained of the Exceeds with a giant Lacrima. Which fell to the ground and the men ran in all directions to avoid getting crushed by it. It then landed with a giant thud and they all just stared at it transfixed.

"It turned the Exceeds into a Lacrima," said a guard.

The soldiers began to panic fearing the Queen's retribution one she found out.

"There are no gods in this world!" Edolas Stoick cried from his balcony. Every single soldier in the compound turned to look at him. "We humans have suffered with scarcity while the Exceeds flaunt their limiters abundance. Hoarder their wealth of magic power while we were forced to beg for scraps."

It's time to grab what's been kept from arm's-length for all these years! To claim our rightful prize which we have been denied! As of this moment the error of begging up subservience is over! We must provide for the future of humanity! We must rebuild our kingdom on the foundation of limiters magical power for all of humankind! We must rise up and take what is ours! Therefore I am initiating Code ETD, Exceeds Total Destruction, these so-called divine beings shall meet their extermination by our hand!"

The soldiers cheered at the top of their voice their fears now quelled with the promise of infinite magical power and no longer have to fear the Exceeds.

"I have to say, things have taken a very interesting turn," said Ryker looking at his brother.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Viggo nodded.

Skullcrusher snarled. "So this is the reason we were building up our military."

"When we take the power of the Exceeds now hold, hiking will have enough to last for generations to come," said Edolas Stoick.

Valyya looked at him with a concerned look. "But your Majesty, the Queen will definitely launch a counter strike and they have such a strong army, I don't know will be able to fight them all."

"We have the Dragon Slayers, with their power the Exceeds don't stand a chance against us. But we must act quickly if we wish to strike them down. Tell Byro to extract the Dragon's Slaying Magic at once!"

* * *

Moments later, Byro wandered into the basement of the Western Tower where Hiccup and Merrill were being held prisoner. The two of them were in chains and were strapped around a large stone slab.

Bryo had a strange looking machine in his arms and gave them a menacing smile.

"This will tickle a little bit," he said menacingly as he pointed the machine at Merrill. "Your sacrifice will mean a great deal to our kingdom."

* * *

Ruby, Toothless and Stormfly had reached the Western Tower were now running down the steps towards the basement.

"Things are getting worse by the minute," said Toothless.

"Who knew Edolas was so close to start a war with the Exceeds," said Ruby.

"What they choose to do is none of our concern," said Stormfly. "We have no stake in the matter. They can wipe each other out if they like."

They kept on running for the corridors, but then a fiery blast shot out in front of them blocking their path. Then they saw descending down the steps was Edolas Hiccup with a squad of his guards.

"This is as far as you'll be going," he said.

"Seriously, I think you got more important things to do than bother with us," Ruby glared.

Edolas Hiccup smirked and then fired another fireball. It slammed into them sending them backwards. They were now sprawling across the floor barely able to lift their heads

Edolas Hiccup actually looks quite impressed. "Impressive, you just took a direct hit from my magic and yet you're still breathing… but not for much longer." He then approached Ruby. "You see, my orders said nothing about taking you alive. So there seem to be only one option."

Then his gauntlet caught fire as he raised it directly above Ruby. Then out of nowhere Toothless slammed into him and they crashed into the stone wall opposite.

This causes gauntlet to slam into the ground and causing a small explosion. The result ended up with Ruby falling through the floor towards the next level.

Ruby then noticed Toothless following beside her, but he was too weak to summon his wings.

"Toothless, Wake up!" Ruby screamed as she tried to make away towards him.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," he said in dazed like voice. "I tried, I really thought this time I could save you, but I'm too weak and now it's all over for me."

He then began to remember all the times they spent together, the two of them had always fought against the odds. Hiccup had never given up all that time, no matter what and there was no way he would this time.

Ruby then grabbed Toothless and Stormfly grabbed her just in time before they hit the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bryo was extracting magical power from Hiccup and his dreams echoed across the corridor. It was like they were being ripped apart the felt their energy fading away from them.

Merrill could only watch as Bryo extracted all the energy he could from Hiccup. He only stopped to examine the amount of power he had extracted from them.

"What impressive specimens you both are," he said impressively. "The magic power you possess is tremendous."

Hiccup was completely exhausted the extraction was not painless, in fact he rather thought that Bryo was enjoying the agony.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Merrill asked fearfully.

Hiccup looked at her with a determined look. "Yeah, no matter what they do to us you can't let them get the best of you, you got that?"

Merrill smiled weakly.

"I know we're going to make it through this, don't you dare give up hope."

"Yeah," Merrill nodded. "I'm sure our friends will come help us any minute now."

Bryo laughed. "So, neither of you are willing to face reality and know when you are beaten? Clearly you're just as arrogant as the Prince, but at least he knows when he is defeated."

"That's because he gives up too easily, no matter what people called me or did to me I never gave up but one minute I just swore that I would train harder," Hiccup snarled.

Bryo said nothing extracted more magical power from him.

"Hiccup! No!" Merrill screamed as she heard his roars of pain.

"Listen to me!" Hiccup yelled as he tried to fight back the pain that coursed through his body. "You have to stay strong, you can't let them break your spirit, Merrill!"

"I promise I won't," Merrill cried.

"Sounds like a challenge to me," Bryo smirked and he began to turn the device towards Merrill.

"No! Take everything from me, just leave her alone!" Hiccup begged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby, Toothless and Stormfly were hiding in a store room and could hear the soldiers outside.

"Hey, you found them yet?"

"No, nothing."

"Where could they have gone?"

"As it stands now," Stormfly whispered. "We're trapped in here like rats."

"I'm sure they have a ton of soldiers guarding wherever they have Hiccup and Merrill," said Ruby miserably. "We probably can't get anywhere near it."

"We came so close, but—Merrill," Stormfly cried.

Toothless began to stir much to the relief of Ruby and Stormfly.

"Toothless," said Stormfly relieved.

"There's no way we can give up now," he said weakly. "We owe it to Hiccup and Merrill to keep on fighting and to our last breath. That's exactly what he do for us, we can still believe as long as we believe like he does. If we don't honour his fighting spirit and help him, we don't even deserve to survive."

"You have any idea what we should do?" Ruby asked.

Toothless looked around and saw bags of flour and got an idea.

The corridors was filled with screams from Hiccup and Merrill, but none of the guards took any notice. Then they had a new roar and turned to find Toothless flying towards them holding a sack of flour.

"It's the Black Wing Exceed!"

"Get ready, for my _Poison Mist Attack_!" Toothless roared and swung the sack of flour.

The guard began to panic as white dust began to cover them, not realising it was actually flour.

"Try not to breathe it in!"

It took them several seconds to realise that it was not poisonous.

"Wait, it's not poison, it's flour!"

Then they saw Toothless fly down one of the corridors.

"Don't let it get away!" a guard yelled as he and the others ran down the corridor after Toothless.

Ruby and Stormfly emerge from the hiding place and watched the guards running down the corridor.

"Looks like the plan worked," said Stormfly.

Ruby nodded and he ran down the corridor and Ruby looked down the corridor Toothless and the guards ran down through. "I really hope we can outrun them," she said worriedly.

They then carried on down the corridor, but before they could take five steps they were not backed by an explosion. They looked up and saw Edolas Hiccup looking down at them with his guards.

"Creating a divergence to draw away our forces was the most predictable strategy you could have ever chosen," he said as he made his way towards them. "Do you truly honestly take a complete amateurs?"

They then heard Merrill screaming in the distance.

"That's Merrill," Stormfly breathed fearfully.

Then they heard Hiccup's screams.

Ruby looked at Edolas Hiccup in disgust. "What are you doing to them in their?"

"In order for us to successively execute Code ETD, we must obtain the necessary magic power," Edolas Hiccup explained simply.

Merrill's screams ran down the corridor and they could only imagine the pain they were enduring.

"Leave her alone!" Hiccup roared.

"Please, you're going to kill them!" Stormfly cried.

"We've captured the Black Winged Exceed," said a voice.

They turned and saw a guard throwing Toothless onto the stone floor harshly.

"Toothless!" Stormfly cried.

"And with that you're demons luck has just completely run out," said Edolas Hiccup.

"Please, you have to let Merrill go!" Stormfly begged.

Edolas Hiccup now his eyes and his gauntlet was set ablaze. He was prepared to deal the final blow, but then Toothless place himself between him and Stormfly.

"No," he said and he looked up at Edolas Hiccup with a determined look. "I won't—I won't let you hurt Stormfly, not while I'm here. You'll have to kill me first."

"Toothless," Stormfly cried.

Edolas Hiccup just smirked and looked down into Toothless determined eyes. "Very well, then your wish is my command."

He raised his fist and send its slamming down towards Toothless as Stormfly screamed. Then suddenly the entire corridor show can cold mist entered into the corridor.

"What's happening?" Edolas Hiccup barked.

Ruby, Toothless and Stormfly just stared in shock, because to very familiar figures stood in the mist.

"You've got some nerve," said a man's cold and calming voice. "You know there with us and you decided to mess with them anyway."

"Anyone who lay a hand on our fellow guild members, will be dealt with accordingly," said a fierce female voice.

"But how—" Stormfly gasped. "I thought you were gone?"

The mist slowly began to dispel revealing the two figures.

"You made a big mistake and now you're on Dragon Tail's bad side," said Ragnar. "You should have known better than to mess with us."

"Ragnar! Astrid!" Ruby cried out with relief.


	12. Midgard vs Edolas

The Royal guard just stood there staring at Astrid and Ragnar.

"Isn't that Ragnar Wicket and Astrid Starlight?" said a soldier.

"No," said the soldier next to him. "Those two are Midgardain."

"You guys got some explaining to do," said Ragnar as he placed his hands together. "Where are our friends that your king turn into a lacrima?"

He then slammed his hand into the ground and spikes made of eyes rush straight towards the Royal Army sending them flying.

Edolas Hiccup managed to avoid the attack and swung a fiery fist straight towards Ragnar, but Astrid transformed into her Monstrous Nightmare Armour and block the attack with her sword. She then pushed him backwards and he had to dig his heels into the ground just so that he wouldn't topple over.

"If you lay one more hand on her head, you'll pay dearly!" Hiccup's voice yelled down the corridor.

"Hiccup?" Ruby gasped.

"Yeah, he must be nearby," said Ragnar.

"It came from up ahead," said Toothless.

"And I bet Merrill is with him," said Stormfly.

"Then let's go and rescue him," said Astrid. "Ragnar do you think you can stop these losers from following us."

"Do you have to ask," said Ragnar as he placed his hands together. " _Ice-Make: Ice Wall!_ "

Suddenly a huge ice wall appeared between them and Edolas Hiccup.

"You think a big chunk of ice is going to stop me!" he yelled as flames covered his hands.

He then smashed the blazing fists right into the ice wall, but it didn't make a single dent. The ice didn't even melt.

"What?" he snarled.

"What do you do now your Highness?" said a soldier.

"Inform Captains Viggo and Ryker and tell them the situation, I'll continue trying to break through this ice," he said.

"At once my Lord," said a soldier and ran up the corridor.

"That will hold them for while," said Ragnar.

"Then let's go," said Astrid.

Ragnar then helped Ruby up. "Are you okay, can you stand?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Ragnar then freeze the gooey substance around her hands and it shattered.

"Where the heck did you guys come from?" Ruby asked puzzled.

"We'll explain the details later, let's go," said Ragnar.

They then ran down the corridor.

As they ran down the corridor Astrid and Ragnar began to explain what had happened to them.

"Wait, you mean the lacrima in the Plaza," she gaped.

"Yeah, that's the one," said Ragnar.

"It turns out that me and Ragnar were trapped inside it," said Astrid.

"Wow, seriously?" Ruby said stunned.

"Then how are you guys able to turn back to normal?" Toothless asked.

"It's all thanks to Eret," said Ragnar.

Ruby, Toothless and Stormfly just stared at them.

Astrid Ragnar then began to explain what had happened about an hour ago.

* * *

Eret was in the Plaza and saw the lacrima shrinking and then laying on the ground were two figures that happen to be both Astrid and Ragnar.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said stunned. "It was just the two of them?"

He decided that now wasn't the time to complain and made his way over to the two Vikings.

"All right, you're free, so look alive!" Eret barked.

Astrid and Ragnar managed to stand on their own two feet and looked around puzzled.

"Nice to see you're alive," said Eret.

"Eret?" Astrid blinked.

Ragnar looked around and noticed they weren't in the Guildhall and surrounded by soldiers, wearing unknown armour.

"Hey, what's going on?" he said.

"We can talk later, right now we need to get out of here," said Eret.

The soldiers had recovered from their shock and charge straight towards them.

"Don't make a move!"

"You're not getting away with this, capture them!"

Ragnar glared at the soldiers and placed his hands together, but discovered that he had no magic power.

"My magic isn't working," said Ragnar in horror.

"What?" Astrid gasped.

Eret ate some iron that was lying around and looked at the two of them. "I said I would explain everything later." He then turned to the approaching soldiers and took a deep breath in. " _Iron Dragon's Roar!_ "

The soldiers were sent flying by a typhoon of iron bits.

This gave them the opportunity to run down an alleyway and once they were sure they were safe Ragnar raised an eyebrow.

"How come, you're able to use magic?" he frowned.

Eret pulled out a bottle of small red balls. "I'll tell you want to take one of these," he said.

"What is it?" Ragnar asked.

"Another already," said Astrid furiously. "Just tell us what happened."

"The two of you had been turned into a giant lacrima," said a new voice.

They turned and saw a figure in the shadows and judging from his dressy look like some sort of r private detective.

"Told you would be easy," said Eret.

"Indeed, but I would expect no less from Midgard me." Then the stranger emerge out of the shadows revealing himself to be another Eret. "I knew you were the right man for the job."

"This is insane!" Ragnar yelled.

"There's two!" Astrid yelled horrified.

"Although we look alike, we're actually quite different," said Edolas Eret. "Edolas Eret at your service."

"I've got to say, this guy has been a big help," said Eret. "Crazy how much we look alike, we're like twins."

"Never mind that!" Astrid yelled furiously. "What you mean we were turned into a giant lacrima?"

The two Eret just stared at her.

"Guess she's not impressed," said Eret.

"I doubt many girls would be impressed by two of an ugly mug," Ragnar joked.

The two of them just glared at him.

"I know it sounds crazy, but all the Midgard Vikings were turned into a lacrima," Edolas Eret explained. "The King want to get his hands on your magic power, the one in the plaza was so big we fought everyone in your guild was inside it."

"But obviously we were wrong, because it turned out to be the two of you," said Eret crossing his arms. "The lacrima was the size of a temple makes you wonder how big the main one is."

"Now that you mention it, I did happen to notice that the lacrima in the plaza had a jagged surface as though it had been cut off much larger lacrima," Edolas Eret pondered.

"So many questions, I'm not sure where to start," said Ragnar. He then looked at their Eret. "First, what is that stuff your forcing on us?"

"These pills are called X-Balls, you will be able to use your magic here in Edolas unless you take one of them," said Eret as he handed to pills to Astrid and Ragnar. "I mean that's what I've heard at least."

"Oh, and who told you that?" Astrid asked as she examined her pill.

"It's what Mystogan told me when he gave them to me," said Eret.

"You saw Mystogan?" Astrid gasped.

* * *

Back in the present, Ruby and the others looked at Astrid and Ragnar.

"That's right, I almost forgot that Eret was a Dragon Slayer so it makes sense that the Anima didn't work on him either," said Toothless.

"So… I guess all the Dragon Slayers were left in Midgard," said Ruby.

"According to Eret it was Mystogan that told him to come here," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"Really?" Ruby blinked. "But I don't get it why did you just come here himself?"

"Because apparently _Dragon Slayer Magic_ , is capable of all sorts of things that no other magic can do in this world," Astrid explained. "They even have the power to change everyone who stuck in that lacrima back to normal."

"Seriously?" Stormfly gaped.

"Stormfly and I saw that lacrima earlier and I know exactly where it is," said Toothless.

"You thinking get close to it?" Ragnar asked.

Toothless nodded.

"Then we better call Eret off, he's busy rampaging in the city trying to find the thing," said Astrid.

Ragnar looked at Toothless with concern. "You think you can lead him straight to the lacrima?"

"I'll take on the as long as you're sure he can change everyone back," said Toothless.

"He's our only hope," said Astrid. "Hiccup and Merrill have the power to do it to, but I'm pretty sure neither one of them knows how."

"Don't worry, Eret and I will get our friends back right now," said Toothless and flew off.

"Wait, are you gonna be okay by yourself, Toothless!" Ruby yelled after him.

"He'll be fine," Stormfly assured. "Believe it or not he's got a great power inside of him or at least that's what we've heard."

Ruby looked at Astrid and Ragnar they both shrugged not sure what Stormfly was talking about.

"We better get going, we've got to find Hiccup and Merrill," said Astrid.

Ruby nodded and they followed her down the corridor.

* * *

They kept on running down it until they found the door.

"Hey, there's a door up ahead," said Ruby.

"That must be where they're holding them," said Ragnar.

Astrid then zoomed ahead and kicked the door off its hinges.

That's when they found both Hiccup and Merrill unconscious and each chained to a slab of rock.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

"Merrill!" Stormfly cried.

Astrid summoned her axe and cut the chains and Ragnar and Ruby caught the two of them.

"Are you all right?" said Ragnar holding Merrill, but she didn't say a single word. "Come on, say something."

"Merrill," Stormfly cried.

"Come on, Hiccup," Astrid begged. "Say something."

"She's out cold, I can't wake her up," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, so is he," said Ruby fearfully.

Stormfly laid over her chest and began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Merrill. Forgive me."

"I guess we might as well fee them with X-Balls," said Ragnar as he pulled out a container of red pills and moved over towards Hiccup. "Here you go, buddy."

"What are those?" Ruby asked.

"There magic pills that Eret told us to take," said Ragnar. "Didn't Mystogan give you one when you ran into him?"

Ruby looked to the container and her eyes widened as she remembered Mystogan following one of the pills into her mouth. "That's what it was? I was wondering what he popped into my mouth."

"It's a good thing you took one, because you can't use your magic in this world without it," said Astrid.

"I had no idea," said Ruby.

Ragnar then dropped one of the pills into Hiccup's mouth and he swallowed it. Next second, he choked.

"Hiccup," Astrid panicked.

"Okay, let's give one to Merrill," said Ragnar.

Ragnar made his way over to Merrill and Astrid looked down at Hiccup looking quite worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Hiccup rolled over and looked up at Astrid and stared at her. "Astrid?"

"It's me, the Midgard me," said Astrid with relief. She then punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" said Hiccup.

"That was for scaring me," said Astrid.

"Can you go easy on me, I've just had by magic extracted from me and it wasn't a pleasant experience," said Hiccup he then frowned at her. "How did you get here?"

"It's a long story, but the short answer is me Ragnar and Eret are here too," said Astrid.

"Well, I've got something to tell you, but first things first," he said looking down at his fist and it was set ablaze, "we need to stop them."

"Stop who?" Ruby blinked.

Before Hiccup could answer they heard Merrill coughing.

"Merrill," Stormfly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked looking up.

"You're okay?" Ragnar asked.

Merrill rolled her head towards Stormfly. "Oh… hey, Stormfly," she said weakly.

"Are you hurt?" Stormfly panicked.

"No, I'm fine… but the others are in trouble," said Merrill.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile Byro met up with the Edolas Stoick with a please look on his face.

"I apologise for making you ways, my Lord," said Byro. "We've more or less completed the extraction, Sir."

"I'm happy to hear that, Byro," said Edolas Stoick.

"The Dragon Slayers magic power is spectacular indeed, now that we possess it I would imagine weaponised and it would be a simple task."

Edolas Stoick smiled evilly. "The moment I've been waiting for has finally arrived," he said. "Upon impact the magic of the Midgardains and the Exceeds will fused together and then everlasting magic power shall rain down upon our kingdom!"

He then laughed maniacally without conscience or mercy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Merrill were explaining the evil plans of Edolas Stoick.

"We have to hurry," said Hiccup as he slowly got to his feet. "The Royal Army is planning to destroy Extalia, by crashing the giant lacrima directly into it."

All of their eyes widened in horror.

"All of our friends in Dragon Tail are in danger, because the King of Edolas is going to use them as a boom," Merrill cried.

"How is that even possible?" Astrid gasped.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Edolas has islands that float in the sky," said Ruby. "There's a bunch of them, apparently Extalia's magic power is what keeps them afloat. What's more the book I read said that it's what contains the magical balance of this entire world."

"And you think our guild mates might be stuck on one of those floating islands," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"Yes, they are on one very close to Extalia," said Stormfly. "Both Extalia and the lacrima containing our friends are floating in the sky above the Royal City, which is where we are now."

"The Royal Army is planning to head that floating island with a bunch of _Dragon Slaying Magic_ ," Merrill explained. "They want a speeded up so that it crashes directly into Extalia."

"What will happen then?" Ragnar asked.

"They're saying that when their power collide it will cause a gigantic explosion in the sky and that there magic will fused together," Hiccup explained. "Then magic power will rain down in the kingdom forever."

Ruby stared at them in horror. "But if that happens all of our guild mates will—"

"Be lost forever," Ragnar finished.

"Hopefully Toothless will be able to get Eret to lacrima in time," said Ruby.

Merrill then looked down at Stormfly. "Thank you for saving me, Stormfly," she smiled and then hugged her. "You're the greatest."

Stormfly felt extremely uncomfortable and still quite guilty of getting her into this mess in the first place.

"Just in case Eret and Toothless don't say them in time we should try and stop my evil father from pulling the trigger," said Hiccup.

Astrid nodded in agreement.

When the exited the chamber they heard an explosion further down the corridor.

"There must be your evil twin breaking through my ice wall," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup.

"We don't have time to fight him, we should take a different route," said Hiccup pointing down another corridor.

"Agreed," Astrid nodded.

Hiccup then led them down the corridor, but Merrill remained behind with Stormfly.

"Stormfly, I think the Torah should head to Extalia," said Merrill.

Stormfly stared at her as if she was insane. "That's foolish!"

"We need to warn them about the Royal Army plan and help them to escape," said Merrill firmly.

Stormfly shook her head. "I don't understand, I thought we were going to stop the attack?"

"There's no way we can let the king do whatever he wants, I know Hiccup and the others will stop him, but what if the king and his Royal Army have other weapons we don't know anything about? This is the only chance we have to warn them, they have the right to know that their citizens could be in danger!"

"No!" Stormfly yelled defiantly. "I am not going back! I could care less about what happens to those horrible creatures."

Merrill knelt down towards her. "You know this has nothing to do with being human, elf or Exceed. If there's something we can do as fellow living beings then we have to do it."

Stormfly then began to remember the Starfang, Brightstar and Cloudjumper who help them and they were Exceeds.

"I promise, I'll always be right by your side," said Merrill. "No need to be afraid, okay?"

Stormfly looked into her eyes and knew there was no way of dissuading her. "Fine, I'll go."

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless was flying around the Royal City trying to locate Eret.

Fortunately, he had to do was find the largest amount of magical soldiers in the city and sure enough he found Eret right in the middle of them.

"Eret!" Toothless yelled.

Eret had just knocked a soldier away and then noticed Toothless flying towards him. "Hey, Cat, good to see ya."

"I know whether keeping the lacrima that the others are trapped in. So, I'm going to take you there," said Toothless.

Next second both he and Eret were in the air flying towards the giant lacrima.

"Did you have to do anything special to turn Astrid and Ragnar back to normal?" Toothless asked.

"Just smash it with _Dragon Slaying Magic_ ," Eret said simply.

"Really, how would you know that would work?" Toothless asked.

"I just did what Mystogan told me," said Eret.

"So is Mystogan somewhere in Edolas right now?"

"I don't know."

They soon reached the lacrima and landed on the floating island and just stared at it, the giant lacrima had to be ten times bigger than the one in the Plaza.

"Man, it's huge," said Eret staring at it.

"It even bigger than I imagined," said Toothless.

"Of course it is, talk about a high maintenance guild," said Eret as he cracked his knuckles. "I expect all the iron I can eat whenever we get back."

"Hey, you can have as much you want," said Toothless.

However before Eret could land a single fist on the lacrima they were not aside by something huge. They turned and saw Skullcrusher floating behind them holding a massive greatsword that was twice as big as him.

"That cats got a humongous sword," said Eret.

Hiccup recognised him from the Palace is that Stormfly's cover. "Not you again," he muttered.

It was then the two of the notice the two large wings on his back. "The Royal Army's First Magic Warfare Unit Captain… known as Skullcrusher." He then glared down at the two of them. "My current operation is depended on this lacrima, make one more move and you're dead!"

"Those wings, does that mean he's an Exceed to?" Toothless stared.

"Stay out of the way," said Eret as his hand turn into a sword. " _Iron Dragon's Sword!_ "

He extended the sword towards Skullcrusher, but he simply dodged it and raise his Greatsword in the air.

" _Bustermark Greatsword!_ " he roared and his Greatsword grew twice as large.

He then slammed it down on top of them and sliced right through the island.

"Giving a blade that big is a bit overkill?" said Toothless as he and Eret dodged the blade.

"Man, he's strong," said Eret.

Skullcrusher looked down at them. "Valiant effort, but he will not defeat me."

Eret just narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were still running through the castle trying to locate his Edolas father, but the layout of this castle was unlike anything they've ever seen.

"Any ideas on where we can find my dad's evil twin?" Hiccup asked.

"You would most likely be in the throne room," said Astrid.

"Yeah, but where is the throne room?" said Ragnar.

"I don't understand the layout of this place, the cells away up high and the courtyard is really complexed. I've heard about concentric castles, but this isn't quite like those," said Ruby. "It's just so different from anything in Midgard it's going to be tough to figure out."

"Actually not surprised this castle so complex," said Hiccup in everyone looked at him. "Think about it so far everything we've seen is been pretty much the opposite of everything we've known and that includes us."

"Then how are we supposed to find him?" said Astrid.

"Simple, if this castle is the opposite of anything in Midgard there where you think the throne might be?" Hiccup smiled.

Everyone just stared at him.

* * *

Seconds later they found themselves where the torture room should be, but instead was a massive throne room.

"I guess you call it," said Ruby.

"Unfortunately looks like the King's not here," said Ragnar.

"Unfortunately you," said a voice.

They turned and saw a merging of the shadows was Viggo with his hands behind his back.

"It looks like that this is the end for you," said Ryker as he emerged from the opposite side of the room.

Then they saw appearing behind the throne was Edolas Hiccup and he glared down at them.

"We're so close to achieve unlimited magical power," he said as he looked down at them. "And we can't allow you to mess up our plans."

Hiccup and the others stood their ground and prepared for a fight.


	13. We're Talking About Lives Here!

Hiccup and the others just glared at the three captains of the Royal Army that were eyeing them curiously.

"Would you be good animals and go back to your cages without a fight?" Viggo asked.

"You don't give cattle a choice, you just make them do whatever you want," said Ryker.

"Indeed, will just have to squash them at the insects they are," said Edolas Hiccup.

"You'll find that were not just something that can easily be squashed," said Hiccup glaring at his counterpart.

"We've already got their powers so we don't have to handle with care," said Viggo as he held up it is hand and one of the rings on his fingers began to glow. "If Code EDT works out like the King hopes, these four will just be a big waste of space and if there's one thing we excel at is cleaning out the clutter. I hope you're ready to meet your maker!"

They suddenly saw a large fist made of rock heading straight towards them.

"Incoming!" Ruby yelled.

The stone fist slammed on top of them and they all looked down at the rubble caused by it. There was no way the four of them could have survived such an impact.

However, Viggo's eyes widened as the smoke dispelled. In the centre of the rubble was Ragnar and he created an ice shield surrounding them, protecting them from harm.

"Where did that ice come from?" said Viggo stunned.

"He seemed to be able to create ice at will," said Edolas Hiccup. "I've seen the magic first-hand, do not underestimate them."

"So these Midgardains are able to use magic just like Exceeds do," said Ryker.

"I for the itemless magic was nothing, but rumours," said Viggo rubbing his chin. "It's truly breathtaking to behold."

Hiccup then ignited and glared up at his counterpart.

"He's able to summon fire at any part of his body?" Edolas Hiccup gasped.

"I'll give you a first-hand experience!" Hiccup yelled and jumped into the air.

He then slammed a fiery fist at his counterpart sending him flying across the throne room.

"I'm only giving you this one warning, give back our friends face the consequences," said Hiccup.

"I'm afraid that's beyond me," said Edolas Hiccup as he rose to his feet. "And even if it were it would take more than that to give up on unlimited power."

His got less than went ablaze any charge straight towards Hiccup, but Hiccup court is fixed with his bare hand.

"I did warn you," he said as he went ablaze. Edolas Hiccup smirked at his arm began to absorb his fire much to his shock. "Your armour is able to absorb fire?"

"Which is bad news for you," said Edolas Hiccup as he jumped backwards and fired a blast of fire at Hiccup. "How do you like that?"

His eyes then widened as Hiccup began to swell the fire into his mouth and emerge completely unharmed. "I actually like it quite a lot."

"How—"

"It seems as if the both of us are immune to fire," Hiccup smirked. "Guess will just have to do this the old-fashioned way."

He then slammed into Edolas Hiccup and the impact caused the floor to cave in the photo a lower level.

"Hiccup!" Ruby yelled.

"He'll be fine," said Astrid as she held up her hand. "Ruby you locate the King, me and Ragnar will deal with these two."

"You sure?" Ruby asked.

"Go, we've got this," said Ragnar.

"You're not going anywhere," said Viggo as he raised his hand again.

Another stone fist headed its way straight towards Ruby.

" _Requip! Night Fury Armour!_ " Astrid yelled as she glowed.

Now dawning her Night Fury armour, she raised her sword and sliced right through the stone fist until it was nothing more than a hundred pieces.

"Interesting, so your magic allows you to switch out your armour and weapons," said Viggo looking at Astrid.

"Indeed, and you'll find just how powerful we Midgardain are," Astrid Sonata she flew down towards Viggo.

Viggo placed his hand on the floor and it lowered itself resulting in him leaving the throne room.

"You're not getting away from me!" Astrid yelled as she followed him through the floor.

Ragnar then turned towards Ryker, who pulled out his curved sword.

"Looks like it's just you and me buddy," said Ragnar.

"And what are you planning to do?"

"Simple, rearrange that ugly mug of yours," Ragnar smirked.

"Well, you certainly are cocky aren't you?" said Ryker.

Ragnar places hands together and created a large scythe. " _Ice-Make: Death Scythe!_ "

He then slammed it down straight towards Ryker, but he blocked it with his sword and at once it began to melt until the top part of it was nothing more than water.

"So, it's all ice," said Ryker looking down at the puddle of water at his feet. "It would seem as if Midgard magic is quite flexible."

"How did he warp my attack?" said Ragnar looking at the remains of his scythe.

"Behold the power my glorious magic weapon, the Drake Espada," said Ryker and pointed it at Ragnar. "It doesn't matter what you throw at me, this sword's magic will make it soft as the phone Exceed's backside."

Ragnar just glared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile the two Hiccup crashed right through the roof of the armoury and were both thrown off each other.

Hiccup looked up and saw, on a rack nearby, _Inferno_ lying there.

"I wonder where they kept you," he said and grabbed the handle.

Edolas Hiccup got to his feet, slightly shaken. "I have to admit, I never thought I would have to face against myself."

"Not feeling indeed, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect my guild and my friends," said Hiccup as he extended the blade of _Inferno_.

"You know full well the Dragon Armour allows me to absorb fire to increase my strength," said Edolas Hiccup smirking.

"And you know I can do the same," Hiccup reminded as he pointed the blade of _Inferno_ at him. "It would seem this is a match of skill, not magic."

"Fine by me, because I will beat you either way," Edolas Hiccup snarled as he grabbed the sword of the rack.

The two of them charge at one another and their weapons clashed sending a shockwave through the armoury. Hiccup tried to perform a spin kick, but Edolas Hiccup saw this and blocked it with his arm.

He then slashed his sword at Hiccup, but he was more agile and was able to dodge it with ease. Hiccup then came in with another bout, but he blocked that as well.

The two of them kept on swinging their swords at one another and looked at each other in the eyes.

"You're quite skilled," said Hiccup.

"That's because unlike you I am not some gilded rat," Edolas Hiccup spat.

"Yeah, but unlike you are got a girlfriend and trust me she hits a lot harder than you," said Hiccup.

"Yes, but unlike you I will do what is necessary for my kingdom and soon will have everlasting power, I cannot wait until that day," said Edolas Hiccup smiling at the thought.

"So, you're gonna sacrifice my friends and destroy the Exceeds, just so you can keep your little toys around," Hiccup glared.

Edolas Hiccup just shrugged. "That just about sums it up. Their demise will bring salvation to everlasting magic power—"

"Enough!" Hiccup spat. "All of my friends and family are still alive in their… you had no right to take them! You're worried about losing your magic power, so you can destroy innocent people just to get what you want?"

Edolas Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"We're talking about lives here!" he said in anger as a fiery aura covered his body.

The two of them then pulled apart in charge at one another once more.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle overlooking a balcony, Bryo approached Edolas Stoick with the news he was waiting for.

"You're Majesty, I bring you happiest of reports," said Byro. "Just give the word and Code ETD will enter into its final stage."

Edolas Stoick looked up at Extalia at the balcony. "Meet your end, false gods," he spat.

Byro then escorted the Edolas Stoick down into a strange chamber.

"The magic power I extracted from the Dragon Slayers was more than we hoped," said Byro. "With it you shall be able to latch and control any floating island as you see fit. I dare say is rather obvious that which we should choose. The one where our glorious lacrima is perched.

"Just imagine it crashing into that wretched hive of felines scum. The collision will vaporise them both and the essence of the Midgardains will fuse with that of the Exceeds. Everlasting magic power will rain down upon us, something the previous king was unable to do."

In front of Edolas Stoick stood the controls of the Dragon Chain Cannon. It was a device that focuses and releasing of magic power of the dragons. Unfortunately, in its current state it was not a usable weapon.

Bryo then presented Edolas Stoick with a large key. "Here, my Lord. Take the key that will end the false gods."

"You're Majesty!" cried a voice. They turned and saw Valyya running towards them as fast as she could. "Please, wait! Don't use it yet!"

"Now, Valyya, how many times have I told you not to scamper around like a toddler when you're in the presence of our king," Byro snapped.

"Don't activated!" Valyya begged. "Skullcrusher is on the lacrima fighting the Midgardain Vikings."

* * *

Indeed, Skullcrusher was in the air battling against Eret with the support of Toothless. Their attacks collided in mid-air.

"Impressive," Eret admitted. "For giant fur ball."

"So this is the type of magic Midgardains use," said Skullcrusher. "Interesting."

"It figures I would have to come to another world to find a challenge, let's kick it up a notch and see who can draw the first blood," said Eret.

"I don't think can carry you for that long, you're way heavier than Hiccup," said Toothless, as he struggled to keep them aloft.

Eret nodded. "Let me down."

"You sure?" Toothless asked as they descended down onto the floating island.

"You should conserve your magic energy, we might need a quick getaway," said Eret.

"If you sure, but I'll jump in the moment things get dicey," said Toothless.

They then noticed that Skullcrusher's greatword, Bustermark's blade began to sink back into its hilt. However, seconds later, the blade seemed to be exhorting magical power from the air.

"Magic power transfer complete! _Bustermark Reapplied!_ " Skullcrusher yelled as the blade extended once more.

"I have to admit, impresses able to carry their giant thing," said Eret.

"No kidding and he certainly knows how to use it," said Toothless.

This was proven true, because Skullcrusher slammed the sword down on top of them and smashed the ground beneath their feet. The blade sliced right through a chunk of the island as if it was butter.

"He managed to cut through it in one clean stroke," said Toothless amazed.

"You're right, he certainly knows how to use a humongous sword of his," said Eret as he landed right next to Toothless.

"When _Bustermark_ are through with you, you'll be nothing more than but a faded rust on this gleaming cross guard," said Skullcrusher.

"I'm cool with that," said Eret. "The stain of rust is like a badge of honour to me."

"Everyone at about metal, Eret is definitely a man," Toothless added.

The two of them just looked at each other.

"Ready?" said Skullcrusher.

"Come on," said Eret.

Skullcrusher charge and Eret held his ground.

* * *

Meanwhile in the control room both Edolas Stoick and Byro were looking down at Valyya.

"If you execute Code ETD's final stage right now you will execute Skullcrusher, too!" Valyya yelled.

Valyya looked up at Edolas Stoick and saw the emotionless expression on his face as if this bit of news was nothing.

"Why should that matter to me?" he said.

Valyya stared at him in horror. "But—but he's one of our comrades?"

"Come now," said Byro. "Sacrifices for the greater good are expected during times of war."

"No fair!" Valyya cried. "I don't want Skullcrusher to be sacrificed, because he's my friend!"

"We cannot afford to risk our kingdom over the fate of some has-been Exceed wretch!" Byro roared.

"Why you being so mean!" Valyya cried. She then snatched the key from Byro and began to run. "I won't let you do this!"

"Wait, come back now!" Byro yelled after her.

Edolas Stoick was furious beyond belief and then shot a bolt of lightning from his sceptre. The lightning struck Valyya on her legs and he toppled over. She winced in pain and looked down at her feet and saw them slightly burnt.

"You've love to run since the first moment you could stand, haven't you, child?" said Edolas Stoick. "And much like a father I always enjoyed watching you spread about with carefree enthusiasm."

He then fired another bolt of lightning at her legs and she screamed in pain. "But if you don't hand over that key!" he warned.

However, Valyya didn't care got to her feet and ran as fast as she could despite the burns on her feet.

"Valyya!" Edolas Stoick roared. He then looked down at Byro furiously. "Byro capture her, do whatever it takes!"

"Yes, right away," said Byro fearfully.

Valyya ran down the cold as fast as she could, but the burns on her feet were agony. Every step she took centred jolt of pain through her body and every one was a reminder that while she wanted everlasting magic power she didn't want to come to the cost of her friend. She had no idea what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile in a lower chamber, Astrid was still chasing after Viggo and as he lowered down in his platform he rose his hand again and spikes began to shut down the narrow corridor.

"This is ridiculous," Astrid snarled as he tried to avoid the spikes.

"It's no good my dear, sooner or later you'll get skewered," Viggo smirked.

"We'll see about that," said Astrid as she began to glow again. " _Requip! Speed Stinger Armour!_ "

Now in her more agile armour, she was able to dodge the spikes with ease much to Viggo's surprise.

"I see, so each of armour gives her a new power," he said.

The platform soon reached room and he automatically move just as Astrid landed with a crash on the stone floor.

"Have you quit running?" she glared.

"Hardly, haven't you figured out that my ring, the Ring of Command, controls everything within the castle walls," said Viggo holding out his ring. "To put it simply, everything within this cattle was a perfect weapon to me!"

He then pointed his ring at her. "Golems of Edolas arise and destroy my enemy!"

It was that Astrid noticed that there was stone statues all around them and that suddenly they came to life. They slowly moved their way towards her.

"There's no way you could defeat my army of stone warriors," said Viggo.

He smiled as the golems surrounded her and then turned his back with a slight smirk on his face.

However, he stopped and turned around to see a bright light emanating from the cracks in the golems. Next second he saw Astrid jumping out from between the golem's wearing her Deadly Nadder armour!

" _Requip! Deadly Nadder Armour!_ " she yelled against suddenly she began to fire thousands of spikes directly at the golems. " _Spine Shot!_ "

Viggo watched in horror as the spikes tore apart the golems until were nothing more than piles of rubble.

"It's not possible," he gasped as he took several steps backwards. "How—how is this possible?"

"You should never have messed with Dragon Tail!" Astrid roared and a powerful magical aura covered her body that made Viggo tremble.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby was still trying to locate the King, but with very little success. The layout of the place was crazy and she actually found herself running through a ball room.

"It can't be this complicated," she moaned.

She then ran into a little girl who was holding a strange looking key.

"Man, that hurt," said Ruby rubbing her head. She then noticed the bad burns on the girl's feet. "You're feet are in pretty bad shape? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Help me," said Valyya weakly. "I can't run anymore."

"Valyya!" Byro yelled emerging through the doorway. "Come back here!"

"You have to help me, please," said Valyya looking up and began to hand her the key. "Take this—"

It was then she realised she was talking to one of the Midgard Vikings that they captured. She quickly drew back the key fearfully, because she can give it to her. She had no idea what to do.

"I shall warn you just one more time," said Byro panting. "Hand over the key or you will regret it."

Ruby automatically thought he was talking about her keys and stood up. "My keys!" she yelled. "You crease want to steal them and enslave my spirits!" She then placed a hand over her purse. "Like I will lay a finger on them!"

Valyya suddenly realise that Ruby had no idea what was going on.

"Don't worry, kid," said Ruby looking down at Valyya. "Relax, I won't let him hurt us."


	14. For Pride's Sake, the River of Stars

In the courtyard, Edolas Eret had snuck into the castle and was staring at the lacrima that used to Solatrand and his regiment of Exceeds and began taking notes.

" _The Exceeds Total Destruction, Code ETD for short, a plan to liberate themselves from the so-called divine beings. I was afraid it would come to this someday, for now I'll try and pass the word along_ ," he wrote.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby had placed herself between Byro and an injured Valyya.

"You're one of those meddling Vikings from Midgard, aren't you?" said Byro narrowing his eyes. "What is the meaning of this? And what has become of his Royal Highness and Captains Viggo and Ryker?"

In truth, Ruby had no idea, but he didn't doubt that Hiccup and the others could handle themselves. The problem was this girl, because she definitely needed her help. She was also not sure why this guy needed one of her keys.

"I demand you hand over the key, immediately," said Byro furiously.

"Oh, I'll let you something all right," said Ruby as she grabbed Taurus' key and pointed it at him.

"What?" said Byro puzzled.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think she gets it," said Valyya.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eret and Skullcrusher were still battling one another.

"Take this!" Skullcrusher yelled slamming Bustermark down on top of Eret and Toothless.

Fortunately, Eret was able to grab Toothless and dodge the sword just as it sliced right through the ground.

"I hope you have some kind of plan of your sleeve," said Toothless.

"Yeah, I'm just having a little bit of fun with him first," Eret smiled.

"You'd be wise to take this seriously," said Skullcrusher as he flew behind them.

Eret quickly blocked Skullcrusher's attack with his club, but the impact forced him to crash into the ground.

"Take your eyes off me for a second and it could be your last mistake."

Eret rubbed his head and just smirked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm taking this seriously. I'm just enjoying fighting a real opponent for once."

Toothless felt helpless, he wished he could just do more than just support Eret in the air. He then began to remember what Cloudjumper has said about him been so powerful, but he had no idea how to unleash that power.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ball room, Ruby raised Taurus' key.

"Now! _Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!_ " Ruby yelled.

Byro and Valyya heights widened as Taurus appeared out of the erupting birth beneath their feet.

"You called for me Miss Ruby," said Taurus.

"I sure did," Ruby smile.

"What in blazes is that?" Byro yelled. "A magic cow?"

Valyya was in awe, she had never seen anything like it in her entire life. It became abundantly clear that the magic in Midgard was amazing and powerful.

"What made it taken down for you?" Taurus asked looking at Byro.

"Make him see stars," said Ruby.

"Stars coming right up!" Taurus yelled as he jumped into the air.

He then began swinging his battle-axe and slammed it into the ground. He then created a shockwave that knocked Byro of his feet.

"That's my Taurus!" Ruby cheered.

"It's like this is my first rodeo," Taurus smiled.

Byro just stared, he couldn't believe his eyes. That girl managed to summon that bull creature out of thin air. He couldn't comprehend how she would be able to do such a thing.

"Now! Lights out!" Taurus yelled as he prepared for another swing.

"Lights on!" Byro yelled as he tossed some strange red liquid at Taurus.

The moment the liquid made contact with Taurus he was set ablaze.

" _Flame Liquid!_ " Byro smiled.

"No! Taurus!" Ruby yelled. "That fire where did it come from?"

"Watch out he's dangerous," said Valyya.

Taurus was now badly burnt and was forced to vanish. Byro then tossed another vial of liquid, this time dark blue. This time the liquid produced a massive tornado that sent Ruby flying.

" _Storm Liquid!_ "

"Okay," said Ruby as she rolled onto the floor. She then glad Virgo's key. " _Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!_ "

Virgo then appeared on the ground and punched Byro sending him flying.

"Another creature out of nowhere?" Byro gasped. "Could she be using a spell similar to the Anima?"

Virgo's sword began to glow. "Punishment time," she said.

"Say, what?" Byro blinked.

" _Spica Hole!_ " she yelled.

She then slammed the sword right on top of Byro and he was sent right through the floor.

"Oh, yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"That was so cool," Valyya gasped.

"Was that satisfactorily, mistress?" Virgo asked.

"It sure was," said Ruby.

Valyya began her second thought about not giving the key to Ruby. While she would love to have all that magic power she couldn't allow the king to get it or else she would lose Skullcrusher.

"This is hard," she moaned.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's all that noise?" Ruby asked.

"I do not know, mistress," said Virgo.

Then suddenly a huge tentacle shone out from the ground and wrapped itself around Valyya and suddenly more tentacles appeared from the ground.

"You can't run now, Valyya!" said Byro's voice.

"What the heck is that?" Ruby yelled.

"Looks like a giant octopus," said Virgo.

"Yeah, I can see that, thanks!"

Then emerging out of the ground was enormous octopus with thick oily red skin, but it had a human torso, but had tentacles for arms, and its head resembled that of Byro.

"You guessed correct!" Byro roared as he towered above them. "I ingested… _Octopus Liquid!_ " Valyya screamed. "Yes go on and scream all you like! No amount of that strange other world magic can save you now!"

"Uh, he's wrong isn't he?" Ruby asked fearfully at Virgo.

"Sorry, but I feel I can't help you," said Virgo apologetically.

"You seriously just going to give up like that!" Ruby screamed.

Then one of Byro's tentacles slammed down towards them, but Virgo was able to grab Ruby and moved her to safety.

Byro kept on chasing slamming his tentacles all around the ballroom.

"I may have Valyya, but I won't be satisfied until dispose of you once and for all!" he roared.

"That's a bit much!" Ruby yelled.

"You always have such bad luck with men," Virgo commented.

"You call that a man?"

Byro then swapped them aside with one of his tentacles.

Ruby landed on one of the upper balconies and looked at Byro fearfully.

"Virgo, please, you must get me down from here!" Ruby cried as Virgo landed on the balcony below her.

"Mistress, catch!" Virgo yelled tossing her a cylinder of some kind with a dark brown central part and golden edges. The lower edge was covered in stud-like ornaments and had a small blue rope hanging from it, from which a yellow star-shaped pendant was attached.

This cylinder in bedded himself in the balcony right beside Ruby's head.

"You almost took my head up with that thing!" she snapped. "What the heck is it?"

"It's an extendable whip from the Celestial World," Virgo explained as Ruby freed it. " _The Eridanus Constellation Fleuve d'étoiles_."

Ruby stared at it. "From the River of the Stars?"

"You can use it if you like mistress, but I doubt it would be much help."

"You could try and look on the bright side once and a while," Ruby muttered.

Suddenly, Byro slammed his tentacles at the balconies and they began to collapse.

"Right now it's the only hope I've got," said Ruby.

"Come closer and we can end this quickly," Byro smirked.

"Goodybye and bust of luck to you mistress!" Virgo cried as she vanished.

"Here we go!" Ruby yelled.

She activated the cylinder and at once a stream of eerily blue celestial matter shot out from the handle and is was surrounded by an orange-white light that twists around its entire length.

Byro just laughed. "More strange magic? I'm afraid it won't help you in the slightest!"

Ruby then jumped and snapped the new whip she had required, but the strikes just bounced off Byro like water.

"As I thought, completely helpless," said Byro smirking. "If you like the trade lashes I'd be happy to oblige."

He then slammed her with one of his tentacles with such force she slammed against the wall overlooking a balcony.

"I'm confused, Midgardain Viking," said Byro as he approached slowly. "Earlier you said you would teach care of me. Is this how you attend to make good on your word."

"Ah man, Virgo was right, this weapon isn't doing anything," Ruby cried.

"What's wrong?" said Byro as he tightened the squeeze around Valyya. "Has your bazaar magic from your realm failed you?"

Ruby's eyes widened. Whenever she called multiple spirits, it drained her magic power… all of it. She then looked down at the _Fleuve d'étoiles_ and realised that's why Virgo gave it to her.

With this new resolve Ruby stood on her two feet and faced Byro with a determined look on her face. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I love knowing when my spirits care for me. It fills me with strength."

"I hope you made peace with them," said Byro as he slammed his tentacles down towards.

Ruby then activated the _Fleuve d'étoiles_. "All right, she called this the extendable whip, right?" she cried.

The stream of celestial matter then extended and wrapped itself around one of Byro's tentacles. She then used the momentum in order to dodge his attacks.

"What's this?!" he cried.

She then landed on one of his tentacles and began to run up towards him. "Get your tentacles off her!" Ruby yelled.

"Why should I?" said Byro defiantly. "She's part of our army and therefore your enemy. Her fate should be of no concern to you Midgardain."

He then attempted to swat her with one of his tentacles but again she wrapped the _Fleuve d'étoiles_ around one of his tentacles and dodged the attack.

"Can't you see she's in pain?" Ruby yelled.

"Oh, this is just a taste of what's to come," said Byro typing his squeeze around Valyya and making her scream.

"That does it!" Ruby yelled.

Ruby then began to land from tentacle to tentacle like a monkey swinging on a vine.

"Stop running around me like some sort of parasite!" Byro roared.

Ruby then landed on the balcony behind him. "I have to care about her, because it obvious you don't!"

Valyya just stared at her.

Ruby then pulled with all her might on the _Fleuve d'étoiles_. "And if you feel that way about your own comrade I can't let you win!"

Too late, Byro then realised why she scurried around on his tentacles, it was so that she could tie them up in her _Fleuve d'étoiles_.

"My arms! She's completely tied me up!" he cried as he toppled over to the floor.

"Because I'm a member of Dragon Tail," Ruby finished looking down at him.

Byro glared at her. "How dare you lecture me!"

Suddenly he went ablaze. "What's happening?"

Next second Astrid, who was wearing her Monstrous Nightmare armour shot out from the ground with Viggo. From the looks of it she had just slammed her blazing sword at Viggo with enough force that shot him right through the ceiling.

"I told you should have messed with Dragon Tail!" she roared.

"Astrid!" Ruby cried.

Valyya, now free from Byro, just stared at the crumple forms of Viggo and Byro.

"Whether this octopus come from," Astrid blinked.

"You always know how to make an entrance," Ruby cried down from the balcony spinning her _Fleuve d'étoiles_ around.

Once Ruby joined Astrid on the ground it was then she noticed Valyya holding onto the key as if her life depended on it.

"Who's she?" Astrid asked.

"I hope she's okay," said Ruby as they walked over to her.

"You know this girl?"

"I can't say I really know her," Ruby admitted.

They then heard Valyya crying.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Valyya then held out the key. "This key is what he wanted," she explained. "It will turn on the machine that kill all of your friends."

"What you say?" Astrid gasped in horror.

"Are you talking about the thing that can make that huge lacrima crash into Extalia?" Ruby asked horrified. "But what are you doing running around the castle like this?"

"They said we could have everlasting power, but I decided I wanted everlasting peace instead," Valyya cried. "So please… please help me destroy it for good. I'm begging you."

"So, you're saying all we have to do to stop them from smashing that lacrima is to destroy this key," said Ruby excitedly. "That's amazing."

"Looks like a friends are safe," said Astrid as he extended a hand to the key.

Then suddenly from out of nowhere someone snatched the key. They turned and saw Ryker riding away on a motorbike with the key in his hand.

"Stop right there, Valyya," said Ryker. "Even you had better sense than to hand something of this importance to the enemy of the kingdom. This key belongs to his Majesty."

"Ryker!" Valyya cried.

"He took it," said Astrid in horror.

"Oh, no," Ruby cried.

"Give it back!" Valyya yelled desperately.

"Stop right there! You hear me?" said Ragnar's voice.

They turned and saw Ragnar jumping over the body of Byro on a motorbike.

"Of course I hear you, I just don't care," said Ryker dismissively.

"You're only gonna make this worse."

"Ragnar!" Astrid end Ruby gasped as he jumped over their heads.

"Listen up you guys, there's no need for you to worry about this bozo, this one is all mine," said Ragnar as he landed on the floor. "Everything else is up to you!"

Ragnar then began chasing Ryker, who did not look entirely concerned by this.

"You're like a persistent rash," Ryker grumbled. "You just keep on coming back, don't you?"

"Come on and say that to my face."

Ryker ignored him. "I need to deal with you quickly." He then pulled out his blade. "With my _Drake Espada_."

He then grazed the blade on the floor and at once the floor began to liquefy, but seen as Ragnar moved his bike to the side dodging the liquid floor.

Astrid and Ruby began to run after them.

"We've got to try and catch up to him to," said Astrid.

"Whatever it takes to get that key back," said Ruby.

However, they did get more than five paces before they began to sink into the floor which was caused by Ryker.

"Now what?" said Astrid.

"What is this stuff?" Ruby yelled.

"I can't move my legs."

"I know what to do," said Ruby as she pulled out her _Fleuve d'étoiles_. "Come on, _Fleuve d'étoiles_."

However before she got a chance the two girls were soon pinned by Byro, who too had been dragged into the quicksand-like floor. This caused them to sink in faster into the floor much to their dismay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar was chasing down Ryker through the corridors.

"I said stop!" Ragnar yelled. "What is that key for?"

"It activates the _Dragon Chain Cannon_ ," said Ryker.

"What is that?"

"Sorry, the rest is classified."

Ragnar had a pretty good idea what it was judging by the name of it. He suspected it had something to do with the _Dragon Slaying Magic_ they took from Hiccup and Merrill. He also remembered the two of them mentioning how the Royal Army was going to crash the island with the giant lacrima into Extalia, destroying both of them.

"All you really need to know is that I can't let you have it," said Ryker. "It belongs the kingdom."

"So what you're saying is, I can't let you get away with it," said Ragnar.

He then placed one of his hands just on top of the floor. " _Ice-Make: Floor!_ "

Suddenly ice began to shot straight towards Ryker, but he was not concerned in the slightest.

"Is an icy floor surely the best you can come up with?" Ryker snorted. He then placed his _Drake Espada_ on top of the ice. "I can make anything softer with my _Drake Espada_!"

Ragnar smiled as he liquefy the ice as it began to wash over the wheels of Ryker's motorbike. Too late, Ryker realised his mistake and began to skid out-of-control.

"You can make it just as soft as you want, buddy, it's still going to be too slippery for you to control that bike of yours," Ragnar smirked.

Ryker then slammed into corridors walls.

Ragnar then use the icy floor in order to build up momentum and tossed the bike right towards Ryker.

"I'll show you again," said Ryker as he got to his feet.

He then held out his _Drake Espada_ and the moment the bike made contacted liquefied.

However, it was all a distraction for Ragnar to sneak behind Ryker and grabbed the key.

"The key!" Ryker yelled.

"Now shatter!" Ragnar yelled.

Suddenly Ragnar trapped both their hands, which were holding the key, and throws them and the key. The cold in bother him, but it was an entirely different story for Ryker who could barely feel his fingertips now.

However, the key did not shatter as Ragnar intended much to his confusion. "What gives?"

"I'll admit this is cold," Ryker hissed. "But this isn't just some flimsy little piece of junk you have here, but it is very cold."

Ragnar began to expand the ice in the hopes that it would shatter the key, but still nothing.

"You know not exactly fond of holding hand with a guy so do you mind letting go," Ryker hissed.

"Speaking of hands haven't you realised I've got the upper one right about now," said Ragnar.

Ryker raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Listen pal, the way I see it is that all your people need this key, but me and all my guild mates don't. If I don't break it, I'll just make it unusable."

Ryker's eyes widened.

"Now freeze!" Ragnar yelled as he increased his magic power and causing the ice to expand even further.

"Don't forget, it may in fact freeze, but my _Drake Espada_ can soften and anything it touches," Ryker reminded.

Ragnar just smirked. "Don't be so sure, one wrong move and you turn this key of yours into a pretzel."

Ryker glared at him.

Clearly what he said enraged him and Ryker began pounding the eyes with his _Drake Espada_ causing the ice to liquefy.

"So wanna fight, huh," said Ragnar as he increased his magic power once more. "I'll just go ahead and freeze you along with it, but I'm never going to let it go!"

Then they began to wrestle each other over control over the key. Neither of them were surrendering, Ryker kept on melting the ice while Ragnar kept on freezing the key and neither one of them were giving up.

"Let it go now!" Ryker roared.

"Come on, freeze!" Ragnar yelled.

Then suddenly a huge crack appeared on the key.

"What the—?" Ryker gasped in horror. "No, you crack the key."

"Yeah, you bet I did," Ragnar smiled. "Now what it shattered into pieces."

"You can't!" Ryker yelled.

"Oh yes I can, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends live!" Ragnar yelled as he increases magical power. "I can feel it happening!"

Ryker could only watch in horror as more cracks appeared on the key's surface.

"Wait! You don't understand what you're doing!" Ryker yelled. "You and your men need it! You need it just as much as we do!"

"Oh, yeah," said Ragnar sceptically.

"Let's just call it truce for now. Before it's too late."

"Why would I do that?" Ragnar yelled as he pinned Ryker into the wall.

"Why? Because you need to. It's the only way you'll be able to turn your friends back to normal."

"Oh, is that so?" said Ragnar not convinced. "You really think I'll fall for that?"

"It's the truth. The _Dragon Chain Cannon_ fires concentrated _Dragon Slaying Magic_ , if you knew what that kind of magic can do in our world you would see why you needed that key?"

Ragnar's eyes widened as he remembered what Eret had told him. He explained that he used his _Dragon Slaying Magic_ to free both him and Astrid from the large lacrima in the Plaza.

Ryker smiled as if he was able to read Ragnar's mind. "You blast the lacrima with the _Dragon Chain Cannon_ and you'll turn your all your little friends back to how they were."

Ragnar just remained silent.

"Do you finally get it now? That's why neither of us can afford to have this key break." Ryker smirked. "You may need it more than I do?"

"You don't know anything, we have three Dragon Slayers in our Guild," Ragnar reminded. "Why would we need to use some stupid cannon when we've got the real thing? So, sorry about your key, but its history."

Ryker, however, remained cool and collective. "By the time it would take them to shatter that lacrima it will be too late. As early as tomorrow it will begin transforming into pure magic power, our plan was to draw it into Extalia before that happened.

"With three Dragon Slayers you could probably save a few more of your friends, but there is no way you can save all of them. In fact most of them will not survive… and what is more nor will those scores of innocent civilians that the Anima absorbed along with your precious guild mates. What about them?"

Ryker smiled triumphantly as he saw the look of desperation on Ragnar's face. "Now, let go."

The two of them just looked at each other in silence for a few seconds and Ryker kept on smiling triumphantly. However, then he noticed that Ragnar wasn't stopping as more cracks appeared on the key.

"You told me all I need to know!" Ragnar roared.

Ryker watched in horror as the key shattered into thousands of pieces as they scattered all over the floor.

"You—you—you destroyed the key!" he roared furiously and glared at Ragnar. "I wasn't bluffing you know."

He then saw Ragnar walking away with his hands in his pockets and then charged at him in fury.

"You realise you just doomed your friends to be destroyed!" he roared as he thrusted his _Drake Espada_ at him.

Ragnar, however, was prepared and slipped out of his shirt before as Ryker plunged _Drake Espada_. He was now inside his garden and had a perfect opportunity to attack.

"You're wrong," said Ragnar as he placed his hands together. "I'm taking them all back with me. We're going back into our world."

Ryker knew he was lost as he looked down as ice blades covered his right hand and left elbow.

" _Ice Blade: Seven Strike Dance!_ " Ragnar roared.

Ryker could do nothing as he was struck serious blows seven times from the ice blades. He landed on the ground weakened and his armour torn to shreds.

"You've made a horrible mistake," he wheezed. "One you'll surely regret forever. That was the only thing that could have saved them and like a fool you went ahead and demolished it anyway."

"Oh, yeah," said Ragnar as he places hands together. "I think you might have got something…" Ryker's eyes widened as an ice duplicate of the key appeared on Ragnar's hands. "Because I'm an Ice-Make Viking."


	15. The Apocalyptic Dragon Chain Cannon

In the armoury both Hiccup and his Edolas counterpart were still fighting in the armoury. The banner was so fierce that the structure of the entire room was beginning to fall apart, but neither one of them cared or even acknowledged it.

"We may show a face, and share a voice, but do we share the same skills and battle?" Edolas Hiccup said.

"I was wondering that myself," said Hiccup. "Do we measure up?"

"Then we should find out. I think I know the answer."

The two of them drew their weapons and then charge at one another with all the strength they had.

* * *

Meanwhile up in Extalia, Merrill and Stormfly had landed and almost immediately every single Exceed in the city had gathered around them.

"Whoa, it's her again," said an Exceed pointing at Stormfly.

"That no good Fallen."

"And she's brought a human."

"Doesn't that human have pointy ears?"

"I think it's an elf."

"Hardly makes a difference, it's still ugly."

"It shouldn't be up here."

"Oh, there's no way this is gonna be a good thing."

"Hey, pointy ears human, go home!"

It became apparently clear that none of the Exceeds enjoyed their presents, but the real question was who did they despise more Merrill or Stormfly.

"Extalia is in serious danger, you have to let us talk to your Queen right away," said Merrill firmly.

To say the Exceeds were shocked will be an understatement. No one has ever demanded an audience with the Queen, let alone an elf.

Grump then began to push his way through the crowd. "Clear a path!" he demanded.

"It's Sir Grump," said an Exceed as they cleared a path for him.

"And just in time."

Grump made his way over towards Merrill and Stormfly and looked at them with a firm expression. "You two should not be up here! Fallens and human are forbidden from entering Extalia in any circumstances!"

"She's an elf," Stormfly pointed out.

"She looks human and that's enough," said Grump firmly. "Like I said before you are forbidden to enter no matter your business."

"You'd be wise to make an exception," said Stormfly crossing her paws. She then began to look at the crowd. "You must hear us out, the lives of all your civilians are hanging in the balance."

"But how in the Queen's name did you escape Captain Solatrand and the Royal Guards!" Grump demanded.

"They were turn into a lacrima by King Stoick himself," said Stormfly bluntly.

Everyone just stared at them and then laughed, everyone except for Grump who could see the truth and their eyes.

"There's no way those stupid humans could ever defeat Extalia's Royal Guard!"

"Right, what a load of garbage!"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Merrill snapped. "The Edolas Royal Army is planning to attack you!"

"Sure, whatever you say."

"The Queen will just zap them those pests with their magic."

"Like a bunch of bugs."

Grump was the only one who was actually concerned by this news.

"I'm not kidding, you're going to get hurt if you don't evacuate right now!" Merrill yelled.

"No, you're going to get hurt," said an Exceed and tossed a stone at her.

"Merrill no!" Stormfly cried.

The Exceeds then began to throw stones at them refusing to believe that they were in danger.

"Please! If you really hate me so much then do whatever you want to me, but please don't hurt Stormfly! She's one of your own! Just listen to what she has to say, I'm begging you!" Merrill begged.

However, her pleas fell on to deaf ears and the continual throwing stones at both her and Stormfly. Grump was the only one that wasn't throwing stones at them and knew that they were telling the truth, but he was unsure how he could convince the others.

* * *

On the island where the giant lacrima was located, Eret was still fighting against Skullcrusher, but he was being overwhelmed by Skullcrusher's greatsword.

Toothless watched helplessly, wishing he could do more than just around and watch. Then Skullcrusher slammed his greatsword right into Eret and he struggled to block it with his bare hands.

"Eret!" Toothless cried.

Skullcrusher looked at Eret curiously. "Normally this sword can slice through iron as easily it would through butter," he noted. "How you able to stop it using only your bare hands?"

"That's because Iron Dragon Scales aren't made out of your everyday metal," said Eret. "So now you tell me, if you're one of them super cats why the heck are you fighting for the other side?"

"Yeah and clear you had military training some guessing you are part of the Royal Guard," Toothless noted. "So why did you leave?"

Skullcrusher withdrew his greatsword. "That choice was made for me a long time ago. I put that place behind me that foul kingdom of lies!"

Then in rage Skullcrusher slammed his greatsword right on top of Eret. He was able to block it with his bare hand once again.

"What is he mean by that," said Toothless puzzled.

Eret looked at Skullcrusher with a firm expression. "I'm guessing you didn't fit in in your kingdom and I know all about that. You're all right by me."

Suddenly, to Skullcruher's surprise, Eret unleashed a powerful force of magic that destroyed his greatsword.

Skullcrusher look at the remains of _Bustermark_. "He shattered my _Bustermark_ sword!"

Eret then began jumped from lacrima crystal to lacrima crystal and jumped and who is right on top of Skullcrusher. He then dealt a dealt powerful punche that shattered Skullcrusher's armour.

Skullcrusher then crashed onto the island and Eret smiled, thinking they had defeated him.

However, Skullcrusher had risen to his feet and tossed aside his cape and helmet, revealing the scar on his left eye.

"Now that's the spirit," said Eret cracking his knuckles.

Skullcrsuher brushed the dust off the remains of his armour and looked at them. "You're good," he said.

Skullcrusher then charged at him and dealt Eret a powerful punch. Eret then counter-attacked and then the two of them began punching one another non-stop.

Toothless just stood there and watched. "Okay, I think Eret is getting a little distracted," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle, Ragnar was looking down at the crumpled body of Ryker.

"Told you I'm an _Ice-Make_ Viking, I can make anything," said Ragnar holding the key.

He then heard footsteps and saw Astrid running down the corridor.

"Ragnar!" she yelled. She then looked down at the remains of Ryker. "I see you able to defeat him."

"And things are starting to go our way," said Ragnar as he held up the key, "but were not totally out of the woods just yet. By the way where is Ruby?"

"Ah, she's kind of stuck."

Ragnar blinked. "What you mean _stuck_?"

In the ballroom, Valyya was attempting to free Ruby from the huge octopus-like body of Byro, with extreme difficulty.

"Anyway, if you destroyed the key," said Astrid noting the pieces of metal that once had been the key lying on the floor. "Why'd you create a copy of it?"

"Because with this we can save our friends," said Ragnar simply.

"I don't follow," said Astrid crossing her arms.

"The King of Edolas wants to fire the Dragon Chain Cannon at the floating island where the lacrima is on in order to crash into Extalia—"

"Which will result to the deaths of our friends and civilians of Berk," Astrid nodded.

"Exactly, but if we hit the lacrima directly with the _Dragon Slaying Magic_ that the cannon fires… we can turn everyone back to normal."

"Sounds like a plan," Astrid nodded.

"I think the cannon is just up ahead of us," said Ragnar looking down the corridor.

"Then let us go."

Ragnar then held up a hand. "Hold on, there's one problem…"

Astrid sighed. "And what's that?"

"We can't get inside the chamber where they're keeping it."

"Can't we just use our magic to bust through?"

"No good, apparently it's made with Anti-Magic lacrima so it's not going to be that easy."

"Somehow not surprised that this Stoick would hide behind such a door," Astrid sighed. "Is there another way in?"

Ragnar shook his head. "It's the only way in and out of the chamber."

Then they heard footsteps and turned to find Edolas Hiccup walking towards them steadily. He was badly bruised as if he just for the fight of his life.

"So, I found you and it seems you have the key," he said.

"Hiccup?" said Ragnar.

Astrid shook her head. "That's not him, he's from Edolas."

Their Hiccup was nowhere to be seen and they can only deduce that he had lost his fight with him.

"I don't believe it," said Ragnar.

Next second the two of them toppled over and Ragnar's copy of the key smashed.

* * *

Outside the chamber, the soldier standing guard saw Edolas Hiccup approaching them with both Ragnar and Astrid tied up in a rope and badly beaten up.

"Glad to see you unharmed, your Highness," said the soldier.

"You idiot, he's obviously harmed," said the other soldier gesturing to the bruises on his face. "Do you need assistance your Highness?"

"Don't trouble yourselves," said Edolas Hiccup as he stopped in front of them.

"May I ask who these two are?"

"Keys to the Dragon Chain Cannon," he said simply.

"I don't understand."

He then glared at them. "Is my father's inside?"

"Of course, you're Highness."

The garden then stood to attention in the chamber door began to open.

"We're very close men, everlasting magic power is within our reach," said Edolas Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edolas Ruby was standing over a cliff looking into the wasteland. Behind her were both Edolas Astrid and Ragnar.

"Jeez, what's with the hold-up?" she muttered furiously.

"What exactly are we doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Edolas Ragnar asked.

"We're waiting for someone," she said simply.

"Who are we waiting for, Valka?" Edolas Astrid frowned.

Edolas Ruby shook her head.

"Do you have some kind of plan in the works?" Edolas Ragnar asked crossing his arms.

"Maybe, but if I want to convince the others I need to get all the credible info I can," said Ruby simply.

"Convince them of what?" Edolas Ragnar frowned.

"Let's just say it's something big," said Edolas Astrid.

Edolas Ruby then turned and looked at them. "So what's the deal with everyone else?"

"Well, after hearing you've got something planned their pretty antsy," said Edolas Astrid.

"Not surprising, ever since you met those people from the other world you've been even more irritable than normal," said Edolas Ragnar.

"Still they are willing to listen, but I don't how the going to take it," said Edolas Astrid. "The already nervous about with Valka's disappearance."

"I'll make them listen," Edolas Ruby said not even looking at them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dragon Chain Cannon chamber, Edolas Hiccup had just entered and saw his father surrounded by about fifty guards. Behind him he was dragging the bodies of Astrid and Ragnar.

"I've heard you have successfully retrieved the key, son," said Edolas Stoick. "Is this true?"

"Not entirely, father, it was destroyed," said Edolas Hiccup.

"Explain yourself," Edolas Stoick demanded.

Edolas Hiccup then drop the two bodies.

"This one can fabricate a working copy," he said gesturing to Ragnar.

"No way," said Ragnar.

"And who are they?" Edolas Stoick asked.

"They're both Midgard Vikings, father," said Edolas Hiccup. "And comrade to the Dragon Slayers."

Ragnar just growled.

"Is that so?" said Edolas Stoick looking at the two bodies. "Are they connected to the lacrima that vanished in the Plaza?"

"They are indeed."

"Free the boy, now! And having produced this key immediately!"

Edolas Hiccup burned through the robes that bound Ragnar. He then grabbed Astrid's throat.

"Get up, Midgard Viking, and don't do anything rash," Edolas Hiccup warned.

Ragnar got to his feet and looked at Edolas Hiccup and then to Astrid and then to what he suspected was the controls of the Dragon Chain Cannon.

"You will activate the Dragon Chain Cannon," Edolas Hiccup ordered.

"So this is it, huh," said Ragnar.

It wasn't quite how he imagined it meaning that it was going to be way more complicated than he originally thought.

"Quit stalling," said Edolas Hiccup as he tied in his grip on Astrid's throat.

"I've got no other choice," he said bitterly in places hands together and created the key.

Everyone in the room, including the King, just stared in awe.

"That's crazy," said one of the soldiers.

"Is that Midgard power?"

"Back off," Ragnar warned. "I'm not some kind of circus freak."

He then approached the console and placed the key in the slot and turned it. This was going to be his only chance he couldn't waste it. He had to score a direct hit on the lacrima, because if he didn't it would be all over for all his friends and Dragon Tail, not to mention the innocent civilians that were caught up in the thing.

Then the controls began to glow away fiery red and next second the two stone busts of Edolas Stoick's eyes glowed and shone over everyone in the chamber.

"Yes!" Edolas Stoick cried. "This is a glorious day for our kingdom!"

The entire castle shook and the entire Royal City glowed a fearful red at the Dragon Chain Cannon prepared to fire. The castle then began to sink deeper into the surface and the wall surrounding it rose until the entire city look like a giant cannon.

* * *

Ruby and Valyya were running through the corner when this was happening.

"Whoa, everything is moving," Ruby gasped. "What's happening?"

"This is not good," said Valyya. "They're firing up the Dragon Chain Cannon."

"It's kind of like the Gildarts Shift," Ruby noted. She then looked at Valyya. "Is this because of some destructive moron too?"

"The King designed it," Valyya explained.

* * *

Edolas Eret was on a motorbike fleeing the Royal City and saw a giant column of blood red light shooting right through the castle and into the sky.

"Have they started at the cannon already?" he gasped. "I was foolishly hoping that I would have a little more time than this, but it looks like I don't so I have to hurry!"

* * *

In the Dragon Chain Cannon chamber, Ragnar was trying to figure out how to aim the thing. He didn't see any actual controls for aiming the thing.

"Prepare to fire!" Edolas Stoick commanded.

"No!" Ragnar yelled.

Edolas Hiccup then leaned his face closer to Astrid's ear and whispered, "Now is our time." He then released Astrid. "Astrid!"

"About time," said Astrid smirking.

Edolas Stoick turned and saw Astrid glowing and seconds later was in her Deadly Nadder armour. " _Deadly Nadder! Spine Shot!_ " she yelled.

Suddenly before the guards knew what hit them, thousands of spikes struck them.

"What's going on here? What is the meaning of this?" Edolas Stoick roared.

Then Edolas Hiccup grabbed Edolas Stoick pull _Inferno_ , extended the blade and set it ablaze. He then place it right underneath Edolas Stoick's chin.

"I'm calling off the launch!" he yelled.

"How dare you betray your own father!" his father roared.

The soldiers just stared at him in horror.

"This is treason!"

"Has the Prince lost his mind?"

Astrid and Ragnar just smiled.

"You're playing with fire, son," Edolas Stoick warned.

Edolas Hiccup just smirked. "It's what I do best."

Suddenly his metal armour was replaced by leather armour and his left leg was replaced by a prosthetic and a small scar appeared on his chin. It soon became apparently clear that this was not Edolas Hiccup, but in fact the one from Midgard.

"It's amazing what a little bit of _Transformation Magic_ can do one person," Hiccup smirked.

"Nice job, it got pretty hairy there, but thanks to you we'll be able to save them at all," said Ragnar.

"I can't believe they actually fell for it, mind you Hiccup's favourite actor has always been the element of surprise," Astrid smirked.

Hiccup then turned to the soldier surrounding them. "I want you to aim the cannon directly at the lacrima."

"And I want you to fire it now! On the original target!" Edolas Stoick roared.

Soldier surrounding them were in two minds and weren't sure what to do.

"Now what?"

"What do we do now?"

"That alone move, taking hostages like this."

"We don't care what you think," said Ragnar.

"Because we'll do whatever we have to do turn our friends back to normal," said Astrid.

"You're waiting too much time," said Hiccup.

The soldiers looked at one another.

"What's are order?"

"We have to protect our king."

"Fire it now!" Edolas Stoick ordered. "Forget about saving me and eliminate the Exceeds!"

However, the soldiers were way too loyal to the King to follow that order.

"Change the target, aim for the giant lacrima."

They watched as the soldiers fiddled with the controls to the Dragon Chain Cannon in a large Dragon's head emerged from the cannon-like city.

"You cowards!" Edolas Stoick roared. "Your faraway our chance at everlasting magic power!"

Hiccup sense something a looked up and saw his counterpart flying down towards him with his sword raised.

"Haddock!" he roared.

Hiccup had to release the King in order to block his swing with _Inferno_.

"Excellent works son!" Edolas Stoick smiled.

Hiccup groaned for he knew what will happen next and do the soldiers were busy altering the coordinates they had altered.

"His Majesty is free!"

"Now! Set to the original target!"

Hiccup and the other stared in horror, for they knew they had failed to save their friends.

"Crap," Ragnar cursed.

"I thought I was through with you," said Hiccup glaring at his Edolas counterpart.

"I don't give up so easily," said Edolas Hiccup as he pressed his way down on his sword. "Now perish!"

"Fire!" Edolas Stoick commanded.

* * *

Outside the castle the cannon began to spin and everyone within the city just stared in awe at the moving castle. It then spun faster and faster than the large dragon's head on top of the castle roared so loudly to be heard across the entire area.

Then the dragon's head launching to the sky like a cannonball and attach to it was a large chain and it slammed right into the lacrima island.

Naturally, Eret, Toothless and Skullcrusher could feel it hitting into the island.

"What was that?" said Eret.

Skullcrusher smirked. "The Dragon Chain Cannon attaching."

Eret eyes opened in horror. "They didn't make it in time."

Toothless summoned his wings and flew around the island and saw the chain attached to the island.

"He's right!" Toothless yelled. "There some kind of chain stuck to it! I don't like the looks of this."

Suddenly the chain began to dig itself deeper into the island and it shook.

* * *

In the chamber the king was looking up gleefully.

"Attachment complete," said one of the soldiers.

"Now smash it into the Exceeds kingdom at once!" Edolas Stoick commanded.

"No!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly something large smashed right through the chamber and the eyes widened, because they saw Ruby riding on some sort of large creature with wings.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby yelled as they landed. "Get on its back!"

"Ruby?" Astrid stared.

"Is that you?" Ragnar blinked.

"And I thought I was one for grand entrance," said Hiccup stunt.

"Just get on it!" Ruby yelled.

"It's a Legion," said a soldier staring.

"What you doing here?"

"How could this have happened?" Edolas Stoick roared as they flew away. "How could she be in control of a Legion?"

Valyya then appeared right next to Ruby. "It's because this one is mine!"

"Valyya!" Edolas Stoick snarled.

"Are we going to be able to stop it with this thing?" Hiccup asked.

"We won't know until try," said Ruby.

"That's right," Ragnar agreed.

As they flew away Edolas Hiccup glared up at them and gritted his teeth. He then turned to the remaining soldiers.

"Don't just stand there! Prepare the Second Magic Warfare Unit Legion Platoon!" he roared.

"Yes, your Highness!" the soldiers yelled.

"I will be going as well," said Edolas Stoick. "Prepare the _Dorma Anim._ "

All the soldier's stared at him in shock.

"But that the forbidden spell."

"Article Twenty-three of the Royal Charter says, ' _it's not to be used under any circumstances_ '."

Edolas Stoick glared at them. "That is an order!"

* * *

Up on the lacrima island, Eret and Toothless noticed the island was moving.

"What's going on? Is this thing moving?" said Eret.

"It is, according to a military's plan," said Skullcrusher. "We'll smash it into Extalia, eliminate that kingdom and harvest unlimited magical power."

Eret stared at him. "You've got to be kidding me, that's completely insane!"

"But why?" Toothless asked shaking his head tearfully. "Why would your people ever want to do something so horrible?"


	16. The Boy Back Then

In the Royal Palace on Extalia, Cloudjumper was given his report to Queen Holystorm and to the Council Elders, Fireclaw, Seastar, Stormsword and Earthdagger.

"It's been confirmed," he said grimly. "The humans have attached the so-called Dragon Chain Cannon to the following island containing the lacrima, with the intent of applying it as a balm against Extalia.

"Regretfully, I must also report that Sir Solatrand and his battalion have been transformed into lacrima. They are currently being held hostage." He then looked up at the Queen and the Council Elders. "Extalia is in danger."

"This is an outrage!" said Fireclaw.

"Barbarism at its finest," said Earthdagger.

"I never thought the humans would resort to such heinous methods," said Seastar.

"Additionally, a Fallen and an elf from Midgard have come to town and urged everyone to abandon their homes and evacuate immediately," said Cloudjumper. "Unfortunately, the civilians are not taking heed and have dissolved into a mob."

Queen Holystorm remained completely silent.

"If I may be so bold," said Cloudjumper. "I think the time for lies has long passed."

Queen Holystorm then rose to her feet. "I will deal with this matter personally," she said.

The Council Elders rose up in shock.

"You're Majesty?" Seastar gasped.

"You cannot be serious," said Stormsword.

"What you tend to do your Majesty?" Fireclaw asked.

"Cloudjumper is quite correct, it is time to end this charade," Holystorm sighed.

* * *

The lacrima was now going a bright lead and charging straight towards Extalia at an extraordinary speed.

"Eret! You have the usual _Dragon Slaying Magic_ to shatter the lacrima and turn everyone back!" Toothless yelled.

"Can't, there's no time for that," said Eret. "This island is speeding up!"

"Oh no!" Toothless cried.

Suddenly, Hiccup and the others appeared on the Legion they had taken from the Royal City.

"Come on! If we can't stop it everyone we know will die!" Hiccup yelled.

The Legion then slammed itself into the island in an attempt to stop it from crashing into Extalia, but the island was moving too fast to be stopped.

"Give it everything you've got!" Valyya cried.

The Legion used all its strength to push the island back, but it was not enough it didn't even slow down.

"This won't work! It's got too much mass and momentum!" Ragnar yelled.

"If we fall we do it with the rest of Berk," said Astrid.

"Don't worry! We'll save you guys!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs.

They channel as much of their magic into the Legion as they could in order to give it the strength it needed to stop the island. Hiccup attended to help the Legion as well by using his strength to push the island back.

"Hiccup!" Toothless cried as he flew down towards him. He then looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Give me a hand, bud," said Hiccup looking up at Toothless.

Toothless just stared at him and then nodded. "Right away!"

Eret just smiled. "All right, temporary truce," he said as he ran towards the edge leaving Skullcrusher behind.

"Don't you run from him!" Skullcrusher yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll finish this," Eret assured. "Just let me stop this being first and then I'll beat you."

"You can't, you imbecile," said Skullcrusher. "Once it's begun there's no way to stop it. This is the end, Edolas is about to change forever and none of us will live to see the after match."

"Wrong," said Eret. "We ain't dying and when this is over you're coming to Dragon Tail. You'll be my partner, even if I have to drag you there."

He then jumped off the edge and Skullcrusher stared at him.

The island was a few feet away from Extalia and already the edges of the island were breaking apart. They were able to slow the island down, but were unable to stop it.

"We're still going to collide!" Ragnar yelled.

"No!" Ruby cried.

"Given all you got!" Astrid yelled at the top of her voice.

Then suddenly a collided with the island, but when the dust settled Hiccup and the others were pressing themselves against the two islands using every bit of strength they had to push it away.

"Don't give up!" Hiccup yelled. "We can still push this thing back!"

"You got it!" said Toothless.

Astrid then noticed Eret climbing down and helped to stop the collision.

"Eret?" she gasped. "Why are you down here? You should be using your magic to turn the others back to normal! Get back up there!"

"In case you didn't get the memo that a huge cat up there preventing me from just doing that!" Eret yelled.

"We don't have time to worry about the lacrima or the cat so just push!" Ragnar yelled.

"We have to stop it," said Ruby. "Or everyone from Berk will be lost forever!"

Skullcrusher looked down the crevice in his eyes widened, because he saw Valyya.

"Valyya? What are you doing?" he gasped.

"Skullcrusher!" Valyya yelled looking up. She then smiled with relief. "Oh, you're still in one piece. I'm glad, who need eternal magic power when you can have eternal smiled?"

"What kind of nonsense is that?" Skullcrusher yelled furiously. "You have to get out of here Valyya. These people can't stop Extalia destruction!"

"Don't be so sure," said Hiccup giving Skullcrusher a determined look. "If there's one thing in Dragon Tail Vikings always prove is that nothing is impossible!"

"You got that right!" Toothless yelled.

Skullcrusher was taken aback, he could not believe what he was hearing.

* * *

Close by Starfang and Brightstar could see the lacrima driving itself into Extalia from their farm.

"Fang, what is that?" Brightstar asked.

"Nothing good," said Starfang simply.

* * *

In the city itself, the Exceeds could see the red grow from the lacrima.

"The Royal Army's attacking!"

"The humans are invading!"

"They can't be stupid enough to revolt?"

"They must not know our Queen's power."

"I bit the Queen's going to use her magic any minute now."

"Well, she better do it soon."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, the Queen will punish our enemies."

Merrill and Stormfly just stared at the red glow that was coming close and close it towards them. Grump was actually trembling with fear.

"It looks like the lacrima hit the island," said Merrill.

"If that were the case I doubt we would still be around to discuss it," said Stormfly.

Merrill looked down at Stormfly miserably. "I'm so sorry, Stormfly. There's nothing we could do."

"This isn't over yet!" Stormfly said determinedly as she turned to the other Exceeds. "We'll not giving up that easily!"

Grump just watched as she approached the other Exceeds and had a pretty good feeling where this was leading up to.

"Please, listen everyone!" she yelled.

The Exceeds turned.

"So you're still here! I'll fix that!" said an Exceed as he tossed the stone at her.

However, Grump placed himself between it and her so he got hit by it much to the shock of everyone.

"Sir Grump?"

"Stormfly!" Merrill cried and ran up to her.

"Stop throwing rocks," said Grump rubbing his head. "It's dangerous, somebody could get hurt."

"Yeah, but she's a Fallen so it's not a big deal."

"Don't you realise what's happening!" Grump snapped at them. "They risk their own safety to warn us of the danger. The only reason we find ourselves in this situation is because we ignored them—"

"You've lost your mind, Grump."

"We don't need their help, the Queen's going to destroy that island and all the humans."

The Exceeds were starting to get angry and scared and Grump fear that they would begin to riot.

"Please, everybody calm yourselves," Grump begged.

"Please, put aside your fear Grump," said a voice.

Grump turned and gasped, because there stood Queen Holystorm and the four Council Elders.

Holystorm had white fur and violet like eyes, her robes were white and purple and wore a cape made of feathers.

The Exceeds turned and gasped.

"It's the Queen!"

And once the Exceeds bowed down.

"All Hail her Majesty," said Grump as he went to his knees.

"That's really her?" Merrill whispered.

Holystorm turned her gaze upon Merrill and Stormfly. When Stormfly looked at her, she felt some sort of connection with her and felt her heart flutter a bit, though she could not explain it.

Queen Holystorm then turned her eyes upon the Exceeds. "Thank you, but this is not the time to lower your heads. Now that you have calm down, please listen to what I have to say."

"Any idea why the Queen would come out of a castle?"

"Probably so we could see her use her awesome magic," an Exceed laughed.

"Shhh, shut your traps!" another Exceed hissed.

Queen Holystorm then looked at the stars. "Extalia is teeter on the edge of total annihilation. This fate may be inescapable for the Exceeds. After much soul-searching, I have come to a final decision on the matter."

Naturally the Exceeds believe that she was going to destroy the island and the humans. However, both the Council and Grump knew what she meant as she began to remove her robes.

The Exceeds were confused by this gesture.

"Wait, your Highness? Why you taking off your robes?"

The robes landed on the floor and vanished into light. Without them Queen Holystorm was a lot shorter now, in fact she was twice as short. However, this was not the most shocking revelation.

"I've decided, that it is time for you for you to be told the truth about me," she said as she removed her crown. "I am just a normal Exceed, not worthy of your worship is a Queen or as a god." Everyone stared at her, because unlike a normal Exceed she only had the one wing. "I'm no better than the rest of you."

"No it can't be true!" an Exceed cried.

"I'm so sorry, but I do not possess the power to fight the humans. As you can clearly see I was only born with one wing, for Exceeds our magic power is symbolised by our wings or Aera, then to wing symbolise control of true magic power. I like that power. My magic is weak. In truth, the one that has the most power out of all of the Exceeds are those born with black wings."

Stormfly's eyes widened, this meant that Toothless was probably the strongest out of every single Exceed here. Cloudjumper had told them that he was powerful, but she imagined that the Queen had more power than he. She looked at Merrill and saw that her expression was that of surprise.

"I can never atone for my deception," said Holystorm. She then turned her eyes upon Merrill and Stormfly. "Your names are Miss Merrill and Miss Stormfly, correct? My deepest apologies to you and your friend, Toothless, as well. This is entirely my fault, so please do not harbour any ill will towards those gathered here."

"I can't believe this is happening," said Merrill.

"No," said Fireclaw. "The blame rests upon us, who dare to concoct the idea of an Exceed Queen to begin with, your Highness." He then looked at the Exceeds that had gathered. "We Exceeds have always been smaller and weaker than the humans, they took advantage of that fact and did terrible things to us whenever they got the chance.

"So, in order to protect ourselves we made the humans believe we were divine and created an all-powerful Queen to serve as the embodiment of our might."

"After that, we had to raise the already fragile spirit of our people," said Seastar. "So, we revealed the Queen to Extalia and convinced them that she had the almighty power of a god."

"But her divine power was an elaborate bluff, maintained by a select few who are privy to the truth," said Stormsword.

"It took some time, but eventually the humans were so terrified by the Queen's fictional powers they wouldn't even look an Exceed, for fear of her wraith," said Earthdagger. "The most prevalent of their fears was the idea that she chooses which humans should be killed.

"In truth neither the Queen nor any of us have ever possessed the power to decide whether another living being should live or die. The only thing we have is Holystorm's ability to see into an individual's immediate future, she can see whether a person will dies. We took advantage of that of that power and made the humans believe that… people perish according to her will."

This shocking revelation cause the Exceeds the breakdown.

"No! That can't be true!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Our Queen is not a god then there's no way she not!"

"Start lying and defeat the humans before it's too late!"

"I'm sorry little one, but I'm afraid she speaks the truth," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and Merrill and Stormfly were shocked to discover that Valka was there with them and behind them was Cloudjumper.

"What another human doing up here?"

Holystorm then looked at Cloudjumper. "So, you have then commuting with a human all this time? And not just any human it would seem, but the Queen of Edolas."

"I'm sorry my Queen, but she changed my mind about humans," said Cloudjumper apologetically. "And she's not from Edolas, but like Merrill here she is from Midgard."

"Do not blame Cloudjumper, but when I discovered what the king was planning on doing I had to stop him. It took some convincing that, but I was able to convince Cloudjumper of this impending doom. I have been trying to prevent such a catastrophe, not only to this fair Kingdom here, but to my home in Midgard. Sadly I have failed, deeply."

Holystorm nodded sadly. "As have I."

"Deceitful nonsense!" Stormfly yelled furiously.

"Stormfly," said Merrill shocked.

Stormfly glared at Holystorm. "Whether you have power or not it means nothing to me, but what matters is that you ordered my friends to be killed! That is an undeniable fact!"

"Holystorm gave no such orders, young one," said Seastar calmly. "It must have been the humans exploiting the legend of the Queen's power—"

"By quiet!" Stormfly yelled. "You planted false memories in order for me to slaughter my closest friend! Until a few days ago I never even seen my homeland! You took my life from me!"

"I'm sorry," said Holystorm apologetically.

"Wait, you've got it all wrong!" Grump cried. "It's actually an incredibly long and overly complicated story—"

"No excuses won't help the damage that has been done!" Stormfly yelled. "What about Toothless from what we have heard he some sort of Exceed demon!"

"That is not the case," said Fireclaw. "While it is true that the Black Wing Exceed has come during disasters, in truth he appears to prevent such a disaster as he is doing now I assume. When we created the Queen, like in all religions, we needed someone to act as the villain and so we chose the Black Wing Exceed.

"It was easy to convince the other Exceeds, since he only appeared during great disasters. But the truth for the fact is that the Black Wing Exceed is a hero fighting for people and we turned him into a villain, a martyr."

"My apologies cannot be enough," said Holystorm as she lowered her head.

"You bet they can't!" Stormfly yelled.

"Stormfly, I don't think now is the time to focus on that," said Merrill calmly.

Then suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Holystorm drew a sword and then tossed it over to Stormfly.

"You're absolutely correct, Stormfly, my sins are many and you and Toothless suffering is among them," she said and went on to her knees. "You've done nothing, yet I've put you through more pain than anyone."

"No! You're Highness!" Earthdagger cried.

Holystorm ignored him and the shocked looks on the other Exceeds. "To atone I ask that you personally carry out my punishment."

Stormfly just stared at her.

"Please, punish me for my crimes. As a friend to humans, elves and Exceeds you more than anyone have the right to carry it out."

"Stormfly?" Merrill stared.

"Be sure this is what you want, Stormfly, because if you proceed there will be no turning back," said Valka.

Stormfly picked up the sword as the Exceeds around them cried.

"My Queen you can't die!"

"We forgive you your Majesty!"

"Now please everyone, everyone should leave immediately. I will join Extalia in its ruins, you must live on and thrive!" Holystorm yelled over the cries of her people.

Stormfly then approached Holystorm.

"Stop!" Merrill yelled. "You can't go through with this!"

The Exceeds talk among themselves in despair, it had appeared they had given up the fight and now accepted their fate. This angered Stormfly more than anything else.

"I beg of you to save yourselves and allow me to bear this punishment alone!" Holystorm yelled.

Stormfly raised the sword up high.

"Stormfly! No!" Merrill yelled.

Stormfly then slammed the sword down and drove it right into the ground, much to everyone's surprise.

"What's wrong with you!" she yelled. "How could you give up so easily? This is your homeland isn't it? Do you seriously need a god or Queen to get anything done? You've held on for dear life all this time, even if it meant to resorted to lies, after all that you are going to lie down and die?

"It's okay if you're weak and if you all work together then there is no limit to what you can accomplish. Extalia can't disappear, I finally come home, after all this I can't let it be destroyed!"

Stormfly then summoned her wings and took off. "I'm going to save Extalia, with or without you!"

"Stormfly!" Merrill yelled running after her.

Tears now appeared in the Exceeds eyes as the watch Stormfly final towards the lacrima.

Grump then summoned his wings also. "Right, I'm gonna do everything I can…"

"Grump?" Holystorm stared.

"Because I'm a citizen of Extalia!" he yelled.

"And the same goes for me," said Cloudjumper said summing his wings.

* * *

Meanwhile the edge of Extalia, Hiccup and the others were doing everything they could hold back the lacrima, but they couldn't keep it up as it drove even closer into Extalia.

"It's going pretty tight here!" Ruby yelled.

"Just keep pushing guys!" Ragnar yelled.

"Use every ounce of power you've got left!" Astrid yelled.

Skullcrusher flew over Extalia and watch their feeble attempt at stopping the island.

"There must be mad," he said. "Do they honestly believe that the human strength alone can prevent this massacre?"

Then suddenly a streak appeared across the sky and Stormfly appeared. She flew down to the island and helped with pushing it.

"Stormfly, it's you?" Toothless gasped.

"I'm not giving up, I'll protect Dragon Tail and Extalia!" Stormfly yelled. "I can't just watch my homeland be destroyed!"

Then they heard a yell and Grump appeared and help them with pushing the island.

"Why are you here?" Stormfly gaped.

"Because I want to protect my home as well," said Grump. "Your courage, inspired me."

Then suddenly Cloudjumper appeared with Valka in his arms and they too helped.

"You're not doing this alone either," said Cloudjumper.

Hiccup looked at his mother stared at her. "Mum? What are you doing here?"

"Helping my son and saving my husband," said Valka as she helped him push. "There's no way out I would allow my son to do this alone."

"Valka?" Astrid stared.

Valka smiled down at her. "I'm pleased to see that you made it to Dragon Tail, but I'm even more pleased and proud to see become such a beautiful strong woman."

Up in the air Skullcrusher turned his eyes to the city and saw many more Exceeds flying towards them.

"What is this? What's going on?" he gasped.

Stormfly looked up and a tear trickled down her cheek. "They all came," she said tearfully.

Every single Exceed was now flying through the air and heading towards the lacrima and leading them was Merrill, who was being carried by another Exceed.

"Exceed aren't afraid to protect our land with our own paws!"

"This is for our beloved Queen, who was willing to give her own life to protect Extalia and her citizens!"

"And for Merrill and Stormfly, who risk their lives to save us from ourselves!"

"Here goes!" Merrill yelled. "Everyone get ready to push with all you're might!"

Among with them was Holystorm, but she was having difficulty with fine with her one wing.

"Holystorm, your wing is too fragile! You shouldn't be here!" Stormsword yelled.

"No," said Holystorm firmly. "My fate will be the same as my people, we survive or fall as one."

Over their farm both Starfang and Brightstar saw the Exceeds flying overhead.

"Star, I think am hallucinating," said Starfang blinking.

"Everyone in Extalia has come together," Brightstar gasped.

One by one, the Exceeds helped Hiccup and the others the pushback the lacrima. With their strength and that of everyone else's they now had a chance to stop this genocide.

As Skullcrusher looked down as the Exceeds helped to push back the lacrima, he could help remember the reason why he was banished seven to eight years ago.

* * *

He had rescued a human boy and had bought him to Extalia for treatment, but that was against the rules. He soon found himself in the Royal Palace with Queen Holystorm and the Council Elders looking down at him.

Also in the room was his friend and partner Coludjumper and head of intelligence Starfang, both of whom didn't look too happy about these proceedings. He knew they couldn't do anything, but the looks gave them peace of mind either way.

"Skullcrusher," said Fireclaw hotly. "What in the Queen's name possessed you to save a human child?"

"If I hadn't, he would have perished," Skullcrusher said plainly.

"How foolish of you to think to bring such rabble into Extalia," Seastar spat. "It turns my stomach."

"Sorry, I can't ignore any living creature, who's been seriously wounded," said Skullcrusher.

"Have the rules of our divine Queen slipped your mind?" said Stormsword.

"You are hereby deemed a Fallen and exiled from Extalia forever!" said Earthdagger.

Skullcrusher looked up horrified and turned his eyes upon Queen Holystorm. "Exiled? You can't be serious?"

Queen Holystorm, looks sad and as if she regretted this, but still he was exiled.

Both Cloudjumper and Starfang watched as he left, neither of them said a word, but their eyes told no lie that they wished that this was an unwise decision.

He soon exited the city with the young boy who here rescued.

He looked down at the boy, who felt guilty about his exile. "What's the matter?" he asked as he bent down. "Don't feel guilty, you're not to blame for my people's short-sightedness. Now the first thing we should do is get you back to your homeland."

Cloudjumper then appeared. "I'm sorry you came to this, Skullcrusher," he said.

"I know, but there's very little that both you went Starfang can do," Skullcrusher nodded.

"There is one thing I can do, Starfang has interesting information about a certain guild where this young boy may be safe there," said Cloudjumper, handing him a piece of paper. "I'm afraid this nothing that we can do for you, I'm afraid."

Skullcrusher nodded and both him and the boy disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Back in the present, Holystorm was finding it very difficult to fly and seconds later she began to fall.

"You're Majesty!" the Council Elders cried.

She would have fallen to a death if it had not been for Skullcrusher, who caught her. The Council Elders just stared in shock.

Holystorm looked up and her eyes widened. "Skullcrusher?"

"Tell me your Majesty, have you finally grown weary of lying?" he asked.

Holystorm couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I've hurt you."

She then felt tears landing on her fur and looked up to see Skullcsusher was crying. "You know," he said. "No matter how much I try to hate it… Extalia is still my homeland."

"Skullcrusher," Holystorm wept.

"But… it's no use now," he said. "Even with all these Exceeds working together there's no stopping it." He then looked up into the sky. "Forgive me, please! It had to happen! I could have stop the humans, but I did nothing!"

Holystorm placed a paw on his arm and he looked down at. "Don't worry, I'm certain that that their words will reach them."

"Just keep pushing!" Hiccup yelled.

"This won't be the end of us!" Ragnar yelled.

"Quitting is not an option, not for Dragon Tail!" Astrid yelled.

"We will stop it, no matter the cost!" Ruby yelled.

"There's no way I'll lose my family a second time!" Valka roared.

"Let's push to, Fang!" Brightstar yelled as both she and her husband assisted with the pushing.

"I'm with you!" Starfang yelled.

"We can do, just don't give up!" Toothless yelled as he felt magic power rushing through into his body.

Then suddenly a great amount of magical power emanated from every single person there.

"This is it! Give it your all!" Merrill yelled.

With a combined strength they managed to push the island away from Extalia, saving both the Exceeds and the people of Berk.

"They actually push the lacrima safe distance away," Skullcrusher gasped.

Suddenly a bright light from the sky hit the lacrima and it began to glow a bright blue.

"What now?" Merrill yelled.

All of them held onto the island as the magical energy from the lacrima saw up into the sky. The force of the power was so great that they were all thrown off the island and there were blinded by the light.

When the light faded, Hiccup and the others found themselves floating in the air with the help of the Exceeds.

"Did we win?" Merrill asked Stormfly, who held onto her.

"I have no idea," said Stormfly.

They looked down and their eyes widened, because the lacrima had vanished without a trace all that was left was the island with a great crevice in the middle of it.

"The lacrima," Astrid gasped.

Then the island and the Dragon Chain Cannon disappeared.

"It disappeared, does that mean—?" said Ragnar.

"What happened to all of our friends?" said Ruby, who was reported by Grump, cupping her mouth. "Do you think they—?"

"Don't worry," said a voice from above. They turned and found Mystogan flying above them on a Legion. "They're all safe and sound."

"Mystogan," Astrid gasped.

"You suddenly have a knack for timing," Valka smiled.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Valka," Mystogan apologised, "but finding adequate Anima vestige to restore everything to a lot longer than I thought. Without your efforts I would never have made it in time, you have my gratitude."

"Everyone is back to normal?" Toothless gaped, who was holding onto Hiccup.

"Yes, by passing through the Anima again the lacrima will return to its original form in Midgard. It's finally over."

At once they all broke into cheers.

"Mum?" said Hiccup, looking at his mother, who was supported by Cloudjumper. "How do you and Mystogan know each other?"

"Because I'm the one who sent him to Midgard to stop the Kings plan, in fact it was I that created the X-Balls that restored your magical power," Valka explained.

Astrid just looked at Valka. "I—I still don't understand how you can be alive?"

"It's a long story," said Valka. "And one I'll gladly tell you once were back home."

Mystogan then looked at Skullcrusher, who had handed Holystorm to the Council Elders. "Skullcrusher," he said. "Long ago, you save my life." He then removed his mask. "I'm glad I could return the favour today."

Skullcrusher gasped, because he was staring into the face of the boy he rescued so long ago. "Yes… and I couldn't begin to thank you… my Prince."

"I don't believe it Prince Jellal is alive?" Valyya gasped as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Prince… I thought Hiccup's counterpart was the Prince?" Ruby stared.

"The truth is a lot more complex," said Valka. "You see about seven to eight years ago there was another king, but there was a coup and Stoick took the mount of King. For his safety I had to send young Jellal to Midgard in order to stop the Anima from doing damage over there."

"Normally I would be surprised, but somehow I expected as much," said Hiccup shaking his head.

However, the cheerful union was short lived, because a blast of fire shot right through Skullcrusher's chest, much to the horror of everyone.

"No!" Eret yelled.

"Skullcrusher!" Mystogan yelled.

As Skullcrusher fell they could see Edolas Hiccup flying towards them with an army of Legions behind him, each mounted by members of his unit. He had his hand held out his gauntlet was steaming from the fire blast he had just shot at Skullcrusher.

"We're not done here!" he yelled. He then looked to his men. "Destroy every last one of them!"


	17. Dragon Sense

They watched as Skullcrusher began to fall from his injuries from Edolas Hiccup. The attack went straight through his chest, hid was amazing that he was even still alive.

"Prince," Skullcrusher said weakly.

"Skullcrusher!" Mystogan yelled.

"You pathetic traitor," snarled Edolas Hiccup. "You're not a noble Exceed, you're just a lousy Fallen. To think you forgot your debt to my father and dare betray his orders."

"Great, it's my evil twin," said Hiccup.

"He certainly are stubborn as you," said Toothless.

"And please you did not turn out to be like him, son," said Valka.

"Skullcrusher!" Valyya cried.

"Heartless monster," Eret sneered. "You're going to pay!"

Earthdagger prevented Holystorm from find out a rescue Skullcrusher.

"No, we have to do something to help Skullcrusher," she said tearfully.

"It's too dangerous, Holystorm," said Earthdagger.

"I'll go after him," said Cloudjumper.

He placed Valka down right next to Valyya and flew down towards where Skullcrusher fell.

Edolas Hiccup then looked up and was applies to see Valka. "Mother? But your—" He stopped when he realised who she was. "Ah, of course you're from Midgard. I never thought that you were the masked warrior that has been saving Dragon Tail from my attacks."

"I feel duty bound to help the helpless, human, elven, dwarf or even Exceed," said Valka.

"Clearly you are from Midgard, because my true mother would never do such a thing," Edolas Hiccup spat.

"Hiccup!" said Mystogan. Edolas Hiccup looked up and his eyes widened when they laid upon Mystogan.

"My, my, today has been fall of traitors, hasn't it," Edolas Hiccup said with a sadistic smile appearing on his face.

"Hiccup, whatever you've been told they are not true… in fact they are quite the opposite," said Mystogan.

"Tell me, Jellal, did your father truly plan to destroy all traces of magic in the kingdom?" Edolas Hiccup asked crossing his arms.

Mystogan looked as if he wanted to say something, but were unable to find the right words. "Your silence is your answer and you claim my father is a liar. The former King would have destroyed Edolas and you would do the same!"

"No," said Mystogan. "My father tried to save Edolas, but your father prevented him from doing that. I am the true Royal Prince of Edolas, in case you have forgotten."

"There true Royal Prince of Edolas," said Edolas Stoick's voice. "Don't make me laugh. You don't deserve the title, because like your father you're a traitor to the kingdom."

Everyone looked around for the source of it, but they could not find the king anywhere.

"That's the king's voice," said Valyya looking around.

"Yeah, but where the heck is he?" Ruby asked.

"You have some nerve, you can't run up a seven years and suddenly waltz back in as if nothing happened," said Edolas Stoick. "I was your father's general and when he announces plan to us, I could see the folly in it… he left me no choice, I had to kill him. Out of respect for him I had hoped that would see sense, but a few now minded sympathisers got you to safety. I shall kill you when I had the chance.

"And now I discover you have been in Midgard, sealing all the Animas. Like your father your traitor and as such you must be punished for your actions!"

"Where's that voice coming from?" said Merrill.

"I have no idea, but he certainly sounds angry, doesn't he?" said Stormfly.

"Show yourself!" said Hiccup.

"Come on out and face us!" Toothless yelled.

"You're Anima plan has failed," said Mystogan. "Please, surrender peacefully. You've got no reason to fight any more."

"Ridiculous," said Edolas Stoick. "Who says I need a reason to fight?"

Suddenly a bright green glow appeared in the midst of a ruin of what looked like an arena. Hiccup and the others could feel a massive amount of power emanating from it.

"Do you guys hear that?" said Ragnar looking down. "It sounds like it's coming from underground."

"Feel the magic power building up in the air?" said Ruby.

The ground and began to shake as something began to emerge from in the centre of the arena.

"This is not a simple fight, no this is retribution!" Edolas Stoick cried. "The extermination of all who dare to oppose their king!"

What appear the ground look like some sort of egg with emerging out of the ground with chains attached to it.

"What is that thing?" Ruby asked.

"Some kind of magic weapon?" Ragnar guessed.

"Since you and your meddlesome friends insist on standing in my way, I have no choice but to obliterate each and every one of you!" said Edolas Stoick from inside the egg. "Regardless of who you are!"

The chains then snapped in the egg rose up into the air.

"General Stoick, please," Mystogan pleaded.

"I am not your general, I am the King of Edolas!" Edolas Stoick roared.

Then suddenly the egg began to change into what looks like a metal dragon. "If I can't dispose of you here and now… I'll no longer have to worry about sealing my Animas in Midgard. I'll be free to create another giant lacrima and fuse it with the Exceeds… limitless magic power will be mine!"

Holystorm stared in horror as you recognised the suit of armour he was wearing. "Oh, no," she gasped in horror.

"Try as you must, there was no stopping me!" Edolas Stoick cried. "I am the King! My power is absolute!"

Everyone gasped at the giant monstrosity below them.

"All that magic can you feel it?" said Fireclaw.

"I can," said Serstar. "And I recognise that form."

"No, this can't be happening," said Stormsword horrified.

"Is that… what I think it is?" said Earthdagger fearfully.

" _Droma Anim_ ," said Holystorm horrified.

"The _Droma Anim_ ," said Mystogan. "From our old language, it means Dragon Knight. It's enhanced dragon armour."

"A dragon?" Hiccup gaped.

"Certainly looks like one," said Toothless. "Don't you guys think so?"

"Is it magic armour?" Merrill asked.

"It's unlike any I've ever seen before," said Stormfly.

"It's an enhanced armour made from an anti-magic lacrima, called Magic Canceller," Valyya explained as she shook in fear. "It's bad news for us, because our attacks won't have any effect on it. The king must be inside of it, he's controlling the _Droma Anim's_ every move."

"As your king, I order you to capture the Exceeds at once," said Edolas Stoick ordered as the mouth opened and revealed a cannon.

"Yes, sir," roared the Royal Army.

They then began to descend upon them and aimed a strange kind of weapon directly at the Exceeds.

"Hurry!" Mystogan yelled. "Fly for your lives!"

"They're getting away!" Edolas Hiccup yelled.

"Magicalising cannon, charged and ready!"

They then fired the strange cannons they were holding and the moment they made contact with the Exceeds they would turn into lacrimas.

"Fly away, hurry!" Holystorm yelled.

"We must flee, my Queen, it's too dangerous here," said Earthdagger.

In her heart Holystorm knew he was right, but that did not make things easier. She watched helplessly as her people would turn into lacrimas.

"Everyone! Try and stay strong," she said tearfully.

"After them!" Edolas Hiccup ordered.

"Yes your Highness!" the men yelled.

"We have to try and protect the Exceeds," said Astrid.

"I know, but what about Hiccup's evil twin?" Ruby asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said Ragnar.

"Astrid is right, our duty is to protect the Exceeds," said Valka.

"We also can't have the King wondering around in that thing," said Hiccup as he and Toothless landed on the Legion..

"Hiccup's right we need to stop that monster," Ragnar agreed.

"It seems that my husband's counterpart has clearly lost his mind," said Valka looking down at the _Droma Anim_.

"I wouldn't go near that thing, if I were you," Valyya advised. "Your magic is useless against it."

"We'll just have to dodge its attacks," said Mystogan. "We must do what we can to protect the Exceeds. They're completely defenceless like now."

"All right, here goes," said Hiccup.

Then there Legions began to fly around Edolas Stoick.

"You think you can dodge me?" Edolas Stoick scoffed. "We'll see…" He then laughed. "I will obliterate anyone in my way! I won't let anyone escape my wraith! Be gone!"

He then fired a powerful concentrated magical power straight towards them but then it was blocked by Mystogan, who created a magic circle to protect them.

"Mystogan!" Astrid yelled.

"Mystogan?" said Edolas Stoick. "Don't tell me that's the name you chose to be called in Midgard. Your name is Jellal!"

"Hiccup, Astrid, get out of here while you can," said Mystogan.

"What about you?" Astrid asked.

"Forget about me," said Mystogan.

"Will he be okay?" Valyya asked looking concerned.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Hiccup assured.

Mystogan then began to do some hand movements. " _Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!_ " he said.

He then used his Magic staves to cast a three Magic Circles and reflect spells back to the Edolas Stoick.

"What? He reflected my attack," said Edolas Stoick surprised.

The blast slammed right into the _Droma Anim_ , covering it in smoke.

"Thing that got him?" Ragnar asked.

"Oh, whoa… Mystogan is so powerful," said Ruby in awe.

However, when the smoke cleared the _Droma Anim_ wasn't even scratched and Edolas Stoick was laughing.

"Goodness, that tickled," he mocked.

"It's not even scratched," said Hiccup.

"You're kidding," said Ruby shocked.

"That's crazy," said Ragnar in bewilderment.

"Behold, this is the power of the great Magic Canceller," said Edolas Stoick. "You can attack with all you're might and it will not stop me. The _Droma Anim_ is impervious to all forms of magic!"

He then fired a cannon again and this time it flew past Mystogan and his Legion. While it wasn't a direct hit, it still had enough force to knock Mystogan of his Legion. They watch as he felled straight towards the ground.

"Mystogan!" Astrid yelled.

Edolas Stoick laughed. "The mighty 'Prince' has fallen. I'm sure he'll feel right at home crawling along the ground with the other pests."

The Royal Army was still firing upon the Exceeds and it did not look like they were going to stop for anything. One by one the Exceeds were transformed into lacrimas.

"All right," said Ragnar furiously as he placed his hands together. " _Ice-Make: Lance!_ "

However, before Ragnar could launches attack the Legion they were riding on jerked just as Edolas Stoick fired another blast from the cannon.

"Man, talk about a rough ride," said Ragnar.

"No kidding," said Ruby.

Edolas Stoick kept on firing the cannon from the _Droma Anim_ and every time it hit an Exceed it was turn into a lacrima.

Edolas Stoick enjoy the site of the fallen Exceed lacrimas. "Ah, what a beautiful site," he said as he fired the cannon again. "I'm going to blast every last Exceed into sparkling lacrima."

* * *

A few of the Exceeds, Holystorm and the Council Elders had managed to seek refuge within the arena itself and hid behind the rubble. It gave them a perfect view of Edolas Stoick decimating their people.

"Trust the humans," an Exceed muttered. "Only they would come up with such a horrible contraption."

"Actually, it was not made by human hands it was created from the elves of Midgard," said Holystorm. "It is known to us as the one that turns the heavens black, and brings with it destruction."

The Exceeds looked at her and the Council Elders in shock.

"The stuff of nightmares, _Droma Anim_ or the Dragon Knight," said Fireclaw.

"You see nearly a thousand years ago Midgard was in a war so devastating that it shook the entire world," Stormsword explained. "It was a war against dragons and in desperation the ancient elves built the _Droma Anim_ in the hopes that it would destroy the dragons.

"For you see the elves created passageways and allow them to travel to many different worlds and as such they have touched our culture, in fact some believe that with the disappearance of the elves why this world full to decay of magic power."

"A madman got control of the _Droma Anim,_ a great battle insured and it was nearly destroyed. In the aftermath the humans were so terrified of it they locked it away and swore never to unleash it on the world," said Seastar. "And yet here it is again."

"How was nearly destroyed? Care to elaborate?" said the Exceed.

"All that we know was that one elven warrior and the Black Winged Exceed battled the madman, and their battle almost destroyed the world," said Fireclaw. "The battle resulted in the death of the Black Winged Exceed and heartbroken, for the loss of his friend, the elven warrior return to Midgard and was never seen again."

"A legend says that, the moment this world and lost most of its magic power was when _Droma Anim_ first turned the sky black," said Holystorm.

* * *

Edolas Stoick kept on firing on Hiccup and the others and showed no signs of stopping.

"This sucks," said Ragnar as he held onto the Legion they were riding. "How we supposed to fight when we're dodging this ring?"

"Hang in there Legion," said Valyya.

"What now?" Ruby asked. "We've got to do something."

Then suddenly something hard slammed into the _Droma Anim_ and almost sent it to its knees.

"What was that?" said Edolas Stoick stunned.

It turned out that what slammed into the _Droma Anim_ turned out to be Hiccup. Then Eret slammed his _Dragon Club_ into its chest. This was followed by Valka slamming the monstrosity with a powerful gust of wind.

"Who's attacking?" Edolas Stoick roared. "I don't understand, the _Droma Anim_ should be affected by their magical attacks."

" _Sea Dragon's Roar!_ " Merrill roared as a breath attack slammed into the _Droma Anim_.

"You little brat!" Edolas Stoick roared.

Merrill then landed next to Hiccup, Eret and Valka.

"Pretty impressive job their kiddo," said Hiccup.

"Indeed, your master trained you well," Valka agreed.

"Thank you, but I'm sure the two of you can course a whole lot more damage than I can," said Merrill.

Eret glared at Edolas Stoick. "You'll regret hurting Skullcrusher."

Edolas Stoick then glared at them. "It was you, I should have known," he snarled.

"Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

"Please be careful!" Stormfly yelled.

"You can do it!" Ruby cheered.

"We're good," said Hiccup. "Astrid you and the others protect the Exceeds."

Astrid nodded. "Then we'll leave the _Droma Anim_ to you."

Ruby looked at than concerned. "Are you sure they'll be able to handle that monster or by themselves?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Ragnar smiling down at them. "Of course they can. Who better than to fight a dragon than those who are trained to defeat them. They're the only ones who can stand a chance. The Dragon Slayers."

* * *

On the ground, the Royal City began to return to normal. Cloudjumper was busy tending to Skullcrusher's wounds and as he did they watched the Exceed lacrimas falling to the ground.

"Look up there," said Cloudjumper pointing at the falling Exceed lacrimas. "Their lacrimas. Has everyone then transformed?"

"When the Dragon Chain Cannon was severed the kingdom lost ten years' worth of magic power," said Skullcrusher weakly. "Even if they were able to magicales all the Exceeds, they would never be able to recover that much. They resorted to use the _Droma Anim_ , as they go to that extreme is then who knows might happen next."

"You shouldn't try to move," said Cloudjumper.

"Skullcrusher," said a voice. The two of them turned and saw Mystogan approaching them. "Thank the gods you're alive."

"Prince," Skullcrusher blinked.

* * *

The Exceeds in the arena saw, Hiccup and the others challenging the King.

"Give me a break me," said an Exceed. "You've got to be kidding me. Three scrawny humans and an elf are taking on that beast?"

"They must be crazy."

"Maybe they're super strong?"

"Now come along, Holystorm," said Fireclaw.

"We must get you far away as possible, dear," said Seastar.

"If you stay, you're bound to be caught up in the battle," said Stormsword.

Holystorm, didn't have the energy to move as hiccup eyes gaze upon the Dragon slayers that were facing down the _Droma Anim_.

"Let's do this, Night Fury," said Eret.

"Looks like were working together, again," said Hiccup.

"And this time you have me do fight alongside you," said Valka.

"Then what do you guys say we take this thing down," said Hiccup.

"I would love to see you try," said Edolas Stoick.

"I'll lend you a hand," said Merrill. " _Fast currents that run through the sea…_ "

Suddenly a blue Magic Circle appear beneath Hiccup and the others and they suddenly felt much lighter.

"What's going on?" said Hiccup.

"My body feels so much lighter," said Eret.

" _Support Magic_ ," Valka gasped.

"V _ERNIER!_ " Merrill yelled.

Then when the three the move this time they zoomed across the arena with speed they never had before. Edolas Stoick tried to blast them with his cannon, but they moved so fast that he missed.

"How do they dodge my attack?" Edolas Stoick gasped.

"Wow, we're really fly," said Hiccup.

Indeed they weren't even touching the ground as they moved and they use that to their advantage. They flew around Edolas Stoick as he tried, fruitlessly, to smash them with the _Droma Anim's_ large claws.

"I can't lock my target on them," he growled.

" _Fire Dragon's Blazing Claw!_ " Hiccup yelled punching him on the face with his fiery fist.

" _Iron Dragon's Club!_ " Eret yell doing the same with his iron club.

" _Sky Dragon's Tornado Claw!_ " Valka yelled punching him on top the head with a punch covered in wind.

The three of them kept on hitting the _Droma Anim_ again and again, much to Stoick's frustration.

"I don't understand what's happening here," Edolas Stoick growled. "Their attack should affect me. Why is the _Droma Anim_ taking damage?"

"I would have thought the answer was obvious," said Valka as she hovered in front of her husband's counterpart. "The _Droma Anim_ was designed to fight like a dragon, but the creators of an armour feared what would happen if madman would do if he got his hands on it, so they thought ahead. They designed that armour to be immune to all types of magic, save for one." A smirk then appeared on her face. " _Dragon Slayer Magic._ "

In rage Edolas Stoick tried to smash, but she dodged before he could even get a chance. Hiccup and Eret flew around it, but no matter how men need times they struck it the _Droma Anim_ would not fall.

"Come on, it should have fallen by now," Eret grunted.

"We just had a hit it harder," said Hiccup.

Merrill watched as the three of them continue their attack upon the _Droma Anim_ , but it wasn't enough to bring it to its knees.

"It's not going to fall so easily," said Valka.

"Let me help," said Merrill and held on her arms once more. " _I call upon thee,_ _O strengthen of arm to cleave the seas!_ "

Once again Magic Circles appeared beneath the three of them and they felt a surge of power rushing into their bodies.

"What is she doing now?" said Eret.

" _ARMS!"_

The arms then began to glow as they felt strength pulse through them.

"That's awesome," said Hiccup. "I feel way stronger."

"That's because an _Attack Enhancement Spell_ ," Merrill explained.

"You ready to crush this tyrant?" Eret asked.

"Do you have to ask," said Hiccup.

"I've been wanting to do this for seven years," said Valka.

"Nonsense," said Edolas Stoick, who couldn't fathom how they were gaining such strength. "Why is there magic power increasing all of a sudden?"

Hiccup, Eret and Valka perform the same attacks as they did last time. Hitting him with fire, iron and wind.

" _Fire Dragon's Plasma Blast!_ " Hiccup yelled blasting him with a plasma blast.

" _Iron Dragon's Spear: Demon Logs!_ " Eret roared blasting him with multiple spears.

" _Sky Dragon's Wind Slice!_ " Valka yelled spinning her staff and sending a powerful slash of wind at him.

The combined attacks nearly caused Edolas Stoick to topple over and he soon realised the cause of their strength. "It's her," he said glaring down at Merrill. "You're done for brat! Launch _Dragon Rider Missiles!_ "

Suddenly a piece of its armour opened up revealing a missile chamber which then launched about a hundred missiles into the air. All of them then headed straight towards Merrill.

"Oh no…look out, Merrill!" Hiccup yelled.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," Merrill assured. She then held out her arms. " _VERNIER!_ "

She then began to glow with a sea blue aura and flew out of the way of the missiles which exploded the moment they made contact the ground. However, not all the missiles hit the ground a good majority of them were following her.

"There tracking her!" said Eret, his eyes widened.

Merrill then tripped over a rock and then slammed face first into the ground.

"Ow!" she moaned as she picked herself up. She then looked up and saw the missiles heading straight towards.

Then appearing out of nowhere came Hiccup and Valka and they knocked the missiles away.

"You saved me," said Merrill.

"I won't let them hurt you," said Hiccup.

"As what I," said Valka.

"Try and stop me!" Edolas Stoick roared.

However, Eret began to slam on the missile bay with his hands that became iron hammers. "You ain't shooting no one," he said as he pounded away.

Edolas Stoick growled in frustration. "You're grating on my nerves."

He then slammed Eret with the _Droma Anim's_ tail.

Hiccup then notice there were two missile still remaining heading straight towards them.

"There still two missiles left," he said.

"How can that be?" Merrill stared.

Hiccup then charged at them.

"No, son!" Valka yelled, trying to stop a son. "Those are different on the others!"

Hiccup realised this too late, because the missiles stopped dead in their tracks and next second they exploded. Hiccup was consumed by the flames of the explosion.

Edolas Stoick laughed at the sight of it. "It's about time you lonely Vikings learn your place!" he sneered. "You couldn't slay a dragon even if it lay down before you!"

However, his gloating was short lived, because his eyes widened in horror. Hiccup had not been obliterated by the flames and was instead eating the flames themselves.

"Impossible," he said. "He's eating the flames from the _Dragon Rider Missiles_?"

He then heard a noise behind him and turned to discover that Eret was easing the _Droma Anim's_ tail.

"Is he insane?" he gaped. "Why is he eating the _Droma Anim's_ tail?"

Hiccup soon finished eating the flames he looked as if he was going to be sick. "Man, that was a nasty fire. I don't think I've tasted a flame that gross before."

Eret spats a metal out of his mouth need to look a bit sick. "The iron too, bad stuff." He then jumped and join the others. "Even so, we were able to re-energise ourselves."

"And that means we can take my evil father down," said Hiccup.

Edolas Stoick just stared at them, he had never seen anything like it in all his life. "Unbelievable, are all Midgard Vikings this powerful?"

"This thing is hard to take down," Hiccup admitted. "No wonder they call it a dragon."

"That ain't a dragon, it's just a dumb old man hiding inside a big hunk of junk," said Eret dismissively.

"Eret is quite correct, that armour may look like a dragon, but in the end is just a huge suit of armour," said Valka.

"He's out here all alone without any of his guards to protect him," said Merrill. "So, we have to do is take that thing down."

"You make it sound so easy," Hiccup smirked.

Edolas Stoick looked down at the four of them. "So these are the Dragon Slayers," he said. He then smiled maniacally. "So much power! I will not rest until I have it for myself!"

Suddenly a dark aura covered the _Droma Anim_ and Hiccup and the others watched as dark essence flowed into it.

"What's happening?" said Eret.

"This is bad," said Valka. "Its power is increasing, it actually swallowing all the magic in the air."

"And it's flowing into the armour," said Hiccup.

"What can happen now?" Merrill asked.

Edolas Stoick was smiling evilly. If he could capture the Dragon Slayers he would be able to start his Anima plan all over again. They were the key to obtaining everlasting magic power for Edolas. He then shook his head, better still they will weapons which he should secure for himself. It didn't matter if they got damaged as long as he could use them.

"I shall rob you of the will to fight!" said Edolas Stoick. "You'll be begging for mercy! Witness the power of _Droma Anim_ : _Black Sky!_ "

They watched as the Droma Anim began to change form it was starting to look more humanlike and began to straighten up. Its armour began to turn dark black and two long sword blades were now attached to its arms.

"I've got you now!" Edolas Stoick roared.

He then jumped extending one of the sword blades and smashed it down at them. Eret, Valka and Merrill were able to dodge the attack, but Hiccup actually slammed into one of the columns of the ancient arena.

He then jumped off the column and slammed a fiery fist right at him, but unlike last time the thing did not even budge.

"You have to do better than that!" Edolas Stoick yelled before pushing Hiccup back.

"No Hiccup!" Merrill yelled.

"Son!" Valka cried.

"He hit that thing with his arms attack and it didn't even flinch," Eret stared.

Edolas Stoick laughed as dark essence flowed into his right sword arm. "Can you feel it? This absolute magic power? It's spectacular! Don't bother falling to your knees, begging for your lives, stay right where you are so I can watch you tremble in fear! You can't stop me! I'm the one dragon you cannot slay!"

He then slammed his blade into the ground and Eret, Valka and Merrill were sent flying backwards by the explosion of magic power is unleashed upon contact. Hiccup was also caught in the blast and all for them were sent flying.

* * *

Mystogan could see the arena from the ground and saw a huge column of light exiting from it. He knew at once that it in came from any of the Dragon Slayers. As much as he wanted to help, he had other matters to attend to.

"Forgive me, Hiccup" he said.

"Your Highness?" said Skullcrusher, who was resting his arm over Cloudjumper's shoulder. "What's going on? I saw what happened, why did you let him hit you?"

Mystogan turned and smiled much to Skullcrusher's confusion. "Don't tell me, you did it to save me?"

Mystogan shrugged. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, it's various scratch," Skullcrusher assured, before he nearly toppled over.

"Quit being a tough guy, you're lucky that you're alive at all," said Cloudjumper.

Mystogan looked at the arena grimly. "We have no choice, but to leave the _Droma Anim_ to Hiccup and the others. Cloudjumper you should help Astrid and the others to protect the Exceeds." He then looked at Skullcrusher. "We've got another task to attend to."

"What might that be?" Skullcrusher frowned.

"I have one final task and I know I will be able to do it without your help," said Mystogan.

Skullcrusher just stared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky, the Royal Army was still turning the Exceed into lacrimas. Astrid and the others watched in horror at the spectacle.

"This is horrible," said Toothless.

"I can still hear the screams," said Stormfly.

"The Royal Army, they've almost caught up," Astrid noted.

"I can't believe there's so many of them," said Ragnar.

"What will we do?" Ruby asked.

"Only one thing we can do," said Astrid and looked towards the Exceeds. "Stop them before it's too late. The Exceeds are counting on us."

"I would help you fight, Astrid," said Toothless.

"Me too," Stormfly nodded. "We have to do whatever we can to protect our homeland."

"Sadly your fail," said a voice. They turned and saw Edolas Hiccup hovering in front of them on his Legion. "I regret that I don't have a chance to destroy Haddock, but killing his friends that I can live with."

"I like to see you try," said Astrid narrowing her eyes.

Edolas Hiccup just smiled.

Suddenly, too late, they realised that the Royal Army was closing in on them.

"Oh, no, it's a trap," said Ragnar.

"We've been ambushed," said Ruby.

"Let's get out of here Legion," said Valyya looking down at her Legion.

The Legion tried to get away, but the Royal Army began to fire from them from both the sky and from the ground. Despite its best efforts, it was soon shot in the chest and they were knocked off it.

"No!" Valyya cried in horror.

"Toothless!" Stormfly yelled.

"I know," said Toothless.

The two Exceeds summon their wings and flew down towards the others. Stormfly was able to grab Ragnar, who grabbed Valyya, while Toothless grabbed Ruby.

"Those who dare to threaten my father cannot be allowed to live," said Edolas Hiccup to his men. "We must make sure that none of them escape! Head to the surface!"

"Yes your Highness!" The Royal Army cried they flew down towards them.

Stormfly try to keep both Ragnar and Valyya aloft, but Valyya was fidgeting around trying to free herself from Ragnar.

"Please, you need to stop flailing, child! Unless you want me to drop you?" Stormfly cried.

"We have to rescue my Legion!" Valyya cried.

"You heard her, quits squirming or else," said Ragnar as he tightened his grip around Valyya.

"You're right Ruby?" Toothless asked.

"I'm fine, but who's got Astrid?" Ruby asked.

"I do," said Cloudjumper as he appeared next to them with Astrid and his arms.

"What about Skullcrusher?" Valyya asked.

"Don't worry, he's fine, he's with Prince Jellal," Cloudjumper assured.

"We need to get to the ground and fast," said Astrid as she watched the Royal Army approaching them. "We stand a much better chance we find them on the ground!"

"Right!" they yelled.

They then flew down towards the ground with the Royal Army close behind them and leading the Royal Army was Edolas Hiccup.


	18. Those Who Are Alive

The landing could have been better, as all of them was sprawling across the floor exhausted and winded from the fall.

"That hurt," Ruby wined.

"On the bright side at least we're all alive," said Toothless.

"Just."

Ragnar got up and then heard something close by. He turned just in time to see members of the Royal Army firing their weapons at them.

The all managed to dodge the blasts in time, but now they were surrounded and leading them was Edolas Hiccup.

"They found us," said Ragnar.

"It was hardly difficult to find you," said Edolas Hiccup.

"Jeez, it's like the coming out of the woodwork," said Ragnar.

"They've got a surrounded," said Valyya.

"We'll have to fight," said Astrid as he summoned her battleaxe.

Suddenly members of the Royal Army began to fire their lacrima cannons at Toothless, Stormfly and Cloudjumper. Fortunately the three Exceeds were able to dodge their attacks.

"Stay back!" said Ragnar as he summoned a wall of ice blocking them.

However that didn't stop the rest of them from firing at them.

"Stop shooting at us!" Stormfly yelled.

"Why do they keep firing at Toothless, Stormfly and Cloudjumper?" Ruby frowned.

"Because they want their magic power," said Astrid plainly.

"Indeed, we've captured all the Exceeds and turn them into lacrimas," Edolas Hiccup smirked. "With the exception of you three of course. I would suggest that you surrender so that you can become magic power for our kingdom!"

The Royal Army fired once more and almost hit Stormfly, but Toothless was able to push her out of the way.

"The Exceeds are living beings just like us," said Ragnar as he placed his hands together. "Are you so obsessed about gaining magic power that you don't care what happens to them?"

"I have never seen anything more deprived and I was once a slave," Astrid snarled.

Ragnar then created a column of ice spikes that sent the Royal Army away. Astrid had _Requipped_ her _Deadly Nadder_ _Armour_ and was slicing her twin swords at the Royal Army.

"You guys need to learn some lessons about life, you can't kill someone just to take what they have. Not on my watch," said Ragnar.

"And I will defend the helpless, I will not allow you to abuse them," said Astrid demanding.

"Touching," said Edolas Hiccup, "but how can you to truly understand how we feel, you come from a world brimming of magical power you do not have the fear of losing it. So, how dare you judge us when you've got all the power you could ever want right at your fingertips?"

He then turned and looked at Toothless and Stormfly with a resentment look. He hadn't forgotten how they humiliated him in the Royal City.

"Lieutenant, you and your men deal with these Midgard Viking, leave the Exceeds to me," he said.

"At you order your Highness," said the soldier.

Edolas Hiccup then began to make his way over towards the two Exceeds, he was really going to enjoy this.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Edolas Dragon Tail guild, Edolas Ruby was looking down at all the members.

"We have to help to save the Exceeds," she said firmly. "On my way back here I met up with Eret, he told me the Royal Army is capturing them and turning them into lacrimas."

"Eret? You mean the reporter?" said Ruffnut.

"He's a bit of a creep, but his information is always accurate," said Tuffnut.

"Listen up!" Edolas Ruby yelled. "We have to help them, the Exceeds and the Midgard Dragon Tailers, including Valka, are in serious danger. The Royal Army wants to wipe them out and take over this world. Come on, we can't just sit back and let that happen, can we?"

"Well, no, but the Royal Army has all kinds of magic power at their disposal," Edolas Astrid pointed out. "We'd get wiped out."

"She's right," said Adelaide. "We have enough problems with dealing with them without added power."

"Look, I hate to be a downer, but they would polarise us," said Edolas Ragnar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless and Stormfly were hiding behind some bubble as the others fought the Royal Army. Cloudjumper had helped them, because he was better suited for combat then they were.

"I feel so helpless here," Toothless moaned.

"I know, provided this point we will just get in the way," said Stormfly.

"I just wish I could fight!" said Toothless slamming his paw on the rock though hiding behind.

"I can help with that," said a voice.

The two of them turn round and gaze up in horror, because Edolas Hiccup was looking down on them with a sinister look.

"It's the evil Hiccup!" Toothless gasped.

"Yes, and I haven't forgotten how you humiliated me and thought that you will pay!" he snarled. He then looked between them. "But which first, the Fallen or the Black Winged Exceed, I can't decide."

He then raised up a burning gauntlet as his eyes hovered between them. "I think… I'll take out the one that made me kneel!"

He pointed his gauntlet in front of Stormfly and fired a stream of fire at her. Everything seemed to be flowing in slow motion as Stormfly watched the flames heading towards. Then, from out of nowhere, Toothless shoved her aside and she watched in horror as he got hit by the flames.

"Toothless!" she screamed.

"Don't worry, you will be joining your boyfriend any moment now," said Edolas Hiccup as he pointed his gauntlet at her. "All he did was buy you a few seconds, how pathetic."

"I think you're the pathetic one," said Toothless' voice.

Edolas Hiccup turned just in time to see something fiery punching right in the face and sending him backwards.

Once he recovered from his shock he looked up and his eyes widened as did Stormfly. Standing there Toothless covered in flames, but as he dispelled them he was no longer small. He now had a physique similar to that of Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper.

"Toothless? What happened to you?" Stormfly gasped.

"I don't know, but I like it," said Toothless gazing down his new body.

"You may have gotten bigger, but that won't stop—"

Edolas Hiccup was interrupted with a speedy punch from Toothless. He moved so fast that neither of them saw him move and his punch was powerful enough to send Edolas Hiccup flying into a tree.

"Stormfly, get out of here, I'll handle this guy," said Toothless.

Stormfly didn't argue and ran.

"You truly think you can defeat me," said Edolas Hiccup as he got back onto his feet.

"I don't know, let's find out," said Toothless.

He then vanished again, but this time Edolas Hiccup had a pretty good idea where he was heading. He raised his arm and blocked Toothless' punch, but then Toothless performed the spin kick that caused him to lose his balance and then he was struck by a left jab.

"Lucky move," Edolas Hiccup growled. He got let's then went ablaze. "Let's see how you handle a little fire."

He then fired a stream of fire at Toothless, but he simply summoned his black wings and flew up into the air. Edolas Hiccup then places hands together forming a purple orb of plasma and tossed it at Toothless with pinpoint accuracy and explode in his face.

The blast was strong enough to send Toothless to the ground and then he jumped into the air prepared to deal a powerful punch of fire. Toothless managed to roll out of the way, but the punch was powerful enough to create a small crater in the ground.

"You can't keep running forever," said Edolas Hiccup.

"Only until I find a way to beat you," said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Edolas Dragon Tail Guildhall, the members were still concerned about Edolas Ruby's plan.

"We should wait until the Army and the Exceeds are finished destroying one another," said Tuffnut. "That would be the perfect time to attack, because they'll be exhausted."

"I have to admit that is a brilliant idea, Tuffnut," said Agatha holding a cup of tea. "After all they say it's best to strike when the iron is hot."

"Perhaps we should cosy up to the Royal Army," Heather suggested. "This is our only chance, if we side with them then they'll be indebted to us and they'll no longer see us as their enemy."

"That's true," Edolas Merrill admitted. "It would be nice not to live in constant fear with them."

Edolas Ragnar then pulled out a cigarette and littered with his fire lighter. "I very much doubt it," he said as he smoked a cigar. "We're holding magic power and the King would do anything to have it."

"Ragnar's right," said Edolas Ruby. "The King is drunk with magic power, even if we were to side with the Royal Army their still no guarantee will be in his good graces."

"She's got a good point about trying to make peace with them," Snotlout admitted. "We know they can't be trusted. Even if we decided fight with them they would turn on at any moment."

Edolas Ruby nodded. "Tuffnut's suggestion won't work either. King Stoick isn't going to wait around. As soon as he wipes out the Exceeds, he's going to move on to his next goal. He will usher in a horrific age of darkness, tyrannising any who dare oppose him. I'm telling you this is our only chance to save ourselves. Humans and Exceeds need to work together, to stop him once and for all."

There was a lot of talking going on and it was hard to the side what they were in favour of.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the Dragon Slayers were still battling against Edolas Stoick. He was knocking them around like they were ragdolls.

"Your pathetic," he laughed. "You don't stand a chance of winning."

"Everyone is suffering because they have no magic power," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet. "I'd like to know why their crazy king seems to have more than his fair share of it."

Edolas Stoick laughed. "You'll be hard-pressed to find a king that has an imposed attacks on his people. That's how monarchy works my boy. The _Dorma Anim_ requires a constant influx of magic power, so it's gathered from all over the world. That's why it was sealed away, it's a forbidden weapon. Now that I've activated it the fate of this world is dependent upon my victory."

"Why should we believe you?" Merrill yelled.

"You don't care what happened to this world, that's why you're stealing of its magic power," Eret pointed out.

"You have become nothing more than a tyrant, drunk on magic power and cannot release his grip on it," said Valka.

"I was born into the Dragon Tail guild in my world and the one thing I loved about it was that I had the power to help people," said Hiccup clenching his fists. "To be perfectly honest, I don't really care what happens to your world, but I do care about everyone that lives here. Since they're too powerless to take you down, I'll do it myself."

"My my, you certainly are spirited," said Edolas Stoick. "More so than my own son, but you are a foolish idealist while he's a realist. For instance, he knows when to give up."

* * *

Meanwhile, the members of the Edolas Dragon Tail were still discussing on their plan.

"Are we even sure this is a good idea?" Edolas Astrid asked. "Perhaps it would be wiser just to let them wipe each other out."

"She does make a fair point," said Ruffnut. "After all it has nothing to do with us."

"Why are you guys acting like a bunch of wimps?" Edolas Ruby snapped. "Everything may seem fine now, but once the king has wiped out the Exceeds, he'll come for us."

"Trust me, everyone is aware of that, Ruby," said Adelaide.

"Yeah, we know it's a possibility," said Heather. "But there's no way we can take on the King and the entire army."

"We've also got another problem," said Ruffnut as she and Tuffnut examined the teleportation device.

"Here's the thing, we're running out of magic power, in fact were almost out," said Tuffnut.

"In short, we have enough power to walk just one more time," said Ruffnut. "So if we decide to go into battle, there's going to be no turning back."

They just remained in silent unsure what the next move was going to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid and the others were battling against the Royal Army.

Ruby had just grabbed Leo's key. " _Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!_ "

Leo then appeared in a burst of golden flames. "You miss me, Ruby?" he asked.

He then dashed towards the soldiers that were charging towards them and post them with glowing fists.

Astrid wasn't too far away deflecting the shots with her twin swords and then she noticed Stormfly approaching her.

"Stormfly? What are you doing here and where's Toothless?" she asked as she deflected several shots.

"He's fighting the Edolas Hiccup," Stormfly explained. Astrid turned and stared at her. "It's a long story, but he's holding his own against him."

"This place gets weirder and weirder," said Astrid shaking ahead. "You better get a safety, things are getting really hairy here."

"I'll get to safety," said Cloudjumper and grabbed Stormfly running towards some cover.

Ruby was using her _Fleuve d'étoiles_ to knock back some of the troops, but soon she was blasted backwards by a few of their shots.

Ragnar was pushing them back with his ice.

"Don't mess with me," he said.

Then suddenly they found themselves surrounded by Legions.

* * *

Meanwhile, the members of the Edolas Dragon Tail were still debating.

"It's time to make a decision," said Adelaide. "Are we going to help the Exceeds are not?"

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves and it was hard to tell which they favoured, but Edolas Ruby feared that they would vote for no.

"I don't know what else to say to change your minds," said Edolas Ruby. "Please, the Dragon Tail members from Midgard, that out there risking their lives against the Royal Army. The Midgard version of me, Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar, Valka… all of us!"

They all looked at one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid and the others were being overwhelmed. Astrid, Ragnar and Leo were knocked off her feet by a Legion and Ruby and Valyya were being bombarded by blasts. Cloudjumper and Stormfly could only watch helplessly.

"At this rate, everyone's going to die," said Stormfly with tears in her eyes.

"We can't give up," said Ruby getting to her feet. "No matter what happens, we've got to keep fighting."

At the Edolas Dragon Tail Guildhall, Edolas Ruby looked down at them all.

"Now, are we going to let them die on the battlefield or are we going to lend them a hand?" said Edolas Ruby. "The future of Edolas is at stake."

The Midgard Ruby looked to the Royal Army that were descending upon them, but she had lost hope.

"I bet Hiccup and Toothless us doing it, if they can find the strength to keep going then I know I can to!" Ruby yelled as he charged at the Royal Army.

At the Edolas Dragon Tail Guildhall, Edolas Ruby looked to the more determinedly in the hopes that she could be convinced them to fight.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired of always running away from fights, I think it's time we stand up to the Royal Army!"

Midgard Ruby kept on charging at the Royal Army.

"We've got to keep fighting!"

Edolas Ruby looked down at her guild mates.

"We've got a face are foes head on!"

"Because that's what it means to be a Dragon Tail Viking!" the two Rubys yelled.

* * *

Cloudjumper and Stormfly could see no end to the Royal Army.

"I don't see any way out of this," said Cloudjumper. "There's way too many of them."

Both Ragnar and Astrid were knocked aside by a Legion and a blast knocked Valyya right into a tree. Then a Legion then swiped at Leo and Ruby was not to the ground by several magic bullets.

The Royal Army then pointed their spears down on all of them and it really looks like that they were finished.

"Someone, please save us," Stormfly begged.

Her prayer had been answered, because seconds later several large tree roots shot out from the ground and grabbed the Legions, pinning them to the ground.

"Whoa, what the heck," said Ragnar.

Suddenly appearing out of the ground was a large tree trunk, but no ordinary tree trunk, because this one had the Dragon Tail emblem on it.

"No way," said a soldier staring. "It's those cowards that always run from us."

The next second exiting from the tree was every single member of the Dragon Tail guild, all of them holding a magic weapons and ahead of them was the Edolas Ruby. Next second they all charge straight towards the Royal Army without fear.

Stormfly just stared. "It's Edolas Dragon Tail."

"Looks like they've stopped running and decided to fight," said Cloudjumper.

Edolas Ruby ran up to the Midgard Ruby. "We made it, so we're late, but that's better than nothing."

Ruby just smiled at her. "You're a lifesaver."

Edolas Ruby smiled back, but then looked at Royal Army. "Let's go!"

"We're taking you down Royal Army!" Edolas Ragnar yelled wearing a pair of knuckle dusters on his wrists.

"You sure you're up to this Astrid?" Heather asked holding a rapier.

"Yeah, if the Midgardains can stand up to them, then so can I," said Edolas Astrid holding a hatchet.

They then began to engage the Royal Army and it began to change the tide. Edolas Ruby helped Ruby up while Leo just stared at them, apparently the thought of two Rubys was his idea of heaven.

"You're sure you'll be able to stand?" Edolas Ruby asked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Ruby smiling.

"You're me?" Edolas Ragnar stared at Midgard Ragnar.

"I know, weird isn't it?" Ragnar blinked.

"Looks like I've got two handsome hunks now," said Heather seductively as she disarmed a soldier.

"Don't get any ideas pal," Edolas Ragnar warned.

"This place really is topsy-turvy," said Ragnar rubbing his head.

Fishlegs then came along knocking back the soldiers with his massive club and with a dozy look on his face.

"Are these guys the bad guys?" he asked.

"Just attack anyone who is shooting at you," Ruffnut offered.

"All that yet attack anyone with the Edolas Royal Crest on their person," said Tuffnut.

Ruby just stared at the Edolas counterpart of her friends. "Ragnar is a brute? Heather a bimbo? And the twins are supersmart? Everything is totally screwy here."

"We're certainly fortunate that they came to our rescue," said Cloudjumper looking at the Edolas Dragon Tail members.

Stormfly nodded. "I suppose there are a lovable bunch of hooligans, no matter from what world they live in."

Edolas Astrid and Midgard Astrid were now fighting side-by-side and Edolas Astrid can help but staring her counterpart in awe.

"So… your me?" she stared.

"I can only imagine what you're thinking right now," said Astrid as she sliced through a soldier's weapon with her axe.

"Right now I'm thinking how can I will be someone like you," said Edolas Astrid shaking ahead.

"You can't, you can only be yourself," said Astrid.

Then suddenly a large man holding a massive hammer approached.

"Oh no, not him," Edolas Astrid said in horror.

"What? What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"It's Prince Hiccup's right-hand man, the Executioner," Edolas Astrid explained. "He has killed the largest amount of guild Vikings than anyone else, more than Prince Hiccup. His hammer is said to smash through the toughest of metals, it's rumoured that he can even smash dragon scales."

"Sounds like I need to use my most powerful armour," said Astrid.

Edolas Astrid just stared in awe as a large column of light covered her counterpart. Seconds later she stood there wearing a pale white suit of armour with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armour had many wing shaped decorations. She was holding a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated hand-guards reminiscent each of a pair of wings, and with the blades protruding near the hilts to house additional decorative motifs.

"This is my Bewilderbeast Armour, the most powerful in my arsenal," Astrid explained. "It represents everything I love about Dragon Tail."

"That's a bit strong enough to deal with that hammer," said Astrid nervously.

Apparently the Executioner had the same idea, because his hammer began to glow brightly. Astrid took the opportunity and charged headfirst into battle and the moment there to web and collided it cause they explosion.

It resulted in a massive shock wave that covered the entire battlefield, knocking sides of their feet. When the smoke cleared the executioner's hammer had been destroyed and he was flat on the ground unconscious. However, Astrid didn't go completely unscathed, her armour shattered.

"What? My armour is gone," said Astrid staring at the shattered remains of her armour.

She nearly toppled over, but Edolas Astrid caught her. "Consider yourself lucky that you alive. You better lie down and rest, I'll protect you."

Astrid smiled at her counterpart and laid her hand over hers. "Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Edolas Hiccup and Toothless were still trading blows with one another and it was hard to tell who have the upper hand.

The two of them in charge at one another again and their punches collided.

"I will take you down," Edolas Hiccup snarled.

"Not if you can't catch me," said Toothless.

The two of them broke apart and looked at each other, beaten and bruised.

"To think where this equally matched," said Toothless.

"It may feel that way right now, but just you wait," said Edolas Hiccup. Next second his entire body was set ablaze. "I'm gonna take you down with everything I've got."

"Then I'll do the same," said Toothless and took off into the air. " _Max Speed!_ "

He moved so fast that he looked like a blur, he then flew down straight towards Edolas Hiccup with his fist raised. Solely a fiery aura covered him. " _Meteor Punch!_ "

Edolas Hiccup channelled all of his power right into his fist and swung it towards Toothless. The two punches collided at cause a massive explosion and when the smoke settled the two of them were lying on the ground, helplessly.

Toothless had reverted back to normal and Edolas Hiccup's armour was shattered.

"You destroyed my _Dragon Armour_ ," Edolas Hiccup said weakly.

"I guess I did," said Toothless.

"I don't have the strength to move," Edolas Hiccup informed.

"Neither do I," Toothless admitted. "Tell me, do you truly think your father is doing what's right?"

"Like I said before, how would you know?" Edolas Hiccup spat. "You were born in a place with infinite magic power, you never had to worry about it running out."

"Sounds like magic here is more of a crutch," said Toothless. "You could live without it, but you just don't wanna let go. Your father is power hungry, he wants all the magic for himself, if any part of you is like my Hiccup then you would know this is wrong."

Edolas Hiccup had to admit, the Exceed had a point. While he went searching for the Guilds, he noticed people cowering in fear as he walked by unlike those in the Royal City.

"There you go," said Toothless as if he was able to read his mind. "You really are like him. You just need to show that side of you more often."

"I'll think about it," Edolas Hiccup shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the arena, Hiccup and the others were still facing down Edolas Stoick.

"Can't you see that you're just wasting your energy?" Edolas Stoick said. He then pointed his blade down upon them. "There's no defeating me or my _Dorma Anim_. I have complete control of the magic power of this world. Therefore, I have the right to use it however I please."

He then fired a scatter of purple magical blasts at them. The four of them began to dodge the attacks.

"You should share it with your people, instead of hogging it all for yourself, you greedy geezer," Eret spat.

"If you think you're indestructible, then I got news for you," said Hiccup. "You and that phony dragon of yours are about to go down."

"We won't give up, knowledge of your defeated," said Valka.

" _Sea Dragon's Roar!_ " Merrill yelled firing her breath attack.

However, Edolas Stoick simply blocked with it with his sword guard and he laughed.

"How many times must I tell you not to waste magic power," he smirked. "I hate to think how much of your tax might be affecting my supply."

"What you mean your supply?" Eret spat. "My magic power belongs to me, it belongs to no one else, got it!"

Eret then jumped over the _Dorma Anim_ and landed on its tail. His hand then took the form of a club. " _Iron Dragon's Club!_ "

He slammed the club right into the Dorma Anim, but had no effect at all.

Next second, the _Dorma Anim_ began to glow red and light shot out from its cracks. One of them knocked Eret backwards.

"It's only a matter of time now," said Edolas Stoick grinning. "It will be mine… your lives and power are my spoils of war!"

Eret and Merrill were in a bad way, the two of them were exhausted. Only Hiccup and Valka had enough strength in them to carry on the fight.

"Not if we stop you!" Hiccup yelled.

"We'll fight until the end," said Valka.

Meanwhile, the battle with the Royal Army was turning. Ragnar was fighting alongside his Edolas counterpart and Heather.

"How you are holding up, Midgardain?" Edolas Ragnar asked punching a soldier.

"I'm fine, I was about ask you the same question," said Ragnar as he trapped two soldiers in ice. He then grabbed her nearby soldier and pulled him towards him. "Tell me the truth, do you and your buddies honestly think you're doing the right thing?"

"I don't know how to answer that!" the soldier yelled.

"They're just following orders," said Heather as she duelled against the soldier. "I'm sure there's plenty of soldiers who oppose the Royal Army. However…" She just finished taking down her opponent, "they're forced to fight, because they know the King killed if they disobey."

"I don't belong on the battlefield, I'm a lady," said Agatha she then slammed her cane on soldier's head. "But I'll stay and fight with the rest of you even though I much rather be in a tea party."

"Thanks a lot, Agatha!" Ruby called. "At this point we need all the help we can get."

Edolas Ruby then looked at her and Leo. "I know this is in any of my business, but the guy with the glasses your boyfriend, Ruby?"

Ruby's face turned pink. "No… definitely not! He wishes."

Leo then leaned over towards Edolas Ruby. "You're drawn to me, aren't you?" he said smiling. "Can't really say I'm surprised, since your Ruby too."

"I'm not interested in pretty boys like you pal!" Edolas Ruby said fiercely.

Cloudjumper had also joined in the fight punching any of the soldiers that got anywhere near him.

"They really should teach you soldiers how to fight," he said as he easily blocked a soldier's spear. He then spun the soldier around and smashed into a whole squad.

"You're sure you're okay fighting?" Stormfly asked.

"I can keep this up all day," said Cloudjumper.

"Though an extra hand wouldn't hurt," said a voice and they turned to discover Edolas Merrill walking over to them with a pair batons in her hands.

"I wouldn't mind the company," Cloudjumper admitted.

Stormfly watches the two of them fought sold after soldier. "Just like my Merrill," she said quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the Royal City, Mystogan and Skullcrusher soon entered in a deep chamber where there stood a large crystal.

"Where are we?" Skullcrusher asked. He frowned of the crystal. "Isn't this where they form the Anima?" He then looked at Mystogan. "Tell me, what are you planning to do?"

"I spent a great deal of time observing Midgard," said Mystogan. "It has its fair share of problems, but it's a bountiful world. It will serve a fine receptacle."

Skullcrusher's eyes widened. "No, Prince, it's madness. It's going to far… there has to be another way."

"This was my father's plan and believe me if he could find another option he would have, I have no other choice. I'm going to create a world where humans and Exceeds can live in harmony. I'll open a reverse Anima and eliminate all magic power left in this world."


	19. I'm Standing Right Here

In the arena, Edolas Stoick looked down at Hiccup and the Dragon Slayer, who are laying on the ground exhausted.

"Midgard Vikings are a fortunate lot indeed," said Edolas Stoick. "They possess unimaginable power, because they are born with an internal spring of magic. Then there are the Dragon Slayers. Your power even surpasses the most absurd concept of limitation. That power will belong to me, with I can replenish this world supply."

He then laughed. "It appears you could live up to your namesake. As long as I possess the _Dorma Anim_ I am Odin, my army will pave an inexorable path of conquest in both worlds. I will reign supreme!"

The four Dragon Slayer gathered as much strength as they could to get onto their feet, much to Edolas Stoick pleasure.

"I see, there still some fight left in you. Your power is truly remarkable and I shall savour every ounce of it. Prepare yourselves Dragon Slayers!"

He then raised the blade of the _Dorma Anim_ next second the four them were blown up into the air by a powerful magical blast. They fell to the ground painfully and looked up at Edolas Stoick.

"I need more," he said. "I called to thee oh heaven and earth, I ask you to relinquish all your magic power to the _Dorma Anim_."

Apparently they heard him, because more magic power began to seep in to the _Dorma Anim_.

"I feel it, the last remnants of Edolas power is vanishing," he said as the magic flowed into the sword. He then looked down at Hiccup and the others. "That means your time is up. I must harvest your power immediately."

Hiccup struggled to get up onto his feet.

"Son, you have to roar," said Valka as she attempted to stand. She then looked towards Eret and Merrill. "Eret, Merrill, you too."

"All of us at the same time?" Merrill asked.

"There's no sense holding back, we have to take down this walking scrapheap," said Eret.

"Agreed, so are you guys ready?" Hiccup asked.

"You bet I am," said Merrill.

"I won't surrender," said Valka.

"I'm with you all the way," said Eret.

The floor than then got to their feet and took in deep breaths.

" _Fire Dragon's…"_

" _Iron Dragon's…"_

" _Sea Dragon's…"_

" _Sky Dragon's…"_

Edolas Stoick just stared at them. "What? How can the magic power still be increasing?"

" _Roar!_ "

Then a combination of fire, iron, water and wind mixed together and headed straight towards Edolas Stoick. Their combined power was so great that it caused a massive explosion that could be seen for miles.

The four of them just stood there in silence and looked at the massive amount of smoke that was accumulated from the explosion.

"We got him," Eret smiled.

Then they laughter, which belonged to Edolas Stoick.

Hiccup looked up and pointed. "But there!" he said.

The all looked up and saw, high in the sky, was the _Dorma Anim_ which was completely intact. It became apparently clear that before the attack hit that he was able to jump out right into the sky in order to avoid it.

"How did something so big jump that high?" Eret stared.

"Oh no, you're four on one attack didn't even touch him," Merrill wailed.

"Then we'll have to try it again," said Hiccup.

"You fools," said Edolas Stoick as he felt towards them. " _Dragon Knight Fusion Cannon!_ "

Next second they were bombarded by magical bullets that emanated from the _Dorma Anim's_ mouth. Edolas Stoick laughed as the four of them were sent flying and enjoyed watching their crumpled bodies on the ground.

He landed on the ground with a mighty thud. "For the world, for my beloved Edolas, you worms couldn't possibly understand our plight! You have abundance of the one thing we require most, the citizens of Edolas have no use for guilds, they would serve no purpose here, what they needed everlasting magic power. And I am determined to give it to my people! I want them to experience the bliss you Midgardains kept for yourselves."

The four of them tried to stand, but they were far too weak.

"This is not good," said Valka. "I'm all out of power."

"Finally reached your limit, have you?" Edolas Stoick smiled victoriously.

Hiccup just stared up at his father's counterpart panting heavily, he was completely exhausted, he could barely lift his head let alone his body.

"You may be powerful Vikings, but I imagine it takes time for you to recover the magic power you exhausted," Edolas Stoick guessed. "If you wish to surrender, this is your chance. Agreed to supply my world with magic power and I will compensate you accordingly."

Merrill began to lose hope, there was no way they could win.

Eret felt the same way, it looks like this was the end.

A tear ran across Valka's cheek, all she wanted was to see a husband's face once more and tell him how sorry she was, but now it looked like she would never get that chance.

"Don't you dare give up," said Hiccup as he pushed himself up.

They all stared at him as he managed to raise himself to his feet.

"This fight isn't over." He then looked up at Edolas Stoick. "Come on, hit me with your best shot."

"With pleasure," said Edolas Stoick as he raised his foot preparing to squash Hiccup. "I've let you pests scurry around long enough!"

He then slammed his foot right on top of Hiccup and he did his best to hold it with his shoulders.

"Hiccup," said Merrill weakly.

"Son, no," said Valka tearfully.

"What are you doing?" said Eret. "You can't stop him, you're all out of power."

"No I'm not," said Hiccup, before he fell onto his knee.

"Oh, no," said Merrill tearfully.

"If I run out of magic power today, then I'll just borrow some from tomorrow!" Hiccup yelled.

Then miraculously he managed to stand up and using every ounce of strength he had he pushed the _Dorma Anim_ over.

"Don't ever underestimate the Dragon Slayers!" Hiccup yelled.

The three remaining Dragon Slayer just stared at him wondering how he could have the strength to carry on.

Eret just looked at Hiccup thinking about what he just said about using tomorrow's power.

Edolas Stoick managed to raise the _Dorma Anim_ back onto its feet. "You need to learn your place you piece filth!" Suddenly there was a massive explosion beneath Hiccup feet and it was tossed right into the air. "I am the King of Edoals! Bow down before me!"

Then suddenly the alarms in the _Dorma Anim_ sounded. He looked up and saw something heading towards him. "What's that?"

It was Eret, who had jumped with all his might and transformed his arm into an iron club. "You're the one who's gonna learn his place old man, because in the end it will be on your knees!"

He then slammed his iron club right through the _Dorma Anim's_ foot and all-round the arena more iron clubs appeared.

"What happened?" Edolas Stoick demanded.

"I lock your foot," said Eret. "Pull that jumping crap again and you might just lose it."

Edolas Stoick try to move, but he was unable to Eret had firmly locked in place, he was a sitting duck.

"Curse you!"

Eret turned his head to look up at Hiccup. "Come on, Night Fury, you're our only hope left! It's all up to you now!"

Hiccup was still in the annual heading straight back towards the ground, looking at Eret he nodded. He then turned and looked at Valka and Merrill.

"Mum! Merrill! Roar at me with everything you've got!" he yelled.

"Okay son," said Valka getting her feet.

Merrill looked at Valka then to Hiccup and nodded. "Okay!" she yelled.

Edolas Stoick kept on trying to free himself, but Eret had a firm grip on him.

"You insect!" Edolas Stoick growled. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry, pal, but that's not happening," said Eret.

Valka and Merrill began to taking deep breaths and have the last of the magic power.

" _Sea Dragon's…_ "

" _Sky Dragon's…_ "

" _Roar!_ "

The two of them then fire the most powerful breath attack yet and a numb straight towards Hiccup, who landed in the vortex. He then used the attacks rotation the build up speed and power and pulled out _Inferno_ and set it ablaze.

Eret just smiled. He had found their attacks rotation and was riding it home.

Edolas Stoick just stared in horror as he heard the roars from the four Dragon Slayers. In that instant he realise that he had been defeated and that there was nothing you can do to stop them.

"No! It can't be! It can't end this way!" he yelled.

Hiccup pointed _Inferno_ , which was now covered in plasma, and pointed it straight at Edolas Stoick. " _Fire Dragon's Plasma Blade!_ " he roared.

Then using the speed from the combined attacks of Valka and Merrill he shot right through the _Dorma Anim_ as if it was made of cardboard. He used his free hand to grab Edolas Stoick and pulled him out of the ruined armour.

The other Dragon Slayer just smiled as Hiccup tossed the frightened king onto the ground. He then landed on the ground hard, but alive.

No occupant inside the _Dorma Anim_ it toppled over and seconds later in exploded leaving no trace of its existence at all.

Hiccup pushed himself up and looked at his father's counterpart, who quivered at the sight of him. He couldn't comprehend how desperate he had been to acquire such a terrifying power. He just stared at all the Dragon Slayers and for a brief second he could see four different dragons staring down at him hungrily.

"Someone… please help me!" he begged.

He then fainted and landed face first on the ground.

The four Dragons Slayers just sat there, exhausted, but smiled. They had finally done it, they had won.

"We finally did it," said Hiccup.

"It's a long time coming," said Valka.

Then suddenly the ground began to shake.

"You've got to be kidding?" Hiccup groaned.

"Great, enemy reinforcements," Eret muttered. He then looked down at his injuries. "I hope not, I've used everything I had left in that fight."

"I think we all have," said Valka.

Merrill looked to the sky horrified. "No! Up there! Look!" she cried.

The three of them looked up and saw what horrified Merrill. The floating islands in the sky were now falling down to earth.

"The floating islands are falling," Hiccup gasped.

Astrid and the others had stopped fighting the moment they saw the floating islands crashing down onto the ground.

"Look," said Ruby, who was battered and bruised. "The islands, they're falling."

"Is the world coming to an end?" said Edolas Ragnar.

"I've that all having a very strange shower," said Ragnar.

Everyone was utterly horrified at what was going on.

Stormfly just stared. "This can't be good."

Holystorm was on one of those floating islands with other Exceeds that had escaped. She knew at once what was going on and it was something she dreaded most of all.

"The islands above Edolas are dependent upon our magic power to stay afloat," she said hugging a few Exceeds. "If they're falling then our worst fears have been realised." She then looked at the Exceed she was holding. "Sorry, I wish there was someone I could save you from the horrors you've endure today."

* * *

Edolas Hiccup and Toothless were still lying on the ground motionless. Then they noticed bright light exiting from the ground and flowing up into the sky.

"I hallucinating?" said Edolas Hiccup.

"I see it too, but I'm not sure what to make of it," said Toothless.

Edolas Hiccup's eyes widened when he realised what it was. "It can't be. Is that our magic?"

"Yes, but what's causing it?" said Toothless.

It wasn't just happening where they were it was also happening within the Royal City.

* * *

Byro was looking down at the balcony at phenomenon.

"So, it's finally come to pass hasn't it," he said.

"Byro!" Ryker yelled as he and Viggo rushed over to him.

"You two?" he said looking at them. "Still alive I see."

Viggo watched as the magic began to flow into the sky. "It's surprisingly beautiful," he noted.

"Beautiful?" said Ryker looking at him as if he was crazy. "What the heck are you talking about brother?"

"The magic power, of course." Viggo shrugged. "I guess I'm just shocked, I would have thought the site of surging power would be frightening, but it is at it quite serene."

Inside the Anima chamber both Mystogan and Skullcrusher just watched as the magic flowed upwards into the sky in the centre of the chamber.

"Prince?" said Skullcrusher.

"This is for the first, Skullcrusher," said Mystogan, not turning around to look at him. "The people have always fought over power. My father tried to warn them, but they couldn't let go of temptation. So I will do what my father intended to do, remove that temptation.

"The last of our power will pull into the reverse Anima. Once it reaches Midgard, it will be absorbed by the already abundant magic power there and become part of nature. For the sake of Edolas' future, it must first be brought to ruin."

* * *

The Royal Army and the members of Edolas Dragon Tail were now panicking, because magic was now exiting from their weapons and flowing into the sky.

"My weapon is responding to my commands!" said a soldier.

"What the heck is going on?"

"They're not working!" cried an Edolas Dragon Tail member.

"No! What do we do now?"

"Everyone is freaking out?" said Ruby.

"My weapon! What's happening?" yelled Edolas Ragnar as the magic flowed out of his knuckle dusters.

"Just calm down, man," said Ragnar calmly.

Valyya just stared up into the sky teary-eyed. "It's over. I guess this is the end."

Cloudjumper looked at the sky troubled. "So it's finally happened, I suppose it was inevitable," he said.

Edolas Astrid helped her counterpart onto her feet. "It's finally coming to an end," she said with tears.

* * *

In the arena the four Dragon Slayers were also seen the magic flowing from the ground and into the air.

"It's pure magic power," said Merrill.

"It would seem as if Edolas' worst fear has become a reality," said Valka.

"This could start a panic," said Hiccup.

"And who knows what will happen if it all disappears," Eret added.

All around them floating islands of crashing into the ground like meteorites.

* * *

The Royal Army had had enough and drop their weapons before running into the forest.

"I don't believe it," said Ruby.

"They gave up," said Ragnar. He then turned and looked at the Edolas Dragon Tail members. "Hey, check it out you guys, we've just won."

However, their reaction wasn't quite what they expected.

"Whether we won not it doesn't matter," said Edolas Ragnar furiously. "We're doomed."

"We can't use magic," said Snotlout heartbroken. "How are we supposed to survive without it?"

"This will be a day of mourning for the rest of time at least until we die," said Agatha.

"Maybe we'd be better off dead, without magic we're all screwed," said Ruffnut. "I cannot think of a way out of this."

"We'll have to disband the Guild," Tuffnut groaned. "I mean what's good about a magic guild if we don't have any magic."

"You guys, just chill out," said Ruby calmly. "Everything will be okay."

Edolas Ruby then glared at her. "How would you know?" Ruby was slightly taken aback at her counterpart's outburst and noticed the tears in her eyes. "I don't think you get that our magic is disappearing. All of it! Don't you see what that means for Dragon Tail?"

"It's all over," said Edolas Astrid falling to her knees. "We won the battle, but we've lost the world. Guess you call this a bittersweet victory."

"We fought the good fight, but we still lost everything in the end, I was afraid this would happen," said Heather.

"What are we going to do?" said Edolas Ragnar.

"You can start by putting yourselves together," said Astrid.

However, nobody heard her and began panicking wondering what they were going to do. Most believe it was going to be the end of the world others believe that Edolas was done for.

"You can't lose hope," said Stormfly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edolas Hiccup just stared at the flowing magic that was floating into the sky.

"Unbelievable," he said. "I've lived long enough to see Edolas die like this. I really doubt that our strength will endure."

Toothless was unsure what to say, it truly did look hopeless for the Edolasains.

* * *

In the Royal City was even worse, every magical item from lanterns to fires were failing. Not only that but they were worried that a floating island might crash on top of them and everyone was beginning to panic.

Edolas Eret looked down from the city taking notes. "I don't think were escaping this fate," he said. "There's nowhere to run, our cherished world is dying."

Then suddenly a man appeared staring at him. "Hey? The world is coming to an end what are you writing about?"

"I'm noting what I'm seeing, where witnessing the history in the making here, sir," said Edolas Eret. "It's our duty as citizens to recall this for future generations."

The man looked at him as if he was crazy. "Whatever you say?" he said before running.

Eret then turned the attention back upon the chaos and continue to write in his notebook.

* * *

Up in the Royal Palace Byro, Viggo and Ryker could observe everything that was going on.

"So it's begun," said Viggo.

"The beginning of the end you mean. What a way to go," said Ryker. "But Edolas had a pretty good run, huh, brother?"

"Perhaps we should be so relaxed about this," said Viggo. "Not just the Royal City, but all of Edolas is withering before our eyes."

"A world without magic power," said Ryker shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't even imagine it, can you?"

"There is a good question," said Byro. "I never once conceived it a possibility. I'm doubt I'm the only one, except former King." He looked down into the street and saw people panicking. "We face a deep calamity and I'm not sure we can survive it."

All over Edolas magic was flowing into the sky and disappearing, not just the floating islands that were all round the continent, but the floating rivers were now falling to earth.

* * *

In the arena, the Dragon Slayers could see the problem.

"I think we should head back to the city," said Merrill.

"She's right," said Valka. "If the citizens start panicking they might end up hurting one another. We have to go and see if there's any way we can help."

"Yeah, and if we can find my counterpart he might know what to do," said Eret.

"Sounds like a plan to me, let's go," said Hiccup.

The four of them were still weak, but they had enough strength to run, or in their case stumble, towards the Royal City.

As they ran Eret looked up into the sky and couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be the end of this world.

* * *

"Prince," said Skullcrusher. "I agree our dependence upon magic has led to bloodshed… but this…"

"I know," Mystogan nodded. "The people of Edolas have a hard road tread. Many will find it difficult to adapt to this changing world and could die. My father made the mistake of making his idea public and it portrayed him as the villain.

"It is for that reason that a leader must step forward and guide them. A new ruler that will create a brand-new Edolas. One that can gather the desperate and frightened and bravery Shepherd them out of these dark times."

"And you're saying this new leader is you?" Skullcrusher asked curiously.

Mystogan shook his head. "No. I can't rule this world, instead of growing with Edolas as its Prince I was exiled. When you brought me to Valka all those years ago, she told me of her old homeland and I decided to wonder there and as such I've spent so long there that I do not have the right to the throne."

He then turned and looked at Skullcrusher. "We will need a hero that will unify the masses, one that will vanquish the villain that caused this."

"You mean a sacrificial land," said Skullcrusher slowly.

Mystogan nodded. "Whoever eliminates the one that plunged this world into chaos is bound to become a true hero to the people and that hero will unify the scattered survivors and become their ruler."

"So… tell me… how will play the part in this charade?"

"Look, the writing is on the wall, I am an exiled king who tried to overthrow the king with an armed force and now I've stripped of this world of its power and plunged into chaos. It should be obvious that since I'm the man behind these terrible deeds, there's only one role I could possibly play."

Skullcrusher eyes widened. "But you're a respected on both sides. You could be exempt from prejudice, you are the hero. Slay me and become the ruler. Take me before the populace and execute me for my crimes.

After that they will follow you to any fate. As a captain of the Royal Army and a member for the Exceed race, you can quell the chaos, become their saviour. You are the ruler they need, lead the people into a world without magic."

The two of them just stared at each other.

Skullcrusher then growled. "Do you really think the only way to save this kingdom is for you to die? Answer me, Prince!"

Unknown where the two of them, Grump was listening and he heard every single word.


	20. Bye-Bye Edolas

The members of Edolas Dragon Tail guild stared up as the magic flowed up into the sky.

Edolas Ruby then turned and looked at them. "Listen, this looks bad, but we must stay cool." Everyone turned and looked at her. "Let attention to the Royal City and see what's up for ourselves."

"What you mean by that?" Edolas Astrid asked.

"It's our future… let's look it straight in the eye."

They all stared at her as she ran towards the Royal City and then looked at one another. It took a few seconds, but soon they follow her.

Astrid and the others notice them running towards the Royal City decided they should try and help as well.

Mystogan and Skullcrusher were still within the Anima chamber. Skullcrusher outright refused to kill him.

Mystogan looked at him with a firmed look. "You may think this is madness, but it's our only choice."

Skullcrusher looked away. "But Prince… this foolish plan… how could you ask this of me?" He then clenched his fists. "I simply cannot do it."

"I think you can."

"Then you obviously don't know me."

"Despite the fact you are an Exceed, you chose to save the life of a helpless human child. You understand that life has value for every living creature, regardless of what form they take."

"And still you burden me?" Skullcrusher snapped. "You make me carry the weight of this world on my shoulders?"

Mystogan sighed. "You're the only one who could bear that weight. There's no one else and I am afraid there is no other way."

"You are the rightful prince of this world, the one most suited to rule, Hiccup may be a fine leader but he is no diplomat you are both."

"I am the destroyer of this world."

"You've taken extreme measures to save it. You're even willing to put your own life on the line, we need some of that kind of heart to take the helm, steer us out of this darkness. You cannot break this world and then leave it to others to pick up the pieces, you must make it whole again. It's your responsibility, you can't escape it in death."

"This storm cannot be quelled by me."

* * *

In the Royal City everyone was panicking, tripping over each other or quivering in corners. A boy tripped and landed flat on his face on the pavement.

Then Edolas Ruby helped the young boy up. "Come on everybody, just calm down!" she yelled.

A man stopped and stared at her as if she was crazy. "Are you kidding? In a time like this? I start running now if I were you lady, this place is history," he said before running away.

"Is he serious?" said Edolas Astrid.

"Daddy!" the boy cried.

Suddenly a man, who must've been his father, ran up to them. "There you are, thank goodness," he said with relief grabbing his son.

"Keep your eyes on your kid," Edolas Ruby advised.

The man nodded and with his son in his arms he followed the crowd.

* * *

In the Anima chamber both Mystogan and Skullcrusher were still looking at one another, neither one of them were backing down.

"I'll do it," said Skullcrusher. "I'll play the role as villain."

Mystogan eyes widened.

"When I was exiled by my homeland, the kingdom took me in, but now I've run afoul of the kingdom as well. I'm a man with nowhere to call home. If I am to be sacrificed, there is no want to mourn me."

"Please, stop," Mystogan begged. "You gave me the gift of life, I cost you your country, I cannot ask you to sacrifice anymore."

"I feel the same as you. Please, do not throw your life away." Mystogan looked at him. "More death leads to more sorrow and more suffering."

"Perhaps," Mystogan nodded. "Then how do you suggest we make things right? I'll only cause more pain."

Before Skullcrusher could say anything, a soldier ran up to him.

"Skullcrusher, sir!" he cried. "The situation is much worse!"

"I am aware of that, as you can see we're dealing with the Anima here," said Skullcrusher gesturing to the crystal.

"Uh… have you stopped it?"

Skullcrusher shook his head. "No. Not exactly."

"There's been massive rioting in the city, the destruction is beyond our control."

For a moment the two of them remain silent.

"The chaos is far worse science his repeated," said Mystogan. "We must do what we can to stop it."

"Controlling the crowd as the first priority," said Skullcrusher.

Mystogan nodded. "You're right. We cannot let it spread. We should go."

"Um… sir," said the soldier blinking at Mystogan. "Who might he be?"

Skullcrusher looked at Mystogan and they both finally agree that it was best not to reveal his identity just yet. Then without uttering a word both he and Mystogan walked past the soldier.

* * *

They ran to the nearest balcony and stared at the devastation that was happening. It wasn't just the magic floating in the air, there was also pieces of rubble heading towards the sky, not to mention the people running around panicking.

Skullcrusher looked at the soldiers had gathered. "How many are there?"

Suddenly the soldier stood to attention, apparently they had been discussing who Mystogan might be.

"Four, sir."

Skullcrusher raised an eyebrow. "And you haven't taken them out? Explain yourself."

"Yes, sir," said the soldier fearfully. "Uh… their really strong."

They then heard laughter in the distance and at once Mystogan recognised it as did Skullcrusher. They look down on the streets below and saw Hiccup, in his wound armour and wearing his helmet over his face, laughing at the crowd below him.

"I am the demon they call Drago!" he roared. "And I have come to this world to steal all of your magic power!"

"What?" Skullcrusher gasped.

"Hiccup?" Mystogan stared.

And once the people began to panic as they stared up at Hiccup, or who they believed to be Drago.

The members of Edolas Dragon Tail had arrived and stared up at Hiccup.

"Has he gone insane?" Edolas Ragnar stared.

"I've already defeated your king," said Hiccup gesturing to Edolas Stoick, who was tied to a wooden stake. "He had the gall to attack my kingdom and it's only fair that I do the same. For now I've decided to spare his life, but will see how long my mercy lasts."

Naturally the people are terrified by this spectacle.

"Come Black Steel, Stormcutter and Sea Mistress, my faithful servants, it's time to decimate this city!" Hiccup yelled.

At once Eret appeared and sliced through a building with his iron sword.

"He's got a sword for an arm!"

"Another demon!"

"We're doomed!"

In the crowd was Edolas Eret and at first he was confused, but suddenly it dawned on him what they were doing.

"These villains want stop until they destroy everything in sight! The city is under attack by demons from another world!" he cried.

Merrill then landed on the ground showed her fangs to a young child. "You'd better run!" she said.

At first the child wasn't scared, but then Valka appeared behind Merrill, wearing a mask, and that did the trick.

She groaned, she wasn't really cut out with frightening people.

"What's Valka doing?" Edolas Astrid whispered to Edolas Ruby.

"She must have a good reason or she wouldn't take part in it," Edolas Ruby whispered back.

"Just look at them! They are an unstoppable force of evil!" Edolas Eret yelled.

Eret looked at his counterpart and they both nodded to each other.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Mystogan yelled from the balcony. "Stop this!"

"Now my loyal servants, do not stop until this city is nothing but trouble!" Hiccup commanded.

"He's really get into the role," said Eret to Valka.

She couldn't help but nodded in agreement.

Skullcrusher was confused by their antics, from what he had seen neither one of them ever wanted to destroy the city and the first place. His eyes then widened as he realised what they were doing.

The people began to yell angrily at them.

"They're to blame for this!"

"They're the ones that stole Edolas' magic power!"

"It's all that Drago's fault!"

"That's right! The dark Lord Drago is the brains behind the whole operation!" Edolas Eret yelled.

"Unforgivable!"

"Give us our magic back now!"

"Better be careful," Hiccup warned fiercely. "Because you know what happens when you play with fire."

He then opened his visor a little to reveal the mouth and shot fire right into the sky. Naturally this causal the people to quiver in fright.

"He breathes fire!"

"He really is a demon!"

"Hiccup!" Mystogan yelled from the balcony. "Stop this now!"

At once everyone turned towards the balcony and stared up at Mystogan.

"Is someone challenging him?"

"He's over there in the castle tower!"

"You know who it is?"

Mystogan remained quiet, he did not want to reveal his identity to the people.

Hiccup turned and looked at him. "Are you telling me what to do?"

"Stop this foolishness!" Mystogan yelled. "The King has been defeated, there is no need to attack innocent people!"

Hiccup then fired his breath attack down upon the people, he made sure to miss them, but it was enough to frighten them.

"No! Don't!" Mystogan begged.

"Are you really trying to stop me? You of all people should understand why am doing this, after all you are the one who suffered the most. Because if I remember correctly this man killed your father, isn't that right Prince Jellal?"

The people then suddenly turned to look at Mystogan.

"Did he say Prince Jellal?"

"Can it really be him?"

"The Prince was exiled nearly seven years ago and then promptly vanished," said Edolas Eret quietly. He then looked up towards Mystogan. "Prince Jellal is back!"

"I don't believe it."

"He's returned?"

"Just in time."

"It's a miracle."

Skullcrusher was still confused about the appearance of the Dragon Slayers. "What are they doing here?"

"I'm responsible, sir," said a voice behind them.

They turned and discovered Grump standing behind them.

"What you mean by that?" Skullcrusher asked.

"I overheard your conversation earlier and I informed the young Dragon Slayers. That's when young Hiccup decided that they should take role as villain in order to make Prince Jellal the new king."

"What?"

Hiccup drew his _Inferno_ and set it ablaze. "If you really want to protect these people, you'll have to fight me I was your precious city will be burned to the ground."

Skullcrusher looked from Hiccup to Mystogan. "It would seem we have our villain. Don't we?"

"Why isn't the army doing anything?"

"Someone has to kill him."

"Is anyone even sure that guy is the exiled Prince?"

"I don't care who he is as long as you can defeat that monster."

Skullcrusher noticed that the citizens don't appear to have much faith in Mystogan.

"Hiccup!" Mystogan yelled. "Stay right there!"

Mystogan then jumped from the balcony.

Hiccup just shook his head. "Your ears must be clogged, because I am not this world worthless Prince, I'm Lord Drago. I've also had enough of your meddling, for years you have delayed me from destroying this world, preventing me from retaliating after what this world King did to my people. But no more! I will have satisfaction, here and now!"

Skullcrusher could easily see that Hiccup wanted Mystogan to pray the role of hero. However, he couldn't simply throw the fight or as the public will find out and which will lead to terrible consequences. The question was whether he was prepared to make the ultimate price?

"Sir," said Grump. "I'd advise you to be ready for some major surprises. There's quite a few more in store for tonight to say the least."

* * *

In the courtyard, Solatrand and his Royal guards had returned to normal.

"Oh my, I myself again," he groaned. He then looked up and saw the magic flowing into the air. "What the devil is happening here? Is that magic power?" He then turned and looked at his men. "The Queen! We must protect the Queen!"

* * *

Within the city itself, the people watched as Mystogan run past charging towards Hiccup.

"There goes the Prince."

"Is he really gonna fight that monster by himself?" Edolas Eret stared. "What unbelievable courage he has."

"He so brave."

Mystogan couldn't believe this, he thought Hiccup was smarter than this. He knew what he was trying to do, but he may end up making things worse for everyone, but those very little choice. If he had to do this, he should at least try and make it quick.

He raised one of his staves. " _Sleep!_ " he roared.

However, when he casted his spell, the magic just flowed up into the air. Soon came apparent that the Anima had taken his power as well as everything else.

"What's the matter?" said Hiccup looking down at Mystogan's failed spell. "You scared without your magic, huh? How unfortunate, because unlike you I it!"

Then to demonstrate his power, he slammed the burning face down upon the building he was on and destroyed it.

"I said stop!" Mystogan roared.

"Hiccup! You're going way too far!" Merrill yelled.

"No, he's not," said Eret. "The more powerful the villain's magic seems to everyone, the stronger the hero will look when he beat without using any magic at all."

"Hiccup is trying to make it look good, to make it look convincing, it's the only way the people going to be convinced," said Valka.

Hiccup stood upon the rubble of the building he just destroyed and gazed upon Mystogan.

"Listen to me, Hiccup, you're making a big mistake with all this," he said. "This whole show you're putting on, you can't expect to fool all these people."

"I challenge you!" he roared.

He then punched Mystogan across the face sending him backwards onto the ground.

Mystogan pulled himself up. "You fool, you can't bring the people together like this… through evil!"

Mystogan then swung a punch at Hiccup, but he blocked it. He then said so quietly, that only he could hear him. "Fight me for real."

Mystogan then spun and kicked him in the chest and the people cheered.

"You got him Prince!"

"We know you can do it you are our only hope!"

Mystogan just stared as the people cheered him on.

"Is that all you got?" Hiccup asked recovering from the kick.

"Idiot, you should have stand down so we will have to stretch this out further," said Mystogan.

Hiccup then punched him in the gut and whispered in his ear. "I have to make it look convincing."

Naturally the mood changed when the people witnessed his punch.

"Oh, no."

"Get up!"

"How dare he strike the Prince like that!"

Mystogan recovered and then punched him across the face, breaking up portion of his helmet with ailing his mouth. Hiccup then slammed _Inferno_ down upon him, but he blocked it with his stave.

The people cheered as Mystogan held his own while the members of the Edolas Dragon Tail watched, confused by Hiccup's actions.

Hiccup then leaned in closer and said quietly, "This is it, my friend. And giving you a real Dragon Tail send-off." Mystogan stared at him. "Since you'll be leaving, you've got us where to fall these three rules. Number one…" He then broke off and the two of them began to duel, clashing their weapons against one another, "never release information about Dragon Tail with anyone as long as you live. Two…"

Mystogan then slammed his stave across his face knocking him off balance a bit. They then began to clash once more and Mystogan said, "You must never contact any clients you may have worked with, with the Guild, for your own personal gain."

Hiccup nodded. "And number three…" he then punched him in the chest, "although our past may must stray. You've got a promise that you will live the rest of your life to the fullest…" Mystogan then slammed both fists on top of Hiccup, "that means to treat every day as if it will be your last day in this world. Don't forget the friends you loved…"

"You must treasure them for as long as you…" Mystogan finished.

The two of them then trade their final blow is, punching one another across the face. Everyone watched as Hiccup fell to the ground.

"Did you get all that?" he asked as he fell. Mystogan nodded as he recovered from the punch Hiccup gave him. "When a guild works together there's nothing they can't do. Farewell… old friend."

Hiccup then landed on the ground in a crumpled heap, he wasn't really unconscious, but he pretended to be defeated.

None of the people are what any of the wise and they cheered for Mystogan, who looked down upon Hiccup and whispered, "Thank you, my friend."

"The Prince won!"

"He beat him!"

"Prince you're my hero!"

From the balcony Skullcrusher smiled.

The members of Edolas Dragon Tail and Edolas Eret looked down upon Hiccup body.

"Hiccup," said Edolas Ruby.

"Because he's nothing like his our Hiccup after all," said Edolas Ragnar.

"He certainly got heart," Edolas Astrid agreed.

Edolas Eret smiled and walked off and the Midgard Eret looked on as he went and noticed him waving goodbye and smiled.

Then all of a sudden Hiccup began to glow, much to Mystogan's surprise. "What? What's that?"

It wasn't just Hiccup that was glowing, but Eret, Merrill and Valka as well were glowing.

"It's starting," said Merrill looking at her hands.

"Yeah, I get a little song and dances ain't over just yet," said Eret.

"Looks like were finally going home," said Valka.

The people just stared at them.

"Do you see that?"

"His body is blowing."

* * *

Up in the balcony both Skullcrusher and Grump were also glowing.

"What's happening to us?" said Skullcrusher looking down at his body.

"The reverse Anima spell is beginnings are cached every remaining shred of magic outside of Edolas. And because we contain internal magic power that includes all the Exceed and the Dragon Slayers as well. We'll all be pulled into Midgard."

Skullcrusher stared down at him. "Say what?"

"I believe the Queen is preparing for this are current as we speak."

* * *

Deep within the forest Holystorm had gathered all the Exceed she could find in order to calm them down. All of them were also now glowing.

"I'm scared, you're Highness."

"I'm feeling really weird."

"Don't be afraid," said Holystorm gently. "It will be all right. They don't need us now, so we have to move along. There's going to be a big change for us and we all have to walk towards it with a brave face."

* * *

Astrid, Ragnar, Ruby, Stormfly and Cloudjumper were also glowing.

"What's going on?" said Ruby.

"I have no idea," said Ragnar looking at his body.

"I feel strange," said Cloudjumper.

"I'm feeling it to," said Astrid.

"The Animus is polling is out of this world," said Stormfly.

Suddenly they found themselves floating into the air.

"She's right, the Anima must be working in reverse and it's pushing the magic out of here," said Ruby. "That means we've got to go to."

"Looks like everything is going according to plan," said Hiccup's voice.

They turned and found Hiccup and the other Dragon Slayers floating in the air next to them.

"You planned this?" said Astrid.

"It's a long story, but the short answer is we're going home," said Hiccup.

From the ground the members of Edolas' Dragon Tail just stared up at them.

"This is crazy!" Edolas Ruby yelled.

"I guess it's finally happening we're losing our magic power forever," said Ruffnut.

"Does this mean gonna lose our guild?" Snotlout asked.

"How can we survive without Valka?" said Spitelout.

"I'm so scared, what will become of us now?" said Agatha looking at Heather.

"You're asking me, like I've got some kind of answer," said Heather.

"Try and not to worry about it, you guys," said Ragnar. "It takes a lot more than magic to make a guild, trust me." He then placed a hand over his heart. "It's all about friendship, that's the heart of a guild."

"But who's gonna lead us?" cried Edolas Astrid. "Valka without you we have no hope."

"You do have hope, and a strong leader," said Valka and looked towards Edolas Ruby. "Ruby, I leave the care to the Guild to you. You are now the guild master."

"Are you sure?" Edolas Ruby asked.

"You're the one who led them this far, just keep doing what you're doing and you'll make a fine leader," Valka smiled.

Tears flooded across Edolas Ruby's face as she watched her mentor flows into the sky.

* * *

Deep within the forest both Edolas Hiccup and Toothless were still laying on the ground exhausted. Then Toothless began to glow and flowed up into the air.

"I take it this is it," said Edolas Hiccup looking at Toothless.

"It appears so," Toothless nodded.

"Then you better take care of my counterpart, because he's gonna need someone as strong as you by his side," Edolas Hiccup smirked.

"And you're going to need strong friends by your side, if you're going to survive," said Toothless.

* * *

Over the Royal City, Hiccup and the other Dragon Slayers pretended to be choking or in pain.

Mystogan was surprised to see them floating away, he knew the magic would be expelled, but he had no idea the people would be as well. However, in naturally helped greatly, because the people cheered thinking that Hiccup and the others had been expelled from their world.

"He totally sent the bad guys flying away!"

"The Prince just saved the entire kingdom!"

"Hero are the kingdom!"

"Prince!" Skullcrusher's voice yelled. Mystogan looked up to see Skullcrusher and Grump also floating away.

He could tell by the look in Skullcrusher's eyes that he was giving him one last piece of advice. Telling him not to rush these changes he had in mind and lead them with warmth in a pace they could manage.

"I will," he said.

"Bye Ruby Scar!" Ruby yelled waving goodbye to our counterpart. "Bye everybody in Dragon Tail!"

"Goodbye, and look after yourselves!" Hiccup yelled.

"Stay strong and stay true!" Astrid cried.

"We will," Edolas Astrid cried.

"Goodbye Ruby!" Valyya yelled from the crowd. "Take care up there!"

Cloudjumper looked at Stormfly and notice a tear in her eye. "Not saying goodbye?"

Stormfly who quickly brushed away her tear and looked away from him and he simply chuckled.

Skullcrusher and Mystogan looked at each other for one last time and said a silent goodbye. Mystogan then did the same to his family in Dragon Tail. He would cherish their memories as long as he lived.

Then with that the last of the magic vanished from Edolas and the Anima closed.

Mystogan then turned and looked to his people and raised his stave in the air. "The monsters have been defeated! Whether we have magic or not, our kingdom will live on safely and peacefully for all eternity!"

At once the people cheered at the top of their voices

" _And with that, we went back to Midgard_ ," Ruby wrote. " _I can't help but wonder what had happened after we left, but I have a feeling that things will be a whole lot better for them. After all, they've learned their still magic everywhere, as long as you know where to look for it._ "


	21. Valka

It was still raining in Berk and Hiccup and the others found themselves falling from the sky and landed on the ground hard. Hiccup pulled himself up and took in his surroundings, it appeared they landed in the forest and recognised some of the trees they must be just outside of Berk.

"Well, I've had smoother landings," he groaned.

Then he saw it, it was Berk in all its glory. It had been completely restored, in fact there wasn't even a trace that it had disappeared. Soon the others turned and stared upon the city of Berk.

"Looks like everything is back to normal," said Hiccup.

"It's Berk," Ruby cried.

"We did it," said Toothless.

"I never thought I would lay eyes upon it again," said Valka tearfully.

"Wait, let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Astrid. "We should celebrate until we know everybody is okay."

"They're just fine," said a voice.

They looked up and to the great surprise they found that the other Exceeds floating above their heads. Apparently they had made it to Midgard as well.

"We got here a while ago so went and checked on them for you."

"We decided to fly through town real quick."

"Your friends and everyone in town is doing great."

"When we went to check on them they didn't even know they had been turned into a lacrima."

"Midgard is totally awesome, you guys. There's tons of magic power."

"What are they doing here?" said Stormfly stunned. "It's not right. The Exceeds do not belong in Midgard." She glared up at them as they landed. "We cannot allow them to stay here, they are far too dangerous. They should return to Edolas."

"Stormfly, it's not got anywhere else to go," said Toothless.

"He's right, the homeland is gone," said Merrill. "I think we should forgive them."

"Never!" said Stormfly firmly.

Younger Exceeds looked at her apologetically.

"We apologise for falling rocks at you lady."

"We're really sorry."

"We have no place to go now that Extalia has been destroyed."

"We promise that we'll be nicer to you now."

"Please say you'll forgive us."

"It has nothing to do with you kids, it's her!" Stormfly snapped looking at Holystorm. "I'm angry because Extalia's Queen and her lackeys sent me on a mission to kill Dragon Slayers."

"I agree," Starfang roared. "The Queen ordered us to give up all our eggs. How could she be so heartless?"

"Calm down, dear," said Brightstar.

"Glad to see you're all right," said Toothless looking at them.

A few of the older Exceeds nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, no joke, she never even told us why, didn't she?"

"I can assure you that she had a most honourable reason to do so," said Earthdagger.

"I remember the moment vividly, it was one year ago," said Fireclaw.

"As I mentioned before, Queen Holystorm has the ability to glimpse into the future, it is both a gift and a curse. One day…"

* * *

One year ago, Queen Holystorm informed the Council Elders of vision she had seen. A vision that showed the floating islands of Edolas, including Extalia, crashing down to the ground and the shadow of a warrior with black wings.

"Extalia will fall," said Stormsword.

"And the Black Winged Exceed will appear," said Fireclaw.

"I hate to admit it, but if that's Queen Holystorm vision… I'm afraid it's bound to happen sooner or later," said Seastar.

"Then we have to protect ourselves, but who would do something like that?" said Fireclaw.

"The presence of the Black Winged Exceed is an ill omen, if he appears then calamity will be sure to follow," said Earthdagger.

"It has to be the humans," said Stormsword.

" _We now realise that_ _Extalia was bound to fall through natural means due to the exhaustion of magic power_ ," Earthdagger explained. " _However, at the time, we believed our homeland would be destroyed by the humans_."

Stormsword looked up towards Holystorm. "What shall we do your Majesty?" he asked.

"We cannot win a war against the humans," said Holystorm.

Reluctantly, the Council Elders agreed after all they had faked their divine powers. If award did happen they won't stand a chance.

"We've no choice," Holystorm continued. "Save the children."

* * *

Back in the present, everyone was staring at Holystorm and her counsel.

"Save them?" said Starfang shocked.

"You don't mean?" said Brightstar with her paws over her mouth.

"That's a very different tale we were told before," said Toothless.

"Yes, young man," Seastar nodded.

"In order to prevent panic among the Extalian we carried on our plan without their knowledge," Stormsword explained.

"The Queen then issued a false proclamation, it was merely a cover up for our plan," said Fireclaw.

"We felt horrible about making the Queen lied to you like that, especially to you Starfang," said Stormsword.

"Yes, but we had no choice," said Seastar.

"We simply could not go public to the knowledge that our beloved Extalia might come crashing to the ground," said Fireclaw.

"We assure you, we have no ill will towards the Dragon Slayers whatsoever," Earthdagger assured.

"Don't worry, we know?" Merrill nodded. "You just needed something to go along with the story you told them."

"You knew everyone would panic if the truth came out so you had to make up something else to tell them," said Ruby.

"We get it," said Ragnar.

"You were trying not to frighten anybody," said Valka.

"We made use of the humans Anima to successively carry out our operation," said Holystorm. "However, something completely unexpected happen with two of the eggs. One was naturally young Toothless being the Black Winged Exceed, the last one that showed up prevented a massive tragedy when the _Dorma Anim_ was last activated and right before Toothless managed to save our people."

"But I didn't do anything?" Toothless frowned.

"That's not true," said Holystorm. "You managed to help both yourself and Stormfly to escape which led you to free both Ruby and the Dragon Slayers. Not to mention the fact that if you hadn't spotted the lacrima, then it would have destroyed Extalia and all the Exceeds."

Toothless just stared and even his heart he knew the Queen was right.

Holystorm then turned to Stormfly. "The other was you Stormfly. You see we had no idea that you possess an incredible power also."

"Me?" Stormfly stared.

"Yes. As it turns out you possess the same prophetic powers that I do." Everyone just stared at Stormfly. "However, you did not have conscious control over it and as a result it clouded and confuse your memory. Of the one hundred Exceeds that we sent away only you had this gift.

"I suspect that you began to see scattered fragments of Edolas' future. Your gift, caused you to mistake that information as your personal mission."

"I was wrong," said Stormfly.

"So, we were never given a mission," said Toothless.

"That's right, it was just your way of trying to make sense of the strange thoughts and images in your head. You were sent here just so that we could protect the next generation, nothing more."

Stormfly remembered when she led them down into the tunnels underneath the Royal City. "So, those were all prophecies?"

"Before whatever reason we thought it would be better off if we hit your prosthetic powers from you," Grump explained. "Therefore we had no choice, but make it seem as though we were controlling you. We beg you your forgiveness."

"At the time we honestly for that was the only way we could embellish the Queen's divine power," said Solatrand. "However, now we deeply regret it."

"The show of false bravado, but I chose to put on, for the citizens and humans in the face of hardship is what caused you to suffer," said Holystorm. She then shook her head. "No, I didn't just cause your suffering, I brought anguish to all the families I took eggs forms a year ago."

She then looked at Stormfly. "Now you understand, that is why I handed you the sword to you. I swear that Exceed kind had nothing to do with this. It was my fault alone."

There was quite a lot of talk amongst the Exceeds.

"It wasn't just you your Majesty, no one is to blame," said Grump.

"You shouldn't be held responsible, you were only doing what you thought was best for the citizens of Extalia," said Solatrand.

"Yeah, we're just as much to blame as you are Queen Holystorm, because we were so full of ourselves."

"But now we're in Midgard we can make things right again."

"Let's go out there and find all the Exceeds children that were sent away a year ago."

Hiccup and the others watched as the Exceeds their wings and flew up into the sky.

"Optimistic, aren't they?" said Hiccup chuckling slightly.

Holystorm then broke down in tears. "Thank you, everyone."

"We should all count our blessings today," said Solatrand. "We are lucky to be granted this new beginning."

Stormfly, however, still had her paws crossed. "Well, okay. Then in that case I forgive you."

Tears of happiness then rolled down Holystorm's cheek. "Stormfly."

Stormfly then looked at her curiously. "But tell me… how did I possess the same prophetic powers that you do."

Both Holystorm and the Council Elders looked slightly embarrassed.

"I don't really know what to say," said Holystorm, trying to keep her composure.

"I think the answer is quite obvious," said Toothless looking at Stormfly. "Don't you think?"

"I suppose it is," Stormfly nodded.

"Well, all end then well," said Hiccup.

"Indeed," Grump agreed. "Though admittedly things were a bit hairy near the end."

"That's putting it mildly," said Ragnar.

Astrid laughed, but then tense when she felt a creepy feeling going along her spine. It was Solatrand, who seem to have taken a great interest in her.

"Knock it off," she snarled.

"Please Miss, allow me to endure your perfume little longer," he said proudly flying up to her face.

"Get away!" she roared and passion right across the face.

He then crashed to the ground with a large bruise across his face. "So lovely and it's so cruel," he wheezed.

"Sorry, you just remind me of a very formal acquaintance," said Astrid apologetically.

"I think it would be best if we take up residence somewhere nearby, don't you?" said Holystorm looking at Merrill and Stormfly, who was still in a bit of a mood.

"Yeah, then we can visit each other," said Merrill cheerfully.

"What are you so chipper about?" Stormfly asked looking at Holystorm.

Holystorm answer that question by pulling her into a hug. "Now we'll be able to see each other whenever we want."

Stormfly was unsure how to respond with this, it was the first time that she had been hugged by her mother.

Toothless wandered over to Starfang and Blightstar.

"Tell me, are you guys my parents?" he asked.

"Yes, and we wanted to see you for such a long time," Blightstar cried. The two of them then hugged their son. "You look after yourself now."

"Star, the boy can take himself now," said Starfang.

Blightstar nodded. "Just promise you'll visit us."

"I promise," said Toothless.

Then they all watched as the Exceeds flew off into the distance. Blightstar was helping Holystorm as they flew.

"Bye, we'll see you later!" Hiccup yelled.

"Take care!" Ruby yelled.

"Bye for now!" Merrill yelled.

"Fly save!" Valka called.

"Farewell, I can't thank you enough for everything," said Holystorm.

"I'll miss your sweet perfume!" Solatrand called.

"Thanks again," said Grump.

Soon Hiccup and the others disappeared inside and they flew off to the nearby mountains.

"I still can't believe that you want your own daughter to kill you," said Starfang.

"At the time I thought I deserve it, maybe I still do," said Holystorm. "Until we can find all the children we sent to Midgard a year ago I have no right to call myself a mother. I have to admit though, your son is certainly strong-willed."

"Personally I think he got it from that human boy," Starfang shrugged.

"I'm just glad that see him whenever we want to," Brightstar smiled.

Starfang nodded. "I have to say, you're Majesty, I had no idea you send your own daughter to Midgard too."

"I merely a woman who's named a Queen, and just like you, I know how much children mean to their parents."

"Ain't that the truth?"

* * *

On the ground, Hiccup looked to his mother.

"This is going to take a lot of explaining to dad," said Hiccup.

"I know," Valka sighed. "I'm not even sure where to start."

"We also another problem," said Eret. "Where the heck did Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper go too?"

"Who's Skullcrsuher?" Ragnar asked.

"He was at other musclebound Exceed that helped us," Ruby explained.

"We're right here," said Skullcrusher's voice.

They turned and found Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper, but they seem to have shrunk. They now were the exact same size as Toothless and Stormfly.

"Okay, did not expect that," said Hiccup.

"What happened to you?" Toothless stared.

"It would appear that our previous physique are not well-suited for Midgard," said Skullcrusher.

"Clearly, and that doesn't bother you?" said Stormfly.

"Normally it would," Cloudjumper admitted. "But we agreed that we wanted to join the Dragon Tail guild."

"Indeed, Prince Jellal said that it treated him like family and I would like to see it for myself," said Skullcrusher.

"So how about it?" Cloudjumper asked.

"I think that can be arranged," Hiccup smiled.

"Thank you, said Skullcrusher.

Astrid then looked at Valka. "Valka you still haven't explained how you're still alive, I saw your body disintegrate."

Valka shook her head. "You remember the storm that was over the tower? In truth that was an Anima passing overhead and in my weakened state it sucked me in. I have a feeling that it had something to do with the death of the Edolas Valka and wanted to fill the void.

"I found myself in Edolas, with no idea where I was or how to get back. It was then that I met Cloudjumper and he told me everything and I managed to convince him to be my friend. That's when I found the Edolas Dragon Tail and save them from near destruction. With their guild master dead and now leaderless they look to me as their leader.

"However, I knew that the King was attempting to harm Midgard and when Skullcrusher bought me young Jellal I sent him to Midgard in order to slow his plans. During my time there I managed to trait the formula for the x-balls, restoring my magic power. The rest you know."

"Quite the story," said Hiccup.

"Yes, and one not looking forward to tell Stoick," said Valka closing her eyes. "It's been twenty years since I've last seen him and for that time he thought I was dead. No doubt he blames himself for not trying to save me at the tower and I abandoned him for seven years and my only son."

"I don't blame you," said Hiccup. "And I'm sure neither is Dad. You should at least try."

* * *

At the temple in Berk, Stoick was looking down at the grave marker that represented Valka. On it was engraved the words: _Valka Haddock, beloved wife and mother, Born ADW 736 Died 777_.

Stoick placed a hand on the grave marker. "I wish you were here, Val."

"I am," said a very familiar voice behind him.

His eyes widened and he slowly turned to discover Valka standing there, looking nervous. Behind her were Hiccup and the others and they just stood there in silence. Stoick was totally speechless and felt himself walking towards.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick," said Valka nervously. "How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years and why I didn't come back to you, to our son? I wanted to, but… it's a long story… I know I left you to raise Hiccup alone and believe me there's not a day when I go by that I wish I was there."

She grew more nervous when Stoick was just a few inches away from her, she wanted to step backwards but her legs wouldn't do what her brain told them.

"Stop being so stoic Stoick," she said furiously. "You're on… shout! Scream! Say something!"

Stoick then placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "You're as beautiful as the day…"

Valka then broke into tears and both she and Stoick's lips drew closer. Then they kissed and wrap their arms around each other.

The others just looked on happily, Ruby was actually crying while Hiccup of stood there and felt Astrid placing a hand on his shoulder.

Stoick pulled back and looked at his wife. "Welcome home."


	22. He Who Extinguishes Life

Deep within a forest was a man chained to a large rock, he had black deadlocks running down his face like an octopus, his face was covered in scars and his right arm was replaced by a metal one. He just lay there exhausted and weak.

"The time has nearly come," he said and broke the chains that kept him bond.

* * *

In Edolas, the people of the Royal City were began to rebuild their fabled city.

"Hey, we're going to need some more bricks over here!" a builder yelled.

"We should've known this would happen," said the builder next to him. "He was called the Dark King after all."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect this much damage."

"Now, now, let's not fight. We need to focus on rebuilding okay."

"He's right, it might be a little harder without magic, but we can do it. Are you with me?"

The townspeople then cheered.

Nearby was Edolas Eret taking notes down. "Things are starting to look up around here," he said.

Meanwhile up in the Palace, Mystogan, or as he is now known as King Jellal, was overlooking the city from a balcony.

Then a guard appeared. "I've brought the prisoners," he said.

Mystogan dreaded this moment, it was now time for him to judge Edolas Stoick, the remaining captains of the Royal Army, Byro and Valyya.

"Edolas' Royal City has entered into a new era, its people are now looking forward to the future," he said. "However, they haven't forgotten the pain and trouble you've caused them in the past. Therefore you must be given due punishment for your actions."

"Yes, we understand," Edolas Stoick nodded.

"As the new king I hereby proclaim, General Stoick you're permanently exiled from the kingdom, you are prohibited from ever setting foot in the Royal City ever again."

Edolas Stoick nodded.

"The poor guy," said Valyya.

"Hiccup Salmon," Mystogan continued.

Edolas Hiccup looked up.

"You cannot leave the kingdom, unless I authorised you to do so."

"I understand and I am prepared to die," Edolas Hiccup said looking at him. "You needn't hold back."

"I'm not, I order you to help the citizens rebuild the Royal City."

Edolas Hiccup looked up shocked.

"Byro, Viggo, Ryker you are all given the same punishment as Salmon."

They all stared at him.

"Care to explain yourself," said Edolas Hiccup.

"Not that I'm one for dying, but it is a bit of an odd punishment," Ryker pointed out.

"So the Magic Warfare Units don't get the full brunt?" said Viggo crossing his arms.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're hoping to achieve," said Byro.

"Your atonement, nothing more," said Mystogan plainly.

"Then why don't you simply execute us?" Edolas Hiccup asked.

"You should just do it," said Ryker.

"In fact we were prepared for that punishment," said Viggo.

"You're Majesty, this is our desire. Would you please supervise with our feelings and grand as this one last wish?" said Byro.

"Very well," said Mystogan.

"If they're gonna give their lives to atone then I want to do it too," said Valyya.

Mystogan shook his head. "Valyya, no. I cannot allow that after you reformed by your own accord. That was truly noble of you. Don't let your past overshadow such an accomplishment."

"I won't," Valyya groaned.

Mystogan then looked at the others. "I know that even without magic power each of you possesses amazing innate abilities… not to mention wisdom and experience. We need your help to rebuild the Royal City." He gestured to the ruined city over the balcony. "However, if you insist you cannot bear it, I will grant you the ultimate punishment you desire."

"The same should go to my father," said Edolas Hiccup. "I think that's the only fair solution."

"He does make a good point," said Valyya.

"My punishment is fair," said Edolas Stoick closing his eyes.

"But father…"

"Son, I killed the previous king and do great harm to my people all for power," Edolas Stoick pointed out. "In fact I say that my punishment is quite lenient."

Edolas Stoick then walked up to Mystogan. "I am grateful to you, the new king, for showing such mercy, especially to my son. Your father would be so proud and I deeply regret it of killing him, but I thought it was best for Edolas. Of course, now I see I was just fulfilling my selfish desires."

"I know," said Mystogan.

Edolas Stoick sighed. "I called out to my son from the other world, before he left."

"I am aware of that."

* * *

Edolas Stoick remember the night when the magic vanished from the world. He was lining the rubble and watched as Hiccup floated up into the sky.

"Solidarity. Conviction. And courage. It would appear I have forgotten what is truly important in life," he said.

"I think you did," Hiccup admitted.

"Being in the guild, do you enjoy it?"

Hiccup smiled. "I was born in the guild, so I don't know any other kind of life, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

* * *

He opened his eyes into the present. "I understand why. It's something I'll never forget, the way he smiled when I answered that question. It stirred something in me." He then looked at Mystogan. "I suppose this is goodbye."

He turned and looked to his son. "I may never get another chance to say this, but you always make me proud, son and your mother would say the same thing."

Edolas Hiccup nodded and looked away from his father.

He then looked at Valyya. "Valyya, don't ever stopped running child."

"I won't," she cried and Edolas Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder as a tear rolled down his cheek as well.

Edolas Stoick then grabbed his bag and began to walk out of the Palace and headed off to the wasteland to parts unknown.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city, members of Edolas Dragon Tail, were trying to devise a way to move the Guildhall. Since they no longer had magic they had a use other means of transportation.

"You sure this is going to work?" Edolas Ruby asked uncertainly.

"No," Ruffnut admitted. "This is a whole new piece of technology and it's still the prototype."

"You are asking a lot," Tuffnut pointed out. "It's not easy creating form of transport that is not rely upon shard of the lacrima."

"Even still I can't believe it's not impossible," said Edolas Ragnar as he smoke a cigarette.

The Guildhall was now on some sort of moving platform. The twins had been working tirelessly trying to come up with a new way of transportation.

"Well, we only needed to go as far as the Royal City," Edolas Astrid pointed out.

"Well, let's hope this hunk of junk works," said Edolas Ruby.

And they began to board a new form of transport, hoping that it will blow up halfway through.

They climbed into the vehicle and the twins started its engines while Edolas Ragnar drove the thing.

"Well, will be at the Royal City soon and the darn thing has blown up," said Edolas Ragnar checking the gauges.

"Don't say that, you'll jinx us," Edolas Astrid moaned.

Edolas Ragnar looked at her. "I've heard that the kings been exiled and the rest of the Magic Warfare Unit to help rebuild the city."

"Yeah, I know," she said awkwardly. "It's strange, for a long time we've been running to them and were working with them."

"I'm not sure never going to give the former Prince," Edolas Ragnar muttered. "Not after what he's done, but I'm willing to forgive and forget if he turns out to be like that other Hiccup."

Edolas Astrid nodded. "He was certainly one-of-a-kind, I thought it strange that my counterpart would fall in love with him, but now I can see why."

That's when they had alarms going off.

"Oh, crap," Edolas Ragnar muttered just before the cockpit short-circuited.

* * *

The twin's new invention broke down just halfway to the Royal City. This meant, of course, that all the male members were forced to push the thing the next few miles. When they reached the city they were totally exhausted.

The moment they step foot the citizens just stared at them.

"What in the world?"

"Is that some kind of vehicle?"

"Yeah, but it looks like it broke down and they had the push the thing."

"It appears the Dragon Tail guild has showed up," said a voice.

The crowd parted away and watched as Edolas Hiccup walked past.

"You're Highness," they said.

"That's not my title anymore," he said closing his eyes. He then turned his attention upon the Edolas Dragon Tail guild and look to the new vehicle. "It would seem as if your guild is quite resourceful."

"Yeah, you can thank the twins for that," said Edolas Ruby crossing her arms.

Edolas Hiccup sighed. "Look, I know what I've done cannot be excused, but we share the same love for our kingdom. I know it won't be easy, but you think we can work together knowing that?"

Edolas Ruby narrowed her eyes, but Edolas Astrid place a hand on her shoulder. "Fine, but don't expect me to take orders from you."

"Fair enough," he nodded.

He then guided them towards where the damage was most severe and they began to set to work rebuilding their kingdom.

* * *

Meanwhile deep within a forest, the scarred face man had managed to free himself from his shackles.

He now sat there on the grass and a passing deer, who had been taking a drink in a nearby pond, looked at him and scampered off into the forest.

"Soon, they'll all be running," he said.

* * *

In Midgard, Hiccup and the others returned to the Guildhall and when Valka showed up the older members just stared at like she was some sort of ghost.

"Who's the old lady?" Snotlout asked.

"Quiet boy, that's Valka," said Spitelout.

"But—but I thought she died seven years ago," Fishlegs gaped.

"It's a long story," said Valka.

They then began to explain their adventure in Edolas just stared at them.

"So, you've been alive all this time," said Gobber.

"In another world that is opposite to our own," said Spitelout.

"And trying to stop a crazed power hungry king from telling us," said Phlegma.

"Pretty much," Valka shrugged.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't been there," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"I'm just so glad everything is back to normal," Ruby smiled.

"Or as normal as things get round here," said Hiccup.

"Indeed, and it seems that they had no clue on what has happened to them," said Astrid.

"Pretty crazy ain't it," said Eret looking at Skullcrsuher.

"So this is what it is like to be in a guild," said Skullcrusher.

"At least it won't be boring," said Cloudjumper.

"I don't know about the lot of you, but I think this deserves a celebration," said Stoick.

And at once everyone cheered.

* * *

Within seconds there was a huge banner that said ' _Welcome Home Valka_ ' and everyone began to celebrate. However, the celebration was getting a bit out of hand, though that might had something to do with the amount of mead they were drinking.

"Jeez, they certainly are rowdy bunch, aren't they?" said Skullcrusher.

"That's putting it mildly," Cloudjumper chuckled.

"That is most people's first impression of Dragon Tail," said Stormfly.

"There's never a dull moment," said Toothless.

"So, everyone here visited the magic power some sort?" Skullcrusher asked looking at all the different Vikings.

"That's correct," said Hiccup. "It's the same for every Viking in Midgard."

"Hiccup?" Skullcrusher blinked.

"I almost forgot that you worked with the less than pleasant Hiccup Salmon back in Midgard," said Stormfly.

"I you'll like our Hiccup better," said Toothless.

"You know, I don't think it's the magic itself that's important, I believe it's the heart of those who wielded," said Hiccup. He then looked down at Skullcrusher. "Wouldn't you agree, Skullcrusher?"

"You may be a different person, but I have to admit I find it comforting to have a familiar face round here," said Skullcrusher.

Stoick looked at Valka and then whispered something to Gobber, who smiled. Gobber then grabbed a player and suddenly music filled the room.

Valka just stared at it and then to Stoick and everyone just stared in silence.

"You remember our song, val?" he asked.

Stoick then began to sing the first verse:

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

 _with ne'er a fear of drowning._

 _And gladly ride the waves of life,_

 _If you will marry me._

Valka just stared at him speechless.

 _No scorching sun,_

 _nor freezing cold_

 _will stop me on my journey!_

 _If you will promise me your heart…_

Stoick outstretched his hand and Valka took it as she sang:

 _And love me for eternity._

Stoick looked up and beamed at her, as if he had fallen in love with her all over again. Valka then walked to the centre of the chamber and held her forearm aloft in invitation. Stoick crosses his forearm against hers, initiating a beautiful dance to accompany the song.

Everyone began clapping to the rhythm people began to take their partners and joined in with a dance.

 _My dearest one, my darling dear,_

 _you mighty words astound me._

 _But I've no need of mighty deeds,_

 _when I feel your arms around me._

Hiccup stared, wonderstruck, this was the first time he seen his parent dance with one another and it was something he wasn't going to forget. He looked at Astrid and she smiled and pulled into the dancefloor.

 _But I would bring you rings of gold._

 _I'd even sing you poetry._

 _"Who would you?" said Valka as she danced around him._

 _And I would keep you from all harm,_

 _if you'd stay here beside me._

Ragnar then grabbed Heather and pulled her to the centre of the chamber. Together they danced with everybody else.

 _I have no use for rings of gold._

 _I care not for your poetry._

 _I only want your hand to hold._

Stoick then spun her around and sang once again:

 _I only want you near me._

Gobber was tapping in time with the beat, but he could hold himself any longer. He dragged Ruby, who was very taken aback, onto her feet so that he can join in the dancing, too.

Stoick and Valka then sang at the same time:

 _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold._

 _For the dancing and the dreaming._

 _Through all life's sorrows and delights,_

 _I'll keep your love inside me._

Hiccup was laughing as looked at Astrid and saw that she was laughing as well. Then the two of them switched with his parents so that he was dancing with his mother and Astrid was dancing with his father. Then seconds later they danced with their respective partners once more. He looked as his parents spinning and laughing in each other's arms, singing. For some reason Gobber decided to join in with the singing as well:

 _I'll swim and sail through savage seas,_

 _with ne'er a fear of drowning._

 _And gladly ride the waves of life,_

 _if you will marry me!_

They all laughed as the sound ended.

Stoick looked at his wife and smiled. "I thought I'd have to die before we'd had that dance again."

"No need for drastic measures," Valka laughed.

Stoick chuckled. "For you, my dear… anything."

They then sat down next to Gildarts.

"I must say Valka, is nice to see you well," he said.

"I see you have not changed much, you're still that tough young man that got into more trouble than was humanly possible," said Valka. She then looked towards the Guildhall. "Though it's nice to see that nothing's changed."

"I must say you and Hiccup had quite an interesting adventure," said Stoick.

"I'm just sorry I missed him growing up and getting himself a girlfriend," Valka smirked. "I never thought it would be Astrid, though. I'm glad you were able to take care of her."

"Both Hiccup and Ragnar able to share the poor girl up," said Stoick and took a sip from his tankard. "Tell me something, do you think Mystogan will be all right in Edolas? I know I sound a bit overprotective, but I can't help but worry about my charges."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Gildarts assured.

"I'm sure he'll be more than capable of ruling the kingdom, he's got a good heart and in it centre that's all a leader needs," said Valka.

"Besides, he grew up in this guild, it will always be one of us," said Gildarts.

Stoick nodded. "So, how long do you plan to stay in town this time?"

"Well, I haven't decided yet," Gildarts admitted.

"Well, there's something I like to discuss with you."

"Yeah, what is it and why so formal?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Era of the new headquarters of the Magic Council, its new members were in the midst of deliberating.

"This is disgraceful," said a man with an eye patch called, Falcon the Furious. "I've never seen so many incident reports."

"It is alarming," said a handsome blond elf called, Carvel Summerbreeze. "Especially since they are the result of one gilding discretion."

"Dragon Tail," said a black haired dwarf called, Barlanz Durden. "They caused plenty of headaches for our predecessors."

"While they can be troublesome, they are not deserved by such scrutiny," said a grey haired elf called, Palan Wintersbreath. He was also the chief of Theron Blackbark and as such is a friend of Hiccup. "After all, we owe them for wiping out the _Oración Seis_ of the _Balam Alliance_."

"We 'owe them'?" scoffed Ake the Astute, a muscular warrior. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Chief Palan."

"I'm afraid there is no record of the Viking Council ever improving of their operations," said Gungar the Gripper, a tall grey-haired man.

"As far as we can tell it was simply a band of local guilds acting of their own accord," said Maivhen Rumoban, an old and grey haired dwarf.

"And to make matters worse, even though they declared war against a Dark Guild their actions put them in violation of the Inter-Guild Conflict Ban Treaty," spat Ake.

"I worry, this incident could motivate _Balam Alliance_ to retaliate into attacking the official guilds," said Sigrid the Concerned, a young blonde haired woman.

"I don't think there's cause for concern," said Carvel. "The Light Team called themselves an alliance as well, but they were part of a nonaggression treaty."

"Concerning Jellal that was captured in the Darkblood Woods," said Gungar the Gripper.

"We've received reports that there are members of the Dragon Tail guild who've gone so far as to refer him as one of their own," said Sigrid.

"If that's true are we sure they can be trusted," said Barlanz Durden.

"Can't you see this is a chance to assert ourselves?" said Falcon. "Let's show the other guilds that we won't put up with this kind of behaviour."

"Chairman what do you say?" Carvel asked.

The chairman was still Heyral the Wise, despite the incident of what happened with the Etherion, he was still able to maintain his decision as chairman. "If we are to regain the trust that my old counsel squandered, then we must crackdown on the problematic guilds. Dragon Tail won't get another chance. One more incident than their disbanded."

Palan crossed his arms and this did not go unnoticed with Heyral. "What's the matter Palan? Are you dissatisfied?"

"I just think is a bit hypocritical of you condoning Dragon Tail when you yourself nearly brought disaster upon us by firing the Etherion," Palan reminded which earned him a glare from Heyral. "If I remember correctly Johann, who was a former member of Dragon Tail, was the one against firing it."

"Summon them," he said without any indication that he had heard Palan's words.

"Yes chairman," said a soldier. "Summon Alistair and Alron. Come to the counter at once."

Then two figures began to make their way towards the council chamber, one was Alistair, the man that apprehended the _Oración Seis_ after they were defeated, but the others ones face was hidden within the shadows.

"We uphold the sanctity of order in the magic world," said Heyral.

"For the sanctity of order! For the sanctity of order!" they all said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the forest, the scarred face man was taken a drink of water. It was now night and he was still quite weak.

He then heard growled and saw himself surrounded by wolves, however he was not very concerned about this. "You come near a by your own peril," he said.

The wolves then pounced on him, but with a simple wave of his hand the walls fell and collapsed now dead.

"You'll be the first of many," he said as he picked himself up. He looked around as vegetation and birds wilted and died around him. "It would seem as if the world was rejecting me. Let's see if you're able to stop me this time Hiccup."


End file.
